


Spread Your Wings (and learn to fly)

by softyjseo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Park Chanyeol, Hogwarts Prefects, It's in the past though, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Referenced Mpreg, Slow Burn, Slytherin Kim Jongin, Veela Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 86,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: “Is Park still prefect?”Jongin feels his skin itch at the mere mention of the name. His fingers find his wand once more, muscles tightening. He nods, though, because as much as Jongin had hoped Chanyeol’s lack of good grades from their fifth year had resulted in Chanyeol no longer serving as a Gryffindor Prefect, it hadn’t happened.All Jongin wants is to get through his sixth year without trouble. He wants to focus on his schoolwork and his Prefect duties while aiming for the Head Boy position. He wants to have fun with his friends and take things easy, but Chanyeol Park seems to have different plans. The fact that they are, apparently, both aiming for the Head Boy position doesn't make things easier.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH638  
>  **Prompt:** Hogwarts AU, wherein they are both prefects and hate each other because of their personalities.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts.**
> 
> **All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear Prompter: I hope you enjoy this fic. I hope you love it, because I sure as hell loved writing it. I hope you enjoy this story, which is nearly a novel, and love it as much as I do. I had so much fun writing this. I took some creative liberty with it, as the prompt was quite short and direct, so I hope you don't mind that. This project resparked so much love and joy for me, so I can't wait to write more exo fics. 
> 
> I also want to thank Y (I'll message u when this gets posted) for hyping up this fic without having read it. It meant the world and more and thank you so much for giving me motivation without even noticing. C, thank you for proofreading the biggest part of this story. I love you lots.

The platform is loud around Jongin, students rushing to get onto the train and find empty compartments to spend the next couple hours, most likely catching up with their friends about their summer holidays or, for some, anxiously awaiting their first arrival at Hogwarts.

Jongin watches as students say their goodbyes to their parents and climb into the train. He gets a few smiles from younger students who know him, and he smiles back. He keeps his position by one of the train doors until the train whistles and smoke erupts from its pipe.

A young boy barrels into the train just on time before Jongin steps onto the train and closes the wooden door behind him. Before Jongin can scold the boy on his tardiness, though, he’s rushed down the hall toward a compartment. Jongin sighs. He stands as he feels the train move under his feet, and he cracks one of his knuckles.

Perhaps he should be more upset with the fact that his father hadn’t shown up to the platform, but Jongin hadn’t expected any less when he had left the Kim Manor this morning.

He straightens his robes; the prefect’s badge next to his Slytherin patch neatly attached to his school robe. Jongin rolls his shoulders and his fingers find his wand in his pocket before he takes off, ready to find his friends and begin their journey to school once more.

He can feel the train moving, leaving Wizarding London behind in a cloud of smoke. Jongin feels himself relax more and more as the train continues barrelling through the countryside, onward to the Scottish lands where Hogwarts is hidden.

He passes compartments filled with pupils talking loudly, others reading and some even sleeping. Jongin rolls his eyes. He greets the lady behind the trolley and purchases a box of Bertie Bott’s, knowing full well that Sehun will appreciate them.

He finds his friends in one of the carriages that isn’t divided into compartments. Sehun is sitting on Junmyeon’s lap, making Jongin roll his eyes before he plops himself down in an empty seat on one of the benches around the table.

“Jongin!”

Jongin smiles, answering the high five that Jongdae raises his hand for. He hasn’t seen his friends since the first week of summer holidays, for most of them had taken off to travel. Sehun and Junmyeon had taken a trip together to the wizarding society in Bali, while Minseok and Jongdae had taken off to visit some of Minseok’s family in the North Pennines somewhere.

“How were your trips?” He asks, handing the box of candy to a very eager looking Sehun. Sehun smiles and winks at him and Jongin smiles back before turning his attention onto Minseok, who clears his throat.

“Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.”

Jongdae snorts. “For him, of course. He got to fly twenty-four hours a day.”

“But I didn’t!” Minseok retorts, but Jongin doesn’t quite believe him. He’s known Minseok for the better part of his life—old families come with old family friends—and Minseok had taken his first fly right after he took his first step. He’s got several professional Quidditch teams already waiting till he graduates and spends every waking hour he can on the pitch, even at Hogwarts, and as the Slytherin Seeker and team captain, he’s got big shoes to fill.

And while Jongdae nags Minseok about it, Jongin knows it’s all in good fun. Especially because Jongdae could have left Minseok, but he still hasn’t– knowing full well that Quidditch is Minseok’s present and future. Jongdae will be on the stands every match, wherever it may take him, and Jongin feels his heart ache slightly at that knowledge.

“Got some practice in did you?” Junmyeon asks, a smirk on his face. Jongin sighs. He really didn’t want to spend the next several hours talking about Quidditch. Jongin couldn’t even really enjoy a flight on a broom, let alone understand the appeal of playing Quidditch. But, he supposes, it’s his own fault for befriending Junmyeon as well, one of the Slytherin chasers. Besides, he wouldn’t be spending several hours listening to his friends talk about Quidditch, Jongin realizes. He has a Prefect meeting to attend to in twenty minutes or so, and Salazar knows when he will have to patrol the corridors to make sure students haven’t hexed each other just yet.

Both Jongdae and Sehun support their boyfriends through their Quidditch endeavours, though, and that leaves Jongin sitting by and listening with only one ear, while the other focuses on his surroundings. Just like now, as Junmyeon and Minseok slip into easy Quidditch talk and Sehun munches on his beans.

Jongdae listens to them talk and Jongin finds his eyes travelling through the cabin, leaning back in his seat ever so slightly. Groups of pupils sit together and talk, the excitement thrumming through everyone’s veins like a collective emotion. And Jongin is excited as well, of course he is, but something low in his stomach tells him something he can’t translate, a sign that he has no idea what to do with for now.

He nicks some of Sehun’s sweets before standing up again, effectively taking his friends out of their conversation. Jongdae frowns up at Jongin. Jongin all but shrugs, straightening his shoulders.

“Is Park still prefect?”

Jongin feels his skin itch at the mere mention of the name. His fingers find his wand once more, muscles tightening. He nods, though, because as much as Jongin had hoped Chanyeol’s lack of good grades from their fifth year had resulted in Chanyeol no longer serving as a Gryffindor Prefect, it hadn’t happened.

As far as Jongin knows, and Jongin knows a lot, Chanyeol had barely managed to get five O.W.L.S. Jongin doesn’t know on which subjects, however, so he’s left in the dark whether Chanyeol is eligible for the position of Head Boy.

Which is something Jongin is aiming for.

“He somehow managed to keep his position.” Jongin replies, his friends groaning for him. Jongin can’t help but smile at them before leaving, exiting the rowdy carriage and sliding the door closed.

Silence falls over him, a blissful quiet few seconds, before Jongin focuses again and he is greeted with the sounds of more pupils in their separate compartments. Jongin walks through the corridor briskly and makes his way to the Prefect compartment with ease, passing a few of his housemates as he does so.

When Jongin walks past yet another compartment, someone grabs his arm. He has the dignity not to screech—his Father taught him better than that—but he does take hold of his wand. When he sees it’s just Krystal, however, Jongin allows himself to relax.

“Salazar, Krystal!” He exclaims, heart beating in his chest. Krystal just smiles at him in greeting, the smile more of a smirk than anything. She would make a brilliant Auror, with her quiet steps and movements as swift as those of a Phoenix.

“Calm down Jongin.” Krystal rolls her eyes, clearly enjoying the fact that Jongin almost jumped a mile into the air, before she moves away from him and toward the Prefect compartment. Jongin, in retaliation, rolls his eyes at her retreating back. She can’t see it, and Jongin knows that’s for the best.

Krystal is quite skilled at silent jinxes as well.

“Have a good summer?” She asks casually when Jongin catches up to her, holding the wooden door toward the last carriage leading to the Prefect compartment open for him. Jongin nods.

“I did, thank you. You?”

Krystal shrugs, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. “Mother insisted on visiting family on the Continent, so I spent my summer transfiguring berries into wine.”

Jongin doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just snorts. Krystal doesn’t seem to mind, however, for she continues on walking.

“Have you gotten your Apparition license yet?” She then asks, her steps slowing down as the door comes into view. “I did. It’s quite a neat trick, you know?”

Jongin shrugs. He could have gotten his license over the summer, much like most students do when they become Of Age, but he just hadn’t had the energy. Besides, his Father wasn’t very keen on Jongin being able to leave the safety of the Kim Manor with a simple ‘pop’.

“No, not yet.”

Krystal eyes him before shrugging, her hand reaching out to slide the door open just as someone else opens it from the inside. Jongin feels his hackles rise the second Chanyeol Park comes into view, his hair an undignified mess. Stupid Gryffindors. Chanyeol doesn’t seem all too happy seeing Krystal and him either, for his eyes immediately focus on something behind Jongin instead of on either of them.

Jongin suppresses his anger, trying to get his heart to slow down.

“Park.” Krystal sneers before pushing past him, knocking half of her body right into Chanyeol before he has the decency to move out of her way. Jongin bites his lip to prevent a loud snort from leaving him– the look on Chanyeol’s face priceless.

Jongin moves forward and doesn’t say anything as he moves past Chanyeol and into the Prefect compartment. He can hear Chanyeol bristling behind him, but Jongin doesn’t pay it any mind as he walks into the room and finds his seat next to Krystal.

The other Prefects are sitting around the same table, the compartment magically enlarged. The compartment is the only one on the whole train that is enlarged to fit a long table and enough chairs for all the Prefects to sit, including the Head Boy and Head Girl.

Wendy and Hyungwon sit together, their blue robes representing Ravenclaw neatly pressed. Bora and Wonpil are standing, talking to both Taemin and Sunyoung.

Jongin had heard from Taemin over the summer, had read the letter that had exclaimed that Taemin was to be Head Boy for his last year at Hogwarts, and Jongin had been happy for him. At first. When the realization had dawned on him, however, it had frozen him to his seat.

Head Boys and Girls are chosen for their academic results, sure, but also from Houses to keep things fair. If Headmaster Kim had chosen a Slytherin for Head Boy this year, Jongin isn’t sure how good his chances are for his own seventh year.

“Have a nice summer, Jongin?”

Jongin is pulled out of his staring competition with the dark wooden table by Wendy, who takes a seat next to him. Jongin nods. “Yes, you?”

Wendy nods, “A lovely summer indeed! The weather was splendid, wasn’t it? My family and I went to Brighton, to the beach.”

Jongin smiles at her and listens to a story about how Wendy’s little sister had whined about wanting to use magic, too, but being too young to do it legally. He nods along every once in a while before Wendy’s story gets rudely interrupted by both Jisoo and Chanyeol storming into the compartment, Jisoo’s cheeks a flushed dark red.

“Sorry we’re late!”

Neither Taemin or Sunyoung pretend to be surprised as they usher everyone to take a seat and keep quiet, parchment in their hands. Taemin snaps his fingers and the parchment starts moving, dancing around the table and one piece of parchment lands onto the dark wood right in front of every Prefect.

Jongin picks it up eagerly, his duties for the trip to Hogwarts and the Welcoming Feast outlined for him.

“Welcome everyone! Yet another year at Hogwarts has arrived, and I, for one, am thrilled to get it started! We wanted to meet with the sixth year Prefects first, hence why you are all here, and we will get the others soon enough! Since—”

“I didn’t know you became Head Boy, Taemin? Sure Headmaster Kim didn’t make a mistake?” Chanyeol barks out, interrupting Sunyoung’s speech. Jongin refuses to turn his head to look at Chanyeol, who clearly only says things like that for the attention thrill, and instead focuses on Taemin.

Taemin doesn’t show any emotion on his face whatsoever other than a smile. “I’m just as surprised as you are, Park. What I’m more surprised by, however, is the fact that you are still a Prefect. How’s Miss Manoban?”

Jongin can’t help but let a quiet chuckle escape his mouth. Chanyeol grumbles something under his breath while Sunyoung whacks Taemin’s shoulder, clearly at least a bit amused.

“Poor girl spent the entire summer in pain—allergic to Skellegro, apparently.” Jongin turns to Krystal with his eyes wide. Surely Chanyeol should have lost his Prefect badge if that were the case? Knocking a fifth year off of her broom _that_ hard?

“Last thing I heard,” Wendy buts in, making Jongin turn his head to look at her instead, “She spent a week in St.Mungo’s before she was sent home.”

“As we all know, that was an accident,” Sunyoung chides, attempting to silence the few whispers that had spread amongst the table. Jongin has the mind not to scoff. “As I was saying—since you are all starting your N.E.W.T education this year, I do hope you are all prepared for having to combine your Prefect duties and your education. The common information still applies—you have access to the Prefects bathroom, much like the Quidditch captains, and you will receive your patrol schedules after the Welcoming Feast. Any questions so far?”

Jongin swallows as he waits for someone to ask a question. When no one does, Sunyoung smiles before taking a seat once more. Jongin eyes the parchment in front of him. He has patrolling duty for the second hour of the journey, along with Krystal. He’s about to reach over and poke her shoulder when Taemin stands up, effectively taking Jongin’s attention.

A loud yell echoes through the walls from somewhere in the distance, but no one moves. It’s not out of the ordinary for pupils to be a bit out of sorts on the trip toward the castle. Jongin remembers what Sehun and him were like when they were younger, and he doesn’t even flinch when another loud yell follows.

Taemin clears his throat. “I do ask of you to act civil to one another and set a proper example for our younger pupils. We don’t want any first years terrified of Prefects. We are here to protect the children, not to terrify them. Take House Points _only_ when needed—” Jongin watches as Taemin’s eyes move over to cast a look at Chanyeol before moving along to Krystal. “and give detention when there is no other option. If things get out of hand, call a Professor. Don’t try to take on something you can’t handle.”

It’s the same speech they got last year, but Jongin supposes it’s necessary every single year. Jongin remembers hearing a story from a seventh year when he was a first year about how the scariest Prefects had finally left the school. Kids had seemed relieved at the thought, and Jongin hopes he will never terrify a student like that.

According to The Daily Prophet, one of them now resides in Azkaban.

“Dismissed.” Sunyoung says, and Jongin stands up to follow Kyrstal out of the room and start his rounds. With its many carriages, it takes quite some time to patrol. Luckily Jongin doesn’t have to be up and about for the entire time, so he leaves the compartment with a slight spring in his step.

That is until Chanyeol rushes past him.

“No running on the train, Park!” Krystal yells after him but to no avail. The bloody Gryffindor doesn’t even turn around, instead rushes on further down the corridor and through the sliding door leading to another carriage.

“Bloody Park.” Krystal whispers under her breath. Jongin rolls his eyes. He doesn’t like Chanyeol either but he won’t let the guy ruin his year at all. Jongin feels excitement seep into his veins once more as he thinks about his N.E.W.T’s exams. Just two more years, one of which as Head Boy if everything goes alright, and Jongin can go into the Ministry and shake it up from the inside out.

“Let him be.” Jisoo pushes past Jongin, her statement harsh.

Krystal bristles but before she can say anything, Jisoo throws up her right hand. “Don’t.”

She’s off before Krystal or Jongin can say anything, rushing down the corridor as if she’s trying to catch up with Chanyeol. Jongin turns his head away from Jisoo’s retreating back to see Kyrstal frowning, and he snorts.

“I can’t wait to never see his face ever again.”

Krystal’s hatred for Chanyeol doesn’t run deeper than simple Quidditch rivalry, Jongin supposes, but he can understand her feelings for the boy. Chanyeol has somehow always managed to ruffle Jongin’s feathers—literally, sometimes— with ease, to the annoyance of both his friends and Jongin himself, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

Except for moments like these.

“Yes, in a few years you’ll be reigning the Quidditch scene.” Krystal has told him which team she wants to be a part of, but Jongin can’t really remember.

He also doesn’t have the heart to tell her that Chanyeol will most likely do the same.

“Exactly.”

Jongin smiles at her and ushers her to move, so they can start their rounds and Jongin can get back to his friends. She smiles right back at him and listens, falling into step just in front of Jongin.

The train ride goes smoothly after that. Save from having to warn a couple fifth years that they aren’t allowed to use magic _just_ yet and a handful of third years who somehow managed to set a robe aflame in one of the compartments, Jongin’s patrol was fairly peaceful.

Jongin follows Minseok into one of the carriages, pulling himself up to squeeze himself next to Jongdae. It’s not raining, so the roofs of the carriages are down, and when Jongin looks around he spots Chanyeol and his Gryffindor crew getting into their own carriage.

When Jongin had to travel with the carriages for the very first time, he had been anxious. Somehow, crossing the Great Lake on boats that were magically enhanced to move by themselves seemed like the safer option. Opposed to carriages that moved by themselves.

However, in his fifth year, Jongin learned that they were in fact pulled by Thestrals, a creature one could only see if they had seen someone die right in front of their eyes. When Professor Jung had broken the news, Sooyoung—a Hufflepuff Jongin had never actually talked to—collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Professor Jung had to dismiss the class and take Sooyoung somewhere private.

Jongin can’t see them himself for he has never seen death in front of him. He almost did, once, but the house elves had saved him from that. 

Jongin doesn’t know whether he would like to see the Thestrals or not. He knows Junmyeon can see them, so he kind of knows what they look like. The paintings that he had found in books were vague at best, and Junmyeon’s description was much clearer. It helped for his essay they got assigned, for sure.

“Do you reckon he’ll finally fall off his bloody broom this year?” Jongdae asks from beside Jongin, taking his attention away from where he was staring at the empty spot in front of their carriage.

It’s moving now, and Junmyeon chuckles. “Doubt it.”

“I’m convinced he uses some sort of sticking charm.” Sehun comments, turning his head around to look at Chanyeol and his crew in the carriage behind them. Jongin rolls his eyes at his friends’ lack of subtlety but before he can say anything about it, Minseok shakes his head.

“Doesn’t work on brooms, trust me.”

Jongin wants to jinx his friends into oblivion. He really doesn’t feel like talking about Quidditch. Again.

Jongdae saves him though. He bumps his shoulder into Jongin’s and Jongin looks at him, frowning.

“Are you alright?”

Jongin nods. He’s tired, granted, but that comes with a train ride lasting over eight hours. Besides, he hadn’t slept the best the night before and before today he hadn’t seen another human being for over a week, so the experience is a bit overwhelming.

Jongdae seems to sense it perfectly though, and wraps an arm around Jongin. Immediately, Jongin feels his muscles hum in glee. He relaxes slightly, slightly bending down to rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“No incidents this summer, Nini?” Junmyeon then butts in, eyes now focused on Jongin and not on Minseok anymore. Jongin nods.

He hadn’t had any incidents, at all. Besides the cold nights despite the weather being searing hot and the loneliness that came from within, Jongin had been fine all summer.

“No incidents, no.”

Junmyeon seems satisfied but Minseok frowns. Jongin wants to roll his eyes because he _knows_ Minseok will ask him about it later, perhaps even try and find a potion for something, but for now he relishes in the hold Jongdae has around him and the fact that it’s not pouring down rain the night of the Welcoming Feast for the first time ever since second year.

The Welcoming Feast is as good as it always is. The first year Slytherins follow Krystal and him eagerly, some a bit anxious, but they listen as Jongin presents the password—“Glaring Gargoyle”—and Krystal walks them around the Common Room before guiding the girls up the stairs to their dorms.

Jongin does the same with the boys, showing them their room and watching carefully as they settle down.

“Your schedules should be arriving shortly. Memorize them, please, and do pack the right books for the day. Do you all have your books?”

Hyunjin, Jongin had learned as they descended the stairs toward the dungeons, points at his trunk. “It’s all in here.”

Jongin smiles at him. He looks at the rest of the boys, who all point at either their trunk or a bag, and he nods at them. “Very well. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to come to me or any of the other prefects, all right? If you have any trouble with the school work or something is happening between you and some of your classmates, come to one of us. Make sure you read up on some Hogwarts etiquette.”

A boy Jongin doesn’t know the name of yet raises his hand. He hums, motioning for the boy to continue. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jongin sighs. “One of the most important ones is that you are prohibited from entering the Dark Forest, like Headmaster Kim said during his opening speech, and that you are not allowed to perform magic on other students unless your class requires you to do so, and you still need supervision from a professor.”

“If you break any rules, Slytherin House will lose points. We lost the House Cup to Ravenclaw last year, which is a shame, so please do try and _behave_.”

The boys nod but for some reason Jongin feels as if though they haven’t even heard half of it, most likely too excited and thrilled to even be inside the castle.

“Any questions?”

The boys shake their heads and once Jongin is out of the first years’ dorm, he relaxes his hold on his magic. There’s no one on the stairs and so he allows himself that moment of relief where he doesn’t have to contain anything, and he sighs. He can feel a headache coming up.

Before Jongin can even think of walking down the stairs and start to look for his friends, they walk up the stairs followed closely by Sungjin and Younghyun, the other two Slytherins in their year.

“Are the young ones all settled?” Jongdae asks, a sly grin on his face. He’s holding something behind his back but Jongin pretends not to see it. Deducting House Points from his friends isn’t his favourite past-time after all.

Jongin nods though, chuckling at how Sehun is staring at the door. “You can talk to them tomorrow, Hunie. Don’t worry.”

Sehun nods and Junmyeon ushers him up the stairs to their own dorm room. Jongin turns his head to look back at the door of the first years and he sighs. Sehun could have been a Hufflepuff with the way he’s always so eager to meet the first years, to make sure they settled well and help them with anything he can possibly think of.

It’s cute, sure, and Jongin doesn’t really mind. As long as Sehun doesn’t get them into trouble too much, he lets the boy do his thing.

Jongin follows the boys into their dorm and finds his trunk settled at the bed next to Jongdae’s. He flops himself down without a word, head resting on the familiar Hogwarts pillow and he inhales. In a couple days’ time this dorm will smell like teenage boys but for now it still smells like fresh linen and the slight sweet scent that somehow travels with some of the House Elves wherever they go.

Jongin closes his eyes and notes to show the first years how to get into the kitchens tomorrow after class.

Rowdy conversation builds up around him, echoing off of the castle walls. Jongin opens his eyes and sits up, only to be greeted by two bottles of Firewhiskey being passed around and Sungjin doubling over with a grinning Minseok by his side.

Jongin should scold them. Perhaps even take House Points—if Krystal hears about this, he’s dead—but Jongin doesn’t. Instead, he stands up and takes one of the bottles right out of Jongdae’s hand, who’s too preoccupied with Sehun to care, and takes a swig.

It burns all the way down his throat but it’s nice.

“Father took us to the Dragon Conservation in Japan. It was brilliant.” Younghyun says, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Speaking of dragons, where is Judas?” Jongdae cuts into the conversation, making Jongin scoff. Judas, Jongdae’s black cat, is named after a particular man in a book called the ‘bible’. It’s a muggle thing Jongdae learned somehow and while Jongin still doesn’t understand _why_ he named the cat that of all things, the black furred animal is quite lovely.

“How do you go from dragons to a bloody cat?” Junmyeon asks, but he points at one of the wooden planks far above their beds, where a black tail is sticking out and swishing back and forth. Jongin doesn’t remember seeing him on the train, but perhaps Jongdae had put him in his carrier for the trip.

Last year Judas had pranced about their compartment like the king he is, but perhaps since they didn’t have a private compartment this year, Jongdae had decided against it. Judas is, after all, his little prince that needs to be protected at all costs.

“They’re both animals, aren’t they?”

“Very different animals!” Sehun comments, making a vision appear in Jongin’s head of a cat with dragon wings that spits fire.

He eyes the tail swishing back and forth and can’t help but smile. Judas doesn’t spit fire, but he’s got quite the hiss on him.

“Yeah yeah yeah, alright. Doesn’t really matter—you know what I heard?” Jongin turns his head from where he had been looking at Sehun to where Minseok now sits on his own bed, leaning back on his elbows.

“What?” Jongin asks, his skin itching slightly. The exhaustion in his bones makes him sit down on his trunk but he focuses on Minseok still, the serious expression on the others’ face enough to make Jongin curious.

“Apparently, Park is aiming for the Head Boy position.”

Chanyeol sighs as he drops onto his bed, kicking his shoes off. He turns his neck and relishes in the ‘crack’ his bones give before he turns to look to his right, where Baekhyun is sitting on his own bed with a disgusted expression on his face.

“You need to stop doing that.”

Chanyeol frowns. “Doing what?”

“Cracking your neck like that!” Comes Kyungsoo’s voice from his left. Chanyeol turns his head and scoffs.

“There’s nothing wrong with my neck.”

“For now, there isn’t. In a few months’ time you will be in St. Mungo’s.” Baekhyun counters, now standing up again.

“Yixing!”

“I don’t have an opinion!”

Chanyeol sighs and closes his eyes. “You all suck.”

“Oh, how nice of you, Chanyeol.”

“How were the first years?” Kyungsoo asks, making Chanyeol open his eyes and effectively ending whatever conversation they were having. Chanyeol shrugs. He doesn’t crack his knuckles that often, anyway. 

“They seem fine, to be honest. One kid—think his name is Jisung—told me his father was a seeker for some Quidditch team from Malaysia. Reckon he could be good.” Chanyeol says. He turns to Kyungsoo who just shakes his head.

“What?” He asks, knowing full well that that is not what Kyungsoo wanted to hear.

“Alright _fine_. They seem smart and not too troublesome. Good for you?”

“Splendid.” Kyungsoo smirks, flopping down onto his own bed.

“Speaking of Quidditch—” Chanyeol hears Yixing groan from where he’s lying in his own bed, “When do you want to hold try-outs?”

Chanyeol shrugs and he feels his bed dip down. He turns his head and shuffles to make space for Kyungsoo, who’s seemingly very interested in the conversation all of a sudden. As the Gryffindor Keeper and Team Captain, he bloody well be.

“Reckon we can ask Professor Kim to book the pitch next Friday. I assume she wants the team together as fast as possible.” Chanyeol answers. Professor Kim, the Head of Gryffindor House, used to be a Seeker back in her Hogwarts days—a good one at that, as far as Chanyeol knows—and is quite into Quidditch still. She comes to watch every training despite her busy schedule.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Where are Woosung and Dojoon, by the way?” Chanyeol casts a look toward the two empty beds remaining. Their trunks are there, but Chanyeol hasn’t seen the two since they passed their compartment on the train. He couldn’t spot them at the Feast, either.

“No idea.”

“I swear if Jisoo has to take house points from them again I’ll hex them in their sleep.” Kyungsoo grunts, leaving Chanyeol’s bed again.

Baekhyun chuckles. “I’ll help you with that, Soo.”

They settle down after that, all of them changing into their sleeping shirts and brushing their teeth before heading to bed. Woosung and Dojoon walk into the dorms right after Chanyeol lays down himself, and he casts a lumos in the dark room.

“Do I have to deduct House Points?”

Woosung chuckles in the dark. “No,”

Chanyeol scoffs.

“We did nothing wrong, Park. Settle down.”

Chanyeol has the urge to say something, but he doesn’t. Instead, he puts his wand on his bedside table and lay back down, his head on his pillow. As he listens to the two other Gryffindors getting ready for bed, his hand travels upwards and finds the necklace wrapped around his neck.

Chanyeol bites his lip at the involuntary shiver that rushes through him, and a heavy feeling settles over his chest. He blinks once, twice, three times to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in his eyes and he sighs. His thumb caresses the locket, closed with a charm only Chanyeol and his mother can unlock.

He closes his eyes and let’s go of the locket, letting it drop back down against the skin of his chest.

The thought of playing Quidditch again is terrifying and relieving all at once. Chanyeol knows that Lisa doesn’t blame him for the accident during the last match of the year, but he can’t help but feel guilty. He sent her letters over the summer, of course, wishing her a speedy recovery and all that, and even managed to send her a box of Chocolate Cauldrons she seemed to have enjoyed.

He didn’t see her on the train, so for a second he was worried she wouldn’t be able to come to school, but she waved at him during the Welcoming Feast so she was there, after all.

Chanyeol just hopes he won’t make a move like that again. Knocking her off of her broom had been horrid enough, but Chanyeol knows that Lisa can no longer play Quidditch. Whether this is her own choice or that from a Healer, Chanyeol doesn’t know.

He doesn’t even want to think about a life without Quidditch. Without that thrill of the wind in your hair? People cheering you on in the crowd? It’s the best feeling _ever_ , and Chanyeol really doesn’t want to live without it.

He knows he can’t focus on Quidditch alone anymore, however. He has to get good grades, pass all of his assignments and be eligible for the Head Boy position. He just has to be.

When the dorm finally falls silent apart from the occasional snore and movement of sheets, Chanyeol finds himself tired enough to allow himself to sleep.

He expects the first day of term to be a calm one. And it starts as such, with Professors reminding them that the N.E.W.Ts are extremely important whenever they can slip it into their speeches.

Chanyeol tries to not let it stress him out, but by the time Baekhyun and him are walking toward the Great Hall after their first Care for Magical Creatures class of the term, Chanyeol finds that he is _quite_ stressed.

He’s not sure if he was more stressed for his O.W.Ls or not.

Before Baekhyun and him can enter the Great Hall, though, Jongin Kim—sixth year Slytherin Prefect and _way too beautiful_ for his own good—walks up to him with such a sour expression Chanyeol briefly wonders if the other boy is okay.

“Park!” He exclaims, blocking Chanyeol’s walkway. Chanyeol sighs. He has no clue what this is about. He’s seen Jongin—who _hasn’t_ —and knows that he’s one of the most beautiful, but also one of the most _annoying_ people Chanyeol’s ever met.

He has no idea why Jongin seems to hate him so much, but ever since their first Potions class in their first year, they’ve had it out for one another. Chanyeol feels warmth spread through his veins—not the good kind—before he looks down his nose at Jongin.

“Yes?” Chanyeol drawls, terribly hungry and very much unbothered by this entire scene. Jongdae Kim and Sehun Oh, who Chanyeol had seen in class, are standing a few feet behind Jongin, seemingly just as pissed off. Before Chanyeol can ask where Minseok and Junmyeon are, though, Jongin sneers at him.

“I heard you’re trying out for Head Boy?” Chanyeol snaps his head back to look at Jongin, clenching his fists. Jongin’s voice is degrading, like Chanyeol is the filth the other boy has to shake off of his shoes every time he enters a room. Chanyeol can’t help but bristle.

His fingers find his wand in its holder, wrapping around them. He’s not allowed to jinx, hex or deduct House Points from Jongin, but he can still throw a mean punch if Jongin asks for it.

Chanyeol clenches his jaw shut. A few other students have stopped walking by now, their attention on the forming commotion at the entrance of the Great Hall and Chanyeol briefly wonders where the subtlety Slytherins pride themselves with has gone. Then again, they do have a flair for dramatics.

“I am.”

Jongin scoffs. “With your O.W.L scores?”

Chanyeol frowns at that, his fingers now clenching his wand so hard he worries he’s going to break it.

“Stay out of it, Kim.” Baekhyun buts in, stepping forward.

Jongin doesn’t move, though. He squares his shoulders. Chanyeol feels like he’s going to boil over. He has his reasons for his O.W.L scores, something the Professors are aware of. Even Headmaster Kim knows why Chanyeol’s scores were so low at the time, and most Professors have given him the benefit of the doubt.

“How did you get your O.W.L scores then, Kim? Let some of your allure set free? Charmed the exam—”

Jongin lashes out faster than Chanyeol can duck, but Sehun and Jongdae are on Jongin within a split second. Chanyeol knows it was a low blow, but so was Jongin’s.

Baekhyun takes his elbow and pulls him away from where Jongdae and Sehun are now muttering words into Jongin’s ear. When Chanyeol casts a look at Baekhyun’s face, his own smile falls. Baekhyun looks downright thunderous.

“Sit.” Baekhyun orders, pulling Chanyeol down onto the wooden bench. Chanyeol listens before nodding at Kyungsoo and Yixing, who look at him with confusion in their eyes.

“Bae—”

“Assuming Jongin used his Veela magic to pass his O.W.Ls is a low blow, even for you, Park.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, his mistake finally dawning on him. Veelas are finally getting more rights from the Ministry—something Baekhyun supports to the highest degree—and he’s just gone and proven that Veelas still deal with so much prejudice. His best friend has Veelas in the family—the genes skipped Baekhyun—and here Chanyeol is, insulting them.

“Merlin’s balls.”

“You could say that.” Kyungsoo mutters, buttering his toast with a disapproving look.

Chanyeol sniffs defensively. “He started it! He mentioned my O.W.L scores.”

Yixing chuckles. “You sound like a seven-year-old boy.”

Chanyeol really wants to punch Yixing, but he also knows the boy has _insane_ reflexes, so he doesn’t. Instead, he turns back to Baekhyun. “I’m sorry, alright?”

Baekhyun just nods and sighs. “I suppose his blow was low, too.”

Chanyeol pours some milk into Baekhyun’s goblet and his best friend smiles at him, making Chanyeol’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t pissed him off too greatly.

Jongin tries to keep it together as much as he can during classes. He writes his notes, hands in a Wound Cleaning Potion that could barely seal the skin back together and he manages to just barely sit through Charms before the last bell rings and he is off.

Jongin ignores Junmyeon’s voice behind him. He keeps walking, the itch on his skin growing with every step as Jongin tries to discreetly rush to the ground floor. He wades through the students leaving their classrooms, the itch on his skin almost maddening when he finally reaches one of the doors leading to the school grounds.

Jongin rushes down the hill, his heart beating faster and faster, the itch on his back no longer just an itch, instead a searing pain that sets his backside aflame.

Jongin keeps on running despite the fact that everything now hurts. He rushes through the edge of the Forest, the thick branches of the trees that used to scare him so much nagging at his school robes. Jongin barely has the mind to hope that his friends will find him.

He keeps on running until he feels his undershirt stretch, until the trees and their leaves are so thick they form a blanket, keeping out the beautiful blue sky. He groans loudly before dropping his bag onto the dirt. He shrugs his robes off, unbuttoning his undershirt and throwing that on the ground, too.

Jongin can almost hear his Father yell at him for dirtying his clothes like that, but Jongin finds he doesn’t care much. Instead, he closes his eyes and lets out a loud scream as he feels the skin on his back tear open, the warmth from his blood dripping down his back as his wings unfold and spread themselves.

Everything _hurts_. Jongin drops to the floor, his knees hitting the hard earth with a loud thud. He groans, his hands in his hair. The pain will be over soon, Jongin tells himself. Soon he will just have to wait till he can retract his wings and walk back up to the castle like nothing happened.

It takes a few moments in which Jongin feels like his entire body is on fire. His wings give one final tug before the pain stops just like it had come. Jongin feels himself relax instantly, his shoulders sagging.

He turns his head to look at his wings and smiles. Despite the pain he goes through every time they appear; he thinks they are majestic. They are big, wide and beautifully arched. The white feathers that make up his wings are soft to touch and Jongin shivers as he pets his right wing.

He flaps them once, twice, three times and his body sings with glee. Jongin looks up at the trees and closes his eyes, letting go of all of his restraints. His body lets go of all of the tension within, letting the allure and everything else that Jongin always restrains go. It’s freeing, and Jongin allows himself that moment of freedom.

Jongin wishes he could take off and fly till his exhaustion begged him to come back to the ground. He can’t, however, and he knows this. The last time he flew was back at home, the Manor heavily warded to keep Jongin hidden, but after his Father found out he was prohibited from doing it ever again.

Chanyeol and his uncalled-for comments truly set him off. Of course Jongin hadn’t used his bloody allure for something as important as his O.W.Ls. Besides, Jongin was pretty sure that if he had tried, they would have arrested him on the spot. He is registered, after all.

He flaps his wings again, trying to rid himself of the growing annoyance in the pit of his stomach and the tension of his shoulders. Jongin really doesn’t want his beak and claws to come out as well.

His wings appear whenever he wants them to. Jongin has learned to control them as much as he can, but when he gets angry and it consumes him—his wings appear whether he wants them to or not. Something Chanyeol had said obviously struck a nerve somewhere within Jongin, his Veela clearly not amused, and Jongin smiles to himself.

He allows himself a moment to think of his Mother, the woman who had given him the Veela genes, and he sighs. He misses her every single day, even though he knows he’s not allowed to.

“Jongin!”

Jongin whips his head around at the familiar voice and watches as Sehun and Jongdae emerge from between the trees, their chests moving up and down rapidly and wands held high. Jongin smiles.

“Oh thank Merlin.”

Jongin flaps his wings again. Sehun grins at him and Jongdae lets out a huff. Jongin can’t find a sliver of anxiety in his friend’s eyes and it warms his heart. He had been terrified of their opinions before, when he was younger, but not anymore.

Sehun walks up to Jongin with his hand out, his fingers touching the white feathers when he comes close enough. Jongin hums, the feeling of someone touching his wings comforting. Jongdae moves closer too, touching Jongin’s other wing.

“Park get to you?” Jongdae asks, his voice a whisper. Jongin may not be scared of the Dark Forest anymore, but that doesn’t mean his friends aren’t. He knows why Junmyeon isn’t here. He hates the Forest and its terrifying creatures within. Minseok is probably making sure the infirmary has a bed ready for Jongin when he arrives and while Jongdae and Sehun are here, Jongin knows Sehun is the only one who’s truly not terrified of the Forest.

Jongin shrugs. “A little. The Veela _really_ didn’t like it, though.”

Sehun snorts. “This is your first incident of the year. Does Junmyeon know?”

Jongin nods, flapping his wings. Sehun squeaks, amused, and keeps petting. Jondae moves away and Jongin watches as his best friend picks up his robes and bag. “He saw me run from Charms.”

“Good. Are you alright, though?” Jongdae asks, turning back to Jongin. Jongin scratches at his neck and nods. The rage he had felt moments before is gone now, leaving exhaustion in his wake. Having his wings out might be freeing and letting his allure go wherever it wants to go, allowing his body to untense, might be what is best for him, but letting it all out in one go is exhausting, always.

“Fine. Feel like I can sleep for hours though.” Sehun snorts, his hand still moving over Jongin’s wing. Jongin turns his head and smiles at him. Having Sehun, someone so incredibly interested in Magical Creatures and Beings, as one of his friends is relieving. Annoying sometimes—especially when Sehun had just found out about Jongin and wouldn’t stop asking questions—sure, but amazing most times.

“Hold on—let me just—” Jongdae points his wand at Jongin’s undershirt and mumbles something, the shirt transfiguring into a shirt with two perfect holes in the back.

“I can retra—”

“No, you can’t. You just got them out. You’ll exhaust your core, remember?” Jongin rolls his eyes but nods. His friends have done their research on the topics Jongin wouldn’t tell them about—for reasons like this—so he knows that this is not a fight he can win, even if he tries hard enough. Jongin knows that the only reason it hurts so much and he would exhaust his core if he were to retract his wings is simply because he doesn’t let them out enough, but he despises doing so at home. He simply doesn’t feel comfortable letting everything go at the Manor, so now his body is no longer used to the pain and exhaustion. 

“Fine,” Jongin admits. Sehun scratches at his wing and Jongin shivers. “Help me with the shirt, though.”

Jongdae and Sehun help him into the shirt. The fabric stings where it touches the wounds where his wings come out, but Jongin tries his best to ignore it. He folds his wings behind himself, not wanting to damage them as the three of them make their way out of the Forest.

Jongin is surprised when they reach the edge of the trees. He honestly thought he had managed to run further, but the walls of the Castle come into view soon enough.

The times Jongin has had to walk through the school like this were few and far between. It had only happened a dozen or so times, but as Jongin grew older, they started to happen more and more. According to books Jongin had read, it’s normal around his late teen years.

However, in those instances, the Castle corridors had been vacant, empty. Now, there’s students roaming around the halls and enjoying the last few semi-warm days out on the school grounds. Or, on some occasions, Jongin had been able to retract his wings and walk to the infirmary without attracting any unwanted attention.

Jongin halts his step just as Jongdae brushes past the last rows of trees, stepping into the light that the sky can now provide without disturbance of the tall and thick trees.

“What’s wrong Jonginnie?”

Jongin bites his lip. “They’re all going to stare.”

Sehun sighs and Jongin feels one of his hands come up to touch his wings once more. He flaps them, hoping Sehun gets the message of gratitude.

“A disillusionment charm?” Jongdae offers, making Jongin’s shoulders sag in relief.

“That could work.”

“I’ve never casted one to hide _part_ of someone’s body, though. And making Jongin invisible wouldn’t be the most convenient.” Jongdae counters Sehun’s comment, making the younger of the three shrug.

“Can’t be that hard, can it?”

Both Sehun and Jongdae turn to look at Jongin, Jongdae’s eyebrows raised in question. While Jongin doesn’t really want to end up in the infirmary for other reasons than his wings, Sehun is quite good at charms. “Fine.”

“Don’t put him in the infirmary.” Jongdae comments, making Sehun snort.

“I believe that he’s already going there, Dae.”

“Oh sod off you brat.”

Chanyeol sighs, dropping his bag on one of the wooden tables in the library. His friends follow suit, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun taking a seat while Yixing groans, realizing there’s not enough chairs.

He expertly levitates one to the table, making Chanyeol snort. “You could have just walked over to it.”

Yixing shrugs before sitting down. “What homework did you guys get?”

Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes. He leans his head on the table, the cold wood harsh against his forehead, but he doesn’t raise his head back up. He wonders where Jongin went after Charms. He had seemed to be in quite the hurry, even ignoring his friends while rushing out of the classroom.

“We got a foot on Dementors.” Baekhyun grumbles, taking out his parchment and quill. Chanyeol groans again at the reminder of those terrifying beings. He’s only ever seen one in his entire life, but the feeling that one gets after encountering a Dementor isn’t easily forgotten. He shivers.

“We share that class, Baek.” Yixing comments, poking Baekhyun with his wand. Baekhyun huffs.

“We got a foot on the ingredients of Amortentia and their purposes within the potion.” Kyungsoo buts in, already standing up. “So, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some books.”

Chanyeol knows he should be getting up to do his own research on Dementors, but he simply can’t find it in himself to move just yet. His mind is still with Jongin and whatever was urgent enough to have him racing out of the class without a second thought.

Yixing stands up as well and follows Kyungsoo away from the table and into the maze that is the library. Chanyeol dropped potions, his O.W.L score enough to make his Potions master great-grandfather turn in his grave. And yet Chanyeol sucks at it. According to Professor Kim it would be hard to become an Auror without a N.E.W.T in potions, but Chanyeol is willing to try. There is simply no way for him to continue potions if the professor rejected him for N.E.W.Ts classes, after all.

“We also need to practice non-verbal spells.” Baekhyun adds to the mess of Chanyeol’s brain. He groans for the third time in the last five minutes. He’s itching for a fly but the Quidditch try-outs aren’t until next week and the pitch is closed for now.

“The professors want us dead.” Chanyeol says, raising his head from the table and pointing at Baekhyun. Baekhyun snorts. More students enter the library and Chanyeol is grateful for the fact that Kyungsoo had been adamant to go to the library immediately instead of going back to the Common Room first.

“Actually, I think some of our subjects are going to get quite interesting this year.”

Chanyeol can’t say he doesn’t agree, for most of their subjects are now going deeper into the topics that they skimmed over in the past. Dementors, for example. More complicated charms, things you would use in everyday life but also for their future jobs.

Chanyeol swallows, raising his head onto one of his hands. “Care for Magical Creatures seems like the only fun class, for now.”

“Speaking of creatures,” A couple of books land on the table with a loud thud, alarming Chanyeol of Kyungsoo and Yixing’s return. “Did you guys see Jongin flee from Charms?”

“He’s no—”

“He’s not a creature, I know, but I’m curious. Please indulge me, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo interrupts Baekhyun’s protest with a smile. Baekhyun sighs before nodding, smiling back at Kyungsoo before dropping the subject. Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo, still standing behind his tiny mountain of books.

“Reckon he had somewhere to be.” Chanyeol says, standing up. He really doesn’t feel like talking about the arrogant asshole. He’s got other things to worry about. This essay about Dementors, for a starter. He’s got to get good grades and pass his N.E.W.Ts. And, of course, become Head Boy.

Chanyeol moves away, walking through the small groups of students gathering in the library. He meanders his way toward where he knows some books lay about Azkaban, where he figures he could start on finding some information about dementors.

He doesn’t notice someone is in the same aisle as him till he walks right into said person, making Chanyeol let out a grunt. He doesn’t turn around at first, for he quite literally doesn’t care, until he hears the person clear their throat.

“Watch where you’re going, Park.” Barks Minseok Kim, despite his length. Chanyeol is sure it looks almost comical, the way Minseok looks like a thunderous kitten most of the time, but he also knows that Minseok is anything but a kitten. The guy has got a mean hex in him if he sets his mind to it.

“Perhaps you should do the same.” Chanyeol says, keeping his voice low. He’s not about to get yelled at by any professors.

“I’ll see you on the field, Park.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow before turning around, walking down the aisle and out of Chanyeol’s sight.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists. The weight of the necklace around his neck settles him, his magic settling down. Chanyeol may not like Minseok or his friends, but he knows they’re smart and _very_ good wizards. It’s best to not make them want to curse him into next week.

The weeks after that pass with semi-ease. Jongin knows he’s being watched by several professors, all keeping an eye on him to make sure he’s doing okay. Jongin knows they try to mask it, but they’re also afraid. Jongin’s genes are strong, after all, and if he transformed completely no one other than Headmaster Kim could take him down.

He’s only experienced it once, when he was ten years old, and some boy from the village close to the Kim manor had kicked Sehun down to the ground. Jongin doesn’t remember much of it, really, but according to Sehun’s words Jongin had been terrifying.

He has seen drawings, of course, in their textbooks and in the library literature, but Jongin doubts those are accurate. He’s seen his mother like that, too, with the razor-sharp teeth and black eyes, and while that part is accurate in the books, the feeling that is described of that as experiencing a Rogue Veela up close is inaccurate at best.

Jongin hadn’t felt scared, but that might have been because it was his mother. He had never been afraid of her once in his entire life. He had known that she wouldn’t hurt him and that the person she wanted to hurt had hidden himself somewhere in the Manor like the coward he was.

Like the coward he is.

The memory of his mother hurts but Jongin tries to shake it off, for the Great Hall is bustling with students and the excitement of the first Quidditch game of the season is palpable in the air. Jongin doesn’t understand the fun of Quidditch, but he’s got the green and white stripes on his cheeks and is wearing his Slytherin scarf to show support.

Sehun is just painting the stripes on himself when a loud roar echoes through the Great Hall, making Jongin and his friends turn around. A huge lion head made out of fire courses through the air before dissolving with an even louder roar, and Jongin rolls his eyes.

He can see Chanyeol standing up next to the table but he hasn’t got his wand in his hand, so Jongin’s eyes travel to see where it had come from. He spots Baekhyun standing with his wand in the air and Jongin is up within a split second, bounding over to the Gryffindor table.

There are a few first years that look downright terrified at the Ravenclaw table and Jongin stores their expressions in his mind. He’s not doing this because of his personal vendetta against Chanyeol and his friends, definitely not.

“Five points from Gryffindor, Byun!” Jongin exclaims once he’s within hearing distance, making the entire Quidditch table look at him.

Baekhyun lowers his wand but before he can say anything, Chanyeol beats him to it.

“Scared of a bit of fun, are we?” He yells down the table, for Jongin hasn’t actually walked down to where the group is standing. Some Gryffindors let out whoops, booing at Jongin, but Jongin can’t find it in himself to care.

“You gave the first years a fright, Park! Some of us are trying to eat breakfast around here.” Jongin really doesn’t want to argue with Chanyeol, not right now, but he knows that the Professors are watching. If he wants the Head Boy position, he needs to stand his ground.

“Doe—”

“If you want to make it ten points, Byun, I suggest you keep talking.” Jongin whips his head around and smiles, Krystal walking over to them. Baekhyun casts a glance at Chanyeol, as if the Gryffindor Prefect has any cause to deduct points from a fellow Prefect—which is only allowed in very dire situations, none such like this—but Chanyeol looks just as lost and irritated as Baekhyun does.

Jongin relishes in it for a few moments, remembering the pain of his transformation in the Dark Forest, before turning around and walking back to the Slytherin table. Krystal follows behind him. “Morgana and Salazar both, they really need to start thinking about their actions.”

Jongin chuckles, nodding. “He’ll never get Head Boy if he doesn’t stop behaving like that.”

They’re greeted by cheers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and Jongin smiles, really hoping that he won’t have to deduct points from his own house before, during or after the game itself. He knows the Slytherin team is good, hasn’t heard about anything else the past week, but he also knows Gryffindor is extremely good, too. If Gryffindor wins, Salazar knows what could happen. Jongin briefly wonders who scheduled the first game of the season to be Gryffindor against Slytherin, but doesn’t mull on it for long. The hatchet between the two houses has been buried for a long time, but sometimes old prejudices rise to the surface. For both houses. Usually only when Quidditch is involved, though.

It doesn’t take long for the breakfast foods to disappear off of the tables, signaling the end of breakfast, and while Jongin’s friends are all gone from the table, he looks around nonetheless.

Baekhyun, the only person in Chanyeol’s crew who isn’t part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, has just stood up to make his way down to the pitch. Jongin can’t help but wonder whether Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in a relationship. They are always together, after all, but then again so is Jongin with his friends. And he can’t exactly imagine dating them, of all people.

Jongin sighs to himself and wills his Veela to calm down. Mating isn’t something he wants to worry about just yet, especially not while at school, so he tries to distract himself. He stands up and straightens his robes, intending to walk out of the Great Hall and down toward the pitch in silence.

Except, when he reaches the door, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jongin snaps his head to his right to be met with Baekhyun. Jongin frowns. He can’t read the boy’s expression, but it doesn’t look outright furious so Jongin hopes he won’t be hexed on the spot.

His friends would kill him if he missed the first Quidditch game of the season. Although, it isn’t like Jongin plans on staying long. He much prefers sitting in their empty Common Room with a book, after all. 

“Can I help you?” Jongin asks, continuing his movement. He waits for Baekhyun to either follow him or leave him be and is surprised to notice Baekhyun falling into step with him.

Baekhyun sighs. “Look—I just wanted to apologize on Chanyeol’s behalf for what he said during the first week of classes, alright? It was a low blow.”

Jongin halts his steps immediately, turning his head to look Baekhyun in the eye. His eyes aren’t glazed over like they would have been while under Imperius and Jongin’s frown deepens. “Did someone slip you something?”

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. “No, nobody did. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and the rivalry you two seem to have is getting kind of childish, don’t you think?”

Jongin scoffs at the audacity. “You are part of said rivalry, you know that right? Your little display just now kind of affirms it.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that, clearly not amused. Jongin agrees with him, for the first time in his life, and makes to move forward once more. Baekhyun stops him though, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder once more. Jongin shrugs it off.

“I’m perfectly aware, Kim. Besides, that was just Quidditch banter. I just want to worry about my grades instead of what your crew of Slytherins is doing this year, alright? If I can get Chanyeol to agree, would you accept a truce?” Baekhyun looks weirdly hopeful, as if he knows something Jongin doesn’t. He supposes Baekhyun does know more than Jongin does, for Jongin has no idea why Chanyeol got so sensitive about his O.W.Ls.

But Jongin can use a year without constantly thinking about Chanyeol and his stupid friends. While they hadn’t been the typical fighting sort of groups, they were always against one another. Trying to outdo one another, mostly.

Jongin nods. “Fine. I would like a year without having to worry about you too. This doesn’t count for Prefect duties, however.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Obviously.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything else and walks away and out the door into the cold autumn air, the pitch already lively in the distance. He raises his scarf up to his nose and inhales, the fresh air filling his lungs perfectly. It makes him shiver, the cold wind curling around him. He wants nothing more than to spread his wings and go for a fly, but he knows Headmaster Kim would give him detention for it. Not for flying, oh no, but for bringing himself in danger rather than anything else.

And so Jongin doesn’t spread his wings. He keeps on walking with the knowledge that Baekhyun is somewhere behind him and makes it to the pitch, finding Jongdae and Sehun in the stands and shrugging off their questioning looks before turning to look at the players flying into the air. He will stay for a few minutes, perhaps until half time, and then he will leave, Jongin tells himself. 

“A truce?”

“It’s a bit dramatic, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asks, one hand in Sehun’s hair while the other holds onto tea. Jongdae stifles a laugh in Minseok’s shoulder, who has an arm wrapped around Jongdae, and Jongin nods.

“It’s not like we’re fighting one another every single day.” Sehun adds, swirling the spoon in his tea with the movement of his finger. The Common Room has finally gone quiet, all the other students having gone to bed, the partying having died down.

They had won the match, to Slytherin’s great joy, and Jongin guesses his friends are still too wired to head to bed. He can’t blame them, though, for it had been a match filled with adrenaline even in the stands, and so he had been the one to sneak out to the kitchens and get them some tea.

Or in Jongin’s case, hot chocolate.

“I reckon something’s going on with either of them personally.” Jongdae muses, taking a sip of his own tea. Jongin nods.

“That’s what I think, too.”

“Truce sounds like we have been trying to kill one another since our first day of school.” Sehun continues, clearly not pleased with Baekhyun’s choice of words. Jongin just smiles at him. His best friend can get kind of sleep drunk and by the looks of it, Sehun is quite tired.

“We should get you in bed, baby.” Junmyeon says, as if he had read Jongin’s mind, and takes Sehun by the hand to pull him off of the two-seater.

“Night sehunnie! Sleep well Junmyeon.” Jongdae says, waving after the two as they walk up the stairs. Jongin smiles lazily at his friends, falling back into the green plush chair he’s sitting in.

Minseok turns to look at him, though, something in his eyes that he can’t quite place. While Jongin sometimes thinks Junmyeon has read his mind, he knows that if he wants to, Minseok can do it. He’s a skilled Legilimens, but he also knows that his friend would never use it on Jongin for things Jongin didn’t want to share.

Jongin closes his eyes and focuses, finding no trace of Minseok in his mind, before opening his eyes.

“Why would you think I’d use legilimency on you?” Minseok then asks. Jongin feels like cursing under his breath, however he refrains from it. Minseok can also recognize when someone uses Occlumency, but Jongin had hoped he was too exhausted to do so. He’s wrong, as usual.

Jongdae snorts. “He’s probably thinking about Chanyeol in his Quidditch gear.”

It’s a completely offhand comment, something Jongin definitely wasn’t thinking about, but he flushes nonetheless. Minseok gasps as if burned, his eyes flying to Jongin. Jongin drops his head back against the backrest of the chair, groaning.

“I wasn’t thinking about that, Dae.”

“Sure you weren’t, Jonginnie. You think he’s attractive, admit it.”

Jongin hates himself for drinking too much Fire Whiskey in their fifth year, for he admitted to things he would normally not say out loud, and admitting that he thinks Chanyeol is attractive is definitely one of them.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s a right git, does it?” Jongin counters, “He pushed Lisa off of her broom.”

“True, but that’s part of the game.” The Quidditch teams really hadn’t made that big of a deal of Lisa’s fall over the few weeks they had still been in school last year. They had understood, of course, that it was part of the game.

Those who didn’t play, like Jongin and Wendy, for example, clearly thought differently. “He’s still a git.”

Minseok sighs, putting down his mug. Jongdae just keeps grinning, as if he knows something Jongin doesn’t, and it’s starting to irritate Jongin to no end. It’s as if everyone knows more than Jongin today.

“He’s quite the git but he’s attractive.” Minseok admits, as if he expects for Jongin to do the same now. As if he would follow in Minseok’s footsteps like that. Jongin looks at Jongdae, hoping for some sort of reaction, but Jongdae just nods.

“And you should believe him, Nini. Minseok has great taste.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. He puts his mug down on the small coffee table next to the chair before standing up. As he does, his muscles start to ache. The exhaustion Jongin had tried so hard to ignore makes itself known and he sighs, rolling his shoulders once.

“I’m going to head to bed.” He ignores the snort that Jongdae lets out and instead vanishes the mugs on the table before turning away from the couple on the couch, making his way to the stone staircase and up to their dorm room.

When Jongin enters, he’s met with Junmyeon sitting on Sehun’s bed, petting the boy’s hair. Sehun has always been quite the spoiled child, especially as the only child his parents have, and Jongin knows that Junmyeon spoils him rotten, too. Sehun is a lost cause if Jongin ever did see one, but none of them really mind. He’s got a good heart if he wants to.

Sungjin and Younghyun are already in their beds, snoring away, and Jongin envies them greatly as he shrugs off his robes and hangs them neatly across the chair next to his bed. He hits them with a cleaning charm before turning back to look at Junmyeon, who is smiling down at Sehun.

It makes something ugly curl in Jongin’s chest and he fights it down. As Veelas get older their want to mate starts to grow more intense, but Jongin tries to fight tooth and nail to prevent his Veela from bonding onto anyone. So far he has managed, for he has never had an interest in anyone before, but now that he is a bit older, it’s getting harder to fight.

He could smack Jongdae for his comment. Jongin wants to go back in time with a time turner and prevent himself from getting smashed on cheap Fire Whiskey and spill his guts to his friends. Jongin has managed to keep up this weird semi-feud with Chanyeol ever since their first year, and he’s determined to keep that up until they graduate and he never has to see Chanyeol ever again.

Granted, perhaps in the Daily Prophet when his Quidditch team scores or whatever, but Jongin can’t wait to never see Chanyeol again in real life.

For he knows his Veela has gotten interested in Chanyeol over the past few weeks, completely ignoring Jongin’s own feelings about the bloke, and Jongin doesn’t want his Veela to choose Chanyeol as his mate.

“You’re joking, right?”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol as if he’s staring down a Hippogriff, determined and confident. It’s a terrifying sight, for Chanyeol knows he would cower in front of a Hippogriff himself, but he has to try and keep himself from laughing straight in his best friend’s face.

“Does he look like he’s joking?” Kyungsoo asks from where he’s standing by the side of his own bed, tugging off his under shirt. The loss of the game still hasn’t settled among Gryffindor, most still angry and embarrassed, but Chanyeol has allowed it to fade into the background and let his exhaustion take over.

If Slytherin loses the next game they are once again even, and since Hufflepuff has really stepped up their game, Chanyeol hopes they kick Slytherin down a notch.

“He doesn’t.” Comes Yixing’s reply, who isn’t even looking at Baekhyun. Chanyeol groans and sends a pillow flying toward Yixing, making the other boy let out a squeak.

“That’s because I’m not! And he agrees!”

“I don’t care if he agrees?! We’re not in some sort of war, Baek. It’s just a bit of teenage boy fun, like professor Kim said.” Chanyeol exclaims, tugging off his Gryffindor scarf and throwing it onto the ground. Baekhyun scolds at him, raising his wand and lifting the scarf from the floor.

“You’re not twelve anymore, Chanyeol. You need to focus on your N.E.W.Ts if you want to make it into the Aurors, you know this.” Chanyeol freezes, lifting his head from where he had been struggling to take his shoes off to look at Baekhyun.

“You think I’ll let him distract me from that, Baek?” He doesn’t mean to sound so harsh, but by the sight of his friend’s face, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun doesn’t take it personally.

“No, I don’t. But, he has a way of getting under your skin like no one else does by barely breathing. You can’t use that right now.” Baekhyun says, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol feels the heaviness behind Baekhyun’s words and he knows his best friend is right. So, he nods.

“Fine, Baek. I’ll try to keep my mouth shut.” The way Baekhyun proudly smiles at him makes it all the better, so instead of feeling shittier than he already did as he gets into bed, he feels kind of relieved.

He really wants to focus on his grades this year. If he wants to get into the Aurors he needs to pass all his N.E.W.Ts, not like his O.W.Ls, and if he doesn’t have to think about Jongin—in a negative way, Chanyeol had admitted to the fact that Jongin is one pretty wizard years ago—it would make it a lot easier.

It’s not like they fight every day, not like they had done when they were younger, but there’s the hostile feelings during regular day things. Chanyeol sometimes wonders whether things could have been different if Jongin had sorted into Gryffindor. Perhaps they would have been friends, helping each other study like Baekhyun helps Chanyeol instead of trying to mess up each other’s potions and get House Points deduced.

Chanyeol sighs, staring at the ceiling. The dormitory has gone quiet for the night, all the boys fast asleep, and yet Chanyeol is awake. His fingers keep wrapping around the locket around his neck, the buzz of the magic laced within powerful enough to make his fingers tingle.

He should write to his mother, Chanyeol notes. He should do it soon, too. He should go down to the Owlery and write to his mother. He has a lot of homework to focus on tomorrow but maybe Baekhyun will let him leave for a little, let him write to his mother.

Chanyeol turns his head, his eyes now trained on the window. The sky is pitch black, the stars the only form of light, and it’s comforting. Chanyeol remembers looking out of the window in the first-year dormitory, nerves in his stomach riling him up. He still knows the feeling, can still remember how it felt to get his letter. It had been a given, somewhat, with both of his parents being wizards and all, but the glee had been there nonetheless.

Chanyeol closes his eyes again. He knows his friends mean well, but studying in the library every single day really wears him down. Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun will lay off of him for a while, especially after the loss of the Quidditch match, but he also knows that that is wishful thinking.

Chanyeol sighs and leans back into his pillow, hoping that the darkness will overtake him after all.

Jongin feels the weeks pass by like water down a steady river. There’s rhythm in his days, structure, and Jongin feels himself fall into step with it all easily. With the truce between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, Jongin only has to worry about his own grades and his Prefect duties. And keeping his emotions in check in order to not have his Veela go insane, but that has gotten much easier now that Chanyeol and him leave each other alone. 

Which leads him to where he is now, rushing after a group of first year Gryffindors who think they aren’t being seen, sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night. Jongin doesn’t like being on duty during the night, at all, and these types of things don’t make it any better.

Jongin smiles to himself while walking down the corridor, the sounds of his shoes hitting the stone muffled by a silencing charm. He remembers wanting to sneak out at night when he was younger, and how Junmyeon had always told them no. The only time Jongin had been allowed to sneak out was when he needed to turn, when he needed the wilderness and the solitude of the Dark Forest to turn in peace.

The creatures of the Forest leave Jongin alone whenever he turns in the Forest. It’s as if they know that those are the only times that Jongin gets to truly relax, let the magic buzzing under his skin roam free, and they keep their distance. Jongin feels powerful in those moments, has learned to feel that way, and he cherishes it, he really does.

It’s moments like these where he wishes he could turn and get those kids back into bed. They shouldn’t be sneaking out like this, out in the open and with barely any knowledge of protective spells to keep them safe. Jongin feels dread at the thought of having to deduct House Points from Gryffindor, knowing full well that either Chanyeol or Jisoo will have something to say about it, but he tries not to think of that.

The three boys and a girl make their way out to the grounds, the moon their only source of light, and Jongin rolls his eyes. With a quiet whisper, he raises his wand to his neck and speaks.

“Gryffindor students, I advise you to turn around.”

The four of them freeze, clearly having thought that they were not being followed, and Jongin almost feels bad for them. When the girl turns around and he finds her cheeks glistening in the light of his lumos, he feels the guilt rise up his throat. The three boys cast Jongin a look of pure hatred and disdain and for the first time this year, Jongin knows it’s not because he’s a Slytherin but because he has, somehow, interrupted something that seems quite special to these four kids.

“I ask you to return to your beds.” Jongin says still. He has Prefect duties he needs to perform, the reason why he’s out of bed in the first place, and while the girl looks about ready to burst into a full-fledged breakdown, Jongin tries not to lose his footing.

One of the boys scoffs. “And what if we don’t?”

Jongin sighs and closes his eyes. He’s not allowed to cast spells on students, he knows this, but on nights like these he really just wants to levitate them all back to their Common Room where they will be safe, at the very least. “I will be required to take House Points from Gryffindor and have a little chat with one of your Prefects.”

The younger students seem to falter at that, the smile slipping off of one of the boys’ faces. Jongin feels a slight triumph, his hope that these kids are going to listen to him rising. While Gryffindor has four Prefects, much like every house, Jongin thinks Chanyeol has the most influence over the younger students. He’s part of the Quidditch team, after all, and much scarier than any of the other Prefects, simply because of his height.

“But—we have a reason to be out here!” Another one of the boys speaks up, taking a step forward. Jongin raises an eyebrow. What possible reason could four first years have to be outside at this time of night? Jongin barely remembers to refrain from snorting, something he would have done if these had been students his age, but does turn his gaze from the girl to the boy in question.

“May I ask what that reason is, then?”

Jongin raises his wand slightly to cast the light of his lumos onto the students’ faces, illuminating the hurried looks the four of them seem to share with one another before the girl steps forward.

She looks as though she hasn’t slept for a few days, if Jongin has to take a guess. He feels bad for her, he does, but if the reason they are out here is because one of them can’t sleep, he can’t excuse them and just take them back to their Common Room.

“I needed fresh air. Bangchan, Jisung and Jeongin didn’t want me to go alone, so they came with me.”

Jongin finds himself admiring the girl’s bravery, something not all first-year students seem to have. Jongin supposes she was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, then.

“I am deeply sorry you can’t sleep, miss, but you are not allowed to roam the grounds at night. Ten points from Gryffindor and I’ll be speaking with one of your Prefects about this.” Jongin points at the entrance slightly up the hill and waits for the protesting quartet, watching them go before he takes off himself.

He guides them up the stairs and towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, who sneers down at the four of them.

“Told you you would be caught, didn’t I?” She screeches, waking some of the paintings around her. Jongin rolls his eyes, suddenly grateful that Slytherin doesn’t have to deal with her. The four Gryffindors look about ready to hex her, and so Jongin sighs.

“Please open your portrait and get into bed. Don’t try to sneak out again, for when a Professor catches you the consequences will be much worse. Understood?”

Before any of the students can reply, the portrait of the Fat Lady swings open. She yelps, clearly startled, and Jongin has to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from coming out.

Jongin’s urge to laugh dies in his throat, though, as he watches Chanyeol step through the hole of the portrait, one eyebrow raised. To Jongin’s disdain he merely looks at the four Gryffindors before putting on a scowl and moving his gaze toward Jongin.

“What are you doing with four of my students?” Jongin huffs, pocketing his wand.

“They were roaming the grounds. I merely did my job.” Jongin answers, watching as the students scatter to get through the portrait’s hole and into the Common Room. Jongin has never been inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Not that he has the desire to be there, but sometimes he finds himself curious. He knows what Slytherin looks like, obviously, and can take a wild guess at what Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff look like. Gryffindor, however, is a mystery to Jongin.

Chanyeol sighs, his scowl dropping ever so slightly. He takes another step forward, properly coming into the light of the candles along the wall, and Jongin finds himself frowning. Chanyeol looks exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept in ages much like the girl, and Jongin’s body grows heavy.

He tries to shake it off, tries not to think about it too much. He raises his head a little higher, squares his shoulders and tries to forget about his Veela. If he wants to, Jongin could probably use his Allure to make Chanyeol sleep. He doesn’t want to, though, and he startles at his own thoughts.

“Alright. Did they tell you why?”

Jongin eyes the corridor that probably leads to the main area of the Common Room. He wonders whether the girl would want Chanyeol to know. Then again, Jongin doesn’t hold responsibility for the well-being of the girl. He moves his gaze back to Chanyeol and nods.

“The girl—”

“Ryunjin.”

Jongin closes his mouth at being interrupted, but shakes it off. “Ryunjin, apologies, said she needed some fresh air and that Jisung, Bangchan and Jeongin didn’t want her to go alone.”

Jongin watches Chanyeol close his eyes and if Jongin didn’t know better, he would guess that some of the exhaustion on Chanyeol’s face is because he worries, perhaps about his students. It makes a sliver of warmth erupt in Jongin’s stomach, but he tries to swallow it down.

“Well then, I will talk to them in the morning. How many points did you take, if I may ask?” Chanyeol asks, casting a glance at the portrait. The Fat Lady has fallen asleep once more and Jongin almost finds he envies her. After this he can finally go to bed.

“I took ten p—”

“That’s a bit excessive, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Excessive? They were roaming the grounds after hours! If a professor had caught them, they would have lost fifty, perhaps even more!” Jongin counters, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He really doesn’t have the energy to fight Chanyeol over this, but if the Gryffindor wants to start something, Jongin isn’t going to back down. Fuck the truce.

Chanyeol sighs before rubbing at his eyes, making the collar of his sleep shirt shift slightly. Jongin finds his eyes falling to Chanyeol’s collarbones and to the locket he always seems to wear, before he’s shaken out of it by Chanyeol taking a step back.

“Very well, then. May I go back to sleep now?” He asks, clearly annoyed. Jongin doesn’t know whether Chanyeol is annoyed because he caught him looking, so he lets out a sigh of his own.

Before Chanyeol can walk through the hole of the portrait, though, Jongin opens his mouth. “I do hope miss Ryunjin finds out whatever is troubling her at night. She deserves some rest.”

Because, despite what some may think about either Jongin or Veelas, Jongin is not a monster.

The next day, when Chanyeol is making his way down to the Common Room, he’s surprised to find Ryunjin waiting for him.

“Chanyeol!” She exclaims when she sees him and Chanyeol can’t help but smile. He loves kids, he really does, so he looks down at her with the kindest eyes he can manage before breakfast at seven in the morning and hopes the first year isn’t terrified.

“How can I help you, miss Ryunjin?” He asks. He can hear his friends behind him, waiting before they go down to breakfast, but he focuses on her alone.

Ryunjin blushes. “I wanted—wanted to say sorry for losing us points. I’ll get them back in classes today, I swear! Professor Kim says I’m brilliant at potions!”

Chanyeol wants to coo, but he manages to hold it in. Poor, sweet girl. Ten points are nothing in the grand scheme of things, especially not so early on in the year, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that. So instead he smiles at her, and nods. “I’m sure you will, Ryunjin. We have faith in you.”

Ryunjin flushes and nods before turning away. Chanyeol reaches out to touch her shoulder, though, startling her. “If you have trouble sleeping, you can always go to the infirmary.”

Ryunjin just nods before rushing off, leaving Chanyeol to watch her go back to her friends across the Common Room. He turns to his own friends, all three of them watching him with smiles on their faces, and Chanyeol hums.

“You’re so sweet with kids.” Kyungsoo comments, making Yixing huff.

“He’s not a Prefect for nothing, Soo.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Can we not?”

Baekhyun frowns, but Chanyeol knows that it’s not one out of concern. “Why not? I bet if you showed Mr.Veela this side of yours you’d be jumped in a heartbeat.”

Chanyeol freezes from where he had turned to make his way toward the portrait, turning his head to look at Baekhyun as if he has grown three heads. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, boggarts are. Can we go to breakfast now?” Yixing asks, which Chanyeol deems an excellent decision, for if he’s not distracted in the next minute or so, he’s going to hex Baekhyun so hard he won’t be able to sit for a month.

Baekhyun just nods before walking forward, passing by a still frozen Chanyeol. When Kyungsoo walks by, Chanyeol feels like he can move again.

“Subtle.” The other mutters and yeah, Chanyeol hates all of his friends.

He follows them though, through the portrait and down the corridor. It isn’t till they have reached the stairs does Jisoo catch up with him, much like Chanyeol had thought she would. The comment about Jongin seems long forgotten, Baekhyun and Yixing now engrossed in an entirely different conversation, and Chanyeol turns to Jisoo.

“Heard we lost some points last night.” Chanyeol wants to roll his eyes but nods instead, not looking forward to what she is going to say next. “How are we going to take revenge?”

Chanyeol knows that Jisoo’s hatred for Slytherin doesn’t go deeper than Quidditch, so he knows she means no harm, but he shakes his head nonetheless. “We aren’t. Our students were out of bed. We lost the points, that’s it.”

Jisoo groans. “You’re no fun.”

Chanyeol waves her goodbye as she walks off to join her friends, before he turns back to his own.

“Did Kim find the kids?” Baekhyun asks as they descend the stairs, joining the other hundreds of students as they make their way to the Great Hall. Chanyeol nods, dodging a second year Ravenclaw that seems to be in a hurry.

“He did. Apparently, they were out on the grounds.” He answers, and Yixing whistles.

“The grounds? Not even the castle? First-years are getting bold, merlin.”

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes and follows his friends into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. “We snuck out to the Quidditch pitch in second year, we can’t say anything.”

“Fair point, fair point.” Yixing answers before taking a seat. Chanyeol sits down next to him while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sit opposite of them and Chanyeol shoves some food onto his plate immediately.

“Looks like our Slytherin Prince is absent.” Baekhyun comments, making Chanyeol whip his head around and curse himself in the process. The Slytherin table is filled with students much like the other tables but Baekhyun is right, Chanyeol can’t find Jongin anywhere. His friends are there, though, sitting at the table and eating, and Chanyeol frowns.

“Wonder what happened to him.” Chanyeol comments as he turns back, only to be met with his friends staring at him as if he’s suddenly turned into a Hippogriff. Chanyeol scoffs. “What?”

“I thought you just thought he was handsome, Yeollie.” Baekhyun comments with a grin. Chanyeol just scoffs before kicking his best friend in the shin. He truly hates his friends.

Jongin opens his eyes and immediately regrets his decision to do so. His head feels like it’s going to explode any minute now and his body is aching all over. He recognizes these feelings, knows all too well why he feels like this, but he still sighs in annoyance. This is the third time he transformed ever since the start of the year and while Jongin knows it’s natural, he can’t help but hate it every time it happens.

“You missed breakfast.” Jongin turns his head around and is greeted with Sehun sitting on one of the chairs next to Jongin’s infirmary bed. He smiles at Sehun before he blinks, trying to get his eyes to focus. When he opens his eyes again, Sehun is holding out a plate of toast with some eggs. Jongin feels his stomach growl instantly.

“Thank you, Hunnie.”

Sehun shrugs. “You gave us all a fright when you showed up this morning.”

Jongin cringes. He casts his eyes down at the duvet and pouts, the faces of his friends as he came walking into their dorm looking worse for wear something he won’t forget for quite a while.

“I barely made it to the Forest. I couldn’t—couldn’t get you guys first.” Jongin mutters, keeping his eyes cast down. Junmyeon had already yelled at him before Jongin collapsed in their dorm, but he worries that that wasn’t the last of it. Junmyeon is the father of the five, despite the fact that Minseok is slightly older, and Jongin knows he worries.

“It’s alright, Nini. We understand. You just—after we got you to the infirmary and were all walking back to the Common Room both Minseok and Junmyeon couldn’t stop conspiring as to what set you off.” Sehun explains. He takes out his wand and swishes it, one of the food carts rolling next to Jongin’s bed easily. Sehun places the plate on it and Jongin can’t help but smile despite the guilt in his chest.

“Nothing set m—”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.”

Jongin sighs. It isn’t like Chanyeol had made him angry last night. It was the opposite, really. How Chanyeol had seemed to be really worried for the four kids Jongin had caught had struck something in Jongin, combined with Jongdae’s words from weeks ago, his Veela just couldn’t take it anymore.

And Jongin can’t say he blames it at all. His skin had been itching for _days_ prior to last night and if Jongin is being honest he’s very glad he transformed. He had just hoped it would have been under better circumstances. Instead of transforming alone in the cold, Dark Forest and falling asleep on the damp earth he would have preferred to have his friends there, ready to take him to the infirmary after it was all done.

He moves to sit up but gasps, a sharp pain shooting up his back. Jongin groans and throws his head back softly, annoyed with the fact that his wings could cause so much pain.

“Why aren’t you in class?” He then asks, just to take the subject off of him. Sehun seems reluctant to do so but something makes him change his mind and Jongin smiles, grateful that Sehun is his friend.

“Care for Magical Creatures doesn’t start until around ten o’clock, so I’m good for now. You are missing class, though.” Jongin frowns. The last two times he transformed he didn’t miss any classes, which managed to keep his record clean. Missing classes is never good, but especially with Jongin’s aims it’s a rather bad thing.

“I’m sure Headmaster Heechul will understand, however.” Sehun continues, taking the plate and putting it down on Jongin’s lap, as if that is his final word and Jongin isn’t allowed to talk anymore.

Knowing Sehun, Jongin really isn’t allowed to speak anymore.

It isn’t until Jongin has finished his toast and is working on his eggs does Sehun ask him a question instead of talking about his Care for Magical Creatures essay he hasn’t finished yet. “What happened last night?”

Jongin swallows his bite and it goes down as if it’s cardboard, his throat suddenly going rough. He sighs, not really wanting to tell Sehun, but he knows he won’t get out of this at all. He puts down his utensils and raises his head to look at Sehun and he shrugs.

“I caught four Gryffindor first-years on the grounds. When I escorted them back to their portrait to get back in bed, Park was there.” Jongin says, watching Sehun’s face morph into a smile before it goes neutral again. Jongin lets out a snort, his best friend _sucks_ at lying, and Sehun chuckles, too.

“Did he get you all hot and bothered?”

“Sehun!”

“What?!”

“You can’t—no! It’s Park we’re talking about!” Jongin screeches, almost dropping his plate on the floor as he sits up quickly. The pain shooting up his back is enough to make him stop, though, and Sehun is out of his seat in a second.

“You need to calm down. You injured your left wing because you slept on the ground.” Jongin sighs but allows Sehun to push him back in a position where his back hits the mattress, which now that Jongin thinks about it, is most likely enchanted to make it feel like it’s softer than it actually is.

“Park and you have always danced around one another.” Sehun comments as he sits back down and Jongin really, really wants him to stop. He sounds like Jongdae in his letters over the summer or like Minseok and his knowing look in fourth year when Chanyeol sported bright red hair for a better part of the first two terms and Jongin doesn’t like it.

“We wouldn’t work as a couple. We hate each other’s guts.”

Sehun merely chuckles, making irritation spark beneath Jongin’s skin. “Sure you do, Nini. You sound like one of the main characters in those horrible muggle romance novels mother always reads.”

Jongin snorts. He knows he’s being a bit of a twat, but he can’t help it. He’s missing classes and he’s in pain and he really, really just wants a hug right now.

“Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, taking Sehun’s attention away from where he had been focused on taking the now empty plate from Jongin’s lap back to the cart.

“Yes?”

“Can you hug me?”

Sehun is on him in a second and Jongin grins, allowing Sehun to carefully wrap his arms around him despite the awkward angle. He tightens his hold around Sehun and sighs happily, enjoying the warmth that his best friend carries.

When Jongin wakes up next, Sehun is gone. Jongin doesn’t mind, knows that Sehun has classes to attend to, and he’s glad none of his other friends have decided to skip theirs to see Jongin. According to Madame Kim Jongin is allowed to leave before dinner, so Jongin isn’t worried about missing classes tomorrow, but he knows he’s going to need to catch up even just a little later tonight.

“Headmaster—He’s—”

“Resting, I know Madame. I wish to speak to him.”

Jongin tries to hold in his surprised gasp but fails to do so, the sound echoing around the empty infirmary. He wonders what the Headmaster has to say to him, whether he’s here to tell them that Jongin has lost his Prefect status. Jongin hopes he hasn’t, hopes he can keep the badge pinned to his robes and his chances of becoming Head Boy. He needs the Head Boy status to get into the Ministry. They rarely hire creatures or Beings, but Jongin needs to get into their ranks. Having the Head Boy status will make that so much easier, and losing his chance at it would be devastating.

He has a lot he wants to change from within the ministry to the rest of Wizarding Britain.

“Very well. He is ready to be released before dinner. Would you mind telling him?” Madame Kim’s voice sounds stern, as if she really doesn’t want Jongin to talk to anyone just yet, and Jongin frowns. Before he can sit up, though, the curtain across from his bed is moved to the side to reveal the Headmaster, a kind smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, Jongin.”

When Jongin arrived at Hogwarts for the first time, he had been terrified. He had heard all sorts of horror stories about how Veelas had been treated in the past, how horrible it had been for them, so he had prepared himself for the worst. But, on his very first day of classes, Headmaster Kim had asked to see him in his rooms and had assured Jongin that no matter what, he would be safe here.

Jongin had never been sure whether that was because of who his father was or because the Headmaster cared for creatures and beings greatly, but he had not broken his promise to this very day. Jongin hasn’t been hurt, hasn’t been cursed or any of that sort and despite what Chanyeol said to him in the Great Hall, nobody has ever claimed to be under his influence other than for a joke among friends.

Jongin bites his lip, can feel the anxiety pool in his chest, for he doesn’t know what the Headmaster is going to say to him this time around. Perhaps take back his promise or take Jongin’s badge, the Veela doesn’t know. But before he has the chance to worry himself into a fit, though, the way the Headmaster places his hand on Jongin’s calf ever so gently makes it all fade into the background.

“How are you, my boy?” He asks, his voice kind. Jongin moves his legs ever so slightly, giving the Headmaster a bit of room to sit despite the two chairs standing next to his bed, and the Headmaster smiles at him, gratefully leaning against the bed.

Jongin shrugs. “Could be better, Headmaster.”

The Headmaster chuckles at that, a low sound that vibrates throughout Jongin’s body from the point where the older man’s hand touches his leg. “I can’t fathom what a transformation like yours must feel like, but I do imagine it is quite unpleasant.”

Jongin hums, “It’s not the best experience, no. But it feels freeing.”

Jongin remembers the way it had felt to spread his wings, to fly a few feet above the ground before coming down again. It is always nice to completely let go of the tension his body holds whenever Jongin has to keep his allure at bay and make sure he doesn’t transform completely.

“I can imagine it must be tiring to hold it in all the time.” The Headmaster says, looking regretful, as if he could have done something to prevent Jongin from being born this way, from inheriting his mother’s trait.

“I can manage, Headmaster. It doesn’t stand in the way of my Prefe—”

The Headmaster holds up his hand and Jongin shuts his mouth, frowning. The Headmaster merely smiles at him before softly shaking his head.

“I know, my boy. You take your duties as Prefect very seriously. Therefore, I have an offer to make you.”

Jongin doesn’t know what the Headmaster means by an offer, but he’s glad to know that his determination to uphold his Prefect status shows. “What do you mean, Headmaster?”

The Headmaster smiles once more. “It is known that Veelas transform more once they hit puberty, most around the age you are now. We don’t know much about Veelas, especially about male Veelas, but we do know that this stems from their nature to bond.”

Jongin sits up straight. Pain shoots up and down his back and he winces, the skin stretching over the wounds his wings left itching. “I have no desire to bond, Headmaster.”

The Headmaster’s eyes turn sad, making something sink in Jongin’s chest. The cold he’s felt ever since the summer, on the nights where it was supposed to be blistering hot but too cold for Jongin, makes him shiver from head to toe. He knows what it means, knows that his body needs a mate, but he ignores it. There is evidence of Veelas living a long and healthy life without being forced to mate. Jongin wants that.

He doesn’t want to end up like his mother.

“I’m afraid the Veela in you seems to disagree, my boy. Alas, I did not come to see you to talk about such things.” The Headmaster speaks, patting Jongin’s calf once more. Jongin doesn’t sit back despite the pain in his back, the itch of his skin. Instead he sits up a little straighter and tries to look the Headmaster in the eye. He wonders what the offer the Headmaster mentioned entails. He finds curiosity blooming in his head, pushing away the cold just for a second.

“What is it then, Headmaster?”

“A few Professors and I have warded off a small corner of the Dark Forest. Whenever you feel the need to transform, so to speak, I encourage you to go there and let it out. It isn’t healthy to keep it all in, especially not for a boy your age, and I think this could really benefit you.” The Headmaster looks almost hesitant, as if he’s afraid that Jongin won’t want this. He couldn’t be more wrong.

At the thought of being able to let everything out whenever he wants to in a secluded part of the Forest his heart skips a beat and he smiles. “That sounds brilliant, Headmaster.”

The Headmaster smiles, his eyes turning to the kind ones Jongin has grown so used to. “That’s good. The wards will allow those you trust to come through and help you back to the castle. If you pass through the ward, Madame Kim will know and prepare a bed for you in here.”

Jongin suddenly feels a lot lighter, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn’t really know what to say, doesn’t really know how to feel, even. He swallows, trying to get his thoughts into a proper order so that they make sense, but he finds he simply can’t.

“Thank you, Headmaster.” The Headmaster merely smiles at him.

“Your education is of utmost importance, for you can go on to do great things in the future. You are not the first Veela this castle has housed, although you are the first whole Veela. I do hope you can finish your last two years and graduate like the rest of your peers.” The Headmaster says, his words heavy and his voice stern. Jongin nods at him, certain that he will graduate, and he smiles once more.

“I want to graduate, Headmaster.”

“As expected, Jongin. Now do rest up. I believe your friends are quite worried about you.”

Jongin nods and lays back as slowly and softly as he can, not wanting to irritate his skin once more, but just as The Headmaster pulls back the curtain to walk away from him, Jongin remembers something.

“Headmaster?”

The older man turns around. Jongin sighs. “Yes, my boy?”

“What about my Prefect position?” He asks, hoping the worry isn’t too clear in his voice. He can’t afford to lose his position, not over something that he can’t control.

The Headmaster lets out a quiet chuckle. “Have no fear, my boy. You will keep your position no matter what. We have had werewolves as Prefects and they performed their duties just fine.”

When Jongin is cleared to leave the Infirmary by a very reluctant Madame Kim later that night, he hurries to make his way down to the Great Hall. According to Madame he needs to try and not overwork himself too much for the next two days or so, for the fact that he had slept on the ground with his wings open had damaged them a little bit, but Jongin can’t find it in himself to care as he rushes down to dinner.

The hallways and corridors are filled with students making their way down and Jongin moves to fall into step with them all, the moving stairs guiding them down. He doesn’t spot his friends among the throng of students as he walks into the Great Hall but he knows he shouldn’t worry, for they will come eventually.

Jongin sighs, walking toward the Slytherin table. He feels a sudden itch on the back of his neck, as if someone is watching him, and he frowns to himself. He tries to refrain himself from looking but as he sits down, Jongin can’t help but cast a glance into the sea of students in the Great Hall.

His eyes find the Gryffindor table where he spots Chanyeol easily. He’s laughing about something with Yixing now, but Jongin can’t shake the feeling that Chanyeol was watching him just now. Why would Chanyeol care? It’s not like they share a lot of classes or anything and with their history, it should only amuse him that Jongin had been absent all day.

Before Jongin can worry about it too much though, he feels a hand on his shoulders and is shocked out of his staring competition with the wooden table by Minseok and Jongdae sitting down across from him. He smiles at them and feels the hand on his shoulder squeeze, making him look up and come eye to eye with Junmyeon.

“There you are!” Jongdae comments, a bright smile on his face. Minseok looks less delighted, though, his eyebrows furrowed together. Jongin swallows, knowing exactly what this means. Minseok had worried about him all day, most likely, and while it warms Jongin’s heart to know that his friends love him so much he also knows that Minseok needs to focus on other things. When Jongin turns his head to look at Junmyeon, who had now taken a seat next to him on his right while Sehun had taken a seat on Jongin’s left, he finds the same look of worry in the blonde’s eyes.

Jongin sighs.

“You gave us quite the scare, Nini.” Junmyeon says, bumping his shoulder against Jongin’s. Jongin smiles at him, hopes it’s convincing enough, but he knows there is no convincing Junmyeon of anything unless he sees it with his own eyes. And right now, Jongin probably doesn’t look like the most convincing picture.

“I’m sorry.” He says, eyeing all of his friends. Sehun pats his shoulder, though, making Jongin release some tension.

“Jongin!” Jongin closes his eyes. Before he can steal himself for the onslaught that is Krystal, she’s standing next to him with a frown on her face.

“Where were you all day? You missed Johnny, Jennie and I catching three Ravenclaws trying out potions on one another! Greatest thing that’s happened all year!” She screeches, clearly unaware of the way Minseok is now glaring at her while Sehun’s hand has tightened around Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin shrugs. “I—er—I was in the infirmary.”

Krystal’s eyes widen and she gapes at him, a flash of something that Jongin could only recognize as realization filling her eyes. “Salazar! Sorry about that, Jongin. I’m sure we’ll catch something like that again.”

Before Jongin can say anything else, one of Krystal’s friends calls out for her and she turns to Jongin with a sheepish smile before walking off. Jongin turns back to his friends and can’t hold his snort when he sees that Jongdae is trying really hard to contain his laughter.

“I’m sure Jennie had a field day with it.” Jongin comments, wanting the tension around his friends to dissipate, and Junmyeon chuckles. The fifth year Slytherin Prefects are new to it all, only two months into the job, but both Johnny and Jennie take it very seriously. It’s hilarious to Jongin.

Dinner appears on the table and Jongin falls into conversation with his friends, catching up on all the notes and things he missed during his classes. Minseok mentions a potion he could request his father to brew and send to Jongin which is known to relieve the pain of a transformation but Jongin declines, knowing full well that it’s illegal to take potions like that without a prescription from a Healer.

Minseok knows this too, clearly, but he seems determined. “Really Minseok, it’s fine. I can handle it. My body was made to handle it, remember?”

He appreciates that his friends worry, he really does, but breaking the law shouldn’t even be something to consider.

“Headmaster Kim made me an offer,” Jongin starts just as dessert appears on the table. Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon stop shovelling food onto their plates in order to look at Jongin, and he flushes. “There’s a small portion of the Dark Forest currently warded off for me to use whenever I need to transform. Only those I trust can enter it and it alerts Madame Kim to make sure there is an infirmary bed ready for me.”

“But that’s bloody brilliant!” Jongdae comments, clapping his hands.

“Thank merlin for our Headmaster.” Sehun agrees, taking a bite of his ice cream right after. Jongin chuckles, shaking his head.

“That’s very kind of him.” Junmyeon says, reaching over to pat Jongin’s thigh. Jongin smiles at him, relieved that his friends seem to think it’s a good idea, and he allows the conversation to continue around him, Minseok commenting that they could also use that sectioned off piece of Forest to watch Jongin fly.

The weeks fly by, the regularity of their classes and his Prefect duties making Chanyeol fall into step easily. Halloween passes before Chanyeol can even really think about it and they enter November with the winter fast approaching, the cold settling along the castle grounds and within its walls like a blanket. 

With the weeks flying by Chanyeol also notices that the school work becomes more and more, the load heavier each week that passes, and the only reprieve he gets are the Quidditch practices they manage to squeeze into their schedules. 

Chanyeol sighs as he sits on his broom, his hands nearly frozen to the wood, and he watches as his teammates fly by and practice their throws. Yixing zooms past him, eyes focused on the Snitch they had released and he manages a smile. The sight isn’t good at all, Chanyeol can barely see what’s beyond the pitch walls, but he finds it freeing to fly even in this weather. 

He’s been studying a lot, the past few weeks, and while Baekhyun and his mother are proud of him, Chanyeol finds himself nearly crumbling under the pressure of it all. Some days he can barely focus, the knowledge that the Holidays are fast approaching weighing heavily on him. 

It’ll be the first Christmas with his father gone, actually gone, and while he knows his mother will be fine with her boyfriend as they are taking a trip, Chanyeol doesn’t really know if he will be fine spending the holidays in the castle. 

His friends are heading home for the holidays and they have all offered for Chanyeol to come over to their houses, but Chanyeol had rejected all of them with a smile on his face. His mother isn’t always going to be around; he should get used to spending such holidays on his own. 

Besides, if Chanyeol goes with Baekhyun he knows Baekhyun will just fuss over him for two weeks and a half and he doesn’t want to ruin the Byun’s holiday traditions. 

“Chanyeol! Where is your head?!” Chanyeol raises his head from where he had been looking at the fog across the pitch to look at Kyungsoo levitating a few feet away from him, his eyebrows in a frown. 

“Sorry!” Chanyeol yells before shrugging, allowing his broom to surge forward so he can participate from now on. He knows they need to win the game against the Ravenclaws in a week's time, for they really want to win the cup this year, so he tries to focus. 

Right before their practice ends, Chanyeol can see some students entering the pitch. From the way they are all holding brooms, Chanyeol guesses they are here to practice as well, but he doesn’t notice they are Slytherins until he sets his feet down onto the ground, his legs wanting to give in almost instantly at the foreign feeling of standing on solid ground. 

“Right on time.” Kyungsoo says, landing right next to him. Chanyeol just snorts and watches as everyone else on their team lands. 

“I’m afraid practicing one's defeat isn’t necessary.” Jisoo yells from where she is seated on the bench on the field. Chanyeol shakes his head. He’s been too tired to pick a fight with the Slytherins for a few weeks now; Baekhyun’s idea of a truce does have its perks, but no one else seems to have caught on. 

Minseok just scoffs but doesn’t say anything back. Chanyeol looks at all of their faces, seeing determination written over all of them. He knows that the loss against Hufflepuff is in their favor, for Slytherin and Gryffindor are now even again, but Chanyeol fears that Ravenclaw will beat their asses during their match in two weeks' time

“We’ve booked the pitch, so if you would kindly sod off we can start practicing.” Minseok says instead, turning to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merely shrugs before walking off, the rest of the team following. Chanyeol does the same, holding his broom close to his body, but he can’t help and look up at the Slytherin team once more. Jongin is nowhere to be found and for some unknown reason, Chanyeol finds himself mourning the loss of the boy. 

Over the past few weeks he’s seen less and less of the Slytherin Prefect. Their paths don’t seem to cross as much as Chanyeol had expected them to, and apart from a few classes, dinner and breakfast and the Prefect meetings, he doesn’t see Jongin much. 

And when Chanyeol does see him, Jongin seems to be too tired to do anything other than ignore Chanyeol in favor of others. Which, considering their history, is completely understandable but Chanyeol finds himself missing their interactions, their bickering, even if Jongin hates him. 

Chanyeol isn’t sure whether Veela’s are affected by the cold much, but he does remember seeing Jongin grow more tired during the winter months each year. He just hadn’t fully noticed it until he started paying attention. Which, according to Baekhyun, means he’s finally coming to terms with his feelings for the Slytherin. 

Chanyeol just thinks Baekhyun reads too many romance novels in his free time. Which says a lot, because Baekhyun isn’t much of a reader. 

“Reckon they want to make up for their loss against Hufflepuff.” Yixing comments once they are getting changed in the locker rooms. Kyungsoo just snorts. 

“We can’t really focus on them, Yixing. We’ve got Ravenclaw to worry about.” Chanyeol says, tugging on his school sweater before getting into his robes, earning himself a nod from Yuta, their fourth year beater. 

“We’ll win from them, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo comments, gathering all of their brooms and sending them toward the shed with a simple wave of his wand. Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo and Yixing out of the locker rooms after Kyungsoo has informed the rest of the team of the next time they are going to practice, the cold wind cutting against his cheeks almost instantly as they stand on the school grounds. 

Chanyeol doesn’t say much as they walk back toward the castle, making their way toward the Great Hall for dinner. The Halloween decorations are long gone, the pumpkins that were scattered around the main entrance making way for small Christmas trees. 

Chanyeol wonders if any other students are staying for the holidays. He knows that his friends are all leaving to go visit their family and that Woosung and Dojoon are leaving, too. Woosung hasn’t stopped talking about how his father is taking him to Canada for the past four days, and while Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t be, he can’t help but feel envious. 

He has no idea about the girls in their year. Not that he cares all that much; they’re nice and all, but he isn’t good friends with any of them. Sure, he sees Jisoo as a friend, but they don’t really talk about much outside their Prefect duties or her love for Quidditch, so Chanyeol doubts having her around for Christmas and New Years would make it any better. 

Chanyeol sighs. In less than four weeks the winter holidays will begin and the castle will be empty. He could write his mother to ask if she would let him go home despite her not being there, of course, but he doubts she would agree. He still doesn’t want to take up his friends’ offers, so as Chanyeol sits down at the Gryffindor table and Baekhyun takes a seat next to him, asking him how practice went, he lets the idea of him spending the christmas holidays alone settle into his head. 

It’s colder than Jongin has anticipated, but he doesn’t stop walking. The first snow of the year falls down to the castle grounds, most students up and running as they try and pack for the holidays. The train doesn’t leave in another two days, but Jongin has helped his friends pack just the same. 

It’s strange, really, because Jongin knows what it feels like to spend the winter holidays at Hogwarts. He’s done it two times before, although at least one of his friends had been with him at the time. This is the first time he’s doing it without any of them, all of them having plans to visit family and the likes, and Jongin is stuck in the castle. 

He knows that if he were to ask, his friends would invite him to their homes in a heartbeat. And, if Jongin is being honest, he almost did ask Minseok or Sehun, but he found himself not able to. He would feel too guilty about it, although he knows that Sehun’s parents love him to death. 

Besides, with the way Jongin seems to always be cold and tired at this point, he doubts he would be lovely company to have around at all. He has always felt tired and colder during the winter months, Veelas usually not made for this particular weather, but this year it seems to be hitting him harder. 

According to books in the library — Jongin had gotten permission to read some books in the restricted section from the Headmaster himself — the reason for this is the simple fact that now that Jongin is seventeen and of age, his Veela characteristics are now fully developed and stronger than ever before. 

It makes him wonder how his mother used to live with it. If this is what it’s going to feel like every winter, Jongin doubts he can stay in Great Britain during those months. Perhaps he would have to use their old vacation home in Italy during the winters and live in London during the summer. 

It gives him something to think about, something to keep his mind occupied as everyone else seems to be in the joyful holiday mindset, and it keeps him distracted from everything around him. 

His skin has been itching for days, though, craving a release, so the decision to walk down to his piece of Dark Forest had been an easy one. After letting Jongdae know, Jongin had made his way outside without looking back. 

Now that he’s made his way down to his warded part of the Forest, Jongin doubts he will be able to keep himself warm enough throughout his transformation. He casts a heating charm on himself, the warmth washing over him for a quick second before fading into the background. Jongin groans, but he doesn’t bother to cast a new one. 

Instead, he tugs off his robes and his sweater, leaving him to stand in the clearing bare chested. He shivers, snowflakes falling down on his naked shoulders, and he chuckles. Perhaps he should have asked the Headmaster to make the wards stronger so that they could keep the cold out, but it’s too late now. 

Jongin feels his magic buzz under his skin as he folds his hands into fists before closing his eyes, the searing pain of his wings sprouting making him let out a loud scream. He lets go off every piece of tension in his body, lets the relief of not having to pay attention to his allure and inner Veela magic wash over him, and before he knows it the pain has lessened and his wings are fully sprouted. 

Ever since he’s been able to transform at least every few days or so, the pain of each transformation seems to have gone down. Jongin doesn’t fall to his knees anymore, doesn’t pass out from the pain, and he finds himself enjoying the transformations now rather than dreading them. It’s relieving, to finally see this part of himself as something he enjoys rather than something he hates, and he smiles as he thinks about his father. 

His father, who once Jongin showed signs of having any sort of Veela heritage, threatened to send him to St. Mungo’s. Who, after everything Jongin’s mother had done for him, hated Veelas to his very core. 

And now here Jongin is, his only son and the only heir of the Kim legacy, Veela and no longer despising it as much as he used to. 

Jongin flaps his wings a couple times, his skin no longer itching and his blood singing, and he shakes his head to forget about his father. Instead, he stretches his wings out and flaps them once more, his feet coming off of the ground with the sheer power of it. Jongin smiles, a good one this time, and it leaves his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

The only part about his Veela heritage he has yet to embrace is mating. While he knows he doesn’t want to end up alone, he also wants to have a choice in the matter. Jongin doesn’t want to end up like his mother, loathes the way she was treated by the Ministry, and so he still resists it. 

And, just like the Headmaster had told him during one of his visits to Jongin after a transformation, something he has now begun to do, Jongin is only seventeen. He has all the time in the world to figure it all out, so Jongin knows he needs to stop worrying so much. 

He shakes his head once more, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and instead he focuses on the sounds around him. On the way his wings seem to have grown stronger, how easily they can carry him now, and he grins to himself. He ascends higher and higher, nearly touching the top of the trees, before he dives down and surges toward the ground. 

Jongin laughs as the wind courses past him, gravity pulling him down as he tucks his wings behind his back. It’s exhilarating and Jongin can’t stop smiling. When he’s a few feet above the ground he spreads his wings, the momentum of said movement keeping him in the air with his feet only three feet from the ground. 

The last time Jongin had been able to fly was at the Manor, hidden behind the trees of the forest in their garden. His father hadn’t been home, something Jongin always appreciates, and it had been the best afternoon of his entire summer. Jongin never understands the glee his friends feel when they fly on brooms, but then he remembers how it feels to spread his wings and fly himself and he finds himself understanding it a bit better. 

He flaps his wings a few times, ascending back up and he feels himself become lightheaded with glee. Maneuvering between the trees and branches makes small leaves stuck to his wings, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He keeps doing it, keeps trying to do tricks and fly in between the trees, and it’s lovely to do. 

After a few more tricks and turns, Jongin descends onto the ground. When he looks at his hands he finds that his claws have come out ever so slightly and he winces, willing them to go back. He should really keep that part of his Veela hidden, no matter what, for they can be dangerous and a feral Veela this close to hundreds of innocent teens can never be good. 

Jongin knows he would never attack them, even if he allowed himself to fully transform, but the thought of it makes his skin crawl in the worst way possible. So, he retracts his wings as best as he can, ignores the blood still dripping from the wound every now and then and pulls on his sweater and slightly soaked robes to make his way up to the infirmary and make sure his friends aren’t too worried about him.

Jongin falls into step with Sehun as they walk down the hill toward the gates, where the carriages will pick them up and take them to Hogsmeade station. Minseok had told Jongin to stay in bed, but Jongin had refused to let his friends go to the station without him. Perhaps after they are off, Jongin can go into Hogsmeade and purchase gifts for them he can send by owl. 

“Mother wrote to me that Father bought an even bigger Christmas tree than the one we had last year.” Sehun says, deep into his conversation with Jongdae. Jongdae is holding the carrier in which Judas sleeps, the black cat fast asleep as they walk. Jongin has found the cat asleep in far weirder positions, but he envies the cat for being able to sleep wherever he wants. Even in a moving carrier. 

“Mother told me that she went all out with gifts this year.” Jongdae adds, clearly far too excited to receive said presents. Jongin just smiles and raises his gaze to look up at where Minseok and Junmyeon are walking in front of them, also deep in conversation. There are dozens of footsteps in the snow, reaching all the way down the path and through the wooded area where the gate lies.

Sehun scoffs at that. “When do your parents not?” 

Jongin bumps his shoulder against Sehun’s before opening his mouth. “You have no right to speak on this.”

Jongdae laughs from where he’s on Sehun’s other side, shaking his head. He turns to Jongin, then, the smile leaving his eyes. Jongin wants to look away immediately, but he finds himself unable to. “What are you going to do, Jonginnie?” 

Jongin shrugs. “I’m going to catch up on some school work, perhaps read a few books. I’ll be fine.” 

Junmyeon and Minseok slow down their steps, the both of them now walking next to Jongin and Jongin shivers. They’re blocking the path for anyone wanting to go past them, but his friends don’t seem to care much. “Are you sure?” 

Jongin rolls his eyes at Junmyeon’s question, nodding his head. “Yeah I’ll be fine, promise. Not every professor is leaving, remember? It’s going to be okay.” 

They climb into one of the carriages before it starts moving, the movement of it comforting to Jongin. He knows that neither Junmyeon or Minseok are convinced, and knows that they will most likely write him a lot to make sure everything is indeed going fine like Jongin keeps saying, but they keep their mouths shut. Hogsmeade station comes into view way down the path and Jongin feels his heart sink lower in his chest, dread filling his stomach. 

The truth is, he has no idea what he’s going to do during those weeks that his friends will be gone. The winter holidays only lasts two weeks, his friends returning just after New Years, but Younghyun and Sungjin are leaving too, so Jongin will be all alone in their dorms. He knows Krystal is going home, too, so that takes her out of the picture as well. 

Perhaps Jongin will find a new hobby. Or, if the weather allows it, he can go flying for a bit, maybe even going beyond the wards of his own corner of the Forest. He knows that the Headmaster would most likely be disappointed, though, so perhaps Jongin should stay within the wards. 

Jongin doesn’t know if Wendy or Hyungwon are staying, but he knows that Taemin and Krystall are going home as well. So, if either Ravenclaws go home, he really doesn’t have anyone to talk to. 

Before Jongin knows it, they’ve arrived at the station. The bags his friends had packed are already on the train, so there really isn’t any reason for his friends to wait with getting on the train. 

One selfish part of Jongin doesn’t want them to leave, wants them to stay so they can have christmas together as friends and drink hot chocolate milk in the Three Broomsticks whenever they want. But the other more rational part of him knows that he can’t make such a request, that he is the one who declined their offers to spend Christmas at either of their houses. 

So when Sehun goes for a hug he hugs him back, allows the younger wrap his arms around him and he smiles when Sehun pulls back. Jongdae pulls him in for a hug next, Minseok holding Judas and his carrier, and Jongin tries not to cry. He really has no reason to cry; they will be back in two weeks, and yet Jongin feels the tears brim at his eyes. 

When it’s Junmyeon’s turn for a hug, he has to really try. “Be careful, okay?”

Jongin nods at Junmyeon’s words, allowing for him to pull back and for Minseok to take his place. It’s nice and he savors the feeling of his friends’ hugs, even as he waves them off as they board the train. 

After a few moments he can see them through the window, so he walks over to the compartment they settle down in, and he smiles at them. It’s cold and Jongin really wants to go back and lay in bed while reading for a little bit, but he also wants to stay and wave them off properly. He’s exhausted, the cold creeping into his bones, but he stays. 

When the whistle blows, Jongin turns his head to look at the front of the train. Smoke erupts from the locomotive and he turns back to his friends, who are all looking at him as well. Jongin continues waving as the train starts to drive away and doesn’t stop till his friends are out of sight. 

It isn’t until that moment that Jongin notices the other students still standing on the platform. He had been far too preoccupied with his own friends in order to notice others, but now that he allows his gaze to travel, he can see several other students who are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. He spots Wendy standing at the edge of the station, talking to another girl Jongin doesn’t remember the name of, but before he can move to walk over to her, something gathers his attention. 

Chanyeol Park is walking back toward where the carriages are waiting to take the remaining students back to the castle, his head held high but his shoulders slightly slumped. Jongin’s eyes widen. He can’t exactly say that he had seen that one coming, at all. Jongin had expected for Chanyeol to go home like all of his friends are, but Jongin supposes he was wrong. 

Well, he is wrong, for Chanyeol is still here and otherwise he would have gotten onto the train, but Jongin can’t help himself and wonder why. He doesn’t know Chanyeol’s parents, but he does know that they are both wizards. Perhaps they’re on a trip, like Jongin’s father, or Chanyeol is fighting with them. 

Jongin scoffs. Knowing Chanyeol, they are probably fighting. 

Jongin shakes it off, though, the cold getting to him. If he wants to get his friends some presents, he needs to hurry before the snowfall becomes too heavy and he can no longer walk back to the castle, so Jongin walks to where Wendy is standing and only casts one glance back to where Chanyeol went. 

Jongin had expected to miss his friends. He loves his friends a lot, and being without their constant bickering is nearly too quiet for Jongin’s own good. And he does miss his friends, a lot. Even more than he had expected. 

It’s the first proper day without them gone and Jongin misses them too much. Their dorm is way too quiet to be there, so Jongin had given up on that and moved over to the Common Room. There are a few students Jongin recognizes, but he doesn’t bother them. Instead he sticks to his book, the words blurry on the page, and he sighs. 

Wendy and him had spent a couple hours walking around Hogsmeade the day before, which had been fun. Jongin likes Wendy; she’s nice and witty, and it had taken his mind off of the cold for a long while. She had helped him look for the right presents for his friends while she bought her own for her friends and family as well. 

Her parents weren’t going on a trip to some far off country. Instead, Wendy had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays because she simply didn’t feel like dealing with her relatives this year. Prefect duties had been the proper excuse, really, and Wendy looked like she didn’t mind at all. 

Perhaps Jongin will enjoy it too, the quiet of it all, once he settles down and finds something to do. Minseok had offered up his broom, but before Jongin had been able to decline Jongdae had laughed. Jongdae is right, though, Jongin wouldn’t have used it anyway. It’s far too cold out to fly and Jongin really doesn’t like flying on a broom. 

Back in first year, when they had to fly, Jongin enjoyed it. It was new, something his mother had never allowed him to do back at home. Of course, after a while, the excitement wore off for Jongin. Not for his friends, of course, but Jongin supposes that’s normal. 

He sighs to himself again before casting a glance at the two fourth-years who are focused on a chess game. Jongin recognizes one as Ten, part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. A month or so before, when Slytherin had lost to Hufflepuff because their Seeker had caught the snitch, the Common Room had been quiet, deadly so, and Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t recover until two days later, when they started to discuss plans on how to beat Ravenclaw next. 

It had been a disappointing game for every Slytherin involved, even Jongin, and the team had felt especially guilty for letting the first-years down. Slytherins take care of their own and so the team had been determined to spark joy with their first match of the year being a win, but according to what Jongin had heard from the fifth year Prefects, the first-years didn’t mind all that much. They are now simply more excited for the game against Ravenclaw. 

Jongin smiles to himself, the pages of his book glaring back at him. He notes to tell the first-years that they can’t use any magic at the game after they come back from the holidays. To Jongin’s joy, none of the first years are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Usually when one of them does stay over, it means that something is either going wrong at home or, the better option; the parents are simply going away. 

According to Taemin— who had heard it from a now graduated Slytherin prefect— right before Taemin started attending Hogwarts, there was this boy who stayed over during the holidays in his first year. The professors had kept a close eye on him the entire time, and later found out that his father was addicted to Pepper-Ups. It’s a terrible story, something Jongin wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy, and therefore he’s glad that none of his first-years are staying over. 

Although, he should perhaps write Krystal about a check-up with them after the break ends. 

Jongin shakes his head, closing the book. He can’t really focus, anyway. He could go to the library, perhaps get some school work done, but the thought alone makes Jongin want to yawn. 

Jongin turns his head to look at the small corridor that leads to the dungeon and he gets up. Perhaps a hot chocolate will make him feel a bit more energized. Perhaps energized enough to even want to go to the library, who knows. 

“Would you guys want anything from the kitchens?” Jongin asks, his question echoing around the empty room. There are a few more Slytherin students who are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but Jongin supposes they’re somewhere around the castle. Or, if they’re old enough, at Hogsmeade. 

Hogsmeade looks lovely this time of year. They have a big christmas tree that could rival the one in the Great Hall with ease and Jongin can’t help but admire it every year. He likes Christmas. Not so much the holiday itself, for he has never really spent it with anyone other than his parents, but the way everyone becomes giddy with it. Like a shared sort of emotion everyone has for at least two weeks a year. 

“A tea, if you don’t mind.” Ten answers Jongin, moving one of his pawns a step forward. Jongin knows how chess works, but he can’t really tell whether Ten is winning or not. He nods, though, before walking toward the portrait. 

One day, when Jongin has his own family and a loving husband, he will host the best christmas parties ever. His children will never have to worry about presents or whether it will be fun; because it will simply always be fun. Jongin becomes giddy at the thought of his mate taking care of him during Christmas, receiving gifts from him, but he wills the thought down. 

He doesn’t want to think about it at all right now. He has a year and a half left at Hogwarts and after that, he needs to focus on rising in the ranks of the Ministry. He has to, if he wants to prevent what happened to his mother from happening to anyone else. 

When Jongin enters the kitchen after tapping the right stone, he’s met with the House Elves frantically running around the kitchen. Jongin smiles to himself, watching as the creatures rush around to prepare for dinner that won’t be happening until at least three hours later. 

It reminds him of home, somewhat. They don’t have a lot of House Elves, but Jongin’s favorite has always been Wiske. She’s lovely and didn’t hesitate to scold Jongin when younger Jongin needed it. He knows she misses him when Jongin is away from home, but her husband takes care of the Kim Manor garden, so he knows she’s never entirely alone. 

He does hope that his father isn’t too cruel to the House Elves. Jongin sighs. Perhaps he can convince some of them to move out with him when he finds his own place. 

“Mr. Jongin!” Jongin is pulled out of his thoughts when Drilly walks up to him, her hands by her side. “Can Drilly perhaps help Mr. Jongin?” 

Jongin flushes a little, slightly embarrassed, before he nods. “Could I have a tea and a hot chocolate, please?” 

Drilly nods before padding off into the chaos that currently represents the Hogwarts kitchens, and he waits patiently. All the Hogwarts House Elves are absolutely lovely. Jongin hasn’t met all of them — there are hundreds of them in the castle— but the ones he’s met are almost too kind. Wizards aren’t always kind to them, after all. 

Jongin is too busy looking at the hustle and bustle of the kitchen to notice that someone else has entered through another secret corridor. When Drilly walks up to Jongin holding a platter with two mugs, her eyes move to something behind Jongin. He frowns before turning his head, wondering what the elf is looking at. 

Chanyeol stands near the corridor that leads back to the Slytherin dungeons, arms crossed over his chest that seems to be going up and down rapidly. It looks like he has been running from something or someone, and Jongin barely stops the snort that nearly leaves his lips. 

“Your hot chocolate and tea, Mr. Jongin. Can Drilly do anything else for Mr. Jongin?” The House Elf asks, taking Jongin’s attention away from the way Chanyeol’s Adam's apple is moving up and down as the Gryffindor tries to catch his breath. Luckily for Jongin, Chanyeol has his eyes closed. 

Jongin shakes his head at her. “No, thank you Drilly. Good luck with dinner, I’m looking forward to it.” 

Drilly smiles at Jongin and he smiles back, her smile reminding him of Winke’s. Perhaps he should write home one of these days, just to check up on them. Ask Wiske how the horses are doing and whether all the Elves are doing okay or not. Jongin nods to himself, he should really get on that. 

Jongin tries to ignore Chanyeol as he walks past him, but he can’t help himself. He glances at the taller boy once, only to be met with Chanyeol’s eyes already on him. Jongin shields his face into an emotionless expression, but he can feel his heart leap in his chest as he hurries down the corridor and through the tapestry. 

After he hands Ten his tea and makes his way up to the dormitory, Jongin takes a seat on the edge of his bed. The hot chocolate is burning at the skin of his hands through the mug, but Jongin doesn’t mind. It soothes some of the cold in him, something he knows is temporary, but he keeps holding on. 

Jongin feels like a right idiot. After Jongdae came along with his stupid comment about how Jongin thought Chanyeol is handsome, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it whenever everything around him goes too quiet and Jongin is left to his own devices. 

Chanyeol is handsome. That’s a fact and Jongin is prepared to fight anyone who disagrees. He seems to have really cleaned up his act; after all, he hasn’t gotten into trouble, has kept to his side of the truce _and_ is taking school seriously. He even apologized to Lisa before the Slytherin against Hufflepuff match in the center of the Great Hall. 

Of course, Junmyeon and Minseok had whined that it was way too dramatic and not necessary, but during the next Prefect meeting both Taemin, Soonyoung and the other Prefects seemed to have warmed up to Chanyeol considerably. 

Also, from what Jongin had heard through the grapevine, Chanyeol has really been focusing on making sure the Gryffindor children are on top of their school work and are feeling okay. He sent Ryunjin, the first-year Jongin had caught sneaking out with three of her friends at night, to the infirmary and she now writes to a mind-healer every two weeks or so to help with her insomnia. 

Jongin knows that there is most likely more where that comes from, but Jongin doesn’t have the right connections within Gryffindor to know. He’s friendly with most of them, sure, but some of the childish rivalry that stems from the Second Wizarding War still lies between Gryffindor and Slytherin, no matter how hard both the professors and Headmaster have tried to make it work. 

And it works, Jongin knows that, and what Chanyeol and him used to have was really more of a weird angsty teenage boy rivalry, and Jongin is glad that it is mostly over. He finds himself curious, though, now that his friends seem fine with the idea of Jongin thinking that Chanyeol is handsome. 

He’s curious about what Chanyeol thinks about, what goes through his head when he flies. He wonders what Chanyeol wants to do, after school, and he’s curious whether he will see Chanyeol again after they graduate. 

It’s funny, really, that Jongin couldn’t wait to never see Chanyeol again after graduation just a few months ago, but now he’s hoping they might cross paths one way or the other. Perhaps, if Chanyeol pursues Quidditch, Jongin might go and see a match. Who knows. 

Jongin takes a sip of his hot chocolate, now cooled down, and he sighs. Perhaps he should write that letter now and take it down to the owlery, clear his head with the cold wind and snow trickling onto his hair. 

It sounds like a lovely plan, if Jongin is being honest with himself, and so he takes a piece of parchment, an envelope and his favorite quill with ink before walking down the stairs and into the Common Room. 

Chanyeol sighs as he walks out of the kitchens holding onto his tea, checking the corridors before moving into the light of the lanterns hanging from the walls. Ever since some of the fourth years learned that Chanyeol was staying over for the holidays, they have been asking him for flying lessons. 

It’s rather funny, for today is the first official day of the winter holidays and yet these kids seem eager to learn right this second. But, Chanyeol had told them no after breakfast for the weather broadcast had not been the best for flying or a mock game of Quidditch. And yet, they seem determined to get Chanyeol to at least promise them a day of flying lessons. 

Even some students of other houses seem to be interested, especially after Chanyeol hadn’t exactly told his own Gryffindors no, and now a couple Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seem eager to join as well. If the group keeps growing, Chanyeol might actually have to ask a professor to supervise them on the Quidditch pitch. 

Mark, one of the Ravenclaws that wanted to join, had offered to book the pitch for tomorrow. Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to tell the boy that he was most likely going to end up studying all day tomorrow, so he had just kept his mouth shut. Which seemed to make Lucas, a fourth year Hufflepuff, even more eager to get Chanyeol to promise said flying lessons. 

Chanyeol smiles to himself. If his friends were here, they would mock him. Perhaps force him to do it while Chanyeol knows he already will. He could teach the kids a few tricks, a couple of things they might need if they want to try-out for their Quidditch teams and honestly, Chanyeol could use a fly himself. 

So he rolls his shoulders, takes a sip of his tea before walking down the corridor and up the steps, making his way over to the library. Students are technically not allowed to bring beverages anywhere near the century old books, but there isn’t a rule anywhere stating that drinks aren’t allowed in the library at all. 

Chanyeol puts his tea down at the table he had already marked as his by dumping his books and parchment across it, the mug far away from any library books he had already pulled off the shelves. Before he takes a seat, his eyes find one of the windows. The snow is still coming down, covering the castle grounds in a thick blanket of white, and Chanyeol thinks it’s gorgeous. 

It could be a Christmas card. He knows it’s a thing Muggles do, for Kyungsoo had told them all about it one day, and Chanyeol notes to write that to Kyungsoo when he sends out their christmas presents. 

He hopes they will like the presents he got for them. Chanyeol had bought a charms book for Baekhyun —” _Everyday charms for your everyday necessities!_ ” — as a joke, but after flipping through it for a bit Chanyeol realized that it is actually quite a handy thing to have. He bought a miniature snitch for Yixing, one that flies around but not as fast as a regular one, and a broomstick cleaning kit for Kyungsoo.

The gifts aren’t anything special, really, but Chanyeol knows his friends won’t mind. Chanyeol isn’t very good at gifts, after all, and never has been. He remembers gifting Baekhyun a stuffed animal for his tenth birthday while the boy had asked for a book about astrology. 

Chanyeol sits down, forcing himself to focus on the stupidly boring three feet long essay he needs to write for Care for Magical Creatures. If Baekhyun had been here Chanyeol would have enjoyed it more, but alas here he is. Alone with his mug of tea and his thoughts that can’t seem to focus on what Chanyeol wants it to focus on. 

They keep straying to Jongin, someone Chanyeol finds himself thinking about quite often but not wanting to think about. He’s been dreaming about the Slytherin, too, and the first time it happened Chanyeol had woken up in a cold sweat, terrified that somehow Jongin had influenced his thoughts. 

When he had spoken those words to Baekhyun it had earned him a smack across the head with his Charms notes and a very angry scowl for the rest of the day. Chanyeol realizes how dumb that conclusion had been and how predjudiced it was, but it had scared him of how much he had enjoyed said dream.

And the dream hadn’t been anything raunchy, either. In the dream Chanyeol and Jongin were sitting on a blanket on an open field, munching on sandwiches as they just— talked. Nothing else. 

Ever since then, Jongin hasn’t left Chanyeol’s thoughts. It’s been like this for weeks, his mind going places it doesn’t really want to go, but he can’t really help it. Without their stupid rivalry going on, Chanyeol now has room to admire Jongin as the kind of person he is and not what Chanyeol thinks Jongin is like simply because he’s in Slytherin. 

Jongin is actually quite sweet with everyone who talks to him, even if they don’t deserve it. He knows that Jongin takes great care of his Slytherin students, especially the first years — according to Mark, at least, who seems to be good friends with a fourth year Slytherin by the name of Ten— and it’s heartwarming to see and know. 

Besides all of that, Chanyeol has noticed that Jongin is clearly the ‘baby’ of his friend group. They seem to always flock around him, as if Jongin needs constant protection, despite the fact that Chanyeol knows Sehun is the youngest among all of them. Perhaps Jongin does need the protection, considering some students still don’t agree with the fact that a Veela is a student at Hogwarts. 

Which, in Chanyeol’s opinion, is absolutely ridiculous. The same way it is ridiculous to call someone with an all wizarding family a ‘Pureblood’. Or someone that doesn’t have magical parents, like Kyungsoo, a mudblood. Although, Chanyeol hasn’t really heard that term in years. Not since his grandfather from his mother’s side has passed away, anyway. 

Chanyeol sighs to himself as he feels this sudden urge to _protect_ heat up his chest, and he tries to wrestle it down. It’s nice though, to have a change from the anger Chanyeol used to feel whenever he saw Jongin. 

He remembers how Jongin had taken a seat on the stool beneath the Sorting Hat with the biggest smile on his face. And Chanyeol had been envious of that, for all he felt were nerves. He wanted to be a Gryffindor so bad, the same house as his mother, and he feared being sorted into anything else. But Jongin didn’t really seem to care which house he got sorted into. 

Eleven year old Chanyeol had seen that as enough to hate Jongin. 

Looking back on it now makes Chanyeol want to curse his eleven year old self. Perhaps if things had gone differently, if Jongin had ended up in Gryffindor or Chanyeol in Slytherin, they would have become friends. 

That’s not to say that Jongin wasn’t a bit of a twat when they were younger. He had his moments, showing off in class and small things like that, but as Chanyeol thinks back on those moments, Jongin wasn’t exactly doing it to piss people off. It was like he was searching for the validation, like he didn’t get it at home at all. 

Chanyeol has heard of Jongin’s father, of course. He’s some big shot consultant at the Ministry, if he remembers correctly. 

Chanyeol has no idea about Jongin’s mother, though. There was a story in The Daily Prophet way back, when Chanyeol wasn’t able to understand it at all. He wonders what was in that article. Perhaps it was something that drove Jongin to be as perfect as he could be, to reach for Head Boy and most definitely further. 

Chanyeol sighs to himself. The books in front of him are still very much unopened and he can basically hear Baekhyun scold him all the way from his own home. He wonders how they’re all doing. He knows Kyungsoo has most likely started his schoolwork already, perhaps even finished an essay, and he’s probably showing his curious dad everything he wants to see. 

Yixing has a port-key to catch to China, Chanyeol knows, and Baekhyun and his parents are probably out shopping in either Diagon Alley or having a family brunch. Baekhyun has a big family, lots of aunts and uncles, and the thought alone makes Chanyeol envious. 

He’s an only child, much like his mother, and his father’s side of the family had never been very present. Chanyeol knows he has an older cousin somewhere in South-Korea, but he can’t really be bothered to look for him. He’s never met the guy before, after all. 

The thought of his father makes his heart ache, but he tries to push it down as far as he can.

Chanyeol doesn’t like it. He wants a big, happy family, with children sitting at a long dinner table, Christmas dinner served and his partner gleaming with joy. A huge christmas tree in their living room and tiny ones in every other room, the big one decorated with presents underneath it. 

Chanyeol smiles at the mere thought of it, most likely looking like the biggest idiot just grinning at the dark wooden table in front of him. Chanyeol knows that, with his preference in men, it will be hard to have children, but he so desperately wants. He wants a happy family, wants to see his own children grow up. The thought of having a partner alongside of him, loving him every step of the way, makes his heart grow warmer and warmer. 

Chanyeol shoots up in his chair as he sees Jongin’s face in his fantasy, and he shakes his head to get rid of it. Sure, Jongin is absolutely gorgeous and most definitely Chanyeol’s type, but he doesn’t like him. Chanyeol doesn’t like him. 

Jongin makes his way down the steps of the stone stairs leading away from the owlery, his face hit by the cold along his way down. It’s the second day of the holidays and Jongin hadn’t stuck to his plan of delivering the letter yesterday, but Jongin supposes he had had a good reason. 

The weather had grown more rough yesterday, the snow falling to the ground instead of fluttering down, and Jongin had managed to fall asleep on one of the Common Room couches as he listened to the crackle of the fireplace. 

And, he had dreamt of Chanyeol, which was odd. Jongin bites his lip at the thought of it, how dream Chanyeol had taken him into the Forest, into Jongin’s warded off section and how the wards had allowed him to enter without any problems. 

Chanyeol had watched him fly in Jongin’s dreams, and while Jongin has never really shown anyone else other than his friends, the thought of it doesn’t scare him as much as it probably should. 

The animosity between them was no longer there, Jongin knows that, but they aren’t exactly friends yet and while Jongin finds himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind being friends with Chanyeol — which in itself is one of the oddest things Jongin has ever felt — he doubts whether Chanyeol thinks the same. 

He has every right not to want to be friends with Jongin, of course. They hadn’t exactly been nice to one another over the years. They had never physically hurt the other, sure, but a few jabs here and there had been made and their friend groups didn’t exactly get along in the best of ways. 

But, Jongin reminds himself, everything is possible. He knows giving himself false hope isn’t healthy, especially not with the way his Veela seems to be more interested in Chanyeol with every day that passes, but Jongin can’t exactly help himself. 

Chanyeol is handsome, good with kids and seems to be caring and protective. Exactly Jongin’s type, if he is being honest, and it makes something weird flutter in Jongin’s tummy. 

Jongin rushes across the grounds and doesn’t slow down his walk until he’s safely inside the castle. He likes how pretty the snow looks but the cold that comes along with it is something he has yet to be able to deal with, even after living his entire life in Great Britain where it rains more than it doesn’t. 

The hall is empty and when Jongin walks past the Great Hall he can see a few students sitting at their house tables while a couple professors seem focused on decorating the Great Hall even more. Christmas is less than a week away, but if for some unknown reason the holiday gets moved to tomorrow morning, Hogwarts will be ready nonetheless. 

Before Jongin can make his way down to the dungeons, though, the big wooden doors that lead to the courtyard open and Chanyeol walks inside, followed by several other students. They’re covered in snow, their hair wet and robes soaked most definitely all the way through. While Jongin wants nothing more than to walk down to the Slytherin Common Room and ignore the odd spark of joy seeing Chanyeol with kids just gave him, he is still a Prefect. 

With a smile he hopes reaches his eyes, he walks up to the group. He recognizes a few students, Mark and Lucas swatting some snow off of their robes, and he pats Mark on the head before turning to Chanyeol. 

“May I ask what you were doing?” He asks, trying not to sound too eager to make conversation. He hopes Chanyeol will just chalk it up to Jongin being Prefect and suspicious of Chanyeol’s activity, but when Chanyeol merely smiles at him Jongin knows he has been caught. 

Before Chanyeol could answer, though, Lucas perked up. “He was teaching us some tricks!” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t see a professor with them, despite it being required, but he decides not to say anything. He wants to stay on Chanyeol’s good side, perhaps reach his good side if Jongin hasn’t made it there yet, and he supposes he can turn a blind eye every once in a while. 

It hurts his pride just a little bit, though, so Jongin notes to pay extra attention to the Gryffindors after the holidays. 

“Very well then. I suggest you hurry back to your Common Rooms before any of the professors see you dirtying up the entrance. Or worse, the Headmaster.” Jongin says, earning himself a very curt nod of two second-year Ravenclaw girls, who hurry up the steps after saying a shy ‘thanks’ to Chanyeol. 

Jongin doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol keeps his eyes fixated on the girls until they’re out of view before he turns back to look at Jongin. “Can I help you?” 

Jongin flushes, embarrassed of getting caught, so he shakes his head. “No, not really. Just making sure.” 

Chanyeol nods at him before ushering the other students out of the entrance, having probably realized that while Jongin had been joking, they were making quite the mess. 

Jongin turns around when the group is out of view before he makes his way down to the dungeons. Instead of going straight to the Slytherin portrait, though, he finds his way through the secret passage into the kitchens. 

The House Elves are still busy as can be, preparing for dinner to be served in less than an hour, and Jongin almost feels bad for doing this. However, he doesn’t allow himself to falter. He shouldn’t let this sudden urge of confidence go to waste, no matter how frightening it is. 

“Mr. Jongin! How can Drilly help?” Jongin jumps slightly when the House Elf appears in front of him, but before she can try and say something bad about herself or determine that she needs punishment, Jongin opens his mouth. 

“Could you perhaps send mugs of hot chocolate to every Common Room?” Jongin realizes it’s definitely an odd request, considering the fact that dinner will be served soon _and_ that this probably doesn’t happen a lot, but he figures the students could use a warm beverage after flying around in the cold all afternoon. 

Drilly’s eyes widen but she nods. “Of course, Drilly will get right on that sir. How many mugs will sir need?” 

Jongin blanches at that. He has no idea exactly how many students are currently in the castle, so he merely shrugs. “I don’t exactly know, I’m sorry. Does an elf maybe know how many students are staying in each House?” 

Drilly nods, already turning her head. “We do, sir Jongin. Drilly shall deliver the drinks! Does Drilly need to convey a message?” 

Jongin wants to shake his head but before he’s able to, he stops himself. Does he want Chanyeol to know it was him who sent them or does he want Chanyeol to figure it out himself? 

“Put a note down that I hope they had a nice fly.” 

Drilly looks as though she wants to ask more questions but Jongin knows her nature won’t allow her to. Instead, she ushers Jongin out of the kitchens and he smiles to himself as he makes his way to the Slytherin Common Room. 

Not even two minutes later an elf appears, carrying two trays of steaming mugs filled with hot chocolate in his hands. Jongin smiles at him as he takes the trays before sending a few charms up the stairs, hoping the other students will come down to share a drink. 

Chanyeol is puzzled when, as he makes his way down into the Common Room freshened up and ready to wait for dinner, he finds two trays of mugs filled with hot chocolate standing on the coffee table across from the fireplace, a nervous looking house elf standing right next to it. 

“What is this?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound unkind. The elf doesn’t flinch though, merely bows, so Chanyeol supposes he succeeded. 

“The wizard who asked for these hopes you had a nice flight.” And before Chanyeol can ask what in Godric’s name that means, the elf disappears with a loud ‘pop’, leaving Chanyeol to stand in the Common Room alone, staring at the two trays with warmth in his chest. 

It could be one of the students that he had taught today, sure, but something tells Chanyeol that that isn’t the case, that someone else did this, and it makes his heart do a weird leap in his chest. 

He does take a mug, though, before he walks to the stairs and calls for the other students to come down and share a mug of hot chocolate with him. After a few minutes they start to trickle in, each of them taking a mug before thanking Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn’t correct them, let’s them think it was him who did this, for he isn’t sure whether Jongin is comfortable with the other students knowing that he was the one who did this. 

Chanyeol watches as Ryunjin takes her own mug before finding herself a seat with her book, and he smiles. According to what she has told him, she is now sleeping better. Apparently the calming draughts had helped her well enough, but as far as Chanyeol is aware, she no longer takes them. 

He sighs to himself and decides to make a round to talk to all of them for a little bit before they head down to dinner, and a small idea pops up into Chanyeol’s head and he smiles to himself. 

The next day Jongin is studying, or trying to at least, in the library when Drilly appears in front of him out of nowhere. He jumps in his chair, the old wood creaking underneath him, but has the decency not to scream out loud. He is still in the library, after all, and one of the ghosts floating around will yell at him if he even does as much as whisper. 

“Drilly has a gift for sir Jongin!” She says, her voice far too loud for the quiet of the library. It’s lovely, really, to have it relatively to himself. He can take any book he wants to without having to hope someone else hasn’t taken it out yet, or pick any table he wants. He knows there are some other students in the library right now, but they sit far away from him. 

“A gift?” He asks, keeping his voice to a whisper. Drilly holds out a mug, steam erupting from it, and Jongin raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s hot chocolate, sir. As a thanks to sir Jongin for what sir Jongin did last night.” Jongin’s eyes widen. He has the decency not to gasp in front of the house elf, who’s still holding the large, probably scorching hot mug. 

Jongin waves his wand to take the mug from her hands and puts it down on the table, far away enough from the century old books he has sprawled on top of the table, and the elf smiles at him. Before Jongin can say anything, though, she’s gone with a loud ‘pop’. 

Jongin eyes the mug on the table and can’t help the smile that grows on his face. Chanyeol figured it out, exactly like Jongin had known he would, and Chanyeol wants to thank him. His heart does a weird jump in his chest and Jongin doesn’t try to stop it. He allows his magic to flow through his veins and warm his body from the inside out, a nice relief from the cold that stays locked inside of him. 

Last night at dinner, the houses seemed to be in even better of a spirit than they had been all holiday. There had been smiles all around the tables, chatter and laughter, and Jongin had found himself talking to a few Slytherins during dinner as well. He had listened to Johnny tell his stories alongside Ten, and it had been nice. Of course, Jongin had talked to others during the times they could eat, but last night felt different. 

Perhaps Jongin should do it more often. Send beverages up from the kitchens. Perhaps after a long day of exams or gruelling tests. Jongin’s smile only grows as he thinks of the possibilities, how everyone would love it, and he grabs the closest piece of parchment he can find and his favorite quill. He really needs to write to his friends about this. 

He’s sure Jongdae is just going to laugh at Jongin’s words and show Minseok with a look of ‘I told you so’. Junmyeon is probably going to think Jongin has lost his mind, but he will most definitely agree with Jongdae. And Sehun? Sehun will just laugh and pat Jongin on the back. 

Jongin feels giddy at the thought of it all, the mug of hot chocolate still on the table, and he takes it in his hands. It’s a small gesture, something simple, but it could be the start of something lovely and it makes Jongin extremely curious, so much so he might be confused for a Ravenclaw. 

He tries to calm himself with a few steady breaths. There is no reason for Jongin to get too excited, after all Chanyeol may have just sent him this as a nice thank you and nothing more. The thought alone makes Jongin want to pout but he refrains from doing so. Instead, he blows into the mug before taking a sip. 

He tries to focus on his schoolwork after that. He needs to get Outstanding on each and every one of them, and while Jongin is confident in his own abilities he does still need to actually work. 

Right when he finishes the last word of his essay, putting down his quill and waving his wand to clean it, someone walks into his peripheral vision. The library had been quiet until now, but when Jongin turns his head to look at who had just walked in, he’s surprised and quite frankly speechless to find Chanyeol taking a seat at the table next to him. 

Jongin isn’t sure whether Chanyeol knows he’s there, too. Jongin wants to walk up to Chanyeol and thank him and perhaps even talk to him about what homework he’s working on, but he finds he lacks the courage to do so. Instead, he turns back to his finished essay and sighs to himself. He still needs to finish wrapping some of the gifts he had gotten for his friends, so perhaps he should do that. 

Jongin could curse himself. If this had happened last year, Jongin would have taken great pleasure in sitting here for hours, trying to one-up Chanyeol by showing him that he could sit and work for longer and get more done. Now, though, he just really wants to rush back to his Common Room like an eleven year old witch with a crush. 

“I hope you like the hot chocolate. I asked Drilly to make it extra sweet.” 

Jongin whips his head around, Chanyeol’s voice pulling him from his own thoughts. He doesn’t know what to say, knows he probably looks like a right idiot with the way his mouth hangs slightly open, but Jongin feels as though he can’t move. 

“Thank — thank you.” He manages to whisper, his voice softer than Chanyeol’s had been. Chanyeol doesn’t seem worried though, opening his books and getting his parchment ready, but he does nod at Jongin with a slight smile. 

Jongin feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment as his heart leaps in his chest. He’s seen Chanyeol’s smile hundreds of times across the Great Hall and their classrooms, but this one seems different. It makes Jongin think about things he probably shouldn’t think about. 

“The hot chocolate was nice, last night. Gryffindor enjoyed it, at least.” Jongin can’t help but smile at that, pride blossoming in his chest. 

“I’m glad. You all seemed like you worked hard.” 

Chanyeol nods again, flashing Jongin yet another smile before turning back to his books and leaving Jongin to sit there, staring at Chanyeol’s side profile and wondering how in Salazar’s name he never noticed that Chanyeol is as handsome as he is. 

Jongin’s first itch has him sitting up in his bed. The dorm room is quiet without the sounds of Junmyeon’s soft snoring or Jongdae’s sleepy whispers, and before Jongin realizes where he is and where his friends are, he has a split second of worry because of it. 

When it dawns on him that he’s been alone for the past three days, though, the itch makes itself more known. Jongin wants to groan, wants to stay in his warm bed and sleep it away, but he knows that he should go to the Forest and let his wings sprout. 

He could do it in the dorms, but Jongin doubts the Headmaster would appreciate that, so he sighs and forces himself to get up. The second the duvet is no longer keeping Jongin warm, he shivers. He grabs his wand and flicks it, making some of the lanterns on the walls light up and illuminate the room just enough so he can see what he’s taking from his trunk. 

He’s out of the dorms and out of the Common Room in a flash, the itch growing worse and spreading from his back to his neck and upward. Jongin can feel his nail beds hurt, but he tries not to think about that too much. He can transform, can let his wings sprout, but he can’t let his beak or nails get out. 

Not without any protection present, anyway. 

Jongin finds his way through the dark corridors of the dungeons with his wand in hand, the castle quiet and the portraits sleeping in their paintings. Jongin tries his best not to disturb any of them as he walks past, taking the stairs two steps at a time and walking out of one of the side entrances. 

It looks like the snow is glowing, like it’s radiating light, but Jongin knows that this isn’t the case. He looks up to see the crescent moon hanging high in the sky but he doesn’t stop to admire it. The itch gets worse with each and every step, making Jongin’s skin crawl in a very unpleasant manner. 

The corner of the Forest that the Headmaster has warded off for Jongin isn’t too deep into the Forest, so Jongin reaches it with ease. Once the wards close around him and he can’t hear any of the other creatures within the dark woods of the Forest, he shrugs off his cloak and puts down his wand. 

The first feeling of his wings breaking skin makes Jongin let out a loud groan, his toes curling in his shoes and his teeth grinding together. It hurts but not as much as it used to so Jongin endures it, allowing his wings to sprout and his control on his Veela magic to drop enough to release some tension in his shoulders. 

Once the pain fades into nothingness, Jongin flaps his wings once, twice, three times. From where he’s standing he can still see the castle hidden behind the trees, but he knows that if someone were to look out the window and look down into the Forest, they would not see him. The trees would block their vision, but the wards around Jongin would make them think that there was nothing out there, just the sway of the trees in the cold winter night. 

Jongin can’t help his eyes from traveling toward the Gryffindor tower, where he knows Chanyeol is sleeping among other students. A smile grows on his face as the sudden taste of hot chocolate returns to his mouth, and he can’t stop his wings from fluttering just like his heart does. 

Jongin knows it’s odd, knows that the sudden change of feelings is very unlike him, but he can’t seem to stop it. It’s like someone has cast an Imperius on him, but it doesn’t feel like one. 

He doesn’t exactly know what any of this means, at all, for Chanyeol has always been somewhat of a mystery, but Jongin is content with letting it be for now. Perhaps they can grow closer during the holidays, with the absence of either of their friend groups. Jongin doesn’t like false hope, but he allows himself to have this. 

He flaps his wings once more, the sheer power of it enough to make him lift off from the ground. It’s cold and Jongin can feel his magic trying to keep him warm as he flutters around with only a pair of thin trousers and shoes on, but it isn’t strong enough. 

Jongin finds himself gravitating toward the edge of the protected section, his eyes on the castle. He has to stop himself, though, for he knows it’s a stupid idea. He could fly up to the tower and try and find Chanyeol’s dorm, sure, but Jongin doubts Chanyeol will be happy about that — considering the fact that despite how Jongin suddenly wants to be, they aren’t yet friends. 

Besides, Jongin has never flown that high before. The highest he has reached is the rooftop of the Manor, although the elves had demanded he come down this instant and his father had grounded him for a week for even trying. “ _People could’ve seen!”_

Jongin shakes his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of his father and his home. It makes irritation, annoyance and anger grow in his chest and Jongin really wants to keep the transformation at the minimum. And so, he distracts himself by trying to catch the slowly falling snowflakes as they fall, the motions of flying around distracting him enough until he can feel his body growing too tired to stay in the air.

He descents down to the ground and tucks his wings in before taking his robe and wand. He isn’t exhausted to the point where he can no longer walk, but Jongin knows he needs to hurry if he doesn’t want to fall asleep right here on the Forest floor. 

The memory of Minseok and Junmyeon’s scolding from last time gives Jongin enough fuel to keep walking, to make his way out of the wards and into the unprotected part of the Forest before he reaches castle grounds again. 

He doesn’t run into anyone as he walks through the castle toward the infirmary and by the time Madame Kim has made sure Jongin isn’t badly hurt or injured and he finally lays down in bed, he feels as though he can sleep for weeks on end. 

Chanyeol doesn’t see Jongin at breakfast. At first he just passes it off to Jongin having slept in, but when the Headmaster has said his words and the doors to the Great Hall close by themselves, Chanyeol doubts Jongin has just slept in. 

The worry in his chest clashes with the feeling that Chanyeol shouldn’t care. They’re not friends — the chocolate thing had been cute, but Chanyeol knows Jongin doesn’t want anything more than that — nor is it any of his business to wonder where Jongin is. 

But he can’t really help it as he takes some food and takes part in a few different conversations. While he’s talking with his fellow Gryffindors, his eyes constantly travel back to the Slytherin table. The rest of the house seems in good spirits, though, so there can’t be anything wrong with Slytherin house in itself. 

Perhaps he’s just working on some school work? Or he’s eating in the kitchens — perhaps overwhelmed by the Great Hall. Chanyeol can understand, really, but he can’t help the worry. Jongin had looked fine the day before, when Chanyeol had given him his own hot chocolate. 

The smile Jongin had given him had set something inside Chanyeol aflame. He had seen that same smile hundreds of times before, but for some reason it felt different in the library, only the two of them close enough to hear their own voices. Chanyeol wants it again, wants to have Jongin to himself again, and it feels odd. 

But, he knows he has Baekhyun’s blessing, so if he were to pursue Jongin Baekhyun wouldn’t really mind. Yixing and Kyungsoo have never really been part of the whole rivalry thing, only hated Jongin because Chanyeol did as well, so he knows they wouldn’t mind too much either.

Chanyeol shakes his head at his own thoughts. He’s getting ahead of himself, honestly. Jongin doesn’t see him like that — there is no way he does — and Chanyeol and him are highly unlikely as friends, as lovers, and the thought of it makes something inside Chanyeol ache. 

He can’t really do anything else other than finish his breakfast and head upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, where he grabs some parchment and a couple of his school books before he finds his way to the library. They’re not flying today — the weather situation is too bad to even see a thing outside — and Chanyeol doesn’t really mind. He likes flying and has found a small joy in teaching others how to, but it’s also exhausting at the same time. 

So he finds a spot next to one of the windows and takes a seat, taking out his quill. He sighs, the cold of the castle making him shiver just slightly. The charms try their best to keep the castle walls warm and the various fireplaces do their jobs, but sometimes it’s not enough to keep the students warm. 

Before Chanyeol can berate himself for not grabbing an extra jumper, he hears footsteps approaching. He turns his head and his eyes widen, his jaw going slack as he watches Jongin walk up to him, satchel in hand and a small smile on his face. 

Chanyeol feels his heart jump. “Morning.” 

Jongin gives him a tiny wave before he takes a seat a few seats away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol wants to scream. Jongin smells absolutely divine today. There’s the scent of freshly cut grass, of the earth after it has rained and something that Chanyeol can’t quite place but reminds him of warm nights back at home. 

“Good morning.” Jongin then says, taking Chanyeol’s gaze away from where he was staring at the wood of the table and onto Jongin himself. He looks good, too, refreshed, and perhaps Chanyeol’s first thought of Jongin having slept in had been right after all. 

Although, when Chanyeol allows himself to watch for just a second longer, he finds that there are dark bags under Jongin’s eyes that aren’t just from last night. 

“Sleep well?” Chanyeol asks, because he has no idea what they can talk about. He suddenly feels awkward in his own skin, feels as if his legs are too long and his brain is too small, and it’s been such a long time since Chanyeol has felt that way that it makes his brain unable to properly form words. 

Jongin shrugs. “I slept alright, I suppose.”

Chanyeol can feel that Jongin isn’t telling him everything, but he doesn’t press the issue. They aren’t friends, after all, and Chanyeol has his own secrets he doesn’t want to say. Before he can say something, though, Jongin turns to him. “What about you?” 

Chanyeol flashes a smile, “I slept alright, too. The Gryffindor tower is slowly being decorated by eager students, so it’s quite fun.” 

Jongin smiles back at him and it makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter in his chest. The sudden urge to grab Jongin and hold him close crashes over him like a tidal wave, but he stops himself. 

Jongin chuckles, “Yeah? It’s the same in the Slytherin dungeons, if I’m being honest. It looks quite cute.” 

Chanyeol snickers before he takes a glance at the books Jongin has with him and he raises an eyebrow. They share charms class, of course, so Chanyeol recognizes that book. They didn’t get anything assigned for the holidays apart from a written essay that’s mostly just for repeating information they were taught the years before, and Chanyeol smiles at the realization. 

He has the same book with him. 

“You are working on charms, too?” He then asks, moving one seat over so he’s closer to him. Jongin’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t move an inch much to Chanyeol’s relief. 

Jongin nods, swallowing loudly enough for Chanyeol to hear. It’s cute. 

The thought startles him, but Chanyeol doesn’t let it show. Instead, he opens his own book and waits for Jongin to do the same. 

Jongin doesn’t really know what happened today. As he takes a seat on the edge of his bed, the quiet around him nearly deafening, he wonders how things have changed so much in these past few months. 

Jongin had spent his summer dreading seeing Chanyeol again, but now he finds he can’t wait to see him again. They spent the entire day studying together in the library and instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch, they had eaten it in the kitchen accompanied by — clearly giddy — house elves. 

And Jongin had enjoyed it. Chanyeol is witty, funny and surprisingly kind. He’s loud when he laughs and smacks the thing that’s closest to him — more often than not a table of some sort — and he had given Jongin his undivided attention for the entirety of their day. As if Jongin was the most important thing to Chanyeol during their time together. 

It makes something in Jongin blossom, heat coursing through his veins, and he groans. He drops himself backward onto the bed, his sore back hitting the mattress and he winces. 

They had been able to talk about anything and everything, Chanyeol enthusiastically speaking of Quidditch while he allowed Jongin to speak of the books he had read, even though Chanyeol hadn’t read them himself. 

The only thing they hadn’t talked about was both of their aspirations to become Head Boy. Slight annoyance passes through Jongin when he thinks about it, but now that he sees Chanyeol in a different light it seems less important. Although, Jongin does really need the Head Boy position and he’s afraid that if he doesn’t get it, he won’t be able to go into the ministry. Perhaps he would be able to, but Head Boy would give him a good head start. 

He doesn’t know why Chanyeol wants to become Head Boy, though. And now that he no longer hates Chanyeol, Jongin supposes he might have an equally as good reason as to why he wants to. Prior to this year, Chanyeol had never shown interest in becoming Head Boy. The fact that he was chosen Prefect had been a surprise already, and Jongin still isn’t sure why Chanyeol is aiming for the Head Boy position now. 

Jongin sighs. He doesn’t want to dwell on it, not right now. Today was nice and Jongin doesn’t want to ruin that. Chanyeol had helped him with homework and in turn Jongin had done the same. It makes Jongin’s inside warm, his heart beating in his chest, and he smiles to himself as he lays in his bed. During dinner Ten had come up to Jongin and asked him about what he had been doing with Chanyeol, and if he knew whether the Gryffindor would mind teaching him some tricks, too. Jongin had told him he would ask Chanyeol before even thinking about it. 

Now that he does think about it, though, it makes him grin to himself and close his eyes. He wants to see Chanyeol again, and wants to spend more time with him. Perhaps they could go to Hogsmeade, have some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and walk around. 

Jongin flushes a deep red, realizing that his fantasy sounds much like a date. He shakes his head, getting way too far ahead of himself. 

After he gets ready for bed and cuddles up under the covers, Jongin can’t help but wonder what Chanyeol is up to right now. Perhaps he’s also in bed, or still in the Common Room talking to some of his housemates. Jongin knows the Gryffindors like Chanyeol, partially because he’s part of their Quidditch team, so he probably has lots of people to talk to. 

And yet he had chosen to spend his entire day with Jongin. The thought makes him smile again, a shiver running through him. He should really go and sleep. 

“You need to stop doing that, you know?” Chanyeol turns to look at Jongin where the other is sitting on one of the library chairs, his eyes trained on the parchment in front of him but his focus clearly on Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol frowns. “Doing what?”

Jongin raises his head before pointing at Chanyeol’s hands. “Cracking your knuckles like that. The sound of it is terrible.” 

Chanyeol chuckles. “You sound like Baekhyun.”

He looks down at his knuckles. He isn’t sure why people always think it’s not healthy — according to Kyungsoo muggle studies had shown that it was practically harmless — but he has to admit, the sound it makes isn’t the most pleasant to hear. 

“How are they doing?” Jongin then asks, making Chanyeol raise an eyebrow. Jongin looks at him for a second before opening his mouth again, clearly realizing that Chanyeol has no idea what he’s talking about. “Your friends, I mean.”

Chanyeol bites his lip. “According to their letters they’re doing alright. Baekhyun is currently in the northern parts of England somewhere, I’m sure. Kyungsoo is most definitely at home enjoying his time off and Yixing is visiting relatives in China.”

Jongin nods, a smile appearing on his face. It makes something grow warm inside Chanyeol. They hadn’t really talked about their respective friends, and had only lived in their own bubble for the past three days, but Chanyeol supposes that if they’re going to be friends, they might as well start liking each other’s friend groups. The thought of having to get onto Minseok and Junmyeon’s good side, though, makes Chanyeol almost want to give up. 

“How are yours?” Chanyeol then asks, disregarding his own feelings in favor of being interested in Jongin’s life. He could sit and listen to Jongin talk all day, no matter the topic, and while the discovery of that had come late at night when Chanyeol was writing a letter to Baekhyun telling him that he had been right from the beginning and that Chanyeol was falling for Jongin fast, Chanyeol knows it’s a true discovery. 

Jongin shrugs, his smile growing bigger. He clearly cares for his friends a lot, and Chanyeol wants to scream with the realization that if he were to want something more with Jongin, he would have to get past Jongin’s friends to do so. “Sehun and Junmyeon are at Sehun’s house for Christmas while Jongdae and Minseok are celebrating with Jongdae’s mother.” 

Chanyeol nods. “Why did you stay for the holidays?” 

Something in Jongin’s body language changes. His shoulders stiffen under his thick robes and his back straightens as if he had been reprimanded for something. He turns his head away from Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s heart sinks, afraid he had said something wrong. 

“My father is on a trip.” Is all Jongin says, but it’s enough for Chanyeol to know that he shouldn’t ask more. That he should either change the subject or drop the conversation all together. Chanyeol doesn’t want to do the latter, so he swallows his own pride and opens his mouth. 

“My mother is going on a trip with her new boyfriend, so I decided to stay here.” Chanyeol knows full well that it wasn’t a decision he had made but more one he had been forced to make because of the fact that he simply couldn’t stand the thought of spending Christmas with someone by his mother’s side that isn’t his father, but he doesn’t mention that to Jongin. Jongin seems to have his secrets, but Chanyeol has them too. 

“Why didn’t you go with your friends?” Jongin then asks, some of the stiffness leaving him as he retreats to the more comfortable position he had been in before. Chanyeol shrugs. 

“They offered, but I declined. I didn’t want to be a burden. Besides, Taemin told me that some Prefects really needed to stay.” Taemin hadn’t said that. The Prefects are free to leave Hogwarts for the holidays without any guilt, for the Professors take over their duties when they’re gone, but Jongin doesn’t seem to doubt Chanyeol’s words at all. 

“He’s a good Head Boy.” Jongin says. Chanyeol could smack himself. He remembers how he had called Taemin out on the train, how childish he had been, and he has apologized for it. Only to Taemin, though, and the others that had been in the Prefect carriage at the time don’t seem to know he did. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes at the memory. He had been riled up by the presence of his mother’s new boyfriend on the platform, waving him off like he belonged there instead of Chanyeol’s father, and it had put him on edge. Luckily, with the help of Baekhyun’s idiotic truce assignment, Chanyeol has managed to keep his anger under control. 

“He is.” Chanyeol agrees, turning back to his book. He can’t look Jongin in the eye, but he can still see Jongin relax a little more, hopefully content with the fact that Chanyeol seems to have changed a little bit, perhaps even regrets his words to Taemin on that first day on the train. 

“Why didn’t you go with your friends, then?” Chanyeol asks, desperate to change the subject. The sun is shining through the window right across from them, reminding Chanyeol that they’re in the library to study and not talk, but he can’t help it. He feels drawn to talk to Jongin, as if pulled by an invisible force to do so, and the library seems quiet. 

Jongin shrugs. “I didn’t want to burden my friends, either.”

Chanyeol frowns. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have burdened them.”

Jongin scoffs, “And you would have burdened yours?”

Chanyeol lets out a chuckle, recognizing his defeat. “Touche.” 

Silence falls around them as they both turn back to their work. Chanyeol can’t seem to focus, though, finding himself constantly glancing at Jongin. He looks tired again, the bags under his eyes darker than they had been a few days before, and Chanyeol wonders why that is. Why is Jongin sleeping so badly? Does he have nightmares? Or does he do other things at night, perhaps school work or reading. 

Jongin did tell him all about some novels he had read over the summer, and while Chanyeol has no interest in books like that, he had listened and smiled throughout it all. Perhaps Jongin enjoys a good read before bed and misses sleep because of it. 

Chanyeol tries not to worry, but he can’t really help it. He can’t outright ask him, for they may be becoming somewhat friends, they aren’t _that_ close just yet. Perhaps one day he’ll tell him. Perhaps one day Chanyeol can help Jongin sleep better.

The thought alone makes Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat and his face heats up almost instantly, making him subtly turn his head to look at the wall. A few footsteps echo against the walls of the library, the other students probably moving down toward the Great Hall for lunch, but Jongin stays seated so Chanyeol stays, too. 

Chanyeol doesn’t allow himself to have false hope, so he tries to push the thoughts of having Jongin cuddled up to him away. It feels almost wrong to be thinking about Jongin like that, with him sitting right next to Chanyeol, and for a second he’s grateful that Jongin isn’t a legilimens. 

“Would you — would you want to — godric — would you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Chanyeol then asks, the silence around them too stifling for him. Jongin merely turns his head around to look Chanyeol in the eye and he nods with a smile, seemingly unaware of Chanyeol’s inner turmoil. 

“Yes I’d love that, actually.”

Jongin stares at himself in the mirror of the bathrooms, his eyes trained on the way his jumper hugs his waist just right. He’s styled his hair for the first time in days and while he is still wearing his school robes, he looks almost regal. Jongin smiles at himself in the mirror, turning in various directions to make sure everything looks good. 

His butt looks phenomenal in his trousers and Jongin can’t help but grin to himself. He’s overdoing it, he knows this, but this is the first time Chanyeol and him will leave the safety of the castle walls and go into the world beyond it — as friends, Jongin knows — and perhaps he can persuade Chanyeol into thinking about him other than just as a potential friend. 

He doesn’t know how to, though, so Jongin resorted to making sure he looks splendid and just trying to have fun. Hogsmeade isn’t far, luckily, but it’s still far too cold to stay outside for long, so if Jongin’s guess is correct they will probably hop from store to store.

He can get his friends more gifts, too. Perhaps go into Honeydukes and buy Sehun some sweets. Jongdae loves the popsicles there, so Jongin notes to get him some too. If they can, Jongin wants to go into Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop and get some more parchment and new ink. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol wants to do in Hogsmeade, but Jongin doesn’t really mind. 

He casts a tempus before letting out a gasp. Chanyeol is probably already waiting for him at the right entrance. He holsters his wand before taking his satchel with some Galleons and Sickels before making his way out of the dorm and through the crowded Common Room. When Jongin spots Ten sitting with a few others he remembers the question the younger Slytherin had asked him. He needs to ask Chanyeol if Ten can join his flying classes. 

He rushes through the portrait and up the stairs leading out of the dungeons, the portraits yelling after him not to run. Jongin slows his step when he reaches one of the main corridors, straightening out his robes. He makes his way toward the entrance where Chanyeol is most definitely waiting for him with a skip in his step; Jongin hopes no one is around to notice it. 

When he turns the corner and doesn’t see Chanyeol standing by the door yet, Jongin frowns. He casts another tempus before making his way over, casting a glance out of the window to make sure Chanyeol isn’t standing outside already. 

When all he sees is snow, Jongin turns back around. Perhaps something held Chanyeol back. He can’t help but think that perhaps Chanyeol set him up to embarrass him. They used to be sort of enemies after all, and despite the nice few days they have had, Chanyeol could just be doing it all to mess with Jongin. 

Jongin pushes that thought away, though, not wanting to believe that Chanyeol could be like that. Not after he apologized to Taemin about his behaviour, not after how good he had been over the past few months. The only house points Jongin had to retract from Gryffindor had been because of other students, not because of Chanyeol or any of his friends. 

Something akin to pride swells in Jongin’s chest and he digs the toe of his shoe into the stone beneath him. He feels oddly giddy, a type of giddy Jongin has never felt before. He supposes this is how the main characters in his novels feel when they are going on a date, or when their significant other enters a room. 

Jongin shakes his head at his own thoughts. Chanyeol isn’t taking him on a date nor are they significant others by any means. They are just becoming friends, after all, and Jongin doubts Chanyeol wants anything more than that. 

“Jongin!” 

Jongin raises his head from where he had been looking at the stone floor to watch Chanyeol walk over to him. Chanyeol looks cozy in his school sweater and trousers, his robe slung over his shoulders and woollen hat hiding his hair. Jongin wants to curse himself; he hadn’t thought about that. He has his gloves in his satchel, but he doesn’t have anything for his head. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. The kids wanted to know when we would be going flying next.” Chanyeol explains, flashing Jongin with a smile that makes his heart beat faster. He shakes his head at Chanyeol, waving him off. 

“That’s quite alright. Speaking of that, actually,” Jongin opens the door and his sentence gets interrupted by the drastic change in temperature. It’s freezing outside and Jongin can feel the cold coming from the inside as well. A full body shiver runs through him, and Jongin hopes Chanyeol doesn’t notice. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know Ten?” Jongin continues, moving forward. He leaves room for Chanyeol to walk next to him on the path and Chanyeol does exactly that. He moves a bit closer though and his body heat radiates toward Jongin, making his right side feel a bit warmer. Perhaps Chanyeol had noticed him shivering. 

“I can’t say I know him well, but some of my Gryffindors have talked about him.” Chanyeol says, making Jongin raise an eyebrow. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asks, a tad bit defensive. Chanyeol just snorts, shaking his head. 

“Nothing bad, Jongin. Don’t worry — his fellow fourth-years actually quite like him.” That makes the feeling in Jongin’s chest go away ever so slightly. He tries to ignore how Chanyeol calls the Gryffindor students ‘his Gryffindors’ for it sounds quite adorable, and turns his head back to the path in front of them. 

“That’s good to hear.”

“Anyway — why bring him up?” 

“Oh right! Well, he asked if I could ask you if he could join your flying classes sometime.” Jongin answers, hoping that sentence made sense. 

Chanyeol scoffs, “Of course he can! If the weather is alright we’re flying again at eleven am tomorrow, so please tell him to be at the pitch on time.” 

The way Chanyeol doesn’t care that Ten is a Slytherin makes Jongin smile. Chanyeol bumps his shoulder, making Jongin look at him. “What?” 

“Why are you surprised?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “I’m not surprised? Why would I be?” 

Chanyeol snorts. “You are surprised! I don’t care about houses much if that’s what you’re surprised about, Jongin.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Forgive me if I find that hard to believe. You hated me because I’m a Slytherin.” 

Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. Jongin likes Chanyeol’s laugh, he really does, but he doesn’t think this situation is funny at all. They pass the school gate and Jongin can see Hogsmeade in the distance, the reminder that his friends had been here with him a few days before making him smile. 

“I hated you because I was jealous, Jongin. The fact that you are a Slytherin just made it easier.” Chanyeol answers, seemingly genuine. Jongin raises an eyebrow though, confused. 

“Jealous? Why?” 

Chanyeol sighs. “I don’t know. You seemed so sure of yourself in our first-year while I was anything but. Back then it was enough to make me hate you. It kind of just — continued over the years.” 

Jongin wants to laugh. He wants to laugh and he wants to steal a time-turner from the ministry and go back all the way to their first year and show Chanyeol exactly _how_ sure Jongin had been of himself at that time. Which wasn’t much, considering the fact that his Father heavily hated the fact that he got sorted into Slytherin instead of in Ravenclaw like him. 

Jongin’s mother had been a Slytherin, back when she attended Hogwarts. Jongin supposes the reminder of her was too much for his father. 

“Sure of myself? You must be joking.” Jongin replies, bumping his own shoulder into Chanyeol’s this time. Except, Chanyeol is taller so Jongin bumps his shoulder into Chanyeol’s bicep. Jongin flushes. 

“What? You can’t really blame me for believing as such, even if it was a facade. When I learned you were also aiming for Head Boy, it made things even easier.” Chanyeol continues, making Jongin laugh. 

The Head Boy thing seems so ridiculous now, such a minor thing in the grand scheme of things, and it makes Jongin want to laugh even harder. “I suppose that would be the same for me, then.” 

Chanyeol laughs again, throwing his head back this time, and Jongin wants to take hold of Chanyeol’s hand and never let go. Instead, Jongin lets out a loud laugh himself. “Can you believe us?” 

Jongin shakes his head, finding he really can’t believe the two of them. “I say we forget all about it and start over.” 

Chanyeol hums. “I completely agree.” 

They arrive in Hogsmeade a few moments later and before Jongin can even ask where they should go, Chanyeol pulls him toward Honeydukes. “What are you doing?” 

Chanyeol just shrugs, tugging Jongin inside. “Baekhyun really likes the popsicles here, so I need to get him some.” 

Jongin gasps. “That was my plan for Jongdae!” 

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “I think our friends would get along well.” 

That makes Jongin’s heart drop ever so slightly. Just the two of them together is incredibly nice, but Jongin has no idea if his friends can set aside their adolescent hatred for Chanyeol’s friends. Although their hatred doesn’t go deeper than Quidditch rivalry and petty behaviour from Jongin, he wonders if they can push it aside so easily. 

“I think so too.” He says, though, not wanting to dampen the mood. Chanyeol just smiles at him and that makes it all the more worth it. 

“Well, let’s get our friends fat, then.” 

They do end up at the Three Broomsticks, much like Jongin had hoped they would. After Chanyeol had dragged Jongin to Dervish and Banges for something for his broom Jongin hadn’t quite understood, he had offered to buy Jongin a butterbeer. 

And who is Jongin to say no to that? 

The pub is decorated to accommodate the holidays. A christmas tree has found its way into one of the corners, fake presents aligned under it. Magical snow flutters down from the ceiling, dissipating as soon as it touches anything other than the air, and when one lands right on Jongin’s nose Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh, making Jongin flush. 

It’s warmer inside, much to Jongin’s utter delight. His skin feels normal again, his core no longer quivering. Junmyeon had warned him to not go outside for too long, but Jongin supposes that what he doesn’t know won't hurt him. Besides, Jongin can warm back up at the castle. 

Other than the festive spirit inside of the pub, Hogsmeade is beautifully decorated all in all. There’s lanterns decorated with ornaments and beautiful trees lining the streets and every storefront has done their best to look the part. Jongin decides he quite likes Hogsmeade during Christmas time. 

He tries not to think about the fact that Chanyeol is a big part of it all. 

Chanyeol hums as he takes a sip of his butterbeer, his eyes closing. Jongin giggles at Chanyeol’s expression; completely and utterly relaxed. He likes Chanyeol that way. Before, when they were still at each other’s throats, Chanyeol would always look so tense, his walls raised so high Jongin couldn’t even peak over them.

Now though, Chanyeol seems like he doesn’t quite care. He is showing Jongin his more vulnerable side, and it makes Jongin’s heart sway with newfound adoration. 

He doesn’t love Chanyeol, not by a long shot. He thinks his feelings are just a crush and if needed be, Jongin can get over them. Not easily, for his Veela has taken quite the liking to Chanyeol — especially now that Jongin is spending more and more time with him — but Jongin could try. 

Like the books and the Headmaster have said; Jongin doesn’t have to end up with the mate his Veela chooses, for it isn’t set in stone who Jongin’s mate is. It can change over time. 

It gives Jongin a sense of mild comfort. 

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Chanyeol asks after taking another sip, turning his attention on Jongin. Jongin nods, still not used to having Chanyeol’s undivided attention, and he eyes his satchel he had dropped onto the other chair. 

He managed to find a new quill he likes and some ink. He bought popsicles and other sweets for both Jongdae and Sehun and he even managed to find some licorice for Minseok. Jongin isn’t sure how Minseok likes licorice, but he does know that his friend will appreciate it nonetheless. He bought a mug for Junmyeon, one that said ‘dazzling father’ with a wizard that sparkles when you move the mug, and the thought of it alone makes Jongin snort. 

He had already bought his friends their christmas gifts with Wendy, sure, but he likes giving gifts. Jongin hadn’t been able to help himself. 

“I did. You?” 

Chanyeol also nods. After he had gotten his friends some sweets from Honeydukes, Chanyeol hadn’t really been adamant to visit any other stores besides getting something for his broom and the ones Jongin had wanted to visit.

They fall into comfortable conversation. Chanyeol tells Jongin a story about a night in third year when Chanyeol’s friends had played a game with some Sound Producing sweets and Kyungsoo couldn’t talk for an entire day after because every time he opened his mouth dolphin noises would come out. Jongin laughs so hard it feels as though the Butterbeer will spout out of his nose. “Why didn’t you go to the infirmary?!” 

Chanyeol shrugs, a big smile on his face. “We were embarrassed! Apparently some of the sweets were expired — we did go though, eventually. Kyungsoo got sick of talking in dolphin.” 

Jongin giggles, shaking his head. He leans his head on his hands, attention completely on Chanyeol. It’s getting later, the sun now hanging lower in the sky, and perhaps they should really start their journey back to Hogwarts if they want to make it on time for dinner. But, if Jongin is being honest, he really doesn’t want to. 

It feels like Chanyeol and him are in another world. Jongin shares stories about his own friends, how Judas had once escaped and caused a right panic among the Slytherin population because Jongdae had been inconsolable, and Chanyeol shares more. It’s pleasant conversation and they drink two or three butterbeers each before Jongin’s attention is taken away from Chanyeol and onto the wooden door leading outside, which swings open to reveal Professor Kim — head of Gryffindor house — and Professor Jung. 

They don’t pay either Chanyeol or him any mind and take a seat at a table across the pub. When Jongin turns to look back at Chanyeol, he seems to be preoccupied with his goblet. 

Jongin frowns. “What’s wrong?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head dismissively. Jongin wants to know, wants to push, but instead he just pats Chanyeol’s hand before shrugging on his robes. “Perhaps we should start walking back to the castle.” 

That makes a smile appear on Chanyeol’s face and he stands up, too, grabbing his own bag. They make their way to the bar and before Jongin can put a few Galleons on the wooden surface, Chanyeol already has. 

“Hey!”

“I said I wanted to buy you butterbeer, remember?” 

Jongin scowls. “One, yes.” 

Chanyeol shrugs, taking Jongin’s arm and pulling him out of the pub that seems to get busier and busier by the second. It leaves no room to argue, but Jongin does note to remind Chanyeol of this later when they are back at the castle. 

When the cold hits Jongin again, he shivers. He doesn’t say anything though, not wanting to worry Chanyeol, and follows him through the main street and out of the village. They walk past the station, uncharacteristically bare, and Jongin finds he doesn’t mind that his friends had gone for the upcoming weeks. Not when a friendship with Chanyeol would be at the end of it all. 

When they walk under the archway though, Chanyeol suddenly stops. Before Jongin can ask what he’s doing, he feels something warm being placed on his head. He raises a hand to feel at the fabric before turning to look at Chanyeol. 

“You’ll get cold!” 

Chanyeol shrugs. “You seem to be fairing far worse than I am. Keep it on.” 

And Jongin does, because Chanyeol is right. He is cold and the hat is very, very warm. He smiles at Chanyeol, grateful, and the taller simply grins back at him. 

Jongin can’t help but feel giddy again. He found himself relaxing throughout the day, but now that they are no longer surrounded by other people and are walking side by side on a path that is covered with snow and lit with floating christmas lights, he can’t help but get nervous again. It’s the good kind, though, and Jongin can’t help but feel the romance of it all. 

He looks at Chanyeol’s side profile while the other isn’t looking and he mentally sighs. He really needs to stop reading those cheesy novels. 

Christmas comes faster than Jongin had expected it to and before he knows it he’s walking down into the Common Room only to be greeted by a few gifts under the tree, the other Slytherins already off to breakfast. 

It’s quiet and nice and Jongin likes it. He would love for his friends to be here so they could open their gifts together, but there’s something about the serenity of Christmas morning alone that makes his heart flutter in his chest. 

Of course, he’s not entirely alone. Chanyeol and him have plans to go to the library and study for a little bit, perhaps play a game of wizarding chess, so Jongin does have something to look forward to. 

But for now he’s alone in the Common Room. Jongin knows that his friends had received their gifts the day before; their letters came in last night, so he sits down to open the ones they gifted him. 

His friends are thoughtful, for Jongin ends up with a few new books he can read over the summer holidays and a new scarf. From Junmyeon he gets a book regarding Veelas, and Jongin has to prevent himself from dropping the book in the fireplace. He knows his friend is just worried, but Jongin has read every possible book regarding Veelas and more, with his permission from the Headmaster to go into the restricted section, so he doesn’t need more. 

He knows Junmyeon means well, though, so he puts the book on the stack consisting of the novels he has gotten from Jongdae and Sehun, and he wraps the scarf that he received from Minseok around them all. 

His friends have also received the gifts Jongin had mailed to them, their letters of appreciation hidden in one of his bedside table drawers, and Jongin smiles at how Junmyeon had absolutely loved the mug Jongin had gotten him. Sehun and Jongdae are probably still on a constant sugar rush with all the sweets Jongin got them, but he is sure Minseok and Junmyeon don’t mind. 

Jongin sighs as he looks at the stack of his own presents before he swishes his wand, sending them up the stairs and into his dorm. After he hears the door snapping shut, Jongin closes his eyes. 

New Years Eve Eve is getting closer and closer, and while Chanyeol has done a very good job at distracting Jongin throughout the day, Jongin can feel the dread that always creeps up on him and makes it harder to breathe. It happens around this time of year, every year, and Jongin worries what will happen this year. 

He usually spends it alone in the Manor, or the few times he had stayed at Hogwarts with his friends just fooling around with them. He has never spent the day fully alone, without anyone else, and while Jongin knows he has Chanyeol somewhere in the castle at any given time, the thought of Chanyeol seeing him sad and broken makes something ugly curl in his chest. 

Jongin allows his thoughts to shift to Chanyeol. It’s been wonderful to spend so much time with him, to get to know the actual Chanyeol behind the stupid Gryffindor bravado he puts up, and it’s interesting.

Although, Jongin knows that Chanyeol is holding something back, just like Jongin is. Chanyeol always wears his necklace with the locket, sometimes fiddles with it whenever he’s distracted, and Jongin wants to know what it is and why Chanyeol has it. Jongin can feel magic radiating off of it whenever Chanyeol is really close, and Jongin wonders what type of magic it is. Perhaps it’s protection spells, or just a protected picture of one of his family members. 

Chanyeol hasn’t said much about his family or his home situation, but Jongin can’t exactly blame him. He hasn’t said anything about his own situation, either, and so he can’t find it in himself to be annoyed at Chanyeol for not telling him. It seems as though they have a few subjects they skirt around; their interest in the Head Boy position, their family lives and Jongin’s Veela genes. 

Jongin smiles to himself again, knowing he most definitely looks like a giant idiot grinning to himself on the Slytherin Common Room couch, but he doesn’t care. He remembers how Chanyeol had managed to set off his first transformation of their sixth year on the first day of term, and with how careful Chanyeol is with the topic now. It makes Jongin’s chest heat up, makes his heart beat a little faster, and he shakes his head. 

Chanyeol may have done and said some bad things in the past, but he’s become quite the wonderful guy. Besides, Jongin can’t exactly say he’s innocent, either. One time, in their second year, he made Chanyeol’s potion explode and it led to Chanyeol failing his homework. There’s a few more instances just like that, both from Chanyeol’s side and Jongin’s, so Jongin has no right to judge Chanyeol for things he has done in the past. 

Jongin throws his head back, letting the back of his head lean against the back of the couch, and he swallows. He knows that his Veela likes Chanyeol, too, that he has somewhat chosen Chanyeol as his mate, but Jongin refuses to think about that, still. 

He groans, rolling his shoulders before he stands up. Perhaps he should make his way to the Great Hall and get some breakfast while it’s still being served. Jongin eyes the Christmas tree in front of him once more, his heart speeding up, and he shakes his head. 

Breakfast first and then a study session with Chanyeol. He can get through the next few days and before he knows it, he’ll be waiting at Hogsmeade station to pick up his friends.

Jongin sighs as he looks at the ceiling, his eyes not moving away even though he has counted the beams several times. He doesn’t have any plans for the day. Chanyeol is going to be busy with teaching a dozen students how to fly and, to Jongin’s own surprise, he has mostly finished his schoolwork. 

Jongin has several hours before the day even begins, but he already wants it to end. He only has breakfast with Chanyeol to look forward to. 

It leaves him time to think. There are no distractions to keep his thoughts away and Jongin hates it. With the way Chanyeol and him had spent a lot of time together, Jongin hadn’t had the time to think about the day prior to New Years Eve. 

But now that he is alone and has no plans for the day, Jongin is suddenly hit with the thought of his mother. 

It’s not a new thought, for it happens every year around this time, but it’s been so long. Jongin had hoped perhaps it wouldn’t make him as sad anymore. He had hoped that the mindhealers he talked to when he was a kid were right and that it would get better as time went by, but Jongin figures they were wrong. 

It doesn’t hurt less. He still misses her quite a lot, but doesn’t think of her as often as he used to. Back when Jongin was a child, he would cry for his mother every day before bed. He would cry at the portrait of her that hung above the mantel in one of the sitting rooms, to the point where his father had the portrait removed. 

The simplest thing that reminded him of his mother used to set Jongin off. Now that he’s older he no longer feels that way, but it hurts the same. He doesn’t burst into tears whenever he allows himself to think about her for more than a few seconds at a time, but his heart aches for another embrace. To feel her kiss his forehead one more time. 

Jongin feels guilty, too. With how easily Chanyeol had distracted him the past few days, he hasn’t really thought about her much. Jongin feels bad, as if he’s doing her some terrible unjust by not thinking about her. 

Jongin feels a single tear roll down his cheek and he sighs, his breath shaky, closing his eyes. He remembers how she would read. How she would spend entire Sundays in the Kim Library and read, only eating when the elves brought her food or Jongin came to sit with her. 

As a kid he never understood why his mother would hole up in the library. Jongin played outside, would demand his friends floo over so he could play with them. More often than not father would say no, would tell Jongin to play alone, and so he did. 

But now, laying in his bed and clenching his eyes shut to prevent more tears from flowing out, Jongin wishes he would have joined her more. He wishes he would have sat on her lap with his own stories, or would have listened to her telling them to him. Her reading stories to Jongin are one of the best memories he has of her, and he wishes he had more. 

Jongin feels angry, too. At himself, for not thinking about her more, but also at his father, for letting everything happen. For shackling his mother to the Kim grounds. For keeping her inside in fear of others taking her, while he barely took care of her like he was supposed to. 

Jongin clenches his teeth, trying his hardest to not let his anger take over. It’s snowing harder and it’s dark, and Chanyeol has asked him to join him for breakfast in the kitchens. Jongin can’t stand him up, can’t not show up without having to explain it later. And while he likes Chanyeol, while they are sort of friends now, Jongin is hesitant to let Chanyeol see him like that. 

The thought of Chanyeol seeing him with his wings out makes something flutter in Jongin’s chest, and he sighs to himself. There are so many emotions inside of him right now. He can feel his skin start to itch, but he tries to not let it overtake him. He tries to keep it down by thinking of happy memories with his mother, that time she held Jongin in her arms as she flew around the gardens. 

It comes with the afterthought of Jongin’s father locking her up in their sleeping quarters for three days after that and Jongin can feel the anger take over. He whimpers into the empty room, a useless attempt to ask for help. Nobody is here; Junmyeon and Sehun had written that morning, telling Jongin about their days. Minseok and Jongdae had written, too, letting Jongin know that everything is going just fine. 

And Chanyeol is asleep. Jongin doubts he wants to be woken up by Jongin with his wings halfway out of his back. The thought alone makes Jongin want to laugh. He stops himself, though, and shuffles out of bed and through the dorms and down the stairs, into the Common Room. 

He stops, though, standing in the middle of the Common Room. Perhaps he should send Chanyeol a note, to make sure he knows where Jongin is in the morning. Jongin can feel the itch on his skin getting worse and worse, can feel his shirt growing tighter. He shakes off any doubt he had a mere few seconds ago and takes some of the parchment that is always stationed on one of the desks, taking the quill and scribbling down a message. 

Before Jongin can think about it he swishes his wand, enchanting the paper to rush to the Gryffindor tower and tell Chanyeol where he is when the other wakes up in the morning. 

Jongin doesn’t waste another second in the Common Room. He rushes out to the dungeon corridor and up the stairs toward the closest entrance. When he opens the heavy wooden door he inhales, the cold air making his throat and lungs sting. He doesn’t care, though, for he continues running. He runs down the hill as fast he can, trying not to tumble over. 

Jongin groans as he feels his wings start to grow before he’s even reached the first tree line. He ignores it, though, and keeps on running toward his warded off section of the Forest. He needs to be there; he can’t transform anywhere else. 

With the sadness of his mother still roaring inside of him, the anger toward himself and his father still making his chest feel heavier than it should be, Jongin collapses to the ground when he feels the wards let him in, feels them close back up after he’s entered through them.

The first scream comes a second after, when he feels his wings grow further and rip through his shirt. Jongin can’t help but scream. It hurts. It hurts to the point where Jongin can feel his head going fuzzy, can feel his mind start to blank. It makes him drop his guard and before he can stop it, his claws have ripped his fingers apart.

Jongin screams louder this time, shocked and in pain, and he allows the tears to come. He screams for his mother, the last time he saw her flashing before his eyes. How she had struggled, how she had screamed. 

Jongin closes his eyes but not his mouth. He allows his screams to come, allows them to break the silence that seems to have fallen within the Forest, and he hunches forward. His claws dig into the earth and his wings flap despite the fact that they haven’t fully sprouted yet. It makes his skin tear and Jongin cries out, curling his fingers further into the earth. 

The pain fades after a few moments, when his wings are fully out and his claws have ripped his normal nails to shreds. Jongin knows that when he wakes up in the morning he will have his normal hands back, albeit a bit sore, but he can’t help but sob at the sight. 

He flaps his wings again, without the searing pain this time, and he groans. He wants to fly. He wants to fly higher than the clouds, wants to fly high enough to reach his mother, but Jongin knows he can’t. That he would put himself in danger. 

So instead he flaps his wings, hard enough to make some of the snow rise up from the ground, and Jongin shivers. He flaps his wings two, three, four times before he can feel himself lift up from the earth, and can feel the air around him shift. 

Jongin flaps his wings until he can reach the highest branches and can touch the remaining leaves. He takes one and crushes it, reveling in the crunch. He watches the remnants flutter down to the ground and he sighs. 

He flies. He flies around for his mother, who can’t fly any longer. He circles the wards, allows gravity to pull him down and he rises just before he can hit the ground. Jongin laughs as he does, tears flowing down his cheeks as the anger and sorrow settle in his chest. 

The blood on his back has dried up and the cold makes him break out in shivers. But, he doesn’t stop. He drops and rises, he flies across the grounds and tickles the wards with his feathers. He allows himself to get lost in it, allows himself to forget. He has nowhere to be in the morning, anyway. 

Chanyeol is woken up by something hitting him in the face. He shoots up in his bed, wand in hand, and scrunches his nose as he blinks, trying to get his vision to cooperate instead of making everything look like a blur. 

After a few seconds, he can see the room somewhat clearly. He turns his head, looking at his pillow, and frowns when he sees a piece of parchment laying next to where his head had been before he was so rudely awoken. 

He casts a tempus and groans. It’s two in the morning and Chanyeol sighs, wondering who on earth would send him a message in the middle of the night. He blinks a few more times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, and cracks his knuckles before taking the parchment. 

Chanyeol casts a lumos, the white light illuminating the empty room. “Godric!” 

Chanyeol rubs at his eyes before he lowers his hands, unfolding the piece of parchment, curiosity spiking in his chest. 

_Chanyeol,_

_I’m sorry but I’m afraid I won’t make breakfast in the morning._

_Jongin._

Chanyeol frowns at the ink on the parchment. Why would Jongin write him this in the middle of the night? Why is Jongin awake in the first place? Chanyeol takes a glance at one of the windows and sees the pitch black sky, the snow covering the grounds, and he raises an eyebrow. 

Chanyeol gasps when he sees something moving along the grounds. It’s a dark figure, the only way Chanyeol can identify them by the light of their wand, and he rushes out of bed and toward the window to take a closer look. 

The figure moves to the Dark Forest before it disappears among the trees, leaving Chanyeol to stare out of the window with his mouth wide open. It can’t possibly be Jongin, can it?

Before Chanyeol can talk himself out of it, he rushes to put on his shoes and takes his robe from the hanger before he runs out of the dorms, down the stairs into the Common Room and out of the portrait. 

“Student out of bed!” The Fat Lady screeches, making Chanyeol wince. He ignores it, though, before rounding the corner and making his way down the stairs. 

He runs as fast as his legs can carry him. He’s faster on a broom, Chanyeol knows that, but his broom is stored in the shed next to the Quidditch pitch and while Chanyeol is confident in his charms, he fears he’s far too inexperienced to cast a summoning spell that strong for it to fly over to him from such a distance. 

When Chanyeol makes his way outside he can’t even feel the cold hitting his skin. His mind screams Jongin, repeats it like a mantra, and he rushes through the courtyard and down the hill. Chanyeol can feel his socks getting wet, knows that he will definitely catch a cold, but he finds he doesn’t care.

What is Jongin doing in the Forest at this time of night?

When he breaches the first line of trees, Chanyeol stops. He takes a deep breath, his chest heaving, and he hunches forward to lean on his knees. Jongin could be anywhere within the Forest and Chanyeol isn’t even sure if it had been Jongin he saw just now. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, though, and straightens his shoulders. The Forest has never scared him, even after the speech the Headmaster had given them in their first year, so he walks forward with his wand casting a white light down onto the ground. He shivers, though not from fear, and Chanyeol swallows as he takes slow steps forward, trying not to make a sound. He doesn’t want to scare Jongin, if it is even him, and Chanyeol really does _not_ want to wake any of the other creatures within the Forest. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know where he is supposed to go, but he can see vague footprints in the snow. He isn’t sure where they lead but he decides to follow them, hoping that they may lead to where Jongin is. 

Chanyeol feels like he walks for over ten minutes, but when he turns around for just a few seconds he can still see the castle. It might be the cold influencing Chanyeol but he doesn’t know for sure. Perhaps it’s the Forest tricking him. 

He turns back around only to be met with the footprints suddenly disappearing. Chanyeol can see them in the snow a few more times before they vanish, seemingly into thin air. 

Chanyeol raises his wand, leaning his head to look up to the trees. He can see the sky peaking through, the stars shining down on him, but he can’t see anything among the trees. He frowns, looking back at the last set of footprints. Perhaps Jongin has covered the rest of the tracks? 

Chanyeol sighs, taking a few steps forward. He startles when he feels warmth roll across his shoulders, feels something settle within him. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. 

He’s standing in a clearing. The grass is covered with snow, blanketing the dark greenery of the Forest. Chanyeol takes another step forward, frowning at one particular spot. When he reaches it, he can see that the snow has turned red in small droplets, and Chanyeol’s frown deepens. 

He moves his gaze from the ground to the sky when he hears something rustle, raising his wand. 

Chanyeol doesn’t do anything, though. Instead he freezes, watching as Jongin flies from within the branches of the trees into the clearing, his head turned to look at the sky. Chanyeol’s jaw drops, his eyes wide, and he can’t help but watch. 

Jongin looks absolutely magnificent. His movements are smooth, the way his wings flap making him fly higher and higher. He’s flexible in the way he moves around, easily maneuvering through the tops of the trees. 

Chanyeol can’t stop looking, he really can’t. Jongin’s wings are a beautifully pearly white, sticking out of his back. Chanyeol winces though, can’t help the worry from flooding his chest. How badly does that hurt? 

Chanyeol eyes the small droplets on the ground before turning back to look at Jongin, who still hasn’t spotted Chanyeol on the ground. Jongin looks so peaceful, so at home in the sky, and Chanyeol feels his heart ache for him. 

He knows enough about Veelas to know that they transform when a negative emotion takes over their mind too much, when it becomes too much to handle for them. He wonders what had set Jongin off, what has made him feel this way. 

Before Chanyeol can really think about it, Jongin does a turn and looks at the ground for the very first time since Chanyeol has stepped into the clearing, and he freezes mid air. 

His wings continue to move though, as if his instinct is stronger than Jongin’s own mind, but Chanyeol can see Jongin descending, his mouth wide open and eyes wide. Neither of the two says something. Chanyeol is too afraid he will scare Jongin away if he does, so he waits. He waits for Jongin to say something. Perhaps yell at him, scream or cry. Chanyeol doesn’t know, and it puts him on edge. 

“You—” Jongin cuts himself off as he reaches the ground, his shoes digging into the snow. Chanyeol can see that Jongin’s shirt is thorn, can see that Jongin has been crying, and he wants nothing more than to gather Jongin up in his arms and hold him until Jongin doesn’t feel like crying anymore. 

He doesn’t, though. Instead he stays silent, waiting for Jongin to wrap his head around everything like Chanyeol is still trying to do now. 

Jongin doesn’t say anything for a few moments. The only thing Chanyeol can hear are the sounds of the Forest, albeit a bit dampened. He turns his head subtly, as if not to startle Jongin, and eyes where he had come from. 

Wards. 

Of course.

Chanyeol turns back to look at Jongin. He has his arms crossed over his body and his head bent down to look at the ground, and Chanyeol frowns. “Are you cold?” 

Jongin startles, his wings flapping. He doesn’t move his gaze up though and doesn't meet Chanyeol’s eyes, so Chanyeol shrugs off his robes and takes a tentative step forward. When Jongin doesn’t flinch or raise his head to look at Chanyeol with anger, Chanyeol doesn’t waver. He walks over until he’s close enough to Jongin to drape his robes over his shoulders. It doesn’t work properly for Jongin’s wings are in the way, but Jongin holds onto the robe nonetheless. 

Chanyeol takes a step back, giving Jongin more room. “Are you alright?” 

Jongin doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, he looks up and makes eye contact with Chanyeol. Chanyeol can feel warmth spread in his chest, can feel the butterflies go absolutely insane inside his tummy, but he tries to ignore it in favor of focusing on Jongin. “I’m — I — I don’t know.” 

“Can I do anyth — “

“How did you get through?” Jongin asks, interrupting Chanyeol’s question. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jongin scoffs, as if annoyed. He points at where Chanyeol had come from, still holding onto Chanyeol’s robe around his shoulders. “There are wards around this clearing. They don’t let anyone in unl —” 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Unless what?” 

Jongin goes quiet, his shoulders hunching slightly. Chanyeol wants to take his words back immediately. He has clearly made Jongin uncomfortable, has clearly done something wrong. Before he can say something, though, Jongin turns to look at Chanyeol with the smallest of smiles on his face. “Unless I trust them.” 

Chanyeol’s mind blanks and his eyes go wide. “You trust me?” 

Jongin shrugs, letting out a giggle. It sounds slightly deranged, but Chanyeol doesn’t blame him. Who would have thought, after everything? Chanyeol sure wouldn’t have thought, but here they are anyway. Jongin looks just as shocked. “Apparently I do.” 

Chanyeol chuckles too, the air around them shifting. “As I was saying before; can I do anything to help?” 

Jongin stiffens before relaxing, looking away from Chanyeol and into the distance. “I can’t retract them.” 

Chanyeol frowns for a second, eyeing the massive wings behind Jongin. Now that Jongin is closer to him, Chanyeol can clearly see the wings. They are made out of white feathers and look almost too soft. And they’re big. The span of Jongin’s wings is enormous, but beautiful.

“They are gorgeous.” Chanyeol comments, watching as Jongin flushes a deep red and how his wings flap as if in appreciation. Chanyeol steps forward again, into Jongin’s space. “Can I touch them?” 

Instead of answering, Jongin shifts slightly. He stretches his wings before aiming them forward, almost as if to cage Chanyeol in, and Chanyeol can’t help but smile before he reaches out a hand. The first touch feels much like caressing the wings of a Hippogriff, but when Chanyeol curls his fingers he can feel something softer, almost as if magic is enlaced within the feathers. 

Jongin shivers at the touch, his wings following suit. Chanyeol keeps petting, keeps caressing the feathers with his fingers, and he can feel Jongin relax in front of him. His wings slouch around Chanyeol, and he smiles to himself. 

A sweet scent envelops them both almost instantly and Jongin gasps, jumping back. Chanyeol startles, the moment seemingly over, and when he looks at Jongin all he sees is fear. 

“I’m so —” 

“For what?” 

“My allure.” Jongin whispers, wrapping his wings around himself. Chanyeol can still smell the allure in the air but he merely chuckles. The sight of Jongin wrapped in his own wings is almost too much to handle for Chanyeol’s poor heart, and he has to hold in a coo.

He doesn’t feel any different after being hit with Jongin’s allure. It should scare him, make him want to run away with the realisation, but Chanyeol doesn’t. He knows what this means and isn’t scared. He had come to the realisation that his somewhat crush on Jongin is no longer a crush a week ago, after they had had their first library study-date. So instead of feeling dread fill his system and ruling him immobile, Chanyeol takes a step forward and reaches out to touch Jongin’s wings. 

Jongin flinches away at first, clearly startled and confused, but when Chanyeol stops Jongin moves his wing forward, as if asking Chanyeol to continue petting. Chanyeol just smiles to himself as his hand makes contact with the soft feathers again, and he relishes in the way Jongin relaxes once more. 

This time, though, Chanyeol can tell that he isn’t fully relaxed. The scent fades as the wind blows and Chanyeol finds himself mourning the loss of it, but he knows that this might make Jongin more comfortable. 

“We should probably get you inside, Jonginnie.” The nickname slips before Chanyeol can stop it, but before he can cram them back into his mouth Jongin moves his wings away from his face, displaying a small smile that makes Chanyeol’s heart jump in his chest. 

When Jongin comes to, everything hurts. His back is unbelievably sore, restricting his movements in the infirmary bed. He keeps his eyes closed for a second, relishing in the quiet of the hall apart from the sounds of the weather outside, and Jongin sighs. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s met with curtains around his bed and an empty chair beside his nightstand, a glass of water on said nightstand. Jongin blinks a few times, trying to get used to the light, and slowly sits up.

Pain shoots up and down his back and Jongin has to clench his jaw to not whine, but he somehow manages to sit up against the soft pillows. When Jongin looks around he finds a bag laying on the ground next to his bed, perched up against the chair, and he turns his head to look at the curtains separating him from the infirmary. 

Is Chanyeol with him?

The events from the night before flood Jongin’s brain and he flushes, closing his eyes. He can still feel Chanyeol’s tentative touch as he caressed Jongin’s wings, his smile when Jongin allowed him to. He can feel the fear that had overtaken him when he released some of his allure on accident, and how Chanyeol had reacted to it. 

He hadn’t been fazed at all. Which, in itself, is quite terrifying for Jongin knows perfectly well what that means. He doesn’t know whether Chanyeol knows, though. The education they get about Veelas is minimal at Hogwarts and he doubts Chanyeol has voluntarily picked up a book about Veelas just to _learn_ about them. 

Jongin sighs to himself, throwing his head back. The ache in his back is a constant pain, but he tries his best to ignore it. Madame Kim will most likely either give him a sleeping draught or one of her pain relieving potions and Jongin will be on his way. Except for if she demands him to rest, then Jongin most definitely will not leave this bed until dinner time. 

It kind of reminds Jongin of his mother, really. She used to force Jongin to stay in bed whenever Jongin felt sick, whenever he had hurt himself. He smiles at the thought of it, the ache in his heart a barely there pain. Flying had done Jongin some good. 

Jongin’s tummy makes itself known and he chuckles, rolling his eyes. Before he can call for Madame Kim, though, the curtains move aside and Jongin is greeted with Chanyeol. Chanyeol is holding two plates filled with food and wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he found Jongin in the Forest. 

“Morning.” He says, as if this entire thing is usual business for him. Chanyeol walks closer and puts one of the plates down on Jongin’s lap before taking a seat on the chair next to it. Jongin eyes the plate before eyeing Chanyeol, who chuckles. 

“I figured you would be hungry. According to Madame Kim you used a lot of energy last night.” Chanyeol says, pointing at the plate in Jongin’s lap. Jongin simply nods before taking the plate in his hand. 

“Thank you.” He whispers, not really sure on what to say. Chanyeol seems content with just eating, though, so Jongin doesn’t say anything as he takes a few bites too. It’s peaceful and calm, and Jongin can’t say he dislikes it. He has woken up feeling far worse on this day, the day his mother passed away, so it’s nice to have Chanyeol here with him.

Jongin usually spends this day alone in his sleeping quarters at home. Or in the garden, with his wings out. His father pretends it’s a normal day, as if the day before New Years Eve hasn’t been tainted for Jongin for the rest of his life, so Jongin has always spent it alone or with one of his friends close by with just a single floo call. 

Sitting here, in the infirmary with Chanyeol Park of all people is definitely not how Jongin had seen himself spend this day, but he doesn’t mind. Chanyeol doesn’t even know the significance of this day, but it’s nice to have him here nonetheless. 

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the spell of silence around the room. He puts his plate down on the nightstand before looking at Jongin. Jongin tries not to blush, he really does, but his cheeks heat up anyway. Having Chanyeol’s undivided attention still makes him flustered. 

“I’m doing alright, I suppose.” Jongin answers, trying to put his own plate down on the nightstand. He winces, though, as pain shoots up and down his spine. Chanyeol rushes to take Jongin’s plate and puts it down on top of his own. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, making Jongin scowl. “Alright fine. Everything hurts.” 

Chanyeol’s raised eyebrows turn into a frown. “Do you go through this every time?” 

Jongin sighs and nods, slowly. “It depends. If I haven’t sprouted them in a while, it hurts more than when I allow them to come out regularly. The rest is just side-effects from not being in my Veela form every minute of every day.” 

Chanyeol hums. “Madame Kim put some odd looking paste on the wounds.” 

Jongin smiles. “Yeah, she does that every time.” 

Chanyeol’s face turns serious again. Jongin can sense that Chanyeol wants to ask a lot of questions, wants to say a lot of things, too, but he’s holding back. Most likely for Jongin. The thought alone makes butterflies erupt in Jongin’s tummy and he can’t help but grin. 

“How often can you do it? I can’t imagine it’s easy on school grounds.” Chanyeol asks, clearly letting his curiosity out for the briefest of seconds. Jongin nods. 

“When I was younger I didn’t transform as often. Young Veelas don’t need to, really. But as one grows older and comes into puberty, we need to transform more and more. Because I’m of age now, I need to start getting my emotions under control if I don’t want this happening every other day.” Jongin answers, making Chanyeol let out a soft snort. 

“That warded off section is clever, though.” 

Jongin nods, his hands finding the corners of the duvet. He pulls at the strings, tugging on them, and finds that his fingers almost look back to normal. His nail beds look ruined, but that is to be expected. “I have the Headmaster to thank for that. He arranged it after — after a particular rough night.”

Chanyeol frowns and Jongin almost feels guilty for not telling him the entire truth, but that’s a conversation for far into the future if they manage it that far. 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice is so, so soft Jongin almost misses it. But he does manage to hear it, and he frowns. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jongin asks, turning to look at Chanyeol. 

“Because of what I said at the beginning of the year.” 

Jongin feels laughter bubble up in his chest at the memory, at the fact that Chanyeol still thinks Jongin hasn’t forgiven him for that yet. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. I don’t share this with everybody, really. You couldn’t have known.” 

“It’s something we as wizards should know, though. Hogwarts is really lacking in that part of education.” Chanyeol says, determination in his voice. Jongin lets out a giggle. Chanyeol reminds him of Sehun, just a little bit, and perhaps once both of their friend groups are back they might get along. 

Salazar and Morgana both, they might even conduct a plan to change the Hogwarts curriculum. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Because you sound like Sehun.” Jongin answers, making Chanyeol gasp. 

“I surely don’t!” 

“Yes you do! You sound exactly like him!” 

Chanyeol groans. “I should have known. He is in my Care of Magical Creature class.” 

Jongin laughs at that, shaking his head. Pain shoots up his back and he groans, making Chanyeol sit up straight. “Should I tell Madame Kim you’re awake?” 

Jongin doesn’t want her to force Chanyeol to leave and get some rest, but Chanyeol does need sleep. A selfish part of Jongin wants Chanyeol to stay with him, to talk to him until Madame Kim tells him he can leave, but he also wants Chanyeol to rest. And so, he nods. “Yes, and you should get some rest.” 

Chanyeol scoffs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. These chairs are fairly easy to transfigure into beds you know.” 

Jongin chuckles before swatting at Chanyeol’s arm. “Go get Madame Kim.” 

After Madame Kim takes a look at the wounds on his back, she demands he stay for a few more hours. She rubs another sort of salve on it before asking Chanyeol to get some rest and Chanyeol leaves with the promise to come back when Jongin is dismissed, so they can have dinner together in the kitchens. 

When Jongin is finally alone again, he closes his eyes. He knows that Chanyeol and him have a lot to talk about, that the way Chanyeol reacted to Jongin’s allure only has one explanation, and what that means for them. Jongin knows they have that to talk about, but he is kind of scared to. 

He’s scared Chanyeol will not want what Jongin wants. Jongin wants a normal relationship, where the two of them act like normal lovers. And he knows that Chanyeol will most likely want that, too, but Jongin can’t shake that small thought, that dark corner of his brain, that Chanyeol wants him to be what Jongin’s mother was to Jongin’s father. 

While Jongin likes Chanyeol and knows that his Veela is starting to recognize him as his mate, Jongin is prepared to go through the pain to get rid of such feelings if Chanyeol wants what Jongin’s parents had before his mother passed. 

Because while having a mate is nice, Jongin still has his ambitions. He still wants to shake the Ministry from the inside out and demand better rights for Veelas, especially ones that are mated and married, and he still wants to be Head Boy. And no matter what happens, whether Chanyeol and him do start a relationship or not, he still wants that. And nothing will change that. 

“I should really deduct House Points, you know?” 

Jongin startles as he walks into the kitchens, freezing mid step. He turns his head toward where he hears a loud chuckle and is greeted with Chanyeol already sitting at one of the long kitchen tables, two plates in front of him. 

The House Elves are calmer, for once, cleaning up the plates from dinner time in the Great Hall. Jongin realises, as he walks to sit down across from Chanyeol, that Chanyeol had waited to eat until Jongin was ready to. Warmth spreads across Jongin’s skin at the thought, and he smiles as he moves to sit down. 

“I could say the same for you.” Jongin retorts, but there is no bite in his voice. Chanyeol can tell, for his shoulders don’t tense nor does his jaw clench. Chanyeol merely smiles back at Jongin, shaking his head. 

“Touche. Although, I was just performing Prefect duties, wasn’t I?” Chanyeol then says, making Jongin giggle. He knows full well that Chanyeol hadn’t just followed him into the Forest in the name of Prefect duties, for he should have alarmed a professor if that had been the case, so in Prefect terms they had both been reckless last night. 

Jongin wonders when he started to become less strict with himself. Perhaps Chanyeol is having a bad influence on him. “Of course you were, Chanyeol. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Jongin takes a sip of the pumpkin juice, eyeing Chanyeol who can’t seem to stop smiling. “How are you feeling?” 

Jongin shrugs at the question. He still feels sore everywhere, his fingers still slightly burning from the way his claws had presented last night, and the wounds on his back are still quite sensitive. He feels well rested, though, and calm. “I feel alright, actually. A bit sore.” 

Chanyeol snorts, spitting a bit of his drink back into his goblet. Jongin’s eyes widen at the way Chanyeol’s cheek flush, and Jongin gasps. “Chanyeol!” 

“Sorry!” Chanyeol exclaims, clearly not as sorry as he wants Jongin to think he is. Jongin can’t help but laugh, although he finds his mind going crazy. Hogwarts isn’t the best when it comes to sex education, sure, but Jongin’s novels had been more than enough to teach him about the basics. Novels about gay wizards are still quite rare, but Jongin has read quite a lot of them. 

Before his skin can start itching again, Jongin clears his throat. “Thank you, though. For coming after me.” 

Chanyeol merely scoffs before taking a bite of his food. “Your note was way too ominous, Jongin, I got worried.” 

Jongin flushes, moving his gaze to look down at the table. Chanyeol is quite brazen with his words, straightforward, and Jongin doesn’t know whether that is just Chanyeol or the fact that he is Gryffindor, but it warms his heart. A lot. It’s nice to know exactly what Chanyeol is thinking, even though he doesn’t tell him everything. “Thank you.” 

Chanyeol clears his throat, making Jongin look up from where he had been looking at his food. “I — uhm — I care about you, Jongin. It may sound odd, seeing we didn’t exactly start off on the right foot, but I do care for you.” 

Jongin wants to cry. It’s been a very, very long time since anyone that weren’t his friends had told him they care for him. His father never bothered to tell him, anyway, and Jongin didn’t have anyone else other than his friends. Jongin could feel tears brimming in his eyes, his hands shaking a little bit, and he sighs. 

“I care — I care for you too.” Jongin answers, because he does. He has grown to care for Chanyeol a lot over the past week and a half, and while part of him is terrified at this realisation, part of him is more than happy to let someone else in. Jongin can feel his heart open up for Chanyeol day by day, and he can’t bring himself to stop it. 

“Would you want to spend New Years Eve together?” Chanyeol then asks, breaking the silence that had fallen between them for a few seconds. Jongin feels his heart flutter and butterflies erupting in his stomach, and so he nods. 

New Years Eve has never felt like a special holiday for Jongin, not even when celebrating with his friends, but with the way Chanyeol smiles at him with utter glee Jongin wonders if Chanyeol will change that for him, much like he has changed a few other things in Jongin’s mind. He likes the thought of that, at least. 

“We could spend it in the Gryffindor tower. We have a better view of the sky, after all.” Jongin’s eyes widen. He has never been in the Gryffindor tower before, has never stepped foot in the red and gold Common Room, but he finds himself curious. And, the place doesn’t matter when he spends time with Chanyeol, Jongin has found. As long as Chanyeol is there, nothing else really matters. 

And it’s cheesy and too much like a hopeless romantic Jongin pretends he isn’t, but Jongin doesn’t mind. 

“That sounds lovely.” Jongin answers, clearly surprising Chanyeol for he freezes with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Jongin giggles. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, putting his spoon back down. His voice is a tad louder than the rest of their conversation had been, so a few House Elves turn their heads to look at them curiously. He can see Drilly walking around, pointing the House Elves back to work, and Jongin finds he feels extremely peaceful right now. Like nothing could hurt him ever again. 

“I am sure.” Jongin answers before taking a bite, effectively ending their conversation. Chanyeol just smiles at Jongin again before taking his spoon back in his hand. His left hand, the one Chanyeol isn’t using, lays on the table. Jongin wants to grab it, wants Chanyeol to intertwine their fingers, but he doesn’t move. Instead, he continues eating just like Chanyeol, and allows conversation between them to flow easily and comfortably. 

Chanyeol is nervous. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first ever Quidditch game as part of the Gryffindor team back in his second year. And it’s different, because now there aren’t hundreds of students to watch as Chanyeol ascends into the sky, there are no students cheering him on or his best friends on their brooms next to him. 

Chanyeol is alone now, alone in his dorm up in the Gryffindor tower. He knows that a few other students are also awake and are waiting for midnight just like Chanyeol, and he had warned them not to do anything crazy. Jisoo isn’t here, after all, and neither are any of the fifth year Prefects. Luckily for Chanyeol, the professors don’t expect him to do his Prefect duties over the break, but he had told the others to be careful and get enough rest despite the excitement of the new year. 

The next term is starting in a few days, after all. And even though Chanyeol is nervous for much different reasons than any of his fellow Gryffindor students, he knows that academic scores are still important, too. 

Chanyeol is still aiming for Head Boy, even if Jongin seems hell bent on getting that position, too. If he wants things to progress with Jongin past friendship, he knows this might get in the way of it all. Chanyeol doesn’t know why Jongin wants the position so bad, but he supposes it runs deep. 

But it does for Chanyeol, as well, and while he does really want to date Jongin if given the opportunity, he doesn’t plan on giving it up. Unless Jongin plans to do something with his position that could benefit Chanyeol too, but he doubts that would be the case. 

He stops right in front of the mirror that stands in the dorm, his eyes going to the necklace and the locket instantly. He can feel the magic buzzing against his chest, but it doesn’t annoy him. Instead, it makes him feel safe to carry some of his father’s magic with him. 

It’s been so long since he has seen him, but Chanyeol’s own magic still recognizes his father’s easily, and it warms his heart. For a while Chanyeol was scared that his magic would fade inside the necklace over time, but it hasn’t. It’s still as strong as ever, and Chanyeol can’t imagine not carrying it around his neck. 

“Mister Park!” Chanyeol whips his head around to look at where the voice came from, and is guided upward to the portrait hanging above the door. It’s a portrait of Godric Gryffindor, but seeing as this is a dorm, he’s never in his frame. He isn’t today, either, and instead the Fat Lady stands in the middle of it with her hands on her hips. 

“Can I help you, madame?” 

The Fat Lady kisses her own teeth before shaking her head. “You have a visitor. He looks rather ghastly in his green robes. Since when do Gryffindors hang with sn— “ 

Chanyeol clears his throat, making the Fat Lady halt mid-sentence. “Thank you.” 

Chanyeol makes his way downstairs and into the Common Room. There’s a few students still there, playing games of snap or chess, but Chanyeol doesn’t pay them any mind as he walks over to the portrait. He taps it and the frame swings open, revealing Jongin standing there with a shy smile on his face. 

“Hello,” Chanyeol greets, moving out of the way so Jongin can enter. Jongin stays still, though, his eyes trained on somewhere behind Chanyeol. He looks adorable in his green robes — thank you very much, Fat Lady — and school sweater, and Chanyeol can see that he’s holding onto a bag with what he assumes to be his night wear and toiletries. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, leaning against the opening. 

“I have — uhm — I have never been inside.” Jongin answers, looking far too shy for his own good. Chanyeol only chuckles before shaking his head, making Jongin huff at him. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” 

“You’re being silly! Come in!” Chanyeol counters, making Jongin pout. Chanyeol wants to kiss him right then and there, but he doesn’t. Instead, he moves further to the side and makes room for Jongin to pass through. 

“This is a big moment for me, alright?” Jongin says, but he moves. He moves through the frame of the portrait and into the narrow corridor that leads to the Common Room, making him stand nearly toe to toe with Chanyeol. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. The walls seem to have closed in on them ever so slightly, for this corridor never used to be this narrow, but he shrugs it off. 

The castle has weird ways of showing the students that it is alive. 

“Alright, alright. It’s just a Common Room, though.” Chanyeol says before leading Jongin through the corridor and into said Common Room. Nobody pays them any mind, really, as they walk toward the stairs. When Chanyeol turns his head to see if Jongin is still behind him, he sees Jongin standing in the doorway leading to the stairs, staring into the Common Room still. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks, coming down a few steps. 

Jongin just chuckles. “Why did I not expect this?” 

Chanyeol huffs. “It’s nice and homey.” 

Jongin snorts. “That is very true, but it looks like the elves just threw some furniture together and called it a day.” 

Chanyeol gasps, fake offended. He knows that, though, and it was the first thing Baekhyun had said when they walked in on their first night at Hogwarts. “You sound like Baekhyun.” 

Jongin whips his head around as if hurt, his eyes wide and mouth open. “I do not!” 

Chanyeol merely laughs, “You do! That’s what you get for comparing me to Sehun!” 

Jongin groans, rolling his eyes. Chanyeol moves up the stairs once more, and he can hear Jongin follow him by the echo of his footsteps. They pass the split between the girls and boys dorms, and Jongin hums. “This is the same as us.” 

“Don’t they have that in all Houses?” Chanyeol asks, taking a left. He hears Jongin scoff behind him. 

“How am I supposed to know?” 

“How did you think we slept?!” Chanyeol exclaims, moving past the first and second year dorms as he moves up. Jongin is still behind him as they climb higher and higher, and before Chanyeol knows it they have reached the sixth year dorms. 

“I don’t know!” Jongin says, but as Chanyeol turns to look at him he catches the smallest glimpse of a smile on Jongin’s face, and Chanyeol realizes that Jongin is messing with him. 

“You’re messing with me. Get in here.” Chanyeol then says, opening the door and making room for Jongin to move past. Chanyeol cleaned the dorm a little bit, to his own credit, but he can’t help but feel like he’s showing Jongin his own bedroom at home. Which, in a way, he sort of is. 

Gryffindor tower is his home, after all. 

“You can pick any bed you want.” Chanyeol says, closing the door behind Jongin. Suddenly Jongin looks a lot smaller than he is, and it makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter. He hasn’t had many romantic experiences — one boy in the village close to his home a summer ago — but he knows that he usually feels more attracted to shorter guys. He finds, though, that Jongin is the perfect size for him. If Jongin stands on his tippy toes, he can reach Chanyeol’s nose. 

Jongin drops his bag on the closest bed, and while Chanyeol knows that there is no way Jongin would know where Chanyeol’s bed is — he’s made all the beds, they all look the same — his heart sinks at the knowledge that Jongin hadn’t chosen the one next to Chanyeol. 

“You guys can see the stars.” Jongin comments, moving toward the window next to Chanyeol’s bed as if entranced. He looks so heartachingly beautiful and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. After yesterday, Chanyeol can’t shake the feeling that perhaps Jongin wants the same thing. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice.” 

Jongin hums. “All we see is the lake.”

Chanyeol shivers at the thought. He may not be scared of the Forest, but something about open waters has always scared him. He can’t imagine staring into the darkness of the lake every single day. “Isn’t that terrifying?”

Jongin shrugs. “You get used to it. Aren’t you supposed to be the Gryffindor?” 

Chanyeol huffs. “We aren’t always courageous, alright?” 

Jongin lets out a soft laugh and it makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter. “Just like Slytherins aren’t always Dark Wizards.” 

Chanyeol knows that, so he merely nods and sighs. The prejudice against Slytherin has faded over the years, but there are still some that believe Dark Wizards come from Slytherin and Slytherin alone. Chanyeol has heard it from people around him, from people his mother used to go to school with. 

“Gryffindors can be quite scared actually. Kyungsoo hates spiders.” 

Jongin just laughs at that, turning around. They make brief eye contact before Chanyeol feels his cheeks flush and he has to look away. “Really? Any others?” 

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “Yixing is afraid of birds and Baekhyun hates the dark.” 

Jongin laughs. “The dark, really?” 

Chanyeol shrugs. “Not so much anymore. He used to be terrified of it though, as a kid.” 

Jongin walks a little closer toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol feels his breath hitch. “And you?” 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “What about me?” 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “What are you afraid of?” 

So many things. Chanyeol is afraid of losing his mother, just like he lost his father. He’s afraid of never finding his purpose in life, of never finding love. He’s afraid that one day he will wake up and regret everything he’s done and wish he had done more. He’s scared of waking up one day and realizing that his life meant nothing in the long run. 

He finds the necklace and knows that Jongin is watching him, before shrugging. “I don’t like open water.” 

Jongin frowns and Chanyeol wonders if Jongin knows there’s more, so much more. He doesn’t ask, though, and instead moves to sit on the bed next to Chanyeol’s and toe his shoes off. “I don’t like spiders, either.” 

Chanyeol laughs. “Why does that not surprise me?” 

“Hey! There’s no reason for them to have eight, hairy legs.” Jongin counters, pouting. He looks cute, almost like a baby, and Chanyeol really, really has to hold himself back. Just randomly picking Jongin up seems like an odd thing to do, after all. 

“They’re small, though. You can easily squash them.” Chanyeol mimics the motion by pressing his thumb and index finger together, and Jongin shakes his head. 

“Of course you can, but that doesn’t make them any less scary.” He says, falling back to lay on the bed. “Our beds are comfier.” 

Chanyeol snorts before dropping himself down on his own bed. “I doubt there’s a difference.” 

Jongin sits up straight again, and suddenly they’re extremely close. Chanyeol swallows and he watches as Jongin’s eyes move down to his lips before going back up. Chanyeol isn’t sure if he saw it right, Jongin could very well be looking at the necklace, but he feels his cheeks heat nonetheless. 

Chanyeol wants to say that his bed would most definitely be more comfortable with his arms wrapped around Jongin from behind, but he bites his tongue. He doesn’t want things to become awkward, especially not when they’re supposed to spend the night together, so he just sighs. 

“There’s a bit of a difference, I’m confident.” 

“Fine, fine. Up for a game of chess, then?”

When they’re tipsy on the Fire Whiskey Chanyeol had apparently gotten from Yixing for Christmas, Jongin starts to notice the glances Chanyeol sends him every now and then. They have moved on from Chess to the muggle version of cards. Jongin doesn’t really understand it, but that’s fine. 

“You can ask, you know?” 

Chanyeol raises his head from where he had been looking at the cards in his hand, an eyebrow raised. Jongin wants to laugh, but instead he merely giggles. He knows that Chanyeol is curious about yesterday, and while Jongin had given Chanyeol the opportunity to ask questions at dinner the night before, he knows there might be something that Chanyeol still wants to ask. And, with him tipsy, it might be easier. 

For the only thing Chanyeol had asked him that had to do with the fact that he watched Jongin in Veela form was whether he was okay or not, and while Jongin appreciates the sentiment still, he knows Chanyeol has many, many other questions. He would have them, too, if he were in Chanyeol’s shoes. 

“Ask what?” 

“About yesterday. I imagine you’re quite curious.” Jongin hasn’t reached the state of tipsy where he becomes clingy, yet, but he does put his glass down a little further away from him. He wants to remember tonight and not wake up with a hang-over tomorrow. 

Chanyeol shrugs, “Sure, but —”

Jongin huffs, “I’m not going to break or storm out.”

“That’s not what I meant, Jongin.” Chanyeol says, putting his cards down on the floor. Jongin still can’t see what they say, for they are faced down, but he finds he doesn’t care much about the game anymore. He wants to know what Chanyeol thinks about the fact that his body grew used to Jongin’s allure within a split second, what Chanyeol’s opinion is about the fact that maybe, just maybe, Jongin’s Veela has chosen Chanyeol as his mate. 

“Then what?” Jongin asks, leaning his head against the bed behind him. The floor might not be the most comfortable position, but Jongin likes the way Chanyeol is still taller while sitting down. He likes the fact that Chanyeol’s legs are forming a ‘V’, effectively caging Jongin in. 

“I don’t want to offend you, first of all. Second of all, I wasn’t sure whether you wanted me to. You probably deal with curious people all the time.” Chanyeol answers, throwing his own head back. Jongin follows his lead, his eyes now trained on the ceiling, and he snorts. It’s quite ridiculous, really, because Chanyeol wouldn’t have cared about offending Jongin just six months ago, and yet here he is. Afraid that he will offend Jongin. 

It’s nice, but Jongin isn’t some fragile thing that needs to be cared for as if he will shatter at the first wrong move. While Jongin likes to be taken care of, he admits to himself, there is such a thing as being too careful. Jongin pushes his glass even further away. 

“You won’t offend me, I promise.” 

Chanyeol sighs. “Fine.” 

“So?” 

“I’m trying to think, Jongin.” 

“Didn’t know you were capable of that.” 

Chanyeol merely digs the heel of his foot into Jongin’s thighs, making him yelp. “Hey!” 

“Now you’re offending me!” Chanyeol exclaims, but he is smiling while he does so. Jongin shrugs, coyly, before smiling back at the Gryffindor. 

“Ask a question!” Jongin then says, completely forgetting about the card game they had been playing just a few minutes prior. Chanyeol seems to do the same too, his eyes now focused solely on Jongin and it makes his heart jump in his chest. 

“Fine! What made you transform?” 

Jongin freezes. He hadn’t expected that, really. He had expected for Chanyeol to maybe ask what it feels like, to perhaps ask about some of the weird Veela lore that wizards seem to have come up with, which are complete and utter rubbish, but he hadn’t seen this one coming. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, his hand reaching for his glass again. The topic of his mother isn’t exactly a secret, for it had been in the papers, but it still pains him to talk about it all. His friends know, of course, know the entire story. Suddenly Jongin remembers that sinking feeling he got when his father sent him the letter stating that he was to spend the holidays at Hogwarts instead of at the Kim Manor. How worried his friends had been at first. 

“Well, you said that your emotions control when you sprout your wings and transform, right? So what got you worked up?” Chanyeol shifts a little, clearly not as comfortable with asking the question as he first seemed, and Jongin sighs. He supposes, one way or the other, that Chanyeol will find out anyway. 

“My mother died on the thirtieth of december when I was younger.” Jongin looks at the window when he says it, the stars bright in the clear sky, and he feels his heart ache again. He hadn’t seen her die in front of his eyes, but when one of the House Elves came to his room late at night, a week after his father had her arrested, his whole world crumbled. 

Chanyeol lets out a gasp, clearly not having expected that. “Godric, I’m so sorry Jongin.”

Jongin shrugs. “I miss her throughout the year, but the anniversary of her death hits harder.”

Jongin turns his face back to look at Chanyeol and he sees him hold onto the locket, his fingers fiddling with it. He wants to ask, but he feels like it isn’t the right time. Perhaps Chanyeol will share it with him, one day. 

Jongin hadn’t particularly noticed anything off with Chanyeol before Christmas, but on the day itself he had seemed rather distracted, as if something was bothering him. He seems fine now, though, and he seemed fine the days before. Perhaps something happened on Christmas Day, Jongin doesn’t know. 

“I get that.” He says after a few moments, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. The cards lay on the floor completely forgotten, but neither of them seem to care about it anymore. Jongin wants to crawl over and sit chest to chest with Chanyeol, have him hug him close, but he doesn’t. Instead he shifts in his seat. 

“She was a Veela, too.” Jongin figures that must be a given, but he clarifies it anyway. Perhaps to spite his father, who can’t even hear him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jongin shakes his head. “Don’t.”

“Okay.” 

Chanyeol takes his glass and swallows the rest of the whiskey inside, pulling a face. “This necklace was made with some of my father’s magic. It’s the last I have of him.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen. He hadn’t expected that, of all things. “Where is your father?” 

Chanyeol sighs before shaking his head. Jongin feels dread curl in his stomach, but before he can say anything, Chanyeol turns to look at him. The eye contact makes Jongin flush a little bit, but he hopes Chanyeol will blame it on the fact that Jongin is tipsy. 

“He’s dead. He disappeared when I was ten years old. At first, the Aurors were all over the case. But, after a year or so, they stopped and the trail went cold. And instead of communicating with the muggle police like my mother suggested, the Aurors just — stopped.” Chanyeol continues, and Jongin’s heart sinks. Chanyeol looks at the locket, his hand now wrapped around it as if it will disappear if he lets it go. 

“How—,” Jongin swallows, trying to find the right words. “How do you know he’s dead?” 

“We found out last year. The muggle police found his remains and connected it to my father’s case with the help of a wizard liaison.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen. The comment about Chanyeol’s O.W.Ls, the way his grades had been abysmal. It all makes so much sense now. Jongin bites his lip to prevent himself from cursing, and instead takes a deep breath before opening his mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, making Chanyeol look up from where he had been focused on the locket in his hand still. 

“For what?” Chanyeol asks, and he finally lets go of the locket. Jongin wonders how it feels, to have the magic of those you love close to his heart like that, but he doesn’t ask. Instead, he makes eye contact with the Gryffindor. 

“For mocking your O.W.L scores. You’re intelligent, I should have known something happened.” 

Chanyeol scoffs. “You’re joking, right? My comment was far worse, Jongin. You couldn’t possibly have known what happened.” 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t mean my comment was justified.” 

“Does it matter, really? We are friends now, those things are in the past.” Chanyeol says, and it makes something spark in Jongin’s chest. It warms his heart, the heat curling through his veins and making his toes curl, and before Jongin knows it he moves forward and closer to Chanyeol. 

“What are you — “

“Kiss me.” Jongin pleads, looking at Chanyeol. He’s not above begging if Chanyeol asks him to do so, but when Chanyeol shifts to lean forward, Jongin doubts he will have to. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, his hands already moving around Jongin to pull him closer. Jongin hisses as Chanyeol’s hands make contact with the sore skin on his back through his sweater, and Chanyeol curses under his breath. 

“Sorry!” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whines, not caring one bit. 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste time. He pushes their lips together, and Jongin can’t help but release a moan. Chanyeol’s lips are chapped, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He moves to sit in between Chanyeol’s legs and can feel his skin start to itch. He wills it down, though, not wanting his wings to sprout from the excitement, and focuses on kissing Chanyeol back. 

It’s a tad bit awkward, but Jongin supposes that’s to be expected. He allows Chanyeol to take the lead fully, to lead the kiss until they are both breathless and instead breathing into each other's mouth and not really kissing anymore. 

“Salazar—”

“And Morgana both.” Chanyeol finishes, making Jongin giggle. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” He says, dropping down from his crouching position. Jongin, high on adrenaline and the whiskey in his blood, leans in to push his nose into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. It’s warm, but not uncomfortable. Jongin can hear Chanyeol’s breath hitch, and he smiles into the skin of Chanyeol’s neck. 

“I’m sorry it took so long. I wasn’t sure you wanted me to.” Chanyeol answers, tightening his hold around Jongin. It satisfies something inside of Jongin that he didn’t know existed, and he can’t stop smiling. 

“It took me a while to realize it, too.” 

They move to Chanyeol’s bed together after the ground becomes too harsh, and Jongin doesn’t really feel the need to look at the stars anymore. He’s content with laying next to Chanyeol, their soft whispers carrying through the empty room. Before Jongin knows it, he can hear the loud bell that always echoes through the school when their periods switch, but now it switches the year. 

Jongin smiles at Chanyeol, who is looking at him with so much glee it makes his heart warmer than it already was. “Happy new year.” 

“Happy new year.” Jongin replies, leaning in to steal yet another kiss from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can’t help but walk down the stairs with a skip in his step. The castle is still quiet around him, most of the students sleeping away their hang-overs or simply sleeping in, and Chanyeol can’t exactly blame them. He would have done the same if Jongin and him had drunk more of Yixing’s Fire Whiskey, but instead they had fallen asleep while chatting softly under the covers. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have even left his bed if it weren’t for Jongin, really, and the thought of it makes him smile. Jongin is still sleeping soundly in the Gryffindor tower and having to leave him nearly broke Chanyeol’s heart, but he had to do it. He wants to surprise Jongin with breakfast, so if that means he has to sacrifice some time with Jongin, Chanyeol doesn’t really mind. 

Getting away without waking Jongin up had presented quite the challenge, though, for during the night the Slytherin had found his way in between Chanyeol’s arms and with his face dug into Chanyeol’s chest. While Chanyeol thought it was endearing to wake up like that and it satisfied some odd need within him, getting out of Jongin’s grip had been difficult at best. 

But, somehow, Chanyeol succeeded. He doesn’t know how Jongin will react if he wakes up before Chanyeol gets back, but he hopes Jongin stays vast asleep until he returns. 

Chanyeol taps the correct stone and waits for the wall to move before stepping through the small entrance, nearly hitting his head. He can hear the Elves already hard at work, pans and pots clinging together, and Chanyeol smiles as he enters the kitchen fully. 

“Mr. Park!” Chanyeol watches as one of the House Elves rushes over to him, and he greets Drilly with a smile and a nod. 

“Morning, Drilly.” 

“Drilly wishes Mr. Park a good morning! What can Drilly do?” She asks, fiddling with her fingers. Chanyeol casts a glance behind her, where several of the House Elves are trying their best at preparing breakfast, and for a second he worries he might be intruding or bothering her. Before Chanyeol can tell Drilly that it’s okay, she seems to notice Chanyeol’s shift of attention. 

“The Elves are preparing breakfast, sir! How can Drilly help, sir?” She looks hopeful, as if she wants to do something other than overseeing the other House Elves, and it helps to make Chanyeol feel less guilty. 

“Could you prepare breakfast for two?” He asks, bending down a little bit so he can look at her without straining his neck. Drilly gasps, her ears perking, and she claps her hands together. Suddenly there is a basket next to Chanyeol’s feet, and he looks at it with wonder. 

“For two! Did Mr. Kim and Mr. Park finally make up, sir? Breakfast will be done soon!” Before Chanyeol can say anything, can wonder how in Godric’s name Drilly knows, she is rushing off toward the other House Elves, directing a few around while some keep working on breakfast for in the Great Hall. 

Chanyeol hears a sort of wind sound and he looks around before casting a glance downward, where a small bottle of marmalade is now resting in the basket alongside four fresh croissants. Before he can look up again to thank Drilly and the other elves, a small pot of berries appears and some napkins. 

“Mr. Kim and Mr. Park — oh how splendid! How exciting!” Chanyeol flushes as he overhears Drilly tell one of the other Elves, but he keeps his mouth shut. He watches the Elves run around, a handful working on things for Chanyeol, and he looks at the basket every time he hears the same gush of wind. 

When Drilly walks up to him once more, Chanyeol has so much food in the basket he’s afraid Jongin and him could feed an entire village. “Is that enough, Mr. Park?” 

“More than enough, Drilly. Thank you so much.” 

“Drilly is happy to help, sir! Drilly needs to focus on breakfast now.” 

Chanyeol watches as she walks off, rejoining the other Elves, and Chanyeol smiles before bending down and taking the basket. He makes his way out of the kitchen and into the corridors, greeted with a still quiet castle. He isn’t entirely sure which portrait along the wall opens to reveal the Slytherin Common Room, but Chanyeol supposes he will learn that soon enough. If Jongin means the same thing and wants what Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol might end up spending quite a bit of time in the Slytherin Common Room. 

That is, if Jongin’s friends like him. He has hurled his fair share of insults at all of them, especially Minseok and Junmyeon, but Chanyeol hopes they will leave that behind them. He has, after all. Minseok and Junmyeon hadn’t been the nicest to Chanyeol, either, but Chanyeol knows deep down that most of those insults stem from Quidditch rivalry and the fact that Jongin used to hate him. 

Chanyeol smiles to himself as he walks up the stairs, grateful for the still empty castle, for he definitely looks like a right idiot. It’s odd to think about how Jongin and him used to hate each other and managed to bypass that within a week and a half of spending time with each other. Of course Baekhyun’s truce idea had helped, for the both of them hadn’t spoken much after that at all, which also meant no fights. It has helped, but Chanyeol will never tell Baekhyun that. 

He wonders how he can tell his friends this. Perhaps he should write them before they arrive at Hogwarts, but Chanyeol doubts they would have any trouble with it at all. Chanyeol supposes he should talk to Jongin about this, if they really want to go through with this, and when Chanyeol reaches the portrait he knows just how to ask Jongin what they are. 

The Fat Lady only smiles at him before swinging open, revealing the dark corridor leading to the empty Common Room. It’s quiet still, but when Chanyeol reaches the door that leads to the sixth year dorms, he hears someone walking around. 

He raises an eyebrow before moving to open the door, only to be greeted with Jongin struggling to put his school sweater on with red rimmed eyes. Chanyeol barely has the mind to keep holding onto the basket, his first reflex to drop it and rush over to Jongin. Jongin flinches as the door hits the wall, the noise of wood hitting stone echoing through the tower. 

“What—” 

“You dick!” Jongin curses, stopping his struggle. He looks absolutely ridiculous with one arm in his sleeve, but Chanyeol finds himself looking past that and just finding it horribly endearing. Then the fact that Jongin just called him a dick registers, and he frowns. 

“Pardon?” 

“I woke up alone!” 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “So?” 

Jongin huffs, as if Chanyeol has suddenly become the bane of his existence again and has lost all intelligence, and Chanyeol puts the basket down on the bed next to him before crossing his arms. “So? After the night we just had?” 

Chanyeol feels his heart sink, realizing what Jongin is talking about. He hadn’t thought about it, had just gotten dressed and walked down to the kitchens. He can’t imagine waking up by himself after such a night, after kissing somebody and talking until sleep took over. 

“Oh— I am a right dick, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, you are.” Jongin huffs, but a small smile has found its way back onto Jongin’s face. 

“I’m here now, though.” Chanyeol then says, taking a step forward. Jongin doesn’t flinch this time, so Chanyeol braves a few more steps until he’s standing in front of Jongin, nearly toe to toe. 

“With breakfast, I see.” Jongin comments, leaning his head to the side to look past Chanyeol and toward where the basket is standing. Chanyeol hums, but moves Jongin’s head back so he’s looking at him again, his hand letting go of Jongin’s chin as the other smiles at him. 

“You seem stuck.” Chanyeol comments, motioning toward the way Jongin is only wearing his shirt halfway. Jongin chuckles, shaking his head. 

“I thought you had left.”

“I wouldn’t just leave you like that, Jongin. Believe me.” Chanyeol’s heart aches at the way Jongin’s eyes are red rimmed, how he had probably cried after realizing that Chanyeol was no longer in bed next to him, and he sighs to himself as he helps Jongin into his sweater normally. He really should have thought this through. 

“I believe you.” Jongin says, making Chanyeol’s heart jump with the sincerity of it. It’s intense, being with Jongin like this, but Chanyeol doesn’t want it any other way. 

“Did you cry?” 

Jongin pouts, wiping at one of his eyes before nodding. “Only a little bit, I’m fine.” 

Chanyeol leans in to place a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “I’m sorry.” 

Jongin giggles, pushing Chanyeol back ever so slightly. “It’s okay. Besides, you brought food. You’re forgiven.” 

Chanyeol laughs airily, shaking his head. “Is dating you going to be like this? I have to bribe you with food?” 

The smile that appears on Jongin’s face makes Chanyeol’s heart grow warmer than it already had been. It isn’t how Chanyeol wanted to ask Jongin to be his boyfriend, but Chanyeol supposes there isn’t really a right way to do so. 

“Is that what we are doing, dating?” Jongin then asks, but Chanyeol knows it’s playful by the way Jongin grabs hold of his hand and squeezes it. He smiles and Chanyeol feels butterflies flutter in his stomach at the way Jongin has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss him on the lips. It’s swift and quick, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. 

“I sure hope so. I don’t get breakfast for just anyone, you know?” 

Jongin giggles, and it’s music to Chanyeol’s ears. He allows Jongin to let go of him and walk past him, making his way to the basket. “Alright, alright.” 

“Do you want to, though?” Chanyeol can’t help but ask, turning around. Jongin turns around, and he looks absolutely gorgeous in the soft hue of the lanterns on the wall. One day, Chanyeol thinks, he will have a portrait made of Jongin. The paint probably won’t do him justice, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Jongin is ethereal. 

“Yes, Chanyeol, I do.” 

Jongin sighs as he sits down on his bed, eyes finding the glass that displays the Great Lake. It’s dark and endless, and Jongin remembers how scared of it he used to be. Chanyeol wouldn’t like it whatsoever, and the thought of his boyfriend makes the frown that had formed on Jongin’s face disappear even for just a moment. 

Boyfriend. Chanyeol and him have been dating for two days now — two fantastic days at that — and Jongin can’t say he’s ever been so interested in someone like this who wasn’t part of his friend group already. 

He’s watched Chanyeol teach the other students how to fly, and watching Chanyeol fly is one of the most thrilling things Jongin has ever seen. He’s seen him fly before, obviously, but now that everything between them has changed, the way Jongin looks at Chanyeol on a broom has changed, too. 

It’s quite hot, if Jongin is being honest, and now he sort of gets how Sehun and Jongdae support Minseok and Junmyeon at every game and plan to do so in the future. While Jongin still doesn’t find Quidditch interesting at all, having Chanyeol wave at him from so far up while on a broom does things to Jongin’s heart. 

Jongin finds his eyes are unfocused, so he turns his head to look at the door that leads to the staircase instead. 

Jongin wonders what his friends are going to say. He’s picking them up from Hogsmeade tomorrow and Chanyeol and him haven’t come up with a plan on how to tell their friends yet. Chanyeol figures they should just kiss right in front of them to get the news across and while Jongin appreciates the fact that Chanyeol doesn’t want to hide, he rather thinks that that is far more dramatic than it has to be. 

He, for one, knows that his friends will be over the moon. Perhaps Minseok and Junmyeon will have to get used to it a little bit, but Jongin knows that Sehun and Jongdae will be excited about it. Jongdae will probably be more excited about the fact that he was right rather than Chanyeol and Jongin actually being together, but Jongin doesn’t mind. 

What he is scared of, though, are Chanyeol’s friends. He doesn’t know the extent of their hatred for him, and while Chanyeol says they are actually really nice, Jongin just hopes they will be nice to him, too. They don’t have to become best friends, Jongin knows that, but he hopes they can at least get along. Even if it is just for Chanyeol’s sake. 

Jongin sighs and gets up. It’s getting late and Jongin should probably get some sleep. The feeling that he should definitely talk to Chanyeol about this doesn’t go away, though, not even after Jongin has brushed his teeth and slipped on his sleeping shirt. 

Jongin groans. His Prefect duties start back up again tomorrow, when all the students return, and he can’t keep breaking the rules just to see Chanyeol, but Jongin finds he doesn’t really quite care as he slips his shoes on and walks out of the dorm and tiptoes down the stairs. The Common Room is empty, void of any teens enjoying the last night of quiet, and Jongin sighs gratefully before making his way through the sleeping portrait and down the hall. 

He casts a lumos, the lanterns along the walls no longer as bright as they are when the night first falls. Jongin doesn’t waste time and rushes toward the moving stairs, his lungs screaming for air by the time he reaches the Fat Lady. 

She’s asleep, like Jongin should be as well, and Jongin swallows. He should be glad that he didn’t run into any professors, for while he may be Prefect and a good student, students are still not supposed to be out of bed this late at night. Jongin doesn’t allow himself to think about how he is going to make his way back to the Slytherin Common Room and instead clears his throat, waking the Fat Lady from her slumber. 

“Yes?” She drawls, clearly not delighted about being woken up in the middle of the night. Jongin waves sheepishly, hoping that his charms may help a little bit, and it does. Her frown morphs into a smile and she waves back. 

“Could you please ask Chanyeol to come down?” 

“Oh dear, do you need him in the woods?” She asks, turning her head before whispering something to one of the portraits next to her. Jongin watches the knight on his horse leave his frame, before turning to the Fat Lady with flushed cheeks. She is much nicer to him now, Jongin notes. . The last time he turned was the day of his Mother’s passing, and he knows that he should definitely go back to the Forest soon, but he shakes his head. 

He doesn’t even bother asking her how she knows this about Jongin. The portraits in the castle know everything and are not one to keep their mouths shut. 

“No, I don’t. I need to talk to him, though.” 

The Fat Lady nods but before she can say anything, the frame swings open to reveal a very frazzled looking Chanyeol. There’s a crease on his left cheek from where he had probably been asleep on his pillow, and Jongin feels a slight pang of guilt shoot through his stomach. He should probably have thought about the fact that Chanyeol was asleep.

“What’s wrong?!” He asks, his voice far too loud for the otherwise quiet castle. One of the portraits next to the Fat Lady shushes him, and Chanyeol flushes before stepping aside, leaving space for Jongin to step through. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Jongin says just as the portrait closes behind him, right after Chanyeol kisses him on the nose briefly. “We just need to talk about something.” 

Chanyeol’s face betrays him, one eyebrow raised. “And that couldn’t wait until morning?” 

Jongin chuckles, shaking his head. “I thought it could, but it was keeping me from falling asleep.” 

“So you’re not transforming?” Chanyeol asks, scratching at his neck. Jongin shakes his head, a warm smile spreading across his face at the slightest hint of disappointment in Chanyeol’s features. Jongin now knows that Chanyeol quite likes seeing him fly. 

“I’m not, no. I just— I wanted to talk about our friends.” 

Chanyeol hums before taking Jongin’s hand, and Jongin allows himself to get pulled along. Jongin takes a seat on one of the plush red couches and watches as Chanyeol aims his wand at the fireplace. Within a second, warmth caresses Jongin and lights up the room, making him smile. 

“Cosy.” Jongin comments, pulling his legs up. Chanyeol snorts before he takes a seat next to Jongin, his left arm slung across the back of the couch. 

They are not quite touching, but Jongin doesn’t really mind. “What about our friends?” 

Jongin huffs. “Well — they don’t know about us yet, and our friends aren’t exactly on friendly terms.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “The only reason my friends hated yours is because I hated you.” 

It stings a little bit to hear it, but Jongin knows Chanyeol is right. “And Quidditch.” 

Chanyeol laughs, nodding. “And because of Quidditch, yeah.” 

“So they won’t mind? Get angry? Hate you or me?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head, placing a hand on Jongin’s thigh. Warmth spreads across Jongin’s body from the spot where Chanyeol’s hand makes contact with his skin through his thin sleeping pants, and he shivers. “Of course they won’t, Jongin. They love me and as long as I am happy, they are, too.” 

“That’s — sort of reassuring.” 

Chanyeol shuffles a bit and Jongin follows suit, turning around so he can look Chanyeol in the eye. It’s a little dark, but Jongin can see Chanyeol just fine in the flickering lights of the fire. “Everything will be just fine, I swear.” 

Jongin nods. “Aren’t you afraid of my friends?” 

Chanyeol sighs before nodding. “Terrified. Minseok has a mean hex and Junmyeon can be ruthless, but I have faith that they love you and would want you to be happy.” 

Jongin chuckles. “Minseok does have a mean hex, you’re right. And you’re also right that they want me to be happy. I just hope that everything goes alright tomorrow.” 

Jongin watches as Chanyeol scoots closer and feels two arms wrap around him, and he’s reminded of the hug Chanyeol had given him after coming back to the Gryffindor tower with his breakfast basket. Jongin still feels ridiculous for crying at that, but he hadn’t been able to help himself that morning. Emotions got the best of him and instead of allowing his wings to sprout, he had started crying. 

“Everything is going to be fine, I promise.” 

Jongin hums, digging his nose into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, and he can feel Chanyeol smile against the top of his head. Jongin yawns, his sleepiness taking over, and Chanyeol chuckles. 

“Do you want to sleep here?” He asks, making Jongin pull back ever so slightly. 

“You can’t exactly walk back, what if a professor sees you?” Chanyeol explains, making Jongin chuckle. It’s the last night they can, after all, and Jongin supposes it won’t do any harm. He wonders if Chanyeol and him are moving too fast, though, but before he can really think about it, Chanyeol is standing up from the couch and taking Jongin with him. 

“Hey!” Jongin screeches, far too loud. Chanyeol shushes him with a laugh and Jongin has no choice but to wrap his legs firmly around Chanyeol’s waist to prevent himself from falling. 

“I can walk!” 

“Of course you can, baby.”

Jongin flushes a deep red at the nickname and keeps his mouth shut as Chanyeol manages to carry him up the stairs and into the dorm. When Chanyeol puts him down, Jongin notices he is out of breath, and Jongin can’t help but chuckle. “Do you need to lay down?” 

“Oh shut it.” 

It’s cold, still, and Jongin is grateful for the fact that Chanyeol had given him his winter hat before leaving the castle. Jongin simply forgets those things easily. Especially when he is nervous, just like when Chanyeol and he went to Hogsmeade together. Now, he’s nervous for an entirely different reason, really, for the train is arriving in less than fifteen minutes and Jongin will see his friends again after two weeks apart. 

Not that that is the thing he is particularly nervous about; he loves his friends to bits, but the fact that he is holding Chanyeol Park’s hand might change their moods just a little bit. 

Chanyeol seems a tad bit nervous, too, with the way his hand is squeezing Jongin’s. Jongin doesn’t mind, though, for Chanyeol is very warm and it gives him a bit of confidence. They are in this together, after all, and even if their friends don’t accept them for some reason, Jongin knows that he will still have Chanyeol. 

But, he doubts his friends will not accept them. They have been through a lot together, a lot of years spent side by side, and Jongin doubts something like this could drive his friends away from him. It’s a wonderful thing to have, such close friends he grew up with, and Jongin wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

He remembers playing hide and seek in the Kim Manor while his father threw parties and invited only the elite of the wizarding community, using Jongin’s mother as arm-candy rather than a significant other. He remembers running around the halls to find his friends, remembers laughing with them in the gardens. 

Even after they figured out what Jongin is, they didn’t leave. Sehun saw Jongin turn into a full Veela when they were younger, when a boy from the village close to Jongin’s home pushed Sehun over, and he is still by Jongin’s side. 

Still, Jongin can’t help but squeeze Chanyeol’s hand and hope for the best. They left way before they really had to, both of them quite anxious, and by the time they reach Hogsmeade and walk toward the station, the train is scheduled to arrive in ten or so minutes. 

A few other students are already there, while a few joined Chanyeol and Jongin while walking to the station. Jongin sighs as Chanyeol pulls him up the stairs leading toward the platform and he can feel his skin start to itch. 

He doesn’t tell Chanyeol, though, and instead tries to will it down on its own. He can always go into the Forest later on, when everything and everyone is settled once more, but for now Jongin really just wants them to focus on their friends and stay here to make sure nothing bad happens. 

“You’re shaking.” Chanyeol comments after a moment, tugging Jongin closer. Jongin doesn’t struggle or fight it and instead tries to relax in Chanyeol’s hold, his head on the taller’s shoulder. They have only been friends for a few weeks, but Jongin has already accepted that Chanyeol is a very touchy person. And Jongin doesn’t mind, for he can become quite clingy, too, but it’s a whole other thing to get used to in public. 

“I’m nervous.” Jongin says, although he is sure Chanyeol already knows this. Chanyeol is too, Jongin can tell by the way his gaze keeps flickering to the train tracks as if the Hogwarts Express would appear out of thin air in all its red glory. 

“It’s going to be alright.” It does little to calm Jongin’s nerves, but he appreciates it nonetheless. Jongin can see more students walking onto the platform, wrapped in winter cloaks and with smiles on their faces. The snow hasn’t melted yet, and Jongin supposes it won’t for a few more days. 

It’s a beautiful sight, really. The lights from Hogsmeade village are visible from where Chanyeol and Jongin are standing, casting light into the already darkening sky. Jongin wonders what life would be like living in Hogsmeade. The village is cute and quaint, and not far from Hogwarts. Jongin has always liked the Scottish Highlands. 

Jongin’s thoughts are interrupted, though, when he hears a loud whizzing sound followed by a honk, and he turns his head toward the left where the train will enter the station. In the distance, through the slight fog, the steam from the train is visible, the red color a stark difference from the whiteness of the snow. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Chanyeol repeats, his voice softer this time. Jongin keeps his mouth shut and instead squeezes Chanyeol’s hand, hoping that he gets the message.

It takes another minute or so for the train to drive into the station, the breaks screeching as it does so. Jongin can see the students inside already milling about through the windows, a couple of them waving behind the glass. Jongin sees a few faces he recognizes and he waves back at them, receiving a few smiles. 

He doesn’t spot his friends right away. When the doors open students start piling out, their luggage flying out of their hands and landing on a big pile at the end of the platform. Jongin looks back at the entrance and can see the carriages already there to pick everyone up, and he sighs. It’s all really happening, right here and right now. 

Jongin watches as the students walk past them in a sea of red, green, yellow and blue. It isn’t until he feels Chanyeol squeeze his hand tighter does Jongin look back at the train and see his friends getting out of one of the doors, one by one. He then turns his head slightly to the left to see Chanyeol’s friends getting out as well, and suddenly Jongin feels his throat close up. 

Jongdae and Sehun seem to be busy with their conversation, but Jongin can see Minseok and Junmyeon look around for him. Jongin turns his head slightly to watch Chanyeol’s friends do the same, and the suspense has a terrible effect on his heart beat.

“Jongi—” 

Jongin whips his head around at Jongdae’s voice, a sound he can recognize from anywhere, and makes eye contact with him just as he freezes, his gaze flying over to Chanyeol and his eyes widening. 

Before Jongin can say or do anything, Chanyeol squeezes his hand just as another loud voice echoes across the train platform, followed by many more as other students find their friends and groups reform. 

“You’re lucky you’re so bloody ta—” 

Jongin jumps, recognizing the voice to be Baekhyun’s. “What’s this?” 

“He’s not a thing, Baekhyun.” 

Jongin feels his skin itch as he turns his head a little, making eye contact with Baekhyun who has managed to push his way through the crowd, Kyungsoo and Yixing right behind him. 

“Jongin!” 

Jongin feels a little faint when Junmyeon’s voice joins the circle they seem to be standing in, the other students walking around them as if they are a mere obstacle blocking them from their destination. Which, in this case, are most definitely the carriages waiting to pick the students up. 

“Wait, Park?” Minseok sounds angry, which makes Jongin want to cower in on himself. He can’t though, for Chanyeol is standing as stable as a boulder and Jongin knows that he needs to do this. 

“Nice to see you too, Kim.” Chanyeol answers, making Minseok raise an eyebrow. It’s weird to have them all standing close like this. In all these years, apart from their shared classes when they were younger, Jongin has never really seen all nine of them stand like this, face to face. 

“What’s Jongin doing here? Why are you two holding hands? What did I miss?” Yixing then asks, making everyone in the group look at him. Jongin appreciates it a little, for now the attention is off of him for a split second, before he can feel eyes on him again. His skin is itching terribly now, and Jongin hopes this will be over soon enough. 

“We, uh—”

“Did he slip you something?” Comes Minseok’s question, making Jongin whip his head around to look at his friend and gasp. 

“No! Of course not!” 

“Chanyeol wouldn’t do that you twat!” Comes Kyungsoo’s defense, and Jongin wonders why he ever had the hope that this would go well. 

“Imperius, then?” Jongin wants to hit Junmyeon, he really does. 

“You take that back, asshole!” Baekhyun exclaims, raising his wand. They are alone on the platform now, most of the students already at the carriages and ready to get back to the castle. 

“Don’t point your wand at him!” Sehun yells, pointing his wand right back at Baekhyun. Jongin watches as Junmyeon places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder, as if encouraging this, and Jongin feels something snap. 

“Every single one of you put your wands down, now!” He yells, even letting go of Chanyeol’s hand as he takes a step forward. Jongin knows he isn’t intimidating, he’s never been the type to look the part of a stereotypical Slytherin, but his friends know what lies beneath if angered enough and Jongin is _sure_ that Chanyeol’s friends have paid attention to the classes where they talked about Veela, even if those classes had been short and not nearly often enough.

“Jon—”

“Minseok.” Jongdae’s voice is curt, cutting Minseok off mid sentence. A snicker comes from Chanyeol’s friends’ side and Jongin turns his head to look at them, a frown on his face. 

“Jongin and I became friends over the holidays.” 

“This looks to be more than friends!” Junmyeon says, his gaze flickering down to where Chanyeol’s hand is no longer holding onto Jongin’s. 

“That’s because it is.” Jongin says, making both his and Chanyeol’s friends look at him as if he has gone insane. Jongin doesn’t care, though, and instead makes a move to take Chanyeol’s hand in his. 

“You’re kidding.”

“He’s obviously not, Junmyeon.” Sehun then says, making his boyfriend look at him as if Sehun has grown a second head. Jongin really doesn’t know what to do, two of his best friends looking at him as if he is something they don’t know anymore, and Chanyeol’s friends are completely silent. 

“Boys! The carriages are leaving!” Jongin whips his head around to see Sunyoung standing there, her dark robes a stark difference compared to the white of the snow around her, and it makes something pop around the group as if they were held back by a strange spell before. 

Jongin feels Chanyeol pull him along and Jongin allows himself to be led across the platform and down the stone stairs, not even looking at his friends as they move toward the last two carriages remaining. 

Jongin flushes, the embarrassment of having kept Sunyoung waiting making his cheeks turn a dark crimson, but he doesn’t get to dwell on it because before he realises it, Chanyeol presses a soft kiss against his cheek and lets go of Jongin’s hand. Jongin watches Chanyeol leave with his friends, getting into the carriage one by one, and he wishes he could join them instead of sitting with Minseok and Junmyeon. 

“Come on, Jonginnie.” Sehun is the one who snaps Jongin’s attention away from where he knows Chanyeol is, something hot boiling in his chest, but he listens to Sehun and follows behind him into the carriage, forgoing looking at Junmyeon and Minseok and focusing on Sehun and Jongdae instead, hoping they can provide something of comfort as Jongin wonders whether Junmyeon and Minseok will want to be friends with him, still. 

When they arrive in the Slytherin dungeons thirty minutes later, Minseok and Junmyeon have still not said a word. Sehun and Jongdae had filled the carriage ride with stories and jokes, trying to get Minseok and Junmyeon involved, but the two of them had sat in their seats as if they were two stubborn statues. 

Even Sunyoung, who had joined them in their carriage, hadn’t been able to get the two of them talking about Quidditch. The knowledge that because of him his friends don’t even want to talk about their favorite hobby or to their own respective boyfriends makes Jongin curl in on himself as he sits down on his bed, the dorm now no longer empty but still as quiet. Sungjin and Younghyun are nowhere to be found and it leaves Jongin alone with his four friends, two of which look as if they have gotten the worst news possible today. 

“Okay you two twats _really_ need to fucking get over yourselves!” Jongdae yells into the quiet of the room, startling Minseok and Junmyeon out of their movements of unpacking their trunks and making Jongin flinch. 

Sehun stops, too, but instead of looking surprised he looks relieved, as if he had been waiting for this. Jongin doesn’t dare look at Junmyeon and Minseok and instead focuses on Jongdae, who looks downright thunderous. 

“We are gone for two and a half weeks and suddenly he’s all cozy with Park?!” Minseok exclaims, throwing the few sweaters he had been holding back into his trunk. Jongin can feel his chest tighten and his skin itch, but he doesn’t move. This is all his fault, after all. 

“Get over yourselves! Your rivalry with him doesn’t go deeper than bloody school league Quidditch!” Sehun counters, turning around to look at Junmyeon and Minseok fully. Jongin really doesn’t want them to yell at each other, but he also knows that he can’t stop this. He has witnessed more than enough petty fights between the two couples to know that it is better to sit back and watch than to try and interfere. 

“He knocked Lisa off of her broom!” Junmyeon returns, making both Sehun and Jongdae scoff at the same time. 

“You didn’t seem to think that was such a big deal after it happened? Salazar, you even said so a few weeks ago! You have no reason to hate Chanyeol anymore!” Jongdae yells, making Jongin close his eyes. If wands come into play, he will have to deduct house points and that is something that does _not_ bode well in this situation. 

“So it’s Chanyeol now?” Minseok counters, turning to look at Jongdae. 

“Get over your damn ego, Minseok! What has Chanyeol ever done to you?” Sehun asks, voice loud. It bounces around the walls and Jongin wonders if the other Slytherins can hear what is going on. Perhaps they can, but Jongin supposes Krystal would have come to check already if that was the case.

Minseok scoffs, “Are we suddenly forgetting that he hated Jongin? That he would find any excuse to ruin his potions, to sabotage his attempts? Are we forgetting that Chanyeol is running for Head Boy, when that is all Jongin has wanted ever since he became a damned Prefect last year? Are we simply forgetting that on the first _day_ of term he accused Jongin of using his Veela allure to pass his O.W.Ls?!” 

“Jongin isn’t a baby anymore! He can ma—”

“Bu—”

“He apologized for it all! He apologized and he has changed! What we had was stupid teen rivalry and nothing more!” Jongin yells, sick of all the screaming and pointing fingers. “I’m an adult, I’m of age and I’m perfectly in control of my fucking Veela, thank you very much!” 

All four of them stop, Junmyeon’s mouth still open and lips formed around the words he had been about to say, and Jongin feels an uncomfortable sense of power rush over him. He hates it. 

“I get that you guys care, and that you want me to be safe. I am safe, I am fine. Chanyeol was there for me on the day before New Years Eve, and you all know how much I despise that day. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me, and not only to me. He taught other students that were left at the castle to _fly_ for hours on end in the fucking cold and we had the most amazing day at Hogsmeade.” Jongin is still yelling, but he can’t find it in himself to stop. Junmyeon and Minseok are looking at him as if scared, as if he is saying something that doesn’t make sense, while Sehun and Jongdae look absolutely delighted. 

“Slytherins protect their own.” Junmyeon mutters, making Jongdae scoff. 

“We do. But that also means letting them be _happy_ with whoever they please to be with, you dickhead.” 

“Stop calling him a dickhead.” Sehun says, but there is no real bite behind it. Jongin feels the sudden need to laugh, but he manages to keep it in. His skin is no longer itching and his chest doesn’t feel as tight anymore, but Junmyeon and Minseok’s facial expressions haven’t changed much.

“He’s right.” Junmyeon then says, making Minseok gasp. 

“You’re okay with this?”

“We would be shitty friends if we weren’t, Minseok.” Sehun snaps, making Minseok look at him. 

Jongin feels his heart sink at the look on Minseok’s face but before he can do anything, Jongdae steps forward. 

“How would you feel if they started protesting our relationship, huh? You would be angry, wouldn’t you? You would feel guilty, would feel sad and anxious. So why the fuck are you doing it to Jongin?” 

Minseok swallows, closing his eyes as if he is physically moving his pride and ego out of the way, before nodding. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine?” Jongin asks, his voice shaky. 

“Fine.” Junmyeon answers, and for now, Jongin thinks he can live with that. 

The Common Room is buzzing with the Gryffindors back from holiday, mixing with the few that had stayed behind, friends catching up with each other and sharing stories. Chanyeol doesn’t pay it any mind though, not now, as he walks straight toward the stairs leading to the dorms followed closely by his friends. 

They had all sat in separate carriages as they were not big enough for a group of nine students, but his friends hadn’t really said anything about Jongin at all. Instead, they had shared stories about their holidays, what they had gotten for Christmas and everything they did during their time away from the castle. 

Chanyeol hadn’t been able to join in, far too confused to even mutter a word, but his friends didn’t seem to mind it one bit. Though, when they arrived at the castle and Chanyeol and Jongin found each other again before walking inside while holding hands, the atmosphere around Chanyeol and his friends changed. When Jongin and him said goodbye, Chanyeol had been able to feel every single pair of eyes on them and while it was nerve wracking, Chanyeol is ridiculously proud of Jongin for actually doing it. 

Now, though, as they all make their way into their dorm there is a silence that stretches on uncomfortably, right until Baekhyun sits down on his bed and turns to Chanyeol. Chanyeol is standing in the middle of the room, not entirely sure on what to do, and it’s odd. Chanyeol hasn’t felt like this around his friends since forever. He can’t remember not knowing what to say around them, not knowing what to do, and he hates it.

So, when he notices Baekhyun turn to him with a Cheshire grin on his face, Chanyeol is oddly relieved. “You and Jongin, huh?” 

Chanyeol wants to snort, but Kyungsoo beats him to it. “You think, Baek?” 

Baekhyun huffs, rolling his eyes before leaning his head onto his hand. Yixing flops down next to Baekhyun, jostling him a bit. “It’s just surprising, really.” 

“Well, of course it is.” 

“I just never thought Chanyeol would ever get his shit together.” Baekhyun continues, as if Yixing hadn’t said anything. Chanyeol groans, rubbing at his eyes. 

He should have seen this coming, really. Baekhyun would have been able to agree to Chanyeol dating Voldemort, if it ever came to it. The thought of that makes a shiver run down Chanyeol’s spine, but the fact that his best friend will support him through and through makes his heart jump in his chest. 

“Proud of you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol whips his head to look at Kyungsoo, eyes wide, and he doesn’t really know what to say to that. He swallows, shaking his head as if that will explain why Kyungsoo is proud of Chanyeol. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo loves him, otherwise they wouldn’t be friends and Kyungsoo wouldn’t put up with him, but Chanyeol can’t remember a time where Kyungsoo said he was proud of him. 

“Thanks?” Chanyeol had expected perhaps a slight uproar, considering their history with Jongin and the group of Slytherins that are attached to him at the hip, but it seems as if they don’t really care. As if they have become adults. 

“Look, Channie. We haven’t always been nice to them, but we weren’t at each other’s throats twenty four hours a day. These walls have seen rivalries far worse than us. Besides, you have always had a weakness for pretty boys.” Yixing says, and Chanyeol can feel himself chuckle. 

“That is true.” 

“And,” Kyungsoo says, leaning against the side of Baekhyun’s bed now, “We are no longer twelve, alright? If they choose to be twats about it, then that’s on them, not you.” 

Chanyeol really doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve his friends, but he is very glad his past life self did it. For he really isn’t sure what he would have done without these three right beside him. 

“Thanks guys, for real. I was so nervous.” Chanyeol confesses, making Baekhyun snort at him. 

“Nervous? What did you think we were going to do?” He asks, standing up. His trunk is still packed, similar to Kyungsoo and Yixing’s, and Baekhyun opens his own with a swish of his wand before putting it back in the pocket of his school robes. 

Chanyeol shrugs. “Get angry? I don’t know. Point wands” 

“As if, Chanyeol. As if we would ever point wands.” Yixing counters, shaking his head. “We would be the worst friends in the world.” 

Baekhyun merely chuckles, shaking his head. “We did point wands, though.” 

“Only you did.” Chanyeol says, turning to Baekhyun. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow before shrugging, turning to his own trunk. 

“You were accused of things you would never do!” He screeches, and Yixing hums. 

“True. But we won’t do it anymore, right Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun sighs before nodding, leaving Chanyeol to stand in the middle of the room with a lighter chest and a less rapid heartbeat. 

Kyungsoo hums before moving to his own trunk as well, opening it with his hands and turning back to look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol is still standing in the middle of the room, watching his friends move around, and suddenly Chanyeol feels like he should be doing something, too. Perhaps help unpack. Or look for Woosung and Dojoong, wherever they may be. His Prefect duties are restarting soon, after all. 

“Have you seen him fly?” Baekhyun then asks, taking Chanyeol’s attention away from where he had been looking at one of the wooden beams across the ceiling. Something warm and ugly curls in Chanyeol’s chest, making his answering nod more curt than he wants it to be. 

“I have.” He replies, clearing his throat.

“How does he look?” Yixing then asks, and Chanyeol suddenly feels the need to change the subject. He doesn’t though, and instead just sighs. 

“He looks wonderful. Like he’s meant to be up there in the sky.” Chanyeol could go on for hours about what Jongin looks like with his wings but he keeps it to himself. He doesn’t want to say things Jongin doesn’t want him to say and while pride makes Chanyeol want to say more, he keeps his mouth shut. 

“Wish I could fly.” Yixing says, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“You can, though.” 

“Without a broom, you dipshit.” 

“How did it even happen?” Kyungsoo asks, completely ignoring Yixing and Baekhyun’s bickering and making the two of them shut up. Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the memory of hot chocolate being served in the Gryffindor tower, feels the familiar heat go down his throat, and it makes him miss Jongin. 

“We uh— well. We were civil, the first few days. Then, after I taught a few students how to fly for a bit like I wrote to you, Jongin sent hot chocolate up to the Common Room for all of us. We met a few times after that, had some study dates and before I knew it we were friends and my crush became worse and worse. We kissed on New Years Eve, and that was it.” Chanyeol leaves a lot of it out, knows that Jongin’s distress about his mother isn’t his story to tell, but he can see that his friends are satisfied. Baekhyun is smiling from ear to ear, Yixing looks as if he is daydreaming and Kyungsoo has the smallest smile on his face, and that’s enough. 

“Adorable. Should have happened years ago.” Baekhyun then says, completely ruining the moment. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, though, and he watches Kyungsoo hurl his pillow at the laughing boy. 

“Long story short; we don’t care that you are dating Jongin. And now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to unpack my things.” Kyungsoo states, eyes serious once more, and Chanyeol just smiles before nodding. He hopes that Jongin is receiving the same support as he is, for Jongin was the more anxious one out of the two and Chanyeol really doesn’t want to give them up when it has only just started and already feels so natural. 

“Thanks guys, really.” 

“Stop being so sappy and help me unpack.” Baekhyun whines, making Chanyeol groan. His own bed is a mess, too, his sheets unmade and some clothes strewn about, but he simply walks past his own bed and takes the first thing he can find out of Baekhyun’s trunk, the pair of socks soft in his hand. 

Instead of giving it to Baekhyun or throwing it into the dresser drawer that Baekhyun has already opened, Chanyeol throws it at Yixing, who manages to catch it with ease. Baekhyun groans, “Children!” 

Chanyeol can’t hear him, though, for Yixing is laughing and Kyungsoo is joining in, too. The snow is still falling outside, forming a new ice cold layer on the school grounds. Chanyeol doesn’t care, though, and instead focuses on his friends and the pair of woolly socks that Kyungsoo is now holding. 

Jongin doesn’t really know what to do. Ever since last night, there seems to be this awkward atmosphere around his friends and he doesn’t know how to make it go away. It makes him want to run into the Forest and fly around all day, but he knows he can’t. 

Besides, Chanyeol would follow him and so would Minseok and perhaps even Junmyeon despite his fear of the forest and Jongin knows that that might cause even more trouble, so he stays rooted in his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and wishes for breakfast to end so he can go to the library with Chanyeol, perhaps even go for a walk around the school grounds. 

The Great Hall is deafening for the first time in a few weeks, with all the students back in their seats at their respective tables, and while Jongin likes the fact that the castle doesn’t feel so empty anymore, he could have gone without the loud voices echoing around the hall. 

His Prefect badge is clasped onto his school robes once more, right next to the serpent and its green colors, and it feels natural to be back in that position. While a break had been nice, Jongin finds he is excited to get back on his Prefect duties. 

They have a Prefect meeting scheduled around three in the afternoon, mainly to go over schedules and tasks they still need to divide among all of the fifth and sixth year Prefects, and Jongin finds himself excited for it. It also means he can spend time with Chanyeol without feeling guilty, for his friends could never even join the meetings if they wanted to. 

Junmyeon and Minseok can’t help casting glances toward the Gryffindor table, and it makes Jongin’s skin crawl. As he eats his toast, he counts the times he sees Junmyeon’s eyes shift away from Jongin’s face to over his shoulder instead, zoning out of the conversation and onto the Gryffindor table, and by the seventh time Jongin has had enough. 

Before he can say anything though, Jongdae seems to have noticed the same thing. “Commission a portrait, it would last longer.” 

Junmyeon snaps out of his focus only to look at Jongdae with one eyebrow raised, his fork halfway to his mouth. “What are you talking about?” 

“Why do you keep staring at the Gryffindor table?” Jongdae asks, completely ignoring Junmyeon’s question. Jongin watches as Minseok’s eyes quickly focus on Jongdae as if caught red handed, and he snorts. 

“I mean, Chanyeol is rather dashing.” Sehun jokes, making Jongin gasp and hold his breath. 

“I wasn’t looking at him.” 

“Of course you weren’t, darling.” Sehun answers, and Junmyeon blushes. 

“You guys said you were fine with it last night.” Jongin mutters, hoping the two of them can hear him over the rest of the chaos and noise in the Great Hall. 

Both Junmyeon and Minseok snap their heads to look at him, and Jongin instantly looks down. “We are fine with it, Jonginnie. It just— takes some time to get used to.” 

“Bullshit.” Jongdae says, making Jongin look at him and frown. 

“Jongdae please.” 

“No! It doesn’t make sense! What is there to get used to?” Jongdae’s voice is already loud, has always been louder than the average person, and Jongin never really minds it. Now though, when there are hundreds of students in the vicinity that could hear them, he wishes Jongdae would learn how to keep his voice down. 

“Jongdae, it’s okay.” Jongin tries again, but to no avail. 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Are you going to stay mad at us forever?” Minseok then asks, clearly upset with his boyfriend. Jongin can understand it, though. Jongdae hadn’t even said good night last night, and that is something they have done ever since they became friends, far before they even started dating. 

Jongin can’t help but feel guilty about it. He feels as if he is ruining their friend group, as if he shouldn’t have done this to them, but he knows that if he speaks those words out loud Sehun and Jongdae will beat them right back into the ground. 

“I’m not. I will stop being mad when you two stop being children.” Jongdae answers, putting his fork down onto his plate. The plate disappears right after, giving Jongdae the space to put his elbows on the table and rest his head in his hands. 

“I’m not mad—”

“Just disappointed.” Jongdae finishes Sehun’s sentence, making the youngest of them all frown at him. Sehun is incapable of staying mad at people, especially at Junmyeon, but Jongdae can hold a mean grudge if he wants to. 

Jongin doesn’t want Jongdae to hold a grudge, though. “Jongdae please don’t be mad at them.” 

“You should be the one that’s mad here, Jonginnie, but since you are far too sweet to do that, I will do it for you.” Jongdae says, allowing no arguments with the tone of his voice. Jongin swallows and closes his eyes, throwing his head up at the ceiling in a silent prayer. 

“If Jongin isn’t mad, you shouldn’t be either.” Junmyeon comments, making a fair point. Jongin isn’t angry, just a bit disappointed, but he is hopeful. He is sure Junmyeon and Minseok will try and get along with Chanyeol when it comes down to it. 

Jongin has faith in his friends, after all. 

“I will be mad whenever I please, thank you.” 

Jongin sighs, shaking his head. He returns to his toast which has now gone cold and a bit of conversation rises back up around them, blanketing Jongin. 

“Jongin!” Jongin raises his head back up from where he had been looking at his toast only to find Krystal standing there, one hand on her hip while the other points at the Gryffindor table. “I didn’t want to believe it when I first heard it, but congratulations I suppose.” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow but finds it in himself to smile at the other Prefect, who smiles back at him in return. “Thanks.” 

“He didn’t slip you something, did he?” She asks, but Jongin knows she is joking from the tone in her voice. 

“He didn’t, don’t worry.” 

Krystal’s smile grows even bigger, and it warms something within Jongin. “I should have expected it, really. Congrats! I’ll see you at the meeting today.” 

Jongin watches her leave before turning back to his friends. He finds Jongdae looking at both Junmyeon and Minseok with a knowing expression and even Sehun’s facial expression speaks louder than words, but Jongin refuses to acknowledge it. 

After a few moments, when Jongin’s plate has just vanished from the table, Jongdae stands up with a loud huff and takes hold of Minseok’s wrist, pulling him up as well. “Wha—”

“That’s enough!” 

Before Jongin realizes what’s going on, Jongdae is marching Minseok down the space between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table and to the side, where Jongdae leads Minseok toward the Gryffindor table. 

“Merlin’s beard.” Jongin whispers, getting up from his seat hastily to follow his friend, wondering if Jongdae has truly lost his mind. 

Jongin finds himself playing with Chanyeol’s fingers distractedly as they sit in Charms class, listening to the professor drone on and on about the possible spells they could get in their practical exam and which ones each student should practice more if they wish to pass their N.E.W.Ts with a respectable grade.

Jongin is paying attention, he really is, but over the past few weeks he has grown into the habit of playing with Chanyeol’s fingers whenever he gets the chance to. It’s calming, and Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind it. 

Jongin turns his head a little to the side, his gaze finding Minseok and Jongdae whispering to one another and getting lost in their own little world. Sehun and Junmyeon are sitting behind him, so Jongin can’t exactly subtly turn his head to check on the two of them, but he doesn’t really think that they are paying attention either. 

It took a couple of days, but Minseok and Junmyeon found peace with the fact that Jongin and Chanyeol are dating now. They didn’t really have a choice, especially after Jongdae’s show of pulling Minseok to the Gryffindor table all those weeks ago. Jongdae had forced Junmyeon and Minseok to sit down, to talk, and while the entire endeavor had been extremely awkward for both Chanyeol, Jongin and Chanyeol’s friends, it did help just a little bit.

And, with time, Jongin noticed that Minseok and Junmyeon minded spending time with Chanyeol less and less, even going as far as the nine of them sharing a library table for the first time two weeks ago. 

Jongin won’t call them friends just yet, but they are definitely moving somewhere. Jongin doesn’t really know where they are moving, but he supposes any movement is a good thing. 

Jongdae and Sehun found that they shared an interest in Magical Creatures with Baekhyun and Yixing and Kyungsoo had managed to somehow, magically, get Junmyeon and Minseok to talk to them about Quidditch just a few weeks ago. And while Jongin still doesn’t really enjoy the sport, it’s nice to see that his friends are able to somewhat get along with Chanyeol’s friends. 

Jongin has spent a few nights in the Gryffindor tower and has found he can get along with Chanyeol’s friends quite well. They are nice, have a good sense of humour and don’t seem to mind leaving the tower when Chanyeol and him want some privacy. 

It’s only been a few weeks, Jongin knows this, but so far things have been going extremely well and Jongin can’t say he’s ever been more comfortable in his own skin, in the castle and in life. 

It feels comfortable to be around Chanyeol, like they have been like this for years while that is the opposite of the truth, and while Jongin knows that Chanyeol and him went into things a lot faster than usual ‘enemies’ would have done, Jongin doesn’t mind. 

They did give the other Prefects a bit of a scare though, when they walked into the first Prefect meeting of the term holding hands. The ones that had stayed over the holidays knew of course, but those that had gone home had absolutely no idea until Chanyeol marched Jongin into that room as if Jongin was his most prized possession. 

Jongin had been nervous about how they would react and they were already late, so Chanyeol made the decision for them both and just pushed open the heavy wooden door that led to the room they were meeting in and shocked Taemin out of his seat. 

Looking back on it now, Jongin thinks it’s quite funny. He’s gotten the ‘he didn’t put anything in your goblet, right?’ question a couple of times from a few other people, some more serious than others, but Jongin tries to ignore those. He knows Chanyeol does, so it’s all he can do to do the same thing. 

Taemin had been a bit worried about them being together and wondered whether it might get in the way of Prefect duties, but Jongin had assured him that everything would be fine. He won’t let their relationship get in the way of things, especially not his Prefect duties or his grades, and that’s exactly why Chanyeol and him are spending the rest of the afternoon in the library because they both have essays to finish and spells to practice. 

Sehun, Jongdae and Baekhyun are joining them, for Yixing and Kyungsoo said they wanted to get some practice on the pitch and Jongdae has forced Junmyeon and Minseok to join them. Jongdae has put in every single ounce of effort into having Minseok and Junmyeon be nice to Chanyeol and his friends, and Jongin loves him so, so much for it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol whispers, Jongin’s hand still playing with his fingers, and Jongin turns his head back to look at Chanyeol with a small grin on his face. 

“Nothing special.” 

Chanyeol hums before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jongin’s temple, making Jongin’s heart flutter in his chest. He can feel his skin itch a little bit, his last transformation going back a couple days ago, but Jongin pushes it away. He will go into the Forest tomorrow and spread his wings. 

“Will you join me, tomorrow?” Jongin asks, his voice barely a whisper. Chanyeol raises his eyebrow before it seems to click in his mind, and he nods. 

“Of course.” 

Jongin smiles back at him, and everything around Chanyeol blurs for a split second before he can hear the professor clear her throat, making Jongin snap his head back to look at her instead. She isn’t focused on them, however, her wand pointed at Wendy in the front, and Jongin sighs in relief. 

“Thank you.” He whispers back to Chanyeol before letting go of Chanyeol’s hands and taking hold of his quill. 

Chanyeol inhales, the scent of the Forest filling his nose and his lungs. Now that the snow is gone and spring is on the rise, the Forest is no longer covered in a thick layer of white and it’s less cold underneath the trees, something Chanyeol greatly appreciates. 

He knows Jongin likes it, too, for he always has to take his top off for his wings to sprout. While it’s a beautiful sight to behold, Chanyeol doesn’t like the fact that Jongin has to be so cold while doing so. The times Jongin has transformed without him there, Chanyeol usually found Jongin shivering in his infirmary bed. 

Luckily, those transformations are no longer unless Chanyeol is at Quidditch practice. If Chanyeol isn’t, he joins Jongin into the Forest. It’s only been a few weeks so it hasn’t happened too much, but Chanyeol likes the fact that Jongin wants him there every time it happens now. 

Now, though, Jongdae and Sehun are with them. Chanyeol can hear them have a conversation behind Jongin and him, the four of them walking in pairs as they make their way through the thick trees and dirt of the Forest. When they made their way from the castle toward the Forest, Jongin’s steps had been hurried, nearly running, but now they are walking normally, as if being in the Forest calms Jongin down.

Chanyeol doubts that is the only reason, though. He can smell a sweet scent coming from Jongin and knows that his boyfriend has allowed his walls to crumble a little bit, his constant tension of having to keep his allure under control seeping out of his body. Chanyeol is so focused on the scent and the way it seems to not have an effect on him anymore, he doesn’t notice the wards let them in until Jongin lets go of his hand and Chanyeol realizes they are standing in the clearing. 

“I still don’t really understand why all of you are here.” Jongin then confesses, his eyes on the ground. Chanyeol turns his head to look at Jongdae and Sehun, who are now standing next to him, and Sehun pouts. 

“I haven’t seen your wings since before the Holidays!” He answers, and Chanyeol chuckles.

Sehun looks at him with one eyebrow raised. The Chanyeol from a few weeks ago would have thought that Sehun meant harm by it, but now he knows it’s just an act. Sehun and him are getting along quite nicely, to Chanyeol’s very own surprise. Care of Magical Creatures has gotten quite a bit more interesting with Sehun there, helping and egging Baekhyun on. “You aren’t allowed to comment, mister Gryffindor. You get to see it whenever you want.” 

“Do you think I just whip them out in the Gryffindor tower, Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, a small smile on his face. Chanyeol can tell Jongin is a bit nervous to have so many people with him as he lets go of everything and shows himself at his most vulnerable, but Chanyeol doubts he is afraid. 

Jongin trusts them all, after all. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Sehun replies and Jongdae stifles a laugh, making everyone look at him. “What?”

“Nothing, just the image of Jongin walking around with his wings out in school and accidentally whacking someone across the head with them.” 

Jongin gasps, shrugging off his robe and hitting Jongdae with it as best as he can. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh as well, the image far too comical, but he also wonders what that would be like. Jongin with his wings out, walking around the school corridors like he owns the place and everything in it. 

Chanyeol has to turn his eyes away from Jongin’s mildly shocked face and move his gaze to the closest tree instead before he starts getting wild ideas. 

“I would never!” 

“What, wear your wings out or hit someone across the head with them?” Sehun asks, and this time Jongin laughs, too. 

They make conversation for a few more moments until Jongin is ready. Jongin moves a bit away from them, leaving quite a few meters between Jongdae, Sehun and Chanyeol as he gets ready for his wings to sprout with the usual pain accompanying it. 

Chanyeol can’t imagine how painful it must be. He has had his fair share of injuries related to Quidditch or spells gone wrong, but he can’t imagine the feeling of his back ripping open inch by inch as huge, beautiful feathered wings grow out of it. 

He watches Jongin just that, managing to stay up right this time, and while Chanyeol has to bite his lip to refrain himself from whimpering, he stays up right as well, never losing sight of Jongin. 

With one last groan of pain, Jongin flaps his wings and straightens his back. He spreads his wings out to full length and Chanyeol holds his breath as he watches. It’s beautiful, no matter how many times Chanyeol has seen Jongin with his wings in full view, and it takes him back to that night when he found Jongin, flying with tears stained cheeks and pain in his heart. 

He had been beautiful that night, and he still is as he slowly flies upward, leaving the ground and the three of them behind. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, though, and he watches Jongin ascend further and further, reaching the top of the trees soon enough. 

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Jongdae whispers, making Chanyeol take his eyes off of Jongin’s flying figure and look at the shorter man. He nods, a small smile spreading on his face. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Sometimes you wonder what it’s like, don’t you? Being able to fly like that.” Sehun adds, his head aimed high to look at Jongin, too.

Chanyeol nods. “I doubt it’s the same feeling as flying on a broom.” 

Jongdae hums from beside him, but Chanyeol’s eyes are focused on Jongin once more. “Jongin described it as freeing, once. I hope he never loses that feeling.” 

There is a certain level of worry in Jongdae’s tone that makes Chanyeol wonder whether Jongin had lost that feeling once before, but he refrains from asking. He hopes that Jongin will tell him himself, when he feels comfortable enough. He has already shared so much about his Mother, Chanyeol is okay with waiting for now. 

“Me too.” He answers instead, watching as Jongin makes a dive before flapping his wings twice, his entire body floating a few meters above the ground. Soon enough, his energy will run out and Jongin will collapse, but for now Chanyeol allows himself to watch together with Jongdae and Sehun, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s figure once. 

Jongin stares at his empty piece of parchment, his already dried out quill hanging a few centimeters above it. Jongin knows what he wants to write, has done his research about this rather tedious Hiccoughing solution, but his mind somehow doesn’t want to align with his thoughts. 

Minseok will help him if he asks, which is the only thought that keeps Jongin from screaming. His back still hurts a little from yesterday and his focus left him the second he got out of bed this morning, but he is in the library so Jongin tries to focus once more, to no avail. 

“Jongin?” Jongin looks up from his parchment to look at Kyungsoo, who’s voice had made him look up in the first place. “Can I ask you something?” 

Jongin can feel Junmyeon next to him tense, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he nods at Kyungsoo who promptly closes the book he had been reading before giving Jongin his attention. 

“What is it like to—” Kyungsoo swallows, as if trying to think of what to say, but before Jongin can finish his sentence for him, Yixing buts in. 

“To sprout your wings?” 

Chanyeol, from where he is sitting across from Jongin, whips his head around to look at his two best friends. Jongin wants to laugh at the shocked expression on his boyfriends’ face, but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns to look back at Kyungsoo and Yixing with a sigh. 

“It’s painful.” He says, “It’s painful but it’s freeing. That’s all I can really say without my words not making any sense.” 

Kyungsoo nods, though, and Jongin feels a little less tense. It’s the truth, really, and Jongin has no idea on how else to describe the feeling of transforming. It’s painful and at first, when Jongin was younger, it was terrifying. But, now that he is older, it’s more freeing and a moment of pure relief. 

“Do you feel angry?” Yixing asks. Jongin watches as Baekhyun reacts immediately by whacking Yixing’s arm with a book, making the Seeker yelp in pain. 

“You don’t just ask that!” 

“It’s a stupid question.” Junmyeon murmurs from beside Jongin, making Jongin bump his shoulder against Junmyeon’s. The older boy turns to look at him with a sheepish smile, but Jongin just raises an eyebrow. 

“I don’t, no. Most books Hogwarts has on Veelas does describe transforming as an anger induced process, but that isn’t really the case. When Veelas go feral, though— that’s when we get angry.” Jongin answers Yixing. He can see the boy relax a little bit, and Jongin sighs. “Please ask me any questions you have. I’d rather you do that than getting information that is wrong.” 

“In that case,” Baekhyun pipes up, making Chanyeol, Minseok and Junmyeon look at him straight away, “Have you ever gone feral?” 

Sehun snorts from where he is sitting next to Junmyeon, where he had been quiet for the entire conversation. “He has.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol then asks, clearly surprised. It’s something Jongin has only ever told his friends and his Father knows, but that is it. 

Sehun humms, putting down the book he had been reading. “It happened when we were younger and a boy in the village close to Jongin’s home pushed me over, so Jongin lost it.” 

A collective gasp goes around the table, Chanyeol and his friends clearly not having expected this, and Jongin snorts. “I was young, okay. Nothing intimidating about it.” 

“It sounds like it!” Yixing protests, making Jongin let out a giggle. 

“Young Veelas are anything but intimidating, trust me.” And Jongin is right, he knows he is. From the stories his mother used to tell him to his own experiences, Jongin knows a Veela child can’t really be intimidating for their magic and Veela heritage haven’t developed in its entirety just yet. It’s a whole different story now, of course, with Jongin’s Veela traits being fully developed and his magic coming of age just like he is. 

“He’s right.” Minseok then says, making Kyungsoo chuckle. 

“If you guys say so.” 

A silence falls across the table, making Jongin look back at his piece of parchment. He much prefers Chanyeol’s friends asking him about everything Veela related than them getting it from books that don’t make any sense, that are written by prejudiced bastards who don’t like Veelas in the first place. 

Jongin isn’t an expert on it; he only really knows what it’s like for him to be a Veela, but he can share his experiences and hope for the best. He knows it can be quite interesting for regular wizards, has experienced it with his own friends first hand, so he doesn’t entirely blame Kyungsoo and Yixing for asking such questions. 

He knows that it can be quite a sensitive topic, especially for those against Veelas and their rights like Jongin’s father, but Jongin wants everyone to talk about it more. He wants Veelas to become part of the mainstream, to be considered normal rather than a mystical Being. Jongin is anything but a mystical being, but because his genes are the way they are, people tend to see him as such. 

It’s part of the reason why Jongin wants to be Head Boy and take the ministry by storm after he graduates. He wants to fight for Veela rights and for them to have the same as wizards, so that what happened to his mother will never happen again, not to him but also not to any other Veelas that are caught in a relationship with someone who sees them more as an object rather than an actual human being. 

The prejudice has lessened over the years with the efforts of several other Veelas that want their rights recognized, but Jongin knows that there is still progress to be made. He wants divorce to become legal for Veela and wizard couples because the fact that it isn’t is mind boggling to him, and he has several other points he wants to get across when he finally manages to get into the ministry. 

Jongin is relieved to know that the younger generations are more open to it, like Chanyeol and his friends are. Jongin has received the occasional stink eye from students who still believe that Veelas are lesser than, but he tries to ignore them for he knows that he isn’t worth less than a regular wizard. 

Jongin isn’t different from regular wizards at all apart from the fact that he has allure he needs to control and wings he sprouts when he needs them. He knows that most prejudiced thoughts and opinions are formed out of fear and he knows that people are terrified of feral Veelas, and they have every right to be. They are terrifying, even to Jongin, but once Veelas are treated the same as wizards, perhaps Hogwarts could teach their students how to control a feral Veela and how to get them back to normal. 

It’s wishful thinking for now, Jongin knows that, so he tries to focus back into the conversation his friends are having. It’s about Quidditch practice and dull, but Jongin doesn’t mind it. 

He moves in his seat, making the sensitive skin on his back sting a little bit, and he softly gasps. Chanyeol reaches out, taking Jongin’s hand in his across the table, and Jongin feels butterflies erupt in his stomach as Chanyeol smiles at him. “You alright?”

Jongin hums, nodding. “Yeah, my back hurts though.” 

“If it still hurts tomorrow we’re going to the infirmary, okay?” Chanyeol asks, although Jongin thinks it’s more a statement than an actual question. He knows it won’t be necessary, that his skin will heal and he will be fine because his body has gotten used to this, but he knows that Chanyeol worries. 

And it’s a nice feeling, to have someone worry about him in a different way than his friends do. Junmyeon’s worry can be quite overwhelming, for example. It’s always present, somewhere in the background, and Minseok is exactly the same. Jongin knows that that is exactly why they reacted the way they did when Chanyeol and him showed up to the train platform holding hands, but he wants to let his friends know that he can take care of himself just fine. 

Jongdae and Sehun’s worry is more laid back, usually only shows itself when the situation asks for it like on the first day of term when Jongin had rushed to the Forest without alerting anyone, or when Sehun sat with Jongin in the infirmary after he transformed in the middle of the night. It’s laid back but just as powerful, and Jongin appreciates all four of them for worrying.

Chanyeol’s worrying is different, though. It’s there, nearly always, but Jongin feels the same. He is also constantly worried about Chanyeol, whether he is sleeping enough or not thinking too much about his father even though Chanyeol has assured him time and time again that he is fine and that if he isn’t sleeping enough he will tell Jongin. Chanyeol’s worry is nice, comforting to have but not overbearing. 

Jongin turns his head to look at Junmyeon, who is focused on his own essay, but Jongin can see the tiniest of smiles on the elder’s face. It’s a slow process and Jongin knows that it isn’t just because it is Chanyeol, but because Jongin is dating someone for the first time and they all know what happened to Jongin’s mother, but Jongin is willing to go through the process of his friends, mostly Minseok and Junmyeon, accepting the fact that they can’t always protect Jongin and that they should trust his judgement in these situations. 

He knows his friends love him to the end of the earth and that they are simply worried about Jongin and what will happen to him now that he is in a relationship with somebody, but he hopes that Junmyeon and Minseok can accept it one day. 

“When does practice start tomorrow?” 

Jongdae’s voice is almost drowned out by the loud talking around them, but Jongin manages to catch it just as Minseok does, too. The Great Hall is always this loud around lunch time, when the halfway mark of the day has passed and the students realize they only have a few more hours of classes left before the day ends and while Jongin loves Hogwarts, he hates the loudness of it all. 

“Around five. But it’s going to be cold, so you guys don’t have to come and watch.” Minseok answers Jongdae, and Sehun snorts. 

“We’ll bring extra coats.” 

Jongin merely smiles before going back to his lunch, shaking his head. Sehun and Jongdae are Junmyeon and Minseok’s greatest supporters and it’s cute, but sometimes ridiculous. Jongin would rather spend his afternoon in the warmth of the Slytherin dungeons or sitting on a library chair and enjoying the fires there than sitting on the Quidditch stands with the cold, cutting wind of February in his hair and cutting through his clothes. 

While the end of February is nearing, it is still quite cold outside. It’s palpable even when inside of the castle as the stone walls keep the cold inside even though the fires everywhere try their best to warm the castle. Jongin still sleeps with an extra blanket and a sweater on, so he can’t exactly say he would sit outside just to watch his friends fly around on broomsticks and yell at each other to do better. 

“When is Gryffindor having their next practice?” Junmyeon asks then, turning to look at Jongin. Jongin raises an eyebrow before letting out a soft chuckle, putting his knife down. 

“How am I supposed to know?” 

“Didn’t Chanyeol tell you?” Minseok joins in, one of his eyebrows also raised. 

Jongin shrugs, “He might have mentioned it, I just forgot.” 

“You still hate Quidditch?” Jongdae asks, chuckling. 

Jongin frowns, shrugging. “I never hated it! I just don’t see the fun in it.” 

“You’re dating a player though!” 

“That doesn’t matter, does it?” 

“I’m sure Chanyeol would like it if you came, though.” Sehun says, making Jongin turn to him. Jongin has watched Chanyeol fly during the few matches Jongin has attended during his time at Hogwarts, back when they weren’t in a relationship yet, and has watched him fly as he taught the students during the winter holidays, and it’s a beautiful sight to see. Jongin doubts Chanyeol would care if he goes to practice or not, though. 

“What would Chanyeol like?” 

Jongin nearly jumps from the wooden bench he is sitting on when suddenly Kyungsoo’s voice joins the conversation. He turns around as far as he can and is met with Kyungsoo standing there, a small smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo had always looked quite intimidating before Jongin got to know him. Now that they are friends, though, Jongin can easily say that while Kyungsoo _looks_ intimidating, he is anything but. 

He makes dolphin noises, after all. Even if Jongin has no idea what they sound like, he still wants to hear Kyungsoo do it. Perhaps in the future he can slip him one of those Sound Producing sweets. 

“If Jongin came to watch you guys practice.” Sehun answers before Jongin can, and Jongin feels the need to roll his eyes. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Yeah, Chanyeol would _really_ like that.”

Jongin frowns. “He would? He can’t even see me on the stands.” 

Minseok groans from where he is sitting, making Jongin turn his head to look at him instead. “It’s not about him seeing you. It’s about the knowledge that you are there to support him.”

“It’s just Quidditch, though?” Jongin exclaims, highly confused. 

“To him it’s not.” Junmyeon says, rolling his eyes. Jongin groans. “He’s been playing Quidditch since what, his second year? He loves the sport, Jonginnie. The least you can do is come and see him practice.” 

“Fine.” Jongin admits defeat, his shoulders sagging. He isn’t particularly looking forward to freezing on the stands but the thought of making Chanyeol happy makes him happy, so he figures he should just deal with it. 

“Anyway, that’s not why I came over.” 

Jongin turns back to look at Kyungsoo who now looks a bit sheepish, as if he is about to say something he is afraid Jongin might not like. “Yes?” 

“I— uhm— I’m a muggleborn,” Jongin nods, he already knew that, “And Veelas interest me greatly. I was wondering whether, perhaps, we could see you fly? With your wings?” 

Jongin freezes. Not because he’s offended, because he’s not, but rather because he wasn’t really expecting that question any time soon. “What?” 

“What does that have to do with you being muggleborn?” Sehun asks, clearly more confused about that than the fact Kyungsoo just asked Jongin to show him his wings. 

Kyungsoo shrugs, his face growing worried. “I don’t know? I thought I was the only one.” 

Minseok scoffs, “Jongin is the only Veela I know and the only one I’ve seen fly. It’s not something purebloods have seen a lot either.” 

“I hate that term.” Junmyeon adds, making Jongin roll his eyes. 

“Really?” 

Jongin hums, “Full Veelas are usually the only ones who have wings. Half Veelas sometimes do, but that usually depends on how strong their genes are. I doubt a lot of purebloods at Hogwarts have ever seen a Veela fly before.” 

“It’s also quite a personal thing.” Minseok adds, making Jongin turn his head and scoff at him. 

“For some it can be.” 

“It used to be for you as well.” Jongdae says, and Jongin sighs. 

“True, but Chanyeol has made me much more confident thank you _very_ much.” 

“We know.” Junmyeon says, and Jongin turns back to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo still looks incredibly worried, as if he is still scared he might accidentally offend Jongin, and Jongin nearly feels bad for him. 

“To answer your question; I wouldn’t mind showing you. I suppose Yixing and Baekhyun want to see, as well?” Pride and a little bit of arrogance find their way into Jongin’s system at the thought of them wanting to see Jongin fly after their years of semi-rivalry, and if Jongin would have had his wings out right now he knows for a fact that they would be flapping in appreciation. 

Kyungsoo nods hastily. “They both wanted to ask but were too scared to.” 

Jongin giggles, shaking his head. “We’re friends now, aren’t we? We can do it after Charms today. It’s been a few days since I let my wings out, anyway.” 

Kyungsoo nods. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Baekhyun is going to be so excited.” 

Jongin smiles and watches Kyungsoo walk back to the Gryffindor table before he turns back toward his friends, who are now eyeing him as if he has gone truly insane. “What?” 

“You suddenly don’t mind showing your wings anymore?” 

Jongin sighs, closing his eyes. It’s not ‘suddenly’ at all. The first time anyone other than his friends saw him spread his wings and fly was when Chanyeol found him alone in the Forest and it had been terrifying. But, it had made Jongin think. Why was he so secretive about it, when everyone who watched him fly thought it was beautiful? 

Why would he hide something that belongs to him as if it’s something to be afraid of? Chanyeol tells him he loves Jongin’s wings every time he’s there when Jongin transforms, and it’s truly boosted his confidence over the past few weeks. “It’s not sudden at all.” 

“Salazar, Chanyeol really is the best thing that happened to you this year isn’t he?” Jongdae jokes, making Jongin giggle as he cuts his last bit of toast. Lunch is almost over and Jongin doesn’t want to be late for Potions — as if Minseok would ever allow that — and so he tries to finish his toast.

“Well, Jonginnie, I am proud of you.” Minseok then says, and while Jongin knows he tries to say it as casually as possible in a busy place surrounded by hundreds of other students and the loud noises that come along with them, it’s a heavy statement. Jongin just smiles and nods, whispering a ‘thank you’ before eating his last bit of toast. 

“We are joining you, though.” Junmyeon states, making Sehun snort. 

“You’re going into the Forest? The Dark Forest? Did I miss something?” 

Junmyeon huffs. “Shut up.” 

“It’s going to be light, that’s the only reason.” Minseok jokes, making the rest of the group laugh while Junmyeon groans, dropping his head into his hands. 

“Nobody should go into the Dark Forest at night, anyway!” 

“I’ve done it loads of times and I’m fine!” Jongin exclaims, laughing as he does so. 

“Shut it.” 

Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo and Yixing as they make their way to Potions, leaving Baekhyun and him standing in the main hallway as they wait for Sehun so that they can make their way outside and toward the edge of the Forest where they have Care for Magical Creatures class. 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know why Kyungsoo had walked to the Slytherin table at lunch, but he seemed happy when he got back to the Gryffindor table. He wants to ask him, but before he could Yixing had pulled Kyungsoo away after lunch ended and Chanyeol is now left wondering what went down. 

Baekhyun looks quite happy, too, almost excited, but before he can ask what is going on, Sehun walks up to them and sucks Baekhyun into conversation, leaving Chanyeol to walk behind them as they walk out of the castle and down the hill and wondering what is going on. 

“I’m very glad Jongin feels like he can do it, you know?” Sehun says as they are halfway down the hill, and Chanyeol frowns. 

“Do what?” He asks, taking a few quick steps so he is now walking next to Baekhyun and Sehun. Sehun turns to look at him and smiles. 

“Show more people his wings. I’m very proud of him.” 

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows and for a second he’s convinced that they are touching his hairline. “What do you mean?” 

Baekhyun clears his throat but Sehun ignores him, still looking at Chanyeol. “Didn’t Jongin tell you? He’s showing Yixing, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo today! Kyungsoo asked during lunch?” 

Chanyeol scoffs. He feels anger rise in his chest, offended on Jongin’s behalf, but he tries not to show it. “How was he supposed to tell me when I haven’t spoken to him since this morning?” 

Sehun hums, “I suppose that’s true. But Kyungsoo didn’t say anything either?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head, his frown still visible on his face. “Why in the world would you ask him that, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun scoffs, as if highly offended. “I didn’t ask him! Kyungsoo suggested it and I— well, didn’t stop him.” 

“You can’t just ask that of him!” Chanyeol exclaims, his hands balled into fists. Before either Sehun or Baekhyun can say anything though, their professor walks out of the treeline and into the circle of slowly forming students and their conversation drops. 

Chanyeol can’t really focus throughout the explanation. The professor brought out a few Porlocks, the creatures shy and hiding away as soon as they see all of the students and usually Chanyeol likes them, but now he can’t seem to give them the proper attention. 

They are wary of humans as they really only guard horses and Chanyeol doesn’t entirely blame them. Porlocks barely reach two feet when they are fully grown and humans are way taller than that. Then again, horses aren’t exactly short either.

Professor Jung divides the class in four groups and Chanyeol listens as she tells them to try and gain the Porlocks trust and if they can manage it, comb its hair. 

Chanyeol doubts they can even get the Porlock to trust them, but as soon as Sehun extends his hand for the Porlock to sniff at, the Porlock looks less intimidated and wary. 

“What in the—” Baekhyun whispers from where he is standing next to Chanyeol, the rest of their group and them watching Sehun pet the Porlock on the head. 

“He’s insane.” Someone from the crowd whispers and Chanyeol follows their voice, only to be met with Wendy. 

“He’s very good.” He says, turning back to look at Sehun who is now tickling the Porlock under its chin. 

“Reckon we can comb his hair now?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t move but he watches as Baekhyun walks away to ask professor Jung for a comb strong enough to deal with the rough and shaggy hair of the Porlock. Sehun turns back to look at Chanyeol, his eyes looking as happy as they can be. 

“It trusts me.” 

Chanyeol smiles down at Sehun. “Yes, it does.” 

“Jongin doesn’t mind showing his wings anymore, you know?” Sehun says, his attention back on the Porlock. The creature looks more than happy with Sehun’s undivided attention, its tail wagging similarly to how a dog would when excited. It’s standing on its two hind legs, not paying attention to anything else other than Sehun. Chanyeol’s smile is replaced with a frown as Sehun’s words land in his head, and he huffs. 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks, briefly looking around at the few other students in their group. Most of them seem to have migrated over to the other groups who are struggling to keep their Porlock standing in place, so Chanyeol turns back to look at Sehun. 

“Well, when Kyungsoo asked he didn’t even hesitate saying yes. Minseok and Junmyeon were against it, at first, but we can see that you have made him far more confident in his Veela heritage than we have ever managed to achieve.” Sehun answers, his hand still petting through the rough hair of the Porlock as if his words didn’t just shift Chanyeol’s world on its axis. 

His chest fills with the same warmth he feels whenever Jongin smiles at him, when he looks carefree but Chanyeol knows that he is keeping up his composure to protect those around him. “He hated it when I first saw him.”

Sehun scoffs. “He hated anyone seeing his wings at the start of the year. Except for us, of course, but I think that was only because we had to get him to the infirmary.” 

Chanyeol snorts. “Pretty sure it’s because he trusts you guys.” 

“He trusts you too, you know? And your judgment. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have been so open about everything whenever Kyungsoo or Yixing ask questions.” Chanyeol winces at the memory of them in the library, Kyungsoo and Yixing’s curiosity getting the better of them. Jongin had taken it in stride, though, and Chanyeol is still incredibly proud of him because of that. 

“Or whenever I ask questions.” Chanyeol whips his head around and watches as Baekhyun stops walking a few feet away from the Porlock, holding out the comb for Sehun to grab. It’s a big, rough looking comb and Chanyeol can’t imagine the feel of it being pleasant at all, but the second Sehun touches the hair of the Porlock with it, the Porlock relaxes. 

“You don’t ask many, though. Which in itself is kind of surprising.” Chanyeol says, making Baekhyun gasp and hit his shoulder. The sudden movement has the Porlock standing on edge again, its tail rigid and his hind legs raised, and Sehun shushes it with another caress through its hair. 

“That’s because I have dignity.” 

“Dignity my ass.” Sehun responds, eyes still on the creature.

Baekhyun scoffs. “We are no longer friends.” 

“We will always be friends by association, Baekhyun. You better get used to it.” Chanyeol knows it’s a statement that is meant to be a joke, but his heart can’t help but flutter at the thought of ‘always’. He’s only seventeen and has his entire life ahead of him but the thought of having ‘always’ with Jongin makes something in his mind just make sense. 

“Not if I stop being friends with Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol gasps in mock offence, managing to get back into the conversation. “Hey!” 

“Don’t test me, Park.” 

Before Chanyeol can say anything back or hit his best friend, professor Jung walks over to their group with a smile on her face. “Wonderful, Mr. Oh! Excellent.” 

Her shrill voice has the Porlock back on edge, but Sehun manages to calm it down enough to finish combing his hair. Chanyeol merely watches it happen, not sure what he can do to help, and so his mind wanders. 

The thought of Jongin showing his wings to other people has something ugly and possessive curling in his chest, it tightens with the feeling of it. Chanyeol is proud of Jongin, he really is, but Jongin’s wings are something special. Then again, Chanyeol trusts his friends to the end of time and back again, so he knows that they won’t do anything stupid when Jongin actually takes them to the Forest to show everyone. 

“I’m coming with.” 

“Well of course you are, you idiot. I don’t think Jongin will do it without you there.” Sehun says, slowly standing up from his crouching position. It can’t be comfortable, but Sehun doesn’t show it as he shakes the comb to get rid of some of the hairs in it. 

Sehun’s words satisfy the possessive feeling in Chanyeol’s chest, and he sighs. He knows feeling like this is stupid, but it won’t leave for some reason. 

Professor Jung whistles, making all the Porlocks look in her direction before they take off, running towards her, and Chanyeol chuckles as he watches all the creatures go. 

“When did Jongin say he would do it?” Chanyeol asks, making Sehun look at him from where he is trying to clean some of the grass off of his trousers. 

“After Charms, since we all have that class.” Chanyeol hums, nodding. 

“When is Gryffindor’s next Quidditch practice, actually?” Sehun then asks, stopping his movements. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Oh shut it. Their practice is on Friday at five.” Baekhyun answers before Sehun can answer Chanyeol’s question and Chanyeol huffs. 

“Thanks. To answer your question, Chanyeol, just interest. That’s all.” 

“Did Junmyeon ask you to do this?” Chanyeol can’t help but ask. While they are slowly but surely becoming friends, Minseok and Junmyeon are still Gryffindor’s Quidditch rivals. If they watch them practice they might be one step ahead for their next match. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “No, I’m not his spy.” 

“Fine.” 

Before Baekhyun can reply — and Chanyeol knows he wants to for his lips are already formed around his words — professor Jung whistles again and this time, she means it for them. 

“Everyone, huddle into a circle!” 

“So, where are we going exactly?” Yixing asks, eyeing the Forest like one of the trees is going to reach out and snatch him any second. Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. Junmyeon looks just as scared, Sehun holding onto him more for Junmyeon’s sake than for his own comfort, but they are here and that’s what matters, Chanyeol supposes.

Charms hadn’t been eventful at all. The Professor had told them to practice some of the spells they have been performing since they were younger, so Chanyeol had taken that opportunity to talk to Jongin about his decision to show everyone his wings. 

Jongin looked excited while talking to Chanyeol about it, and right now as they stand along the edge of the Forest and wait for everyone to get their bearings before going in, he still does. He looks excited but Chanyeol can feel his hand shaking in his own, the slight show of nerves letting Chanyeol know that while Jongin has grown and learned a lot, he is still himself. 

“I have a spot I go to.” Jongin answers, taking the first few steps into the Forest and tugging Chanyeol along. Chanyeol follows after him without hesitation, stepping into the Forest with confidence while he hears the others do the same, their shoes crushing the leaves and small branches on the Forest floor. 

Chanyeol turns his head, his gaze finding Yixing. Yixing has never really been a fan of the Dark Forest. Chanyeol doesn’t really know why but he can understand it well enough. The Dark Forest is filled with creatures, some willing to kill and others quite peaceful, and you never know what you are going to run into the second you breach the first line of trees. 

Yixing is still holding onto Baekhyun as they walk and Chanyeol smiles, his gaze moving to look at Junmyeon who looks equally as terrified. For all his prowess and strength on the Quidditch pitch, it’s strange to see Junmyeon like that. Months ago Chanyeol would have delighted in seeing the Slytherin like this, but now that they are sort of friends Chanyeol feels kind of bad for him. 

“Where is this spot?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking the silence they had been walking in. Before Jongin can answer, though, Chanyeol feels him squeeze his hand before taking a step forward, disappearing beyond the hidden wards. 

Kyungsoo gasps from behind Chanyeol, reaching out his hand. Chanyeol just chuckles before shaking his head, turning around to look at the others. 

It strangely feels like he is teaching. Everyone is looking at him, their attention focused on Chanyeol, and it reminds him of the flying lessons he did over the winter holiday. 

“There are wards.” Chanyeol says, suddenly not really knowing what to say. He hopes the wards will let Baekhyun, Yixing and Kyungsoo in. They haven’t been friends for long, after all. Then again, Jongin and Chanyeol had been friends for little over two and a half weeks when the wards let Chanyeol in. 

Sehun and Jongdae don’t look fazed at all. Junmyeon and Minseok look a little more confused, their eyes trained on where the wards are supposed to be behind Chanyeol, and Chanyeol steps aside. 

Kyungsoo goes first. Chanyeol holds his breath as Kyungsoo walks over, reaching out to feel for the wards that he can’t see, and Chanyeol releases the air in his lungs when Kyungsoo disappears beyond the veil. 

Baekhyun and Yixing follow soon after, their eyes wide in excitement. Jongdae tugs Minseok along with him through the wards and Junmyeon and Sehun are next, Junmyeon looking more apprehensive as the seconds pass but before he can say anything, Sehun pulls him through. 

Chanyeol follows them all, feeling the wards morph around him and let him in, and when he moves his gaze up from the earth to the clearing he can see Jongin standing there, unfurling his wings. 

“Jesus Christ.” Kyungsoo whispers, his eyes trained on the way Jongin flaps his wings once, twice, three times. Chanyeol knows that his back muscles must be killing him, the torn skin burning, but he looks just as ethereal as always. 

“Who?” Minseok asks, turning to look at Kyungsoo. 

“Muggle.” Yixing answers for Kyungsoo who can’t seem to look away. Baekhyun can’t either as he holds onto Yixing, eyes trained on Jongin. Baekhyun has Veela genes in the family but they are weak. As far as Chanyeol knows he has never seen a Veela with wings, at least, and Jongin looks absolutely gorgeous, so he doesn’t blame the way his friends are staring. 

“It’s been a while.” Junmyeon whispers, taking a few steps forward to touch Jongin. Chanyeol feels heat curl in his chest but he stops himself from saying something. Instead, he walks over to Jongin’s other wing and strokes the feathers there. 

“It has.” Jongin answers, shivering at Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s touch. “When was the last time you saw me like this?” 

Junmyeon chuckles. “Two summers ago?” 

“Not counting the night he collapsed in the dorm.” Jongdae adds, making Chanyeol raise an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

Jongin huffs, shaking his head. “I transformed in the middle of the night and walked myself back to the Slytherin dorms.”

Chanyeol frowns. “You can’t just do that.” 

“Believe me, he knows.” Junmyeon says, a small smile on his face as he continues to pet Jongin’s wings. 

Jongin sighs. “I survived it, didn’t I?” 

“You couldn’t have died, right?” Yixing asks, his voice wavering. Sometimes, when Chanyeol allows his thoughts to go there, he wonders why Yixing was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Jongin shakes his head. “No. I could have exhausted my magical core, but not death.” 

“Which would have led to a trip to St. Mungo’s so we are never doing that again.” Minseok scolds, making Jongin huff. 

He turns around to look at Kyungsoo, Yixing and Baekhyun standing together, still very much entranced by Jongin and his beautiful wings, and Chanyeol understands. 

“Do you guys want to touch?” He asks, making Baekhyun rush up to him with quick steps. Baekhyun loves creatures and beings, always has, and Chanyeol knows that he is equally as good with them as Sehun is, so he also knows this must be one of Baekhyun’s dreams. To touch a Veela’s wings. 

“Can I really?” Baekhyun asks calmly, making Minseok snort from behind him. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen you this calm.” 

Baekhyun scoffs, turning his head to look at Minseok. “Shut it.” 

Chanyeol watches as Minseok merely smiles before Chanyeol looks back at Baekhyun, letting go and stepping away from Jongin to give Baekhyun some room. Soon enough, when Yixing and Kyungsoo have also felt his wings, Jongin takes off to soar around for a little bit. 

Chanyeol watches Jongin fly like he does every single time. Jongin has told him about the times where he felt too weak to fly, earlier on in the year, and Chanyeol knows that the consequent transformations have helped Jongin to gain strength in his Veela form, and Chanyeol couldn’t be more proud of him. 

“Godric.” He hears Yixing whisper, who has long forgotten his fear for the Forest as he watches Jongin fly. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Junmyeon says, beating Chanyeol to it. 

Yixing nods, not taking his eyes off of Jongin. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are standing a little further away, Baekhyun drawing something in a small book made out of parchment while Kyungsoo watches Jongin, and Jongdae and Minseok are sitting in the grass, leaning against a thick tree as they watch Jongin fly. Sehun is standing next to Junmyeon, his eyes focused on Jongin as he soars through the sky, and it warms Chanyeol’s heart. 

It’s like they are all a big group of friends despite their years of rivalry. It’s wonderful and makes Jongin and his relationship significantly less stressful, and Chanyeol wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Jongin soars through the sky for a few more minutes before he allows himself to fly back down, his knees buckling the second he touches the ground, and Yixing gasps from where he is standing next to Chanyeol. 

“He’s alright.” Chanyeol says before walking over to Jongin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and one around Jongin’s waist, pulling him up. Jongin groans, his head falling back, and Chanyeol chuckles before placing a kiss against Jongin’s nose, making the Veela scrunch up his nose. 

“Let’s get you to the infirmary.” 

The room the Prefects are meeting in is always the same one. It’s a room hidden behind a tapestry that displays the Four Founders of Hogwarts, all four of them in their own color and with their wands out. The room can be found in the north wing of the castle, on the sixth floor. 

Jongin likes the room. It’s decorated with all four House colors, making sure that all four houses feel at home in the same room, and it’s surprisingly beautiful considering the fact that green and blue don’t really go well together, in Jongin’s opinion. 

The meetings usually don’t last long, so Jongin sits and listens to Taemin and Sunyoung summarize the last two weeks of events and how Valentine's Day had gone surprisingly well despite the usage of some Love Potions. Minor ones, ones that aren’t strong enough to really do anything, but still prohibited. 

Chanyeol and him hadn’t done much on Valentine’s Day, but Jongin didn’t really mind. They spent their day in the library after classes and took a short walk among the grounds. It’s not like couples can do much around Hogwarts except for going to Hogsmeade, and Jongin really hadn’t been up for that on a weekday. 

“And, as everyone here knows, you all are fair candidates for the position of Head Boy and Head Girl.” Taemin says, making Jongin pull himself back into the conversation. “Now, I’m going to be honest here, I had my doubts about some of you at the start of the year. I have changed my mind, though. All of you are excellent runner-ups.” 

Jongin tenses, blinking a couple times and swallowing. He hasn’t really thought about the Head Boy position much. Other than his usual ambition to be the next Head Boy, it has been a background thought. He especially hasn’t thought much about how both Chanyeol and him want said position. 

“It’s quite sad we won’t know until the Summer, but whoever takes our place has our blessing.” Sunyoung finishes, placing her parchment down on the wooden table that all the sixth year Prefects sit around, smiling at them. 

“And with that you are dismissed.” Taemin says, making Jongin look up from where he had been staring at the table to Chanyeol next to him, whose face is unreadable. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Chanyeol asks, standing up from his seat with a certain rush to it that has Jongin following suit, taking his bag before following Chanyeol out of the room. They pass through the tapestry together with the rest of the Prefects and Jongin smiles at Hyungwon, Wendy and Krystal before he feels Chanyeol take his hand and tug him away. 

“Are you alright?” Jongin asks, allowing Chanyeol to pull him toward the stairs. Chanyeol hums, squeezing Jongin’s hand. 

“I’m fine, baby.” 

Jongin bites his lip and flushes, casting his eyes down to the ground for a split second as they walk. It’s a new nickname, one Chanyeol has started to use since a couple of weeks, and Jongin can’t say he hates it. He loves it, really, loves how small it makes him feel when Chanyeol knows Jongin is anything but. 

Jongin shakes his head, knowing full well that this isn’t what he should be focusing on. “Are you sure?” 

Chanyeol nods, slowing down as they reach the stairs, and Jongin takes a deep breath. “It’s about the Head Boy position, isn’t it?” 

Chanyeol sighs as they move down the stairs and Jongin bites his lip, deciding to keep his mouth shut. He knows his friends are expecting him back in the Common Room for a game of magical cards, but Jongin knows that this is far more important. His friends will have to understand. 

When they reach the first floor, Jongin squeezes Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol just turns to smile at him before they make their way outside into the slight spring warmth of the beginning of March, the bushes along the path starting to grow again. 

Chanyeol stops walking when they are halfway down to the Quidditch pitch, the lake to their left, and Jongin almost bumps into him with how abruptly Chanyeol stops walking. “Salazar Chanyeol!”

“Sorry,” He says sheepishly, dropping his bag onto the grass before taking a seat on one of the rocks along the path. Jongin sighs but follows suit, placing his bag on the grass gently before taking a seat next to Chanyeol, taking his hand in his once again. 

Chanyeol sighs and closes his eyes, intertwining their fingers, and Jongin waits. He can hear the birds that have come back from the southern countries, ready to create their nests among the trees of the Hogwarts grounds, and Jongin can feel his skin itch to go out for a fly, too. He doesn’t move, though, and instead listens to the birds speak their language as he waits for Chanyeol to gather his words. 

“I need— I need to be Head Boy, Jonginnie.” 

Jongin moves his gaze from where he had been looking at the flags of the Quidditch pitch to Chanyeol, his boyfriend’s face morphed into such severity it makes Jongin’s heart sting. 

“I need that position to get into the Ministry, I really do.” He continues, casting a look up into the sky. It’s blue, a few clouds whitening it, and it’s beautiful. Jongin closes his eyes and sighs, feels his heart sinking in his chest, and he bites his lip. 

“Why the Ministry?” They have talked about their future career paths, about how Jongin wants to join the Ministry for Magical Creatures and Beings and work his way up and about how Chanyeol wants to get into the Aurors, but Jongin has always wondered why. With the way Chanyeol lights up when he flies, when he plays Quidditch and how much fun he had teaching the other students, Jongin wonders why Chanyeol doesn’t want to become a Flying Professor. Or a Quidditch coach. 

Jongin simply can’t really wrap his head around Chanyeol’s determination to get into the Aurors. 

“So I can catch the bastard who killed my father, Jongin.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen. Chanyeol shared his father’s story on New Years Eve, but Jongin knew that there was something else, something Chanyeol had kept to himself, and now he knows what that is. 

“They didn’t find them?” Jongin exclaims, feeling protectiveness curl in his chest as he edges closer to Chanyeol. A Veela feels protective of their partner, their mate, and while Chanyeol doesn’t entirely know that Jongin’s Veela has chosen him as his mate just yet, Jongin can feel the protectiveness just fine. It wraps around his throat, makes his skin itch, and all he wants is for Chanyeol to take him into his arms and hold him close until Chanyeol feels less miserable. 

Chanyeol sighs, shaking his head as he looks into the sky. “No, they didn’t. They didn’t even bother looking, those lazy Aurors.” 

Jongin doesn’t feel the need to protect the Ministry, knows that some departments are really, really fucked up in many different ways, so he nods and leans in closer to Chanyeol, waiting for Chanyeol to take hold of him like he always does when he needs a little comfort. 

And Chanyeol does. Jongin feels Chanyeol’s arm wrap around his waist, tugging him impossibly closer, and Jongin sighs. He can get into the Ministry with his grades alone, with his Prefect position. He knows, though, that Chanyeol can’t. Chanyeol may have been excused by their professors, but his grades are still there on his record. Without the Head Boy position, Chanyeol barely has a chance of making the Auror training program. 

“I don’t care who the Headmaster chooses.” Jongin says, and to his own surprise, he means it. Jongin knows that he will get into the Ministry even if his Father tries everything in his power not to let him in, but Chanyeol doesn’t have the same chances. And he’s fighting for justice, just like Jongin is, so it doesn’t feel wrong. 

It feels right.

More than right, actually.

Chanyeol gasps right next to Jongin’s ear, making Jongin wince. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, baby,” He apologizes, petting Jongin’s hair before opening his mouth again. Jongin listens. “Do you mean that?” 

Jongin hums. “If you get picked as Head Boy I will support you every step of the way. And if you don’t, I will help you get into Auror training.” 

Jongin can see Chanyeol bite his lip, can see wetness appear in the Gryffindor’s eyes that wasn’t there before, and Jongin feels his heart jump in his chest. He leans in to press a kiss against the soft skin of Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol chuckles. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Chanyeol says, making Jongin huff and roll his eyes. 

“As if I wouldn’t.” 

“Touche.” 

“Your O.W.L scores may have been decided already, but you have a second chance with your N.E.W.Ts. If you don’t end up being Head Boy, which I doubt considering how good you are with the kids, we will study our asses off to get you into that training program.” Jongin says, his mouth pressed against the black fabric of Chanyeol’s robes. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

“No need to thank me, Chanyeol.” Jongin catches three other words in his mouth and stores them away. It’s reckless to say now, when their relationship has only been a real thing for three months, but he can’t help but feel it. He’s not entirely there just yet, Jongin knows that, but soon enough he will tell Chanyeol. And all he can do is hope that Chanyeol says it back. 

They continue to sit like that, cuddled up together on their rocks with their bags at their feet, and Jongin loves it. It’s peaceful, just the two of them. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends and how all nine of them have grown closer ever since Jongin showed his wings, but it gets too much sometimes. The moments where he is alone with just Chanyeol are the ones he cherishes the most, moments like these. 

“I really got lucky with you.” Chanyeol says. Jongin can basically hear the smile in Chanyeol’s words, and he giggles, shaking his head as much as he is able to with his face now pressed into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

“You really did.” 

“This is the moment where you’re supposed to say that you got lucky with me too, you know?”

Jongin laughs, leaning back as Chanyeol turns his head to look him in the eye, and he leans back in to press a kiss against Chanyeol’s lips. “Fine. I got _really_ lucky.” 

It’s been a long time since Jongin has stood in the stands of the Quidditch pitch during a game. He attended the first Quidditch game in his first year, and a couple more over the years, but it’s been at least a year since Jongin had last stood in the stands. 

Both Minseok and Junmyeon have made their peace with it, really. They no longer mind that he doesn’t show up, that he prefers to stay inside. Even during their first game of this school year, when Baekhyun came to Jongin with the idea of a truce, Jongin had only walked to the pitch and talked to his friends, wishing them good luck before walking back to the castle. 

Now, though, he’s going to stand in the stands and scream at the top of his lungs. He has two red stripes on his cheek, to Minseok and Junmyeon’s annoyance, but he doesn’t mind. Sehun and Jongdae have the same stripes on their cheeks, done by Baekhyun, and Jongin feels giddy at the knowledge that he will be supporting Chanyeol while he does the thing he loves most in the world. 

He had watched the Gryffindor team practice a handful of times after Kyungsoo mentioned the idea and while Jongin still doesn’t particularly like the game, he does like seeing Chanyeol as happy as he is when he is on a broom, soaring through the sky. It’s a beautiful sight, one that Jongin will never forget, and it’s thrilling to know that this will be Chanyeol’s first official match Jongin will be watching. 

Jongin looks around, the crowd that is walking toward the pitch as thick as can be, and he smiles as his eyes fall onto Junmyeon and Sehun walking a few feet in front of him, holding hands. Minseok and Jongdae are not far behind Jongin, most definitely in their own little world as well, and Baekhyun is walking next to Jongin as they make their way down the hill. Jongin is proud of his friends, he really is. He wouldn’t have thought Minseok and Junmyeon would ever go to a Gryffindor game to cheer someone on instead of merely wanting to know the scores and laugh at their plays. 

When Chanyeol and him first made their relationship known, Jongin’s expectations hadn’t been high. Now, though, he can see that he has underestimated his friends greatly. 

“You excited?” Baekhyun asks, taking Jongin’s attention away from the bustling crowd. He nods, a small smile appearing on his face as they pass the rocks Chanyeol and him had sat on just the week before. 

“I am, surprisingly.” 

“Well, Chanyeol is going to be ecstatic that you’re here to cheer him on.” Baekhyun says, making Jongin flush and his chest heat up. 

“He liked it when I went to his practices.” Jongin says, remembering the way Chanyeol had stopped flying mid air after he noticed Jongin sitting on the stands during practice. Jongin had laughed, sure, but he had also been glad that brooms weren’t like wings. If Jongin abruptly stopped flying mid-air without keeping his wings moving, he would have fallen to the earth. 

“Of course he did. He likes attention.” Jongin giggles, shaking his head. Baekhyun is right, in a way. Chanyeol does like attention, but not in a bad way. Jongin doesn’t mind that Chanyeol likes to subtly touch him wherever they are. That’s Chanyeol’s way of attention, the knowledge that Jongin can feel him constantly enough for him, Jongin supposes. He quite likes it, his Veela nature even more so, and Jongin smiles at the thought. 

“Hey guys! Why don’t you grab some seats and we’ll get some drinks!” Sehun yells as they arrive at the outer walls of the Quidditch pitch. 

“Sure!” 

“Is tea good enough for everyone?” Junmyeon then says, making Jongin nod. 

“Fine!” 

“Sure!” Jongdae yells from behind him, making Baekhyun flinch. 

“Volume, Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaims, making Jongdae laugh. 

“Tea is fine.” Minseok says and Jongin watches Junmyeon and Sehun melt into the crowd before Baekhyun pulls him out of it by ushering him forward, toward the wooden stairs that lead to the stands. 

“If we want to have first row seats we have to hurry!” 

Getting to their seats is complete and utter chaos, and Jongin hates it. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs want to sit at the front, mostly, so he feels quite out of place as a Slytherin. But, Baekhyun keeps talking to him, explaining the game over and over again like Jongin hasn’t been hearing about the game for his entire life, and Jongin listens. 

He focuses on Baekhyun’s voice and before he knows it Sehun hands him a steaming cup of tea and makes him scoot over to make room for both Junmyeon and himself. The yells and cheers are far too loud, even in the open air, but Jongin tries not to let it get to him. He forces himself to focus on his friends’ voices, sipping on his tea as he does so, and nearly jumps out of his seat when a horn sounds and the Hufflepuff team soars onto the pitch. 

Jongin looks around and his eyes widen when he finds Lisa a few feet away from him, waving a flag and screaming at the top of her lungs. It reminds him of how he thought Chanyeol was the biggest dick because he knocked her off of her broom, when in reality Lisa doesn’t even blame Chanyeol. 

Jongin smiles at the memory and how superficial he had been. Now, though, as the second horn sounds and the Gryffindors fly onto the pitch, Jongin only feels excitement and a certain _need_ to see Chanyeol, to watch him fly and smile and play the game he loves so dearly. It’s a stark difference from all those months ago, and Jongin loves it. 

“Go Gryffindor!” He yells, surprising Baekhyun out of his explanation. Sehun laughs from next to Jongin, and Jongin flushes. 

“If you distract him they might lose.” Junmyeon says from next to Sehun, making Baekhyun scoff. 

“None of that!” 

“I’m just saying!” 

“Well don’t!” Jongdae yells, making Jongin laugh. He knows that Junmyeon is joking, perhaps only partially, but he doesn’t care. Not when Professor Jung walks onto the field with her broom in hand, the trunk carrying the balls levitating behind her. The noise around Jongin grows even louder when her whistle sounds and she throws the Quaffle into the air, officially starting the game. 

Jongin gets lost in it. He can’t keep his eyes off of Chanyeol soaring around the arena, his eyes focusing on Yixing or Kyungsoo every now and then. Yixing is fast, far too fast for Jongin to keep track of, but he tries. Kyungsoo flies around the goal posts, protecting the three rings from incoming Bludgers or Quaffles. Jongin focuses on Chanyeol the most though, his eyes never leaving him for more than a second. 

There’s a sliver of worry that manages to grow whenever Chanyeol is bumped or kicked at, when a Bludger nearly hits his head as it flies by. Jongin can feel it in his veins, can feel his skin itch with it, but he ignores it. Chanyeol knows what he is doing and Jongin knows that he isn’t alone on the pitch. Chanyeol has a whole team to support him, and the point of the game is not to kick each other off of your broom. Jongin just hopes the Hufflepuffs will adhere to that filosofy, at least. 

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” Jongin cheers along with the rest of the crowd, watching as three of the team members do a couple of tricks on their brooms to celebrate. Baekhyun whoops when Yixing flies past, a mop of black hair and red robes, and Jongin snorts.

“How can you even see him?” 

Baekhyun laughs, “Practice. I’ve attended all their games.” 

“Really?” Jongin asks, voice raised over all of the noise. Baekhyun nods, turning his head from the pitch to look at Jongin. “Isn’t that boring?” 

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. “Not when you like the game, too.” 

Jongin hums. Before he can say something else, though, he hears a loud gasp from his other side, making him look at the pitch and search for Chanyeol.

When Jongin finds him, it feels like time slows down around him. He can see the way one of the Hufflepuff players crashes a Bludger against Chanyeol’s head, who had been distracted and not holding onto his broom. He can almost feel the impact of the collision himself, and it rips a snarl out of him. 

He feels white hot all over, can feel his hands start to hurt and his back heat up, but he pays it no mind. Even when he hears Jongdae and Sehun scream, Jongin doesn’t stop. It’s like his mind can only focus on Chanyeol in mid-air, slowly falling off of his broom, and before Jongin can even realize it, he’s taken off. 

His vision is blurred around the edges, his wings causing his skin to rip, and he screeches. Everything hurts, but all Jongin can think about is Chanyeol, and how he’s in danger. How if he were to hit the ground, Chanyeol would be injured for the rest of his life. 

Jongin can’t feel anything else other than white hot anger and pain as he flaps his wings, desperate to get closer to Chanyeol and _save_ him. He can hear screams and yells around him, can hear spells being chanted but he doesn’t care. 

His jaws hurt, his face feels like it’s ripping into tiny pieces, but he keeps going until he finally reaches Chanyeol. It feels like forever, but deep down Jongin knows it has only been two seconds or so, and he growls. 

He catches Chanyeol, letting out a loud screech before soaring down to the ground, where he puts Chanyeol down on the grass. Before Chanyeol can do anything or a Professor can stun him, Jongin is back in the air. 

His worry has now been taken over by anger, the heat of it making him screech even louder. Jongin is searching for something, for someone, and before he knows it his hands have been encased by fire, ready to shoot as soon as Jongin lays eyes on the Hufflepuff who dared to knock Chanyeol off of his broom. 

Jongin turns his head and his eyes narrow onto a form he recognizes, and he knows that the screech he lets out is deafening. He takes off, his wings carrying him as fast as they can, but before he can reach the terrified student, his vision goes black.

Chanyeol opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. His head feels like it’s going to explode any second and everything _hurts._ He groans, closing his eyes again, and tries to swallow. Pain shoots down his back as he does so, his throat far too dry, and he groans again.

“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol opens his eyes again as he recognizes the voice, his blurry vision focusing on Baekhyun’s face. He can’t see much else yet, his eyes still trying to get used to the light in the room, and Chanyeol has no idea where he is. 

“Madame! He’s awake!” Baekhyun yells, making Chanyeol flinch. His head won’t stop pounding, as if he has had too many glasses of Firewhiskey, and loud noises aren’t exactly pleasant when it feels like this.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun whispers, turning back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol wants to shake his head, tell Baekhyun that it’s alright and ask him what is going on, but he worries that if he moves, his head will fall off. 

“Oh, good.” Chanyeol moves his gaze from Baekhyun’s face to where the other voice came from, Madame Kim standing at the end of his bed with parchment and a quill in hand. She looks worried, pained, and Chanyeol wonders why. 

“What—” Chanyeol coughs, words not forming in his dry throat properly, and Baekhyun rushes to give him a glass of water. Chanyeol hums, hoping that serves as enough of an answer, before he tries to sit up. His head starts to pound harder and harder, but he keeps moving, forcing himself to drink his water. Madame Kim hasn’t stopped him from moving just yet, so he guesses whatever his injuries are, they aren’t too severe at least. 

“What happened?” He asks once the glass has reached half full, handing it back to Baekhyun. 

Madame Kim clears her throat before looking down at her parchment. “You were hit with a Bludger and fell off your broom.” 

Chanyeol sighs, raising one of his hands to rub at his forehead. It won’t stop the pounding, but it offers some sort of relief at least. He remembers flying around, celebrating the goal Gryffindor had just made, and after that everything goes hazy. 

He remembers a gust of wind, white wings encasing him. 

Jongin. 

“Where’s Jongin?” He asks, already trying to move out of his bed. Madame Kim stops him though, putting a hand on his shin. 

“He’s fine.” She says, and somehow, Chanyeol doubts that. 

“Where is he?” He asks, whipping his head around to look at Baekhyun. His vision swims for a second, but that doesn’t compare to the worry that floods Chanyeol’s system at his last memory of wings around him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, shaking his head. “He’s fine.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t believe it, but he sits through Madame Kim doing her quick diagnostic spells and takes the potion she hands him. When she leaves, though, telling Chanyeol she will be back to check on him in an hour and that he needs to get some rest, he turns back to Baekhyun with a frown on his face.

“Tell me.” He demands, making Baekhyun swallow. 

“Uh— He’s, he’s in the Forest.” Baekhyun says, looking away from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol feels his heart speed up, his frown deepening. What is Jongin doing there?

“Why?” 

“Because Headmaster Kim is trying to calm him down.” 

“What?!” Chanyeol exclaims, moving his legs to the side of the bed. 

“Stay! There’s nothing you can do. You need rest.”

“What happened?!” Chanyeol yells, sick of not knowing. 

“He became Feral, alright?! He turned all fucking purple eyed, fire claw wielding, beaked Veela!” Baekhyun answers, raising his voice. “After Jungwoo hit you with the Bludger, Jongin became Feral. He fucking flew to you at the speed of fucking light and when he got you onto the safely on the ground, he went after Jungwoo!” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. He feels as if his heart freezes, as if he can no longer breath. He has heard stories of Veelas going Feral, of course. But those are written in school books, in old folklore. Those stories don’t include his boyfriend. “Sur—”

“Headmaster Kim is worried Jungwoo’s parents are going to start a court case, make Jongin present in front of the Winzengamot. His Father is here.” Chanyeol’s blood runs cold and before he can think about it, he jumps out of bed. His head pounds harder with every move, but he dodges Baekhyun’s arm and manages to reach the curtain dividing his bed from the rest of the infirmary. 

He’s still in his muddy Quidditch gear, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. “Chanye—”

“Fuck off!” He yells, taking off. He can’t run as hard as he usually can, his vision getting more blurry with every step he takes, but Chanyeol physically can’t make himself stop moving. He reaches the stairs, already out of breath and about to vomit, but he doesn’t stop. He continues running, down the stairs and barely avoiding the ones moving away from him, and he reaches the main entrance with his lungs screaming at him. 

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is somewhere behind him, knows that his best friend is both pissed and understanding, and so he keeps on moving without looking back. He runs through the wooden doors leading outside, finding his way to the hill and stopping. 

Chanyeol looks around, the evening air still far too bright for his vision to comprehend, but he manages to spot a few figures standing near the edge of the Forest. Chanyeol doesn’t think twice and starts running again, reaching the bottom of the hill in no time. 

“Jongin!” He screams, knowing full well that Jongin can’t hear him from within the Forest. 

“Chanyeol?! What are you doing here?” Chanyeol dodges Yixing’s and Minseok’s arms as he runs past them, managing to get to the first line of trees before he hears Sehun yell. 

“Don’t! If you go in there he might completely lose it!” 

That makes Chanyeol stop dead in his tracks, his nausea catching up with him. He bends down to the ground and falls to his knees, emptying his stomach right then and there. He can feel a hand caress his back and can see a wand pointed at the ground before his breakfast disappears, and Chanyeol groans. 

“You’re Chanyeol?” Chanyeol turns his head around at the voice he doesn’t recognize, only to be met with an older man in Ministry robes, looking as if Chanyeol is the dirt on his shoes he has to clean off of it at the end of the day. Chanyeol immediately doesn’t like him. 

“Pathetic. You should have kept Jongin in check.” The older man spits at him, making Chanyeol bristle. 

“Pardon?” He asks, Kyungsoo helping him up from where he was still standing next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol feels like his brain is going to explode out of his head, but he tries not to focus on that. He looks the man up and down, his gaze immediately being pulled toward a scar on the man’s left cheek, like a nail has ripped through the skin. 

The man scoffs, “It’s common knowledge that Veelas can be dangerous, my boy. You should have kept Jongin in check, perhaps even request he leave school after you two started your relationship.” 

Chanyeol has never punched someone before. He has seen muggles do it, has seen Kyungsoo throw a mean punch before, but the need to plant his knuckles right into this man’s nose shoots through Chanyeol’s pounding head. Before he can move his arm, though, Minseok rushes forward and stops him. 

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” Chanyeol asks, not listening to Kyungsoo’s calming words or the way Minseok’s grip is still tightening around his arm. Instead, he shakes both of his friends off and takes a step forward toward the man.

The man raises an eyebrow, a cocky grin on his face, before he opens his mouth. “I’m Donggeun Kim, Jongin’s father.” 

For the second time that day, Chanyeol feels his blood run cold. This time though, it’s with anger. Jongin’s Father is more worried about how Chanyeol should have controlled Jongin rather than how his son is doing? Chanyeol hates him already, future father-in-law or not. 

“Jongin is his own person.” Chanyeol counters, “I have no right to control him.” 

“Actually, you do. The law clearly states that once a Veela bonds itself to their mate, their mate has say over the Veela. Jongin’s life is your responsibility. He should stay at home, where he can harm no one but himself.” 

Before Chanyeol can reach for his wand, Minseok tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s arm again. “Don’t.”

Chanyeol whips his head around, “You’re fucking joking, right?” 

“I would work on your filthy mouth, my boy. Chanyeol Park, right? Pity what happened to your Father, really.” Chanyeol feels the locket around his neck grow warm at the mention of his father, and he growls. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He doesn’t even bother asking how Donggeun knows about his father, instead focuses on getting Minseok’s and Junmyeon’s arms off of him. 

“As I said; Jongin is yours now. You have every say over him. You should have kept him in check. Look at the mess he made; he may be asked to present in front of the Winzengamot.” Chanyeol feels the anger rise higher and higher, can feel his hand tightening where it’s already wrapped around his wand, but he doesn’t move. 

“If I have every say over Jongin, you no longer do. I _say_ that Jongin can do whatever the fuck he pleases to do, because he is a human and a wizard just like us and y—”

“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol whips his head around with his mouth still wide open, lips formed around the words he was going to speak to Jongin’s father and most definitely regret, but the image of Jongin walking out of the Forest, supported by Headmaster Kim and Professor Jung still in her referee robes is enough to make him stop talking. 

“Jongin.” He whispers, pulling himself out of Junmyeon and Minseok’s grip. He can feel Yixing and Kyungsoo trying to grasp at the back of his robes, but failing. Baekhyun gasps from somewhere behind him, alongside with Sehun and Jongdae, but Chanyeol doesn’t pay them any mind as he rushes over to Jongin and wraps his arms around him.

He can physically feel Jongin relax in his hold, Jongin’s arms coming up to wrap around Chanyeol as if he will disappear if Jongin lets go, and Chanyeol allows him to dig his cold nose into the crook of his neck, feeling Jongin’s breath on his skin. 

“You’re okay.” Jongin whispers into the fabric of Chanyeol’s Quidditch gear, and Chanyeol hums. He doesn’t mention his pounding headache and his nausea, and instead just holds onto Jongin, caressing his back as much as he can without touching the wounds that adorn it. 

“I’m okay, baby. I’m alright. I’m safe.” The last word seems to do it for Jongin. He starts to shake in Chanyeol’s hold, silent sobs coming out of his mouth, and Chanyeol closes his eyes as every ounce of worry makes place for sympathy. He places a kiss on top of Jongin’s head, tightens his hold on him just a little more and allows Jongin to cry. 

“Head—”

“Let them.” The Headmaster whispers, and for that Chanyeol is grateful. He doesn’t even look away from Jongin as he hears movement around him before he feels his surroundings warp around him, the lurching feeling of apparition making his stomach turn. When he looks up they are standing in the infirmary again, the Headmaster letting go of Chanyeol’s arm with a kind smile. 

“I’m sorry— I’m so sorry.” Jongin mumbles against Chanyeol’s neck, his entire body still shaking. Chanyeol shushes him, caressing Jongin’s hair, and even though he feels as if the world will never stop spinning around him, his need to comfort Jongin is stronger. 

“I should— I shouldn’t—” 

“Stop, baby, stop.” Chanyeol whispers, taking one step forward. Jongin takes one step backward as he does so, the both of them moving to a bed close by. Chanyeol ignores the knowledge that Professor Jung and the Headmaster are still in the infirmary, their friends most likely rushing up the stairs as they speak, and instead focuses on the way Jongin doesn’t stop shaking and whispering soft apologies into the skin of his neck. 

“I’m— sorry,” Jongin hiccups, and Chanyeol can feel his heart break. He pushes Jongin forward and manages to get him to sit down on the bed without the help of any other adults in the room. He knows that Jongin might snap at anyone who dares come close to Chanyeol, that fact being something that they were actually taught in class, and so he sits Jongin down and follows by crouching down in front of a still shaking Jongin. Jongin looks worse for wear, his eyes still a purple hue and his hands slightly bleeding from where his claws had torn through the skin. His mouth, where Chanyeol assumes Jongin’s beak had appeared, is torn at the side of his lips, making it look as if the beak had ripped through Jongin’s mouth all together. 

It looks horrible, but Chanyeol tries not to focus on that. Instead, he takes Jongin’s hand in his and kisses his fingers one by one, hoping Jongin will calm down. He doesn’t, only shakes more and lets out a soft screech that surprises everybody in the room, and Chanyeol sighs. 

He stands back up straight, his world swimming, before getting on the bed as well. Before Chanyeol can even do so much as touch Jongin again or get comfortable, Jongin is on top of him. Chanyeol feels Jongin’s chest vibrate with the soft screeches that he lets out, Jongin’s legs now wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol tries not to coo at the display, but he can’t help placing a kiss against the crown of Jongin’s head. 

“Mister Par—”

Jongin lets out a snarl, surprising Madame Kim who had taken a step closer. A loud ‘bang’ echoes through the room followed by several footsteps, and Chanyeol closes his eyes. 

“Mister Kim I re—”

“Get away!” Jongin yells, his grip around Chanyeol’s torso tightening. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Madame, I suggest we leave them alone for now. Jongin is sensitive.” Chanyeol wants to thank the Headmaster but before he can open his mouth, he hears heavier footsteps coming closer. Chanyeol turns his head away from where he had been looking down at Jongin in his lap, making eye contact with Jongin’s father. 

Immediately Chanyeol feels his anger coming back and Jongin clearly senses it, a snarl leaving his lips. 

“Mister Kim I sugg—”

“He’s my son and I have the right to talk to him.” 

Jongin whimpers in Chanyeol’s hold, digging his frozen nose against Chanyeol’s sensitive skin, and Chanyeol shivers before looking back at Jongin’s father with a frown on his face. “He doesn’t want to speak to you.” 

“You have no right to turn me away. I am his father and I will speak to my son.” The older man demands, his voice loud and booming in the infirmary. Chanyeol can see their friends peeking from several feet away, and he wishes they could come closer. Even though Jongin trusts his own friends with his life and has learned to trust Yixing, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol knows he won’t allow them to come closer until he is one hundred percent certain that Chanyeol is safe and healthy. 

Which, he will never be if Madame Kim doesn’t get to take a look at his head, but Chanyeol tries not to think about that. 

“He doesn’t want to.” Chanyeol says again, his voice louder this time. Jongin whimpers in his hold again, clearly not comfortable yet, and Chanyeol tries to comfort him by petting his back where the wounds of Jongin’s wings don’t reach. 

“Headmaster Kim I suggest you he—”

“I am afraid I am unable to help you, Mister Kim. While I respect your wish to speak to your son, Jongin is of Age and I can not force him to speak to you.” Headmaster Kim speaks, his voice raised. Chanyeol has only heard the Headmaster raise his voice a handful of times in very serious situations, so he can tell that the Headmaster is quite sick of Jongin’s father. 

He casts a quick glimpse at his friends to see them with wide eyes, focused on the Headmaster, and Chanyeol hides his small grin by bending down and hiding his face in Jongin’s hair. Jongin lets out an appreciative rumble, still not letting go. 

“This is absurd! I wish to speak to him right this second!”

“No.” Jongin snarls, raising his head out of the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol swallows thickly, realizing that Jongin’s eyes have gone fully purple once more, and he hears a collective gasp echoing through the room. 

“Fine! As you wish! But I will not help you when that child’s parents force you in front of the Winzengamot!” Jongin’s father yells before turning around, pushing through the crowd of both Gryffindors and Slytherins and walking out of the infirmary. 

Immediately, Jongin turns his head back to plant his nose in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. Chanyeol takes his eyes off of the wooden doors to look at Jongin, and he sighs. 

“Baby, they need to take a look at us.” He whispers, leaning in so that only Jongin can hear him. Jongin whimpers, his hands tightening in Chanyeol’s dirty Quidditch robes, and he shakes his head. 

“I know you don’t want to let me go, baby, but I’m sure you can hold me all you want when Madame Kim has given us our medication.” When Jongin still refuses to let go, Chanyeol sighs. “Baby, my head hurts and I ran when I shouldn’t have. Madame Kim needs to take a look at me.” 

Jongin’s reaction is instant. He surges backwards, eyes wide and mouth open. “I’m sorry! I’m so— sorry!” 

Chanyeol rushes forward to prevent Jongin from falling off of the bed, shushing him. “It’s okay, my love. It’s okay.” 

“Can I take a look at him Mister Kim?” Madame Kim asks from a distance, and Jongin nods slowly. 

“I— I might snarl— but just— just ignore that.” His voice sounds so soft, so small, and Chanyeol wants to reach over and tug Jongin back on his lap, allowing the boy to hide in the crook of his neck once more, but Chanyeol knows he can’t. Instead, he sits back and allows Madame Kim to look him over with more diagnostic spells with a growling Jongin in the background before she hands him a potion to drink, turning to look at Jongin. 

“I need to look at you as well, but you can sit with Mister Park as I do so.” Jongin nods before crawling across the bed, planting himself onto Chanyeol’s lap and into his open arms. 

Chanyeol pets Jongin through the process, whispering loving and soft sentences into his ear as Madame Kim casts some spells on him to seal his wounds, to clean up the bleeding, and when she takes a step back to grab a few things she needs, he places a kiss on top of Jongin’s head. 

“You did good, baby.” He whispers, making Jongin whine again. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Chanyeol turns his head away from Jongin for a second, his eyes finding the Headmaster standing with their friends, talking in soft whispers. Chanyeol leans his head back onto Jongin’s, Jongin letting out a sound of approval, and in this position Chanyeol can look outside without moving away from Jongin.

It’s still not dark enough for it to be dinner time yet, but Chanyeol can see that quite a lot of time has passed since the start of the Quidditch game this morning, and he can’t imagine what the castle must be like outside of this small corner of the castle, these four walls that are shielding them from the rest of the student body. 

Madame Kim walks back up to the bed with salve in her hand, the one Chanyeol recognizes from past infirmary visits, and he uncurls his arms from around Jongin’s back. Jongin doesn’t move, allows Madame Kim to rub the salve into his wounds, and Chanyeol feels pride bubble up in his chest. 

“We are all done for now, Mister Kim. I suggest,” Madame Kim moves her eyes to look at Chanyeol, “both of you get some rest before dinner. You have a slight concussion, Mister Park, and while I can fix a lot with my medicines, you need to help them by resting. Do I have your word?” 

Chanyeol hums, nodding. “Yes, Madame Kim.” 

Madame Kim nods at him curtly before moving her hand on top of Jongin’s shoulder, the Slytherin boy letting out a small whimper as if she is going to single handedly pull Chanyeol away from him. She merely smiles, though, showing an ounce of sympathy Chanyeol knows she only does for students she has a soft spot for, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder. “You need to rest too, Mister Kim. You nearly drained your magic and as I heard from the Headmaster, you were quite difficult to calm down.” 

Before Chanyeol can ask if Jongin can stay in bed with him, the Headmaster walks up to the bed with his wand out. Jongin doesn’t move, no longer lets out a snarl, and Chanyeol kisses the top of his head as a thank you. He knows Jongin wants to protect him, but Chanyeol needs people to be able to come closer to him than ten feet. 

“Do allow me.” The Headmaster whispers, pointing his wand at the bed. Chanyeol blinks and suddenly he is sitting on a double bed, providing enough room for the two of them, and he smiles. 

“Thank you, Headmaster.” He says, the Headmaster waving him off. 

“I shall inform your friends about your health. Do get some rest, they will be here when you wake up.” Chanyeol casts a worried glance to where his friends are still standing, both Sehun and Jongdae looking as pale as snow while Junmyeon and Minseok look more angry than anything else. Kyungsoo and Yixing look more shocked, and Baekhyun hasn’t stopped looking at the wounds on Jongin’s back as far as Chanyeol can tell. 

“Thanks you guys.” Chanyeol says, his voice on its normal volume for the first time ever since they got to the infirmary, and Baekhyun just nods. 

“We’ll be here for dinner.” Sehun says with a curt nod before the Headmaster asks them to leave the room, the older man following suit. 

When the doors are closed and Madame Kim comes back with a double duvet before retreating, Chanyeol turns back to Jongin. “Love, we need to lay down.” 

At first, Jongin doesn’t react. He keeps his arms wrapped around Chanyeol with a certain urgency to it, and it breaks Chanyeol’s heart. 

“Thank you, for saving me.” 

That seems to do the trick. Jongin pulls his head out of the crook of Chanyeol’s neck with wide eyes, tears staining his slightly bruised cheeks. Jongin shakes his head, though, before trying to scoot backwards. 

Chanyeol frowns, his hold on Jongin’s waist preventing him from moving. “Ba—”

“I shouldn’t! I shouldn’t have come! I— I could have hurt so—” 

“But you didn’t!” Chanyeol whispers, placing a kiss against Jongin’s chapped lips to keep him from talking. 

“You saved my life, my love.” Chanyeol whispers against Jongin’s lips, the other boy letting out a quiet whimper before he rushes forward again, clinging onto Chanyeol. 

“We do need to sleep.” Chanyeol scoots them both back, his world spinning less and less with the help of Madame Kim’s potion, and lays down. Jongin moves along with him, allowing Chanyeol to pull him down until they are lying down and Jongin is on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Can you sleep like this?” Jongin asks, his voice soft and a slow whisper. Chanyeol hums. 

“I can try.” 

Jongin mumbles something against Chanyeol’s chest, and he raises an eyebrow. “What did you say?” 

Jongin giggles shyly, making Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. “Jongin?” 

“I— I love you.” 

For a second, Chanyeol believes he has misheard him. “What?” 

Jongin raises his head from where it had been laying against Chanyeol’s chest, his eyes wide as if he doesn’t believe that he just said that. “I— uhm— I love you.” 

Chanyeol feels something burst in his chest, his heart nearly jumping out of his ribcage, and he pulls Jongin back down. “I love you, too.” 

And he means it. 

Jongin feels his throat close up when Chanyeol and him get closer and closer to the Great Hall. The last few days in the infirmary had been safe and calm while Jongin rested and Chanyeol’s concussion went away, and the only people who Jongin would see were either their friends, Madame Kim or the Headmaster on occasion. 

It had been nice, and now that Jongin has to face the rest of the student body again after spending a few days in isolation with people who he trusts with his life, he can feel anxiety rise in his throat. 

Chanyeol seems to notice, though, squeezing Jongin’s hand. Jongin feels it warm him from the inside out, and he squeezes back. He is still exhausted, still feels like his back is killing him and according to Chanyeol he still has a slight purple hue to his eyes. Jongin hasn’t seen himself in the mirror yet, refusing to do so, so he has to trust Chanyeol on his words. 

His fingers still burn every now and again, the skin still sensitive, and Jongin knows that there must be bruising around his mouth, still. Jongin doesn’t want to show his face just yet, especially since he almost attacked a student and probably would have succeeded if not for Headmaster Kim. Jongin hasn’t seen or heard anything from Jungwoo, the Hufflepuff who had accidentally hit Chanyeol with a Bludger, nor from his parents. 

According to Junmyeon that must be a good sign, considering the fact that if Jungwoo’s parents were going to press charges and make Jongin appear in front of the Winzengamot they would have announced it by now, or tried to sue Jongin. It’s been relatively quiet, and Jongin can’t do much else other than trust that his friend is right. 

Jongin wants to apologize, he really does, and there really is no other time he sees the younger students apart from breakfast or dinner, so Jongin has to do it publicly. Sehun and Jongdae had offered to get Jungwoo out of the Great Hall so that Jongin could apologize in peace, but Jongin had declined it alongside of Kyungsoo who convinced Sehun and Jongdae that doing that would have probably given the poor Hufflepuff a heart attack. 

Jongin feels bad. Not just for nearly attacking Jungwoo, but also scaring him so much. He knows that the sight of a Feral Veela, especially one whose mate has been hurt, is downright terrifying and he can’t imagine it’s easy for Jungwoo to forget a sight like that. Jongin hopes he hasn’t traumatized Jungwoo for the rest of his life. 

“It’s going to be fine, baby. You didn’t attack him.” Chanyeol says for the fifth time that day, and Jongin takes a deep breath before nodding. It’s only eight in the morning, breakfast being served in the Great Hall, and so the castle around them is quiet as every student eats their food and gets ready for the day.

Jongin likes the empty stairs, but before he knows it they have reached the wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall, and Jongin swallows. He has no idea how the rest of the school will react. They have all been normal about Jongin being a Veela, most of them accepting it as it is and moving on, but Jongin knows that there might be a few students who see him as something different, a murderous creature. And now that Jongin has shown his Feral form to the entire school, they might feel like their beliefs have been proven. 

Jongin turns his head to the side and looks up to make eye contact with Chanyeol, and he pouts. Chanyeol just chuckles, shaking his head, and Jongin giggles. The tension around them diffuses a little bit, and Jongin feels himself relax ever so slightly. “Go in there, apologize to Jungwoo and go sit with your friends, okay? I’ll come see you after, before classes start.” 

Jongin hums, nodding. “Okay.” 

Jongin watches Chanyeol lean in and he does the same, standing on his tippy toes to recuperate the kiss. Chanyeol is smiling when they pull back and that is enough to give Jongin the bravery he needs, Chanyeol’s Gryffindor ways rubbing off on him as he takes a step forward and pushes the door open. 

The noise in the Hall keeps going, to Jongin’s surprise, and nobody looks up at them as they make their way inside. When the door closes with a loud ‘thunk’, though, a few students look up from their tables. 

Jongin’s instinctive response is to bow his head and look for Chanyeol, but he knows that he needs to do this alone. So instead, he raises his head high and takes a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the Hufflepuff table for a particular face. 

When he spots Jungwoo in the crowd, the poor boy is already looking at him with wide eyes. Jongin feels guilt rise in his throat, but he tries to swallow it down. This isn’t the moment for it. He takes another deep breath before starting to move, and he can feel eyes on him from every direction. 

Jongin can hear the whispers from some tables travelling towards him, but he tries to block them out. Some students look terrified as Jongin walks by while others look more interested, and all Jongin can do is hope that this incident didn’t change their opinions of him as a Prefect.

Jongin stops walking once he has reached Jungwoo’s spot, and he recognizes the boy next to him as Lucas, one of the students Chanyeol taught over the winter holidays, and he opens his mouth. “I would like to apologize for the incident last Saturday.” 

Jongin cringes inwardly. He sounds far too formal for an apology between schoolmates, but he can’t exactly rewind time and take back his words. If Jongin could rewind time, he wouldn’t have gone to the match on Saturday to begin with. 

Jungwoo’s eyes go even wider and he nods. It’s far too quiet in the Great Hall, the only noise coming from the few students who are whispering and Jungwoo and Jongin’s voices, and Jongin hates it. While he thinks that the Great Hall is far too loud during breakfast or dinner usually, he can’t stand it being this quiet, either. 

“You— uh— it’s fine! You didn’t actually hurt me!” Jungwoo squeaks, and Jongin knows that while what Jungwoo is saying is right, he has definitely scared the teen enough to make him shake with just a look from Jongin. 

“Still, I feel like an apology is in order.” Jongin presses, not wanting to leave while Jungwoo is still scared of him. “I should have controlled myself better.” 

Jungwoo freezes for a second before shaking his head. “Chanyeol was in danger, so your reaction is understandable! My mother is a quarter Veela.” 

This time it’s Jongin’s turn to widen his eyes in shock, swallowing. “Are your— are they angry?”

Jungwoo shakes his head, seemingly less afraid. He is still shaking a little bit, but his movements no longer waver. “They were quite shocked when they heard the news, and mostly worried about how I was doing.” 

Jongin hums, “How are you doing?” 

Jungwoo seems shocked at that, his eyebrows rising to nearly touch his hairline. “Uh— I’m alright! A bit shaken up still but! Completely fine!” 

“That’s good to hear.” Jongin still didn’t feel fully comforted yet, but he knows that he shouldn’t press this issue. It’s a miracle Jungwoo’s parents are so understanding, after all. 

Jungwoo just nods, and Jongin sighs. “Please tell your mother and father that I appreciate them understanding and that if they have anything they want to say to me, they can always write me a letter.” 

Jongin hands Jungwoo a piece of paper with his name on it so that their family owl can find him, and Jungwoo nods. “I will do. Don’t worry too much about it, okay?” 

Jongin nods, still not one hundred percent convinced that Jungwoo is fine, but he turns around anyway. As he does so, he realizes that the eyes of hundreds of students are still on him, as if waiting for a fight to break out or something along those lines, and it makes Jongin want to hide away as fast as he can. 

He doesn’t, though. Instead, he makes his way to the Slytherin table where his friends are waiting for him, and sits down next to Sehun and Minseok, who are smiling at Jongin with so much pride Jongin almost feels like he doesn’t deserve it. “You did great, nini.” 

Jongin nods at Jongdae’s words, closing his eyes. He can still feel eyes on the back of his head, his skin itching with the feeling, but he tries to ignore it as the noise around him starts to pick once more. When Jongin turns his head to look at the Head Table he can see the Headmaster smiling at him, and he smiles back. It surprises him that he means it, but when Jongin turns back to his friends he feels like everything is kind of alright again, even just for a little while. 

Hogsmeade during winter is absolutely beautiful with the small streets covered in snow and small Christmas lights everywhere, but there is also something about Hogsmeade in the spring that Jongin really likes. The trees they walked under a few moments before to get to Hogsmeade are starting to sprout their wings again, and Jongin supposes the Veela side of him is just happy that the cold is now officially over and done with. 

There are some puddles on the streets they have to avoid as they walk, but Jongin doesn’t really mind it. Sehun splashed in one five minutes ago and received a scolding from both Junmyeon and Baekhyun, so Jongin had gotten rid of his own thought to do just that. Instead he walks next to Chanyeol, holding the Gryffindor’s hand as they go from shop to shop, Jongin content with following their friends along. 

Jongin doesn’t actually need anything, his quills stocked and enough ink for another couple more weeks, but he couldn’t say no to Jongdae’s pout when the other asked yesterday. Chanyeol had been quick to invite his own friends with Jongdae’s permission and so Jongin finds himself walking along the streets of Hogsmeade with the biggest group of friends he has ever had. 

Of course he knows people in Slytherin, is friendly with a lot of other students, but Jongin has always had Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongdae and Minseok as his close circle. Now, though, Jongin is surrounded by a group of eight students, one of which is his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend who hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Jongin ever since the incident. Chanyeol is always there, watching from a distance or standing right next to Jongin. Jongin knows that he asks either Minseok or Junmyeon about how Jongin actually slept after asking the question to Jongin himself, and while Jongin kind of feels guilty for making Chanyeol so worried, the protectiveness Chanyeol displays makes his heart beat a little faster. 

It’s cute, really, and that’s why Jongin hasn’t asked him to stop. He knows that once the incident is further away Chanyeol will probably relax, so Jongin is content with waiting it out. For now, though, he has seven friends and one boyfriend who seem very keen on making sure Jongin is comfortable at all times. 

The Headmaster came by two days ago, too, and Jongin knows that some professors have started keeping track of Jongin more during their classes. Especially when it comes to classes where they perform dangerous spells, such as Defense Against the Dark Arts. While it ruffles Jongin’s feathers a little bit, he understands where they are coming from, where the Headmaster is coming from. The Headmaster wants every student to be safe and safety means measures, and Jongin supposes he can live with those for now. 

The sun is already starting to set in the distance and Jongin’s legs feel extremely tired, but he keeps on walking. He listens to the chit-chatter around him, to the laughter, and allows it to warm his heart. He hasn’t heard from his Father ever since the incident, true to his word, and while Jongin hates his father, losing him truly means losing the last of his family. 

“Baby?” Jongin looks up at Chanyeol staring down at him, and he nods. Chanyeol smiles at him, raising an eyebrow as a silent question, and Jongin shakes his head. 

“We’re getting butterbeer!” Yixing yells from where he is leading the group up front with Baekhyun, interrupting whatever Chanyeol was going to say. Jongin chuckles, shaking his head again but in amusement this time, and Chanyeol just grins before placing a kiss against Jongin’s nose, taking his hand in his. 

“The tab is on you!” Jongin yells, pointing at Jongdae with his unoccupied hand. 

Jongdae gasps, “Why me?!”

“You dragged us here!” Kyungsoo complains, looking a little hypocritical with his purchases from Honeydukes. 

Jongdae scoffs. “You all seemed eager to join!”

Junmyeon holds up his hand, laughing. “The tab is on me, alright?” 

Jongin listens to the cheers and follows the group to Three Broomsticks Inn, the memory of Chanyeol and him sharing their first drink there making him smile as he takes a seat at one of the round tables in the Inn, Chanyeol taking a seat next to him. 

“Nine butterbeers?” Junmyeon asks, and everyone nods. Sehun stands to help Junmyeon with the order, leaving the rest to sit at the table. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth immediately. “So, a little birdie told me that Chanyeol and you went on your first date here?” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow before turning to look at Chanyeol, who flushes. “I didn’t say that.”

“You did! You said you took Jongin on a date here!” Kyungsoo protests, making Chanyeol look down at the table while biting his lip. Jongin finds it horribly endearing, and he turns back to Baekhyun, Yixing and Kyungsoo with wonder in his eyes. 

“What else did he say?” 

“Like you didn’t say anything about Chanyeol, Jonginnie.” Jongdae butts in, making Jongin whip his head around to look at Jongdae. Jongin watches Minseok’s face split into a mischievous grin, and Jongin groans.

“Oh?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly interested in the conversation again, and Jongin huffs. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. Anyway— Jonginnie was drunk on some Firewhiskey in our fifth year— was it fifth?” Jongdae asks, turning to Minseok, who nods with a smile. Jongin has never wanted to hit his friends more. “And he told us that he thought you were ‘disgustingly handsome, but a right git.” 

“You thought I was a git?” Chanyeol asks with a gasp, turning to Jongin who snorts. 

“Well, yes! You thought I was one, too.” 

“He had other opinions too, you know?” 

“Kyungsoo, please shut up.” Chanyeol begs, but Kyungsoo doesn’t listen. 

“He thought you were ‘far too beautiful to be a real person.” 

“Okay! That’s enough!” Chanyeol exclaims, his voice far too loud for the Inn but Jongin doesn’t care. Instead, he leans in to place a kiss against Chanyeol’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“Okay, gross.” 

“Shut up, dolphin face.” Jongin says, before letting out a gasp after realizing what he has just said. 

“You told him?!” Kyungsoo and Yixing both exclaim, Baekhyun nearly falling off of his chair while laughing. Jongdae holds onto Baekhyun’s arm to make sure he doesn’t, but Jongin doubts he is very serious about it for his eyes are now trained on Kyungsoo, who shakes his head. 

Chanyeol merely nods, a sheepish grin on his face. “I sure did.” 

“Chanyeol is scared of open water.” Yixing says, sitting back in his chair as if he thinks he has really just exposed his best friend. Jongin keeps his mouth shut, letting Chanyeol take this one, and Chanyeol snorts. 

“He already knows that.” 

“I also know that you,” Jongin points at Yixing. “Are afraid of birds,” Yixing gasps while Jongin moves on to Baekhyun, “You are afraid of the dark,” and Kyungsoo is already frowning at Chanyeol when Jongin reaches him, a laugh slipping past his lips, “And you are afraid of spiders.” 

“We are no longer friends.” 

Before Chanyeol can say anything, Junmyeon puts four butterbeers down on the table, taking everyone’s attention away from the conversation and onto the drinks. 

“Sorry it took so long.” Sehun says, putting down five more butterbeers before falling into his seat. “What are we talking about?” 

“How Chanyeol is scared of open waters.” Baekhyun exclaims, making Junmyeon snort and Sehun laugh. 

“Pardon?” 

“Kyungsoo is scared of spiders, Yixing hates birds and Baekhyun hates the dark.” Chanyeol quickly says, folding his arms across his chest as he sits back. Jongin shakes his head before dropping it in his hands, the teenage banter making him feel light in his chest. It’s nice. 

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head. “Spiders are nothing to be scared of!” 

“Oh like you love our eight legged friends.” Minseok scoffs, shaking his head. “You should have heard him scream when one showed up in our dorm just last week.”

Jongin laughs at the memory of Jongdae standing on his poster bed, his wand pointed at a small spider crawling across the floor. He nods while Jongdae just groans, rolling his eyes. 

“Spiders are terrifying, okay.” Kyungsoo says, holding out his hand for Jongdae to high five, which Jongdae does. 

“Is it your boggart, too?” Kyungsoo asks, which makes Jongdae shake his head. 

“No, my boggart is— uh— something terrible happening to Minseok.” The atmosphere around the table shifts to something more serious, the jokes quieting down among those that were whispering between themselves, and Jongin shifts in his seat. He has never faced a boggart before, so he can’t say what his one would be, but he can imagine what his would look like. 

The cold, dead and decaying image of his mother. 

Kyungsoo coughs, clearly not having meant for the conversation to take such a turn, but Jongdae laughs. Jongin sighs in relief, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand while he takes a sip from his butterbeer. Chanyeol squeezes back. 

“Jongdae once cried for four days straight when Judas went missing.” Sehun says, breaking the silence that had fallen among the group. Jongdae gasps, leaning over to hit Sehun on the shoulder while the Gryffindors snicker to themselves, Chanyeol definitely remembering that story from when Jongin told him it right here in this very same Inn. 

“Bastard!” 

“I would have cried too.” Yixing admits, taking a sip of his butterbeer. 

“You don’t have a pet, though.” Chanyeol comments, making Yixing huff. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

Jongin just laughs, shaking his head as he allows himself to sit back and watch the whole thing unfold into chaos, embarrassing stories being thrown across the table one by one, and he holds Chanyeol’s hand all the while. 

Back when they first told their friends, Jongin hadn’t allowed himself to hope for this in his wildest of dreams, and now here they are. Jongin wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this, but he knows it is definitely something he should cherish. 

The water lapping at Jongin’s feet is cold, but not unbearable. It reminds him of when his mother took him to the beach in Brighton one time, allowed him to splash around in the water like a child that had no boundaries, no restrictions. 

Jongin’s father didn’t agree, but Jongin’s mother never listened to any of his rules, and so they went to the beach twice more before everything went downhill, and Jongin hasn’t been back to the beach since. 

The Great Lake isn’t close to the sea in any shape or form, but the feeling of sitting on the patch of sand with his feet touching the water makes him feel just as good, just as at peace. Chanyeol has laid himself down next to Jongin, his eyes trained up to look at the sky, and it’s a peaceful moment, one Jongin hasn’t had in a while. 

The weeks have passed by like a steady flowing river, and the middle of May is nearing with every day that passes. Every time Jongin’s head hits his pillow he is reminded of the fact that summer is coming closer and closer, and Jongin still hasn’t heard a word from his father. 

It’s not like Jongin wrote to him, either. He’s been quite busy with the increase of schoolwork, his Prefect duties and his need to divide his attention equally between his friends and Chanyeol. Jongin thinks he is succeeding just fine, and no one has complained one bit, but it does serve for lesser free time. 

Although, Jongin tries to find free time in the smaller moments. When Chanyeol is at practice, Jongin uses that time to study for subjects Chanyeol doesn’t have. He reads, sometimes, and plays games with his friends in the Common Room. The schoolwork may have increased rapidly, but Jongin doesn’t feel stressed. 

When they were studying for their O.W.Ls, Jongin had always felt like a piece of rope that was about to snap. Now, though, whenever Jongin finds himself getting stressed he goes to see Chanyeol, and Chanyeol takes the stress away. Or, he asks someone to accompany him to the Forest and he flies around for a while, with said person sitting on the ground and watching. 

It’s nice, to have a routine like this with people Jongin loves, and he is honestly not sure what he did to deserve it all. There have been a few small things, students looking at Jongin as if his mere existence disgusts them, or some utterly terrified, but Jongin tries not to focus on that. Chanyeol helps, a lot, by walking through the halls with him. Jongin is sure he hasn’t walked through the castle by himself since January. 

“Where is your head?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the silence around them. Jongin doesn’t mourn it, though, no matter how much he likes the sound of the birds getting their nests ready or the water hitting the shore. Chanyeol’s voice is better than anything Jongin has ever heard, anyway. 

Jongin moves his eyes away from where he had been looking out onto the lake to look at Chanyeol, still laying with his back in the sand. Jongin knows that his robes will most definitely be covered with sand, but he doesn’t scold Chanyeol about it. Not yet, anyway. “The summer holiday.” 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “We still have two months to go, my love.”

Jongin shakes his head, a smile on his face. “Thirtieth of June is closer than you think.” 

“Alright, alright. Why are you thinking about it, though?” Chanyeol moves to sit up again, draping an arm across Jongin’s shoulders, and Jongin feels warmth spread through him. He leans in to the touch, allowing his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he sighs. 

“I haven’t heard from Father at all. I have nowhere to go.” Jongin doesn’t know whether his father would allow him to go back to the Kim Manor. Jongin doesn’t really want to — he would rather stay at Hogwarts or any place else, really — but he doesn’t really have a choice. Hogwarts doesn’t allow students to stay over the summer unless they have a very specific reason to, and Jongin doubts his reason would be good enough. 

“Well that’s not true.” Chanyeol says, squeezing Jongin, and Jongin frowns. 

“Everything I own is at the Manor. I need to go back.” Jongin says, wishing he never has to go back to that place again. The walls of the Manor don’t hold any happy memories for Jongin, not after his mother passed away anyway, and he can’t wait to find his own place and never have to go back there again. 

“True, but you don’t have to stay there all summer.” Chanyeol says, his voice growing softer with every word, and Jongin sits up. He has no idea what Chanyeol is talking about, but before he can ask Chanyeol leans in and places a kiss on the top of Jongin’s nose, effectively shutting him up. “You can stay with me.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen and his shoulders tense. “Excuse me?” 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, the confidence slowly seeping away from his face, and Jongin feels guilty almost instantly. 

“You can stay with me, if you want. My mother would love to have us, now that her boyfriend and her broke up.” Jongin can’t help but chuckle and shake his head at the big smile on his boyfriend’s face at the mention of his mother’s ex, and he whacks Chanyeol’s shoulder before looking back at him again. 

“You’re serious?” 

Chanyeol hums, pulling Jongin back against him. “Of course I am. I can’t miss you all those weeks, you know. Besides, we live next to a small wizarding community. You could fly to your heart's content.” 

The thought of that makes Jongin’s heart jump, but Chanyeol’s confession of not being able to miss him for that long makes Jongin flush down to his toes that are still soaked in the Lake, and he bends his head down until he feels the fabric of Chanyeol’s robes against his nose. 

“That sounds wonderful, Chanyeol.” 

He can feel the vibration of Chanyeol humming against his face, and Jongin allows the silence to be. They have to go back to the castle in a bit, curfew creeping closer and closer, and Jongin really doesn’t want to be scolded by a professor with a blush on his cheeks. “I would have to ask my mother, of course, but I doubt she would say no.” 

They head back to the castle ten minutes later, their fingers intertwined while they walk up the hill and into the corridors, and Chanyeol kisses Jongin right in front of the staircase leading to the dungeons, wishing him a good night before Jongin watches Chanyeol walk toward the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower, and he feels his heart grow warmer. 

He feels giddy all over when he walks through the corridors and reaches the Slytherin portrait, who lets him in after whispering the password to her. The Common Room is loud around him, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He scans the students sitting on the couches and at the table, not seeing his friends, and makes his way to their dorm with a skip in his step. 

When Jongin opens the door leading to their dorm, he is greeted by Jongdae laying on his bed with his nose in a book, Sehun and Junmyeon on the floor as they play a game of cards and Minseok sitting on his own bed with his broom, using a rag to clean the wood. Jongin knows that they had practice after dinner today, and he can only imagine how tired both Junmyeon and Minseok must be. It’s a surprise they aren’t asleep just yet. 

“Evening,” Junmyeon greets Jongin from where he is sitting, placing an eight of spades onto the stack of cards in the middle. Sehun doesn’t look up but raises a hand in greeting, putting down a six of spades. Jongin merely smiles before making his way to his own bed, tapping Jongdae’s shin as he walks by him. 

“How was practice?” Jongin asks as he sits down, toeing off his shoes before raising his legs onto his bed. Minseok just hums, still focused on his broom, and Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“It was alright. Nobody fell off their broom.” Jongdae says with his gaze still focused on the book in his hand, and Jongin snorts before shaking his head. 

“Good to know.” 

“Where were you?” Sehun asks from where he is now only holding two cards on the floor, a grin on his face. Jongin can see Junmyeon’s cards from where he is sitting, though, and can see that Junmyeon is still holding onto a four and a two of hearts. Jongin also knows, though, that Junmyeon won’t use those cards at all. 

Jongin sighs, falling back onto his bed. “At the Lake with Chanyeol.” 

“No sex in public.” Minseok exclaims, making Jongdae, Junmyeon and Sehun laugh, and Jongin groans before swishing his wand, sending a pillow flying to Minseok’s head. 

Minseok expertely avoids it, though, and Jongin realizes he now has to either get up to get his pillow back, or focus on levitating it back to his bed. 

“We didn’t do anything,” Jongin says, sitting back up. “We talked about the summer holidays.” 

The room had already been quiet, Jongin’s friends all focused on their own tasks, but the atmosphere in the room shifts around them, and it makes Jongin’s chest constrict. They all know that Jongin hasn’t heard anything from his father, had all seen the way his father had stomped out of the infirmary two months ago and how Jongin has been left in the dark ever since then. 

“And?” Jongdae asks, putting his book down on his mattress, and Jongin closes his eyes. He can feel a smile growing on his face at the reminder that if everything works out, he will be spending the summer with Chanyeol, in a loving environment instead of the cold one of the Manor, and he can’t wait. 

“He offered to ask his mother if I could stay over the summer.” 

Sehun lets out a whoop, making Jongin laugh. “Well that’s fantastic!” 

“How are you going to tell your father?” Minseok asks, putting his broom down and vanishing the rag. Jongin sighs, rubbing at his temples, and he shrugs. 

“I’m going to write him a letter and see what he says. He did say he never wanted to hear from me again.” Jongin knows that his friends can’t imagine living with a parent like Jongin’s father, knows that his friends all have loving parents despite the fact that Junmyeon’s father and mother are divorced and that Jongdae only has his mother still, but they try to understand. They have been with Jongin ever since the beginning and Jongin knows that if the situation came to it, Jongin would be able to stay at their homes until he finds something else. 

“Let’s hope he responds.” Sehun says, putting down his last card and cheering in victory. Jongin can see that Junmyeon still holds the two and four of hearts, and he suppresses a smile at Sehun’s utter joy of winning and instead watches Junmyeon glamour his cards to display a three of spades and a nine of diamonds, allowing Sehun to believe that he truly won. 

Jongin writes the letter a day later, accompanied by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the library, and his father responds two days later. Jongin should have been sad at the words that his father spoke to him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he feels only relief at the knowledge that his father doesn’t expect him back at the manor ever again, and that his things will be sent to Chanyeol’s home. 

Jongin tries not to think about the fact that the only reason why his father is finally kicking him out instead of locking him in the manor once more over the summer is because Jongin has Chanyeol now, a mate that ‘can keep him in check’, because he knows that Chanyeol would never lock him away and keep him out of the public’s eye in fear of someone sweeping him away like how his father had done to his mother. 

Jongin notes to buy Chanyeol’s mother the biggest bouquet of flowers he can find when she responds to Chanyeol’s letter with nothing but excitement and sheer joy, exclaiming her answer with a capitalized ‘yes’ to Chanyeol’s question, and for the first time ever since Jongin was eleven years old, he finds himself looking forward to the summer holidays.


	2. It continues

Jongin has watched the sun go down almost every day for the past few weeks, accompanied by Chanyeol sitting right next to him on the hill close to his house, the grass tickling their skin and the last rays of sunshine making Jongin feel warm. It makes for late nights, considering the sun goes down late, but Jongin doesn’t mind. 

He likes watching the sun go down with Chanyeol, their hands intertwined. Sometimes they would bring a blanket and Chanyeol’s mother would provide some snacks, and Jongin would doze off while laying on Chanyeol’s chest. 

Jongin has fallen in love with the countryside. With it’s never ending fields, the space that seems to be infinite and the quiet of it all. Jongin has flown around the fields behind Chanyeol’s house for hours with nobody else in sight other than Chanyeol sitting against the fence or a tree, a book in his lap or with his broom.

Chanyeol has joined him a few times, flying around Jongin with his broom while Jongin used his wings to move around, and those moments are something Jongin will remember forever. The feeling of having Chanyeol next to him as he flies is something he has become addicted to, and he doesn’t know how he will handle not having it when the school year starts back up again. 

Chanyeol’s mother, despite Chanyeol’s stories from how she behaved with her ex-boyfriend, is a sweet woman. She dotes on Jongin just as much as Chanyeol does, makes sure he eats enough and gets enough sleep. She even went as far as ordering a special salve by owl that Jongin now uses after letting his wings sprout, since he doesn’t have Madame Kim to take care of him. 

Jongin loves to sit while talking to her as she knits or writes. It’s a new hobby she picked up according to Chanyeol, and Jongin has had the honor of reading a few of her pages and so far, he is hooked on her characters. Chanyeol usually leaves during those times, and while Jongin had been worried it would be awkward at first, it truly hadn’t been awkward at all.

She nearly cried when Jongin gave her the flowers on the very first day, when she came to pick them both up from the platform, and while it had startled Jongin to have someone so much older show that amount of emotion in front of him without even worrying about it, and while the flowers are long gone, Chanyeol’s mother still thanks him for it whenever she thinks about them.

Jongin’s friends have fallen in love with Chanyeol’s home, too. The home itself isn’t big — it has two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom that is the size of one of the closets in the Kim Manor and a lovely kitchen — but when a person walks into the house everything feels right at home. Jongin isn’t sure whether it’s some odd form of magic Chanyeol’s mother uses or because the house just feels that way, but he loves it. 

His friends have come over a few times during the holidays, something Jongin’s father had never allowed before, and they had a few Quidditch matches in the field behind the house. Jongin had even participated once, with his wings instead of a broom, and only because he couldn’t resist Chanyeol’s smile. 

They even slept over once, Chanyeol’s mother moving all the living room furniture into Chanyeol’s bedroom so they could all sleep in the living room, and it made Jongin feel like a child. With all nine of them in the living room it had been a bit small, but Jongin loved every second of it despite the lack of sleep he got that night. 

Jongin hasn’t heard anything from his father apart from the owl that he sent along with some of Jongin’s things, and he is okay with that. His father had done him the courtesy of sending along memories of his mother, the only pictures Jongin had of her, and they stand on Chanyeol’s nightstand now. He hasn’t heard anything from the Kim solicitor regarding his heritage, but Jongin doesn’t care. He doesn’t want his father’s money, even if that means letting go of some of the luxuries he used to enjoy. All he is worried about are the House Elves. If there is one thing Jongin wants is to make sure that Wiske and her husband will be fine, that his father will treat them well enough.

And if not, he is prepared to ask them to work for him once he gets his own place. 

Chanyeol doesn’t have House Elves, which leads to his room being a mess most of the time, but Jongin doesn’t mind. With an easy swish of his wand he can fold the clothes right back into Chanyeol’s overflowing dresser, and Jongin knows quite a few cleaning spells, too.

Jongin also learned that Chanyeol isn’t entirely pureblood. According to him, Chanyeol’s father was a half-blood, raised by a muggle and a witch, which led to Chanyeol’s mother never using cleaning spells. Apparently, they made Chanyeol’s father feel queasy. 

Jongin has seen Chanyeol’s father now, as well. A portrait of him hangs in the hallway, hidden by a curtain to prevent unwarranted questions from guests, and when Jongin saw the older man for the first time, he honestly thought it was Chanyeol at first. 

Chanyeol still wears the locket around his neck, even when Chanyeol’s father’s magic still courses through the house, and Jongin supposes Chanyeol will wear it forever. It’s sweet, and shows Chanyeol’s never-ending Gryffindor loyalty, heartwarmingly so. 

“Chanyeol! Jongin!” Jongin whips his head around from where he had been looking at the garden, the flowers Chanyeol’s mother tries to tend to slowly moving in the wind, and he can feel Chanyeol tense next to him. “Get in here!” 

“What did we do wrong?” Chanyeol yells back, standing up from his chair and putting his drink down. Jongin smiles as he watches Chanyeol, following his movements when Chanyeol gives him a look, and they make their way inside to see Chanyeol’s mother standing there holding two envelopes. 

Jongin’s heart sinks almost instantly. 

“Your letters came!” 

Jongin feels his throat close up, but he tries not to let it show. Living with Chanyeol for the past few weeks has been nothing but a dream, the two of them tucked away in their own little world while their friends can visit whenever they want to, and the thought of it ending sends Jongin’s heart dropping to the floor. 

School itself is still three weeks away, but those weeks will fly by and Jongin can’t do anything about it. 

“Godric.” Chanyeol whispers under his breath before letting go of Jongin’s hand, making Jongin close his own slowly into a fist. He swallows the feeling of dread down, trying to focus on the happiness he felt the last few months at Hogwarts, and he sighs. 

“Headmaster Kim knew you were here!” Chanyeol’s mother exclaims, a gleeful smile on her face. Chanyeol just scoffs, shaking his head before handing Jongin his very own Hogwarts letter. 

“Of course he does.” 

“Don’t get smart with me, young man. Now open them!” 

Jongin listens, ripping the maroon red seal open with his fingers, and a small portion of himself feels like his eleven year old self again, excited to finally get his letter. 

_Dear Mister Kim,_

_We are pleased to inform you have been accepted to attend your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ending in your very own graduation ceremony after your N.E.W.T exams have been taken and completed._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment you will need while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry year Seven._

_The term begins on september first, and we will await your owl. We ask you to owl us your response before the fifth of August._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Heechul Kim,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Jongin reads the letter again and again, his eyes flying over the same words he has read every single year for the past six years, and he sighs to himself. 

Chanyeol gasps from where he is standing next to Jongin, holding his letter out in front of him. Jongin can see that Chanyeol is shaking, and Jongin smiles before he can stop himself. 

“Did you get it?” He asks, bowing down to shuffle under Chanyeol’s held out arms, and he snatches Chanyeol’s letter. He scans the ink on Chanyeol’s letter until he gets to the bottom, where in small, delicate letters is written that Chanyeol has been chosen as the Head Boy for their year. 

“Did he get what?” Chanyeol’s mother asks, and Jongin can sense that she is nearly jumping out of her skin with nerves, and Jongin smiles as he takes the envelope from Chanyeol’s frozen hand and shakes it above his hand, the Head Boy badge falling out and onto his hand. 

“Cha— is th— Head Boy?” She exclaims, rushing forward to embrace Chanyeol in a hug. Jongin simply giggles before joining her in hugging a still unmoving Chanyeol, but after a few moments of Jongin and his mother squealing in his ears, Chanyeol seems to gain back his movement. 

“Godric. Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena. Fucking shit.” He whispers to himself, and Jongin leans in to press a kiss against his cheek before handing Chanyeol the badge. Jongin watches Chanyeol’s fingers clasp around the badge with disbelief in his eyes, and to his very own surprise, Jongin feels nothing but joy. 

He doesn’t feel sad that he wasn’t chosen as Head Boy. Instead, Jongin feels pride and glee, excitement for Chanyeol and a sliver of relief. Jongin loved being Prefect, but a year without the responsibility of his fellow classmates on his shoulder is something he can get used to. 

“You did it!” Jongin whispers into Chanyeol’s skin, Chanyeol’s mother pulling away from them both. Jongin can hear her yell things to herself, something about a cake to celebrate and how she has to tell all of her friends, how they should have Chanyeol’s robes remade and so many other things Jongin blocks her out after a while, and instead focuses on Chanyeol in front of him. 

“I did— I can’t believe this, baby. I really can’t.” Chanyeol’s voice doesn’t grow loud in excitement like it usually does. Instead, it stays quiet with disbelief, and it makes Jongin frown. 

“You are amazing with kids, Chanyeol. Headmaster Kim would have been mad not to choose you.” Jongin says, keeping his voice equally as soft as Chanyeol’s to prevent startling his boyfriend who is still, very clearly, in some sort of shock. 

“But— I can’t believe this. This might— this might get me into Auror training, oh fuck.” Chanyeol continues to ramble on, but Jongin doesn’t mind. Instead of interrupting him, he presses himself against Chanyeol’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He stays there until he feels Chanyeol do the same, wrapping his long arms around Jongin. 

Jongin feels like he is floating with the amount of pride he feels for Chanyeol, the excitement making his skin itch for a fly. He doesn’t say so, though, and keeps holding onto Chanyeol. Jongin is proud of himself, too. A year ago becoming Head Boy was all he could think about, a goal he would achieve no matter what. Now, though, he doesn’t feel anger at not being chosen. He knows that he can get into the Ministry without having been Head Boy, and he has something — someone in his life who is far more important than a stupid badge. 

It isn’t until Chanyeol’s mother comes barging back into the room do they pull away from one another, Jongin feeling Chanyeol’s hand grasp his instead, and the smile Chanyeol’s mother wears is contagious. 

“I just made a reservation for dinner tonight! We are celebrating this! Your father would have been so proud of you, Chanyeol.” While the statement itself is heartbreaking, Jongin knows Chanyeol can find happiness in it, even if it is small. He knows that Chanyeol thinks about his father a lot, about what he would have thought of him if he had been alive, and Jongin agrees that the older man would have definitely been proud of his son. 

“Thank you, mom.” Chanyeol says, reaching over and placing a kiss on top of his mother’s head. Jongin can’t stop smiling and he knows that his cheeks are going to hurt soon, but he doesn’t care. The happiness in the room is extremely present, the walls buzzing with it, and Jongin really can’t stop smiling. 

“Alright alright, go get ready now! They are expecting us in an hour!” 

Chanyeol and Jongin listen and rush to get upstairs. When they get downstairs again thirty minutes later, Chanyeol’s mother ushers them through the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron, where they are greeted with Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyn and Kyungsoo standing there, yelling so loudly that both Chanyeol and Jongin nearly jump out of their skin at the sound, before laughter fills the pub and Jongin is drowned in the sheer happiness that radiates off of the group. 

He greets his friends with hugs and receives his fair share of side eyes from the Slytherins. Jongin knows that they will ask him how he feels about it later, whether he is okay or not, but Jongin knows that he feels more than okay with the decision Headmaster Kim made. It feels right, to have Chanyeol in that position rather than him, even though it was all Jongin had thought about over the summer last year. 

Very different from this year, Jongin supposes. 

The platform is loud around Jongin, students rushing to get onto the train and find empty compartments as their parents wave them off, and Jongin watches with a smile while he waits for Chanyeol to finish hugging his mother, so that he can have a turn. 

It’s odd, to not have his Prefect badge clasped to his school robes, but Jongin knows he will get used to it just fine after a while. He can’t stop looking at Chanyeol’s robes, though, neatly pressed and the Head Boy badge shining brightly. Jongin feels pride surge through him every time he looks at it, every time the badge catches his eye, and he hopes that feeling will never go away. 

“Give me a hug, Jongin.” Jongin stops watching the train and instead focuses on Chanyeol’s mother, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Jongin feels truly grateful to now have someone like her in his life, someone that reminds him of his own mother in a strange but comforting way, and he knows he will miss her throughout the year. It’s only a couple months till Christmas, but Jongin knows that he will end up writing her a lot. 

“Keep him in check, will you?” She whispers into his ear as they hug, and Jongin giggles before nodding, pulling away after she places a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I will.” 

“What will you?” Chanyeol asks, immediately curious, and Jongin laughs before shaking his head. 

“Nothing, babe.” 

“I want to know.” 

“You don’t have to know everything, Yeollie.” His mother scolds, making Chanyeol huff. The sound of the train echoes across the platform, making Jongin look back at it. Jongin has seen his friends already, greeted them before asking them to keep a spot open for him, so he knows he will have a place to sit. The Gryffindors have also shown up already, asking whether Chanyeol and Jongin knew where the Slytherins had taken their seats, so Jongin wonders if they found each other in the end. 

“You two need to get on! Behave! Have fun! Get good grades! Don’t forget to write! I’ll see you for Christmas!” Jongin waves at Chanyeol’s mother and watches as Chanyeol gives her one last kiss on the cheek before he pulls Chanyeol toward the train, hopping inside and watching as Chanyeol does the same. 

“I’ll see you after your meetings, alright?” Jongin asks, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol. Chanyeol hums, nodding, before straightening out his robes. 

“How do I look?” He asks, and Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“You look professional, like you could kick anyone’s ass. Now, go.” Jongin sends him off with another kiss, watching as Chanyeol walks along the narrow hallway that Jongin knows all too well, before turning around himself.

It’s odd, not to make his way to the Prefect carriage, and when he runs into Krystall he can see that she thinks so, too. 

“So Park really became Head Boy, huh?” She asks, leaning in to Jongin to allow another student to pass behind her. Jongin nods, a proud smile spreading across his face, and Krystall rolls her eyes. 

“Salazar, you two are disgustingly cute.” She comments, but Jongin knows there is no bite behind it. 

“At least you won’t have to go up against him during Quidditch anymore.” Jongin says, making Krystall raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Which means that we will win Slytherin The Cup this year. I can’t believe Hufflepuff got it again, especially after what Jungwoo did to Chanyeol.” Jongin feels his skin start to itch at the memory of watching Chanyeol fall off his broom, and he shakes his head before the thoughts get too bad and he gets the urge to rush to the Prefect compartment just to make sure Chanyeol is okay. 

“I mean— they had more points than any of us.” Krystall scoffs at Jongin, and he chuckles before turning his head to the side, his eyes finding the door leading to the next carriage. He is sure his friends are waiting for him as the train leaves Wizarding London behind, and he doesn’t want to make them worry. 

“Yes, but this year we will get more points, just you wait.” Krystall digs her finger into Jongin’s chest with a soft laugh before she is off again, sliding into one of the compartments close by. Jongin just shakes his head before redirecting his route, moving into the next carriage. 

“There he is!” Jongin smiles to himself, recognizing that voice from miles away, and he raises his eyes from the floor to look at where the sound had come from. He is greeted with the sight of four Slytherins and three Gryffindors sitting together at one of the longer tables in the carriage, a bunch of sweets already opened on the table. 

“Did you rob the sweets cart?” He asks as he takes a seat himself, grabbing one of the gummy snakes. It’s early in the morning still and Jongin really isn’t that much of a fan of sweets, but he knows that Chanyeol really likes these. 

“Minseok paid.” Yixing says with his mouth full, making them all chuckle. 

Minseok merely shrugs before sticking a jelly bean in his mouth, and Jongin rolls his eyes. “So how does it feel not being a Prefect anymore?” 

Jongin has the urge to throw the gummy snake at Sehun, but he doesn’t. Instead he grabs the next best thing and throws it at Sehun, belatedly realizing that it’s a packaged small pumpkin pie. 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t ask such dumb questions, Sehunnie.” Jongin whines, putting on the best pout he can. Chanyeol has caved to it every single time, only making Jongin’s ego grow every single time. Sehun huffs, pouting as well, and Junmyeon simply places a kiss against Sehun’s temple to make it disappear. 

The conversation around the table flows easily, stories of their summer holidays being shared and thrown around as if they hadn’t seen each other two weeks ago when Chanyeol surprised Jongin with a day at the beach in Brighton. After Jongin had shared how he hadn’t visited the beach ever since his mother passed, he had the feeling Chanyeol would change that soon enough.

The day itself had been wonderful and something Jongin will remember for the rest of his life, even though the memory of his mother weighed down on him for a smaller part of the day. 

Jongin gets sucked out of the conversation when he feels a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. He smiles when he is greeted with Chanyeol’s face looking down at him, and when Chanyeol notices that Jongin is looking at him too, he leans down to give Jongin a kiss. 

“Okay, gross. Hello to you too, Chanyeol.” Jongdae jokes, making Chanyeol groan. 

“We could get a separate compartment.” Chanyeol says, making Baekhyun gasp. 

“You wouldn’t!”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer his best friend, but sits down nonetheless. Baekhyun just smiles at him, Chanyeol’s actions a sure answer to his question, and Jongin distracts Chanyeol from Baekhyun’s mischievous grin with the gummy snake he has been holding onto. 

The smile that spreads across Chanyeol’s face is very much worth it, and Jongin smiles back at him. “How did the meeting go?” 

Chanyeol sighs, closing his eyes. “I was so nervous, you don’t understand. The new fifth year Prefects are nice, though. Lucas is one— you remember him, right? The big Hufflepuff? Ten is also one, and Yuta.” 

Jongin smiles. He didn’t know Ten had been aiming for the Prefect position, but it does suit him. 

“Yuta? I knew he had it in him. We can really use him, now that you’re not allowed to play anymore.” Kyungsoo says from across the table, still not completely fond of the fact that Chanyeol isn’t allowed to play Quidditch anymore as Head Boy. 

“Oh come on, Kyungsoo! You guys are going to do great without me.” Chanyeol says, a smile on his face. Jongin knows, though, that Chanyeol is going to miss Quidditch a lot. He will want to go to every match, even if Gryffindor or Slytherin aren’t playing, whenever he can, and Jongin has already resigned himself to the fact that he will have to come along every single time. 

“Gryffindor is going to lose big time this year.” Minseok says, and Jongin groans, joined by Jongdae, Sehun and Baekhyun. Jongin really doesn’t want to talk about Quidditch for the entirety of the train ride, and so he changes the subject as fast as he can. 

“How did all of your examinations go?” He asks, the question not directed at anyone in particular. Jongin knows that in the past week, most of their friends have tried to pass their apparition exams, and Jongin hasn’t heard the results just yet. 

It’s a good distraction, apparently, because Junmyeon shoots up in his seat immediately. “I passed!” 

“Congrats!” 

“Me too!” Sehun and Jongdae say in unison, Jongdae leaning across the table to pinch Sehun’s shoulder, and Jongin chuckles. 

“I mean, I think everyone passed considering everyone still has all of their limbs.” Baekhyun notes, making Jongin roll his eyes. He knows this, obviously, but he had hoped for the conversation to carry on long enough to get the word ‘Quidditch’ out of everyone’s minds. 

“One girl in my group got splinched. It looked painful.” Yixing comments, making Jongin frown. 

“Merlin, is she okay?” 

“I think so? She was an older woman— immigrated, I think. They rushed her to St. Mungo’s.” Jongin shivers at the thought. He hasn’t tried out for his apparition license yet, and neither has Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s reason is that he simply didn’t want to over the summer, and that he will have all the time in the world to do it after school, and Jongin has the simple reason that he is quite scared to do it wrong and accidentally splinch something that he can’t undo. 

“Christ.” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. “I’m glad that didn’t happen to any of us.” 

“Anyway,” Baekhyun drawls, clearly not liking the sudden change in atmosphere, and Jongin can only hum in appreciation. “Am I the only person who thinks it’s odd that this is our last year?” 

“Oh— for sure. It’s so odd.” Sehun answers, and Jongin nods. After this year their magical education will be over, and they will be thrusted into the world of Wizarding adults and will be expected to behave as such, when Jongin can name quite a few students from their year that are everything but adults. 

“Merlin, you talk as if the year is already over. We still have our N.E.W.Ts to pass.” Kyungsoo reponds, shaking his head. “We’re not even close to being done.” 

Jongin groans at the thought of having to sit through their N.E.W.Ts. Hours and hours of examination, of showing off spells, answering theory questions and brewing potions. Jongin can only hope that this year doesn’t pass all too quickly, for he has a lot of memories he still wants to make. Christmas at Chanyeol’s house, for one. 

“And thank you Kyungsoo, for that horrible, horrible pep talk. I’m sure the Gryffindor Quidditch team has enjoyed many like them throughout the years.” Minseok jokes before handing Kyungsoo a chocolate frog, waiting for the Gryffindor to take it with a shake of his head and a smile. 

Jongin can’t help but feel giddy all over as he walks through the door, knowing that Chanyeol is behind him. Jongin feels the magic of the house wash over him, welcome him as one of the new owners, and it’s wonderful. He can feel warmth spread through him, can feel the wards register him as he continues on forward, and he can feel them tingle around him. 

Jongin feels Chanyeol’s hand on the small of his back, and he feels the warmth Chanyeol radiates spread through his body. The hallway is empty for now, and terribly dark, but Jongin has enough plans to redecorate and make this home feel like a house. Like their house. 

Getting the house hasn’t been easy, but definitely worth it. It took meetings after meetings with solicitors and the previous owners of the house, but after the price had been decided Chanyeol and him finally got the key. They had the wards changed, and now Jongin can feel anyone and anything coming into the house. 

“Merlin.” He whispers to himself as he carries on walking, looking into the kitchen before he eyes the living room door. They have walked through the house a handful of times, three prior to buying and two after, and they have all the plans for redecorating ready to go. Everyone is coming over to help them tomorrow, and if they work together nicely, they might be done within three days or so. 

Chanyeol’s mother is providing lunch for tomorrow, and Jongin feels warm at the thought. He is going to make this house feel like the home the Manor had never been. Not after his mother died and his father officially took over. 

“Indeed.” Chanyeol whispers behind him, tugging Jongin against him and placing his chin on top of Jongin’s head. Jongin hums, can feel his magic sing within him like it only does when Chanyeol touches him, and suddenly he feels heat spread through his veins, his mind going places where it probably shouldn’t. 

Their bedroom is semi-ready. They have a bed set up and already made, but the rest of the room is utter chaos. Jongin finds though, that that thought doesn’t put him off as much as it should. 

He turns around in Chanyeol’s hold, planting his blushing face into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol just laughs, placing a kiss on top of Jongin’s head that makes Jongin groan. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Jongin whines, shaking his head into Chanyeol’s sweater. They have done things before, had sex before — they were teenagers too, once — and they have been dating for so long that Jongin shouldn’t feel ashamed for asking such a thing of Chanyeol. And he doesn’t feel ashamed about _wanting_ it, definitely not, but he feels shame grip at his tummy because of the moment, and how displaced it is. 

“I feel like we should do something special.” Chanyeol then says, as if sensing Jongin’s inner turmoil, and he pulls back from Chanyeol’s chest with an eyebrow raised. If Chanyeol is the one to suggest it, Jongin won’t have to ask. 

“Like what?” 

Jongin expects an answer, perhaps a soft kiss to his lips before Chanyeol ushers him up the stairs, but what he gets is vastly different. He feels Chanyeol push him against the closest wall, his lips rough against the exposed skin of Jongin’s neck, and Jongin gasps. His back is sensitive as ever, the skin there barely healed from his last fly, and he shivers as Chanyeol’s hands find their way under his sweater. 

“Chan—” 

“Do you want to?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes growing serious for a split second. Jongin hums, nodding his head. Of course he wants this, wants Chanyeol every single day, but he appreciates the thought nonetheless. 

“Yes, yes I do.” 

Before Jongin can do anything else, can lean back in or beg Chanyeol to continue kissing him, Chanyeol wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him up. Jongin yelps, surprised, before wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist with a loud giggle. “Auror training has paid off, hasn’t it?” 

“Sure has.” Chanyeol chuckles, his lips finding Jongin’s neck again and biting down. Jongin hisses, a shiver running down his spine, and he feels Chanyeol move. He doesn’t know how Chanyeol does it, but he manages to get them both up the stairs and into their bedroom, dropping Jongin onto the bed with a loud groan. 

“Sexy.” Jongin comments when Chanyeol doesn’t even budge or bend over to catch for breath, and Chanyeol smirks at him. Jongin can feel his skin itch with the way his body is heating up, the excitement spreading through his veins, and he bites his lip. 

“You’re the sexy one, my love.” Chanyeol says, stepping in between Jongin’s legs and using his knee to open them wider. Jongin closes his eyes, allowing for Chanyeol to move his body around a little bit until he is spread out on the bed, his clothes gone with a soft whisper of a spell. 

There are moments where Jongin really appreciates magic. These moments are part of them. 

Jongin opens his mouth to whisper the same spell to undress Chanyeol, but Chanyeol beats him to it. Jongin gasps as he watches Chanyeol’s clothes disappear, Chanyeol’s well-trained Auror body coming into view. Jongin whistles in appreciation, his boyfriend having grown into the image of what a young Auror should look like, and he feels incredibly lucky that he is the only person who will ever see Chanyeol like this. 

Chanyeol has taken the position of Jongin’s mate very seriously. After Jongin told him in their last months at Hogwarts, Jongin had expected for Chanyeol to get angry, or at least annoyed that Jongin hadn’t told him, but Chanyeol had just confessed that he already sort of knew, that he had done some reading of his own. He hadn’t been angry at all. Instead, Chanyeol had looked hopeful at the thought of spending his entire life with Jongin. 

And so, Jongin doesn’t fear the statement that he will be the only one to ever see Chanyeol like this, because it is, quite simply, a fact. 

“Merlin, Auror training is really paying off.” Jongin says, admiring the muscles along Chanyeol’s biceps, Chanyeol flexing his stomach and Jongin giggles, shaking his head. 

“Show off.” 

“Just for you.” 

It makes something within Jongin sing, the knowledge that Chanyeol only does this for him, and he knows it’s possessive, but he doesn’t care. “I sure hope so.” 

Chanyeol snorts before getting on the bed as well, his cold hands touching Jongin’s chest before they slowly caress upward, making Jongin shiver. He can feel his nipples growing hard, can feel his cock fill up even more, and he whimpers. 

Jongin feels Chanyeol’s lips on his and soon enough, he loses himself in the feeling of Chanyeol touching him, caressing his skin all over, and the sensations of Chanyeol preparing him with such care, his long fingers reaching places Jongin’s could never, and Jongin cries out when Chanyeol’s finger bumps into his prostate experdly for the first time. 

“Fuck—” Jongin hisses at the feeling of three of Chanyeol’s fingers inside of him, arching his back. He feels his skin itch horribly, and he gasps. 

“Need you— in me. Now.” He demands, hooking one leg around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol merely pulls his fingers out, making Jongin whine at the loss, before he feels the blunt head of Chanyeol’s cock against his rim and he lets his eyes flutter close. 

“Here I am, baby.” Chanyeol whispers, leaning in to bite at Jongin’s neck yet again. Jongin leans his head to the side, allowing Chanyeol more access to his skin, and Chanyeol groans as he pushes in further and further. It burns a little bit and Jongin releases a loud puff of air when he feels Chanyeol’s hips hit his ass, clenching around Chanyeol with a whine. 

“Need. On top.” He says, and Chanyeol doesn’t even hesitate before swiftly turning them around. Jongin’s head spins for a second as Chanyeol’s magic settles down again, and with the new angle he can feel Chanyeol deeper inside of him. He swivels his hips and gasps at the feeling of it, Chanyeol’s cock stretching him perfectly. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol groans, throwing his head back when Jongin drops himself down onto his cock, and Jongin grins. The itch on his skin becomes unbearable and he groans, throwing his head back as he finally lets go of his own restraints, and feels his skin break. 

“Babe— what are you— oh my god.” Jongin doesn’t stop moving, though, continuing to push himself up and down on Chanyeol’s cock with the help of his thighs, his muscles already straining but Jongin doesn’t care. 

The pain is almost unnoticeable, very unlike when Jongin normally allows them to sprout, and he shivers at the sensation of both his back throbbing and his dick doing the same. 

“You’ve never— you look so— gorgeous.” Chanyeol whispers, his eyes now focused on how Jongin’s wings flutter behind and beside him, the feathers spreading themselves. 

Jongin closes his eyes, allowing himself to lose all sense of time as he drops himself up and down on Chanyeol’s cock, the feeling of his stomach tightening with the pleasure only egging him on. 

Chanyeol is moaning underneath Jongin, which is something new, and Jongin grins. He clenches around Chanyeol’s cock once more before the ball of pleasure in his own tummy snaps, a loud moan leaving his lips as his cum spurts land on Chanyeol’s stomach, his movements faltering. 

Before Jongin can calm down though, allowing for the softness he feels after orgasiming to enter his brain, Chanyeol takes hold of his hips and plants his own feet harshly on the mattress. Jongin’s eyes widen at the touch, letting out a loud moan when Chanyeol thrusts up roughly, hitting Jongin’s already sensitive prostate head on. 

Chanyeol continues like that, thrusting up into Jongin with groans and profanities slipping off of his lips, and Jongin whimpers at the feeling of his sensitive body being used. He feels more cum dribble out of the head of his cock and he flushes, dropping his head to look down at where Chanyeol’s hands are holding onto his hips with a tight grip. It’s going to bruise, Jongin knows it, and he loves it. 

“Fuck— fuck!” Chanyeol curses before halting his movements, the feeling of Chanyeol’s cum in him making Jongin let out a relieved sigh, a soft whimper leaving his lips. He flaps his wings a couple of times as he tries to get his breathing to calm down, and Chanyeol uses that time to sit up, jostling himself inside of Jongin. 

Jongin hisses, “Chany—”

“You’ve never done this before.” Chanyeol whispers, reaching out to touch Jongin’s wings. Jongin huffs before moving one of his wings towards Chanyeol, making it easier for him to pet the feathers. 

“We never had the room.” Jongin explains, because it’s true. The only times they have had sex like this was either in a deserted dorm room back at Hogwarts, when Jongin couldn’t afford to have his wings sprout, or in Chanyeol’s bedroom at his childhood home, which isn’t nearly big enough for Jongin to spread his wings fully. 

This bedroom, their new bedroom, though, is big enough for Jongin to even lift himself off the ground, and it feels wonderful to finally allow his wings to sprout when it’s all he’s wanted after the first time Chanyeol pulled him off into his first orgasm. 

“So you’ve just— kept it in?” Chanyeol asks, his fingers threading through the thickness of Jongin’s feathers with ease. With years of practice, Chanyeol knows exactly what Jongin needs when he feels like this, with his wings out, and Jongin preens before leaning his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, allowing his wings to encapture them both. 

“I have, yes. Wasn’t easy.” Jongin murmurs, the softness having taken over his brain. Chanyeol just hums before wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and tugging him even closer, one of his hands continuing to weave his fingers through Jongin’s feathers. 

They have a lot left to do in the house and renovating it is going to cost a lot of money, but Jongin knows that it will be worth it. Despite his father’s best efforts to keep Jongin from inheriting anything when he turned eighteen, Jongin had gotten a large sum of money from his mother’s vault, which allowed them to purchase this house in the first place. 

Jongin really wants this house to become their home, and with the way Chanyeol doesn’t stop petting Jongin’s wings even though he is growing soft inside of Jongin, Jongin knows that he shouldn’t worry about that. 

Snowfall has always been something Chanyeol enjoyed during Christmas time. It adds to the spirit, to the feeling of the holidays, and while he no longer runs through the snow with his arms spread out the way he used to when he was a child, he still rather enjoys looking out the window and seeing the snow blanketing the street across from their house. 

He can’t really see it when he is at work, but the charmed windows do display the snow falling on the rooftops every time Chanyeol walks past one of them. The Auror department doesn’t take breaks, not even during Christmas time, and while it is one of the downsides of the job, Chanyeol has made his peace with it. 

It’s always a gamble, who has to work late on the twenty-fifth of December, and even when they go home they have to be available if something disastrous were to happen, but that hasn’t happened in years, according to the Head Auror, so Chanyeol allows himself to relax when he closes the door of the Pit behind him, the empty hallway of the DMLE greeting him. 

They have a whole floor to themselves, which surprised Chanyeol when he first got to the Pit, but Chanyeol has realized they definitely need the space after working in the department for the past four years, and so he appreciates it all the more. 

The Pit — as the field Aurors call it — is one big jumble of desks and memos constantly flying around, Aurors walking from A to B and files flying back and forth from desk to desk. There are private offices reserved for the Head Auror and his team, but also the logistic part of the DMLE resides in the private offices. One day, Chanyeol thinks to himself, he will have his own private office with a partner. But for now, he is content with having his very own desk in the Pit. Working as a field Auror gives him more opportunities for now, especially regarding the search for the person who killed his father, so Chanyeol doesn’t mind working in the Pit. 

Chanyeol can’t wait to go home, though. He knows that Jongin has a meal prepared, for the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures does abide to the Christmas holiday spirit by giving its employees a few days off, and Chanyeol simply can’t wait to sit down with his fiance and have a lovely, albeit a bit late, Christmas dinner. 

He hopes that Jongin won’t mind him waking up Jisung, even if it is just for a little bit. Now that he is a bit older, turning two in February, he is beginning to get a bit fussy about his sleeping schedule, and getting him back to sleep can be quite the hassle. 

Chanyeol makes his way down to the auditorium and to the Floos, grabbing a bit of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. 

The sudden lurge in his stomach that always comes with travelling by Floo subsides the moment Chanyeol steps into their sitting room, barely missing the small toy car that is still racing across the floor. He chuckles before shaking his head, aiming his wand at it and making it stop. 

With a flick of his wand Chanyeol sends all the remaining toys still littering the floor into their designated toy-box standing in the corner of the room right next to one of their couches, and Chanyeol sighs. One of the few Christmas trees they have is standing in the other corner of the room, decorated with soft blue and silver ornaments. There’s a small one in the form of a tiny shoe, which Jisung had hung in the tree with Chanyeol’s assistance, and he smiles at the memory. 

“Love?” He whispers, trying his hardest to avoid the wooden planks that creak whenever you step on them, and making his way into the hallway. Chanyeol finds the lights dimmed to cast a soft, yellow glow across the walls, and he smiles to himself. 

He sheds his Auror robe first, sending it away with a flick of his wand to find its spot on the coat hanger by the front door. “Honey?” 

“Kitchen!” He hears Jongin whisper, and Chanyeol moves to open the door leading into the kitchen. The entire house is decorated to accommodate Christmas, yet another tree standing in the corner next to one of the big kitchen windows, and there are fairy lights floating all around the ceiling. It took a lot of charm work and assistance, but Minseok and Kyungsoo had been more than happy to help with the promise of a round of beers as a reward. 

Chanyeol doesn’t spot Jongin immediately, instead allows his eyes to travel to their kitchen table where a plate with food is set out, probably charmed to stay warm and fresh while Jongin waits for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol feels his heart grow bigger at the thoughtfulness. Usually Chanyeol is the one to take care of Jongin, but sometimes it’s the other way around. 

“Welcome home.” Jongin’s voice pulls Chanyeol out of a particularly fond memory — Jongin had gotten badly sick a few months ago, when Jisung was going through a particularly rough patch as well, and Chanyeol had been tasked with taking care of both of them. When Junmyeon and Sehun offered to take Jisung for one day, Chanyeol hastily accepted and then spent the entire day coddling Jongin — and back into their kitchen, where Jongin is standing in his fluffy robe, holding a mug of what Chanyeol assumes to be hot chocolate. 

“Glad to be home.” Chanyeol smiles before closing the distance between his fiance and him, placing a kiss against Jongin’s soft lips before taking him in his arms. It feels right every single time Chanyeol does so. Every day after work, Chanyeol wants nothing more than holding Jongin close for a while. 

After seeing the worst of Wizarding kind, especially. Chanyeol shakes those thoughts away, though, and instead allows for Jongin to push him down on one of the chairs at their kitchen table, the smell of the food Jongin has prepared hitting Chanyeol. He hums, sniffling, before turning to look at Jongin. “It smells lovely.” 

Jongin giggles, shaking his head before he sits down across from Chanyeol, and starts talking about how his day had been. He took Jisung out for a walk in the park close to their home, and Chanyeol’s mother had come over for a cup of tea before leaving to visit her new boyfriend for Christmas. 

It might be Christmas day, but their friends are coming over tomorrow to celebrate it with each other. It will be Chanyeol’s day off for the first time in three weeks apart from weekends, and Chanyeol knows that Jongin has been looking forward to it for a while. Especially ever since his own department closed for the holidays. 

Chanyeol can sense that Jongin isn’t telling him everything, though. Jongin’s hand twitches a little every time he touches Chanyeol, and he bites his lip. Chanyeol can also see that Jongin moves in his seat a lot, a sign that Jongin’s skin is itching for a fly, and Chanyeol frowns. Their garden is charmed so that Jongin can fly around whenever he wants without someone seeing — an addition to their house that had cost them a pretty penny— but Chanyeol can see that that is the last thing on Jongin’s mind. 

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, interrupting Jongin’s story of how he had tried to vanish the snow in their garden so that Jisung could play outside, but they are now left with brown mush spread across their plants. Jongin closes his mouth before shaking his head, the smile he sends Chanyeol’s way not as convincing as he probably hopes it is. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol can feel himself growing worried, and he puts his fork down. His plate is nearly empty anyway, and the nerves that he feels radiating off of Jongin prevent him from eating anymore. It’s delicious and Chanyeol will put some preserving charms on it so that he can eat it later, but for now he moves a little in his seat, turning all his attention to Jongin instead. 

Jongin sighs before his face breaks out in the biggest grin. Chanyeol has only seen it a handful of times; when they got the keys to their current home, a beautiful townhouse in London; when Jongdae and Minseok got married; when Junmyeon got on one knee for Sehun and when Chanyeol did the same. The most recent one, though, was when Jisung showed his very first moment of accidental magic by knocking a glass of milk over without touching it. 

Wait.

“Did Jisung show magic again?” Chanyeol exclaims, feeling his heart sink in his chest at the mere thought of having missed it. 

Jongin shakes his head, though, making Chanyeol’s heart calm down slightly. “He didn’t! He babbled a bit.” 

Chanyeol smiles, shaking his head. Jisung can tell entire stories with the way he babbles, his lips sometimes forming the right words while, on occasion, they can’t understand a thing he is saying. “Well what’s going on, then? You’re acting — nervous.” 

Jongin sighs, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, my love. You can tell me anything, you know that right?” It’s something Chanyeol has told Jongin many, many times before. Jongin has also used that information many times before, from embarrassing stories from him as a child to telling Chanyeol everything that had happened in his childhood and how terrible his father had been to him. While Chanyeol had wanted to take his broom and fly to wherever the fuck Jongin’s father resided and jinx him all the way into next sunday, Jongin had stopped him with a soft laugh and a fond shake of his head. 

Chanyeol just hopes Jongin still knows that Jongin can tell him anything he wants to, whenever he wants to. 

“I know! It’s just that — your career is taking off and so is mine and we’re both finally getting somewhere! You have your reforms at the Auror department you want to push through and I have meetings with the Winzengamot that are impo — “

“Jongin, Jongin, hey — shush — what are you talking about?” Chanyeol crouches onto his knees in front of Jongin, resting his hands on Jongin’s thighs, and forces Jongin to make eye contact with him. 

“No matter what it is, you know you always come first, right?” It sounds horribly cliche, like one of those scenes Jongin has read to Chanyeol before when they are both laying in bed, Jongin reading by the soft light of his wand while Chanyeol casts his spells to prevent his muscles from straining, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind that it is cliche. He loves Jongin to death, and he always comes first.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the small tear that drops out of the corner of Jongin’s eye, and he reaches up to thumb it away. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jongin hiccups, “So much. And I’m so — so happy! I did — I did a test. I did the spells, and then I went to St.Mungo’s — “

“St.Mungo’s? For what? Are you alright?” Chanyeol rushes to ask, making Jongin fondly shake his head before sighing. 

“For more tests, since I can’t do everything by myself. And they made me transform to make sure but — they are sure — Chanyeol, I’m pregnant.” Jongin says, his tears now fully flowing, and Chanyeol can feel his heartbeat in his ears but he doesn’t mind, for the excitement that surges through him at the announcement distracts him just fine. 

Chanyeol jumps up, nearly knocking into the wooden table next to him, but before he can scream with joy like he so desperately wants to, Jongin stands and hushes him, nodding his head toward the kitchen door and Chanyeol flushes. Right, Jisung. 

“Merlin— Jonginnie, baby. That’s amazing. Merlin’s beard my love— I can’t believe this.” Chanyeol whispers, moving to hold Jongin’s face in his hands. He leans in and kisses at his cheeks, tasting the salt of Jongin’s tears and feeling the joy of his smile, and he can physically feel Jongin relax against him. 

Chanyeol will have to talk to him about why he was so nervous to deliver this news, especially since Chanyeol has spoken his wishes for a big family many, many times before, but for now he just holds Jongin as he cries in his arms, too happy and overwhelmed and Chanyeol understands. 

“I’m so happy— Jisung is going to be a big brother.” Jongin whispers, his hands clutching onto Chanyeol’s working shirt, and Chanyeol nods. 

“He’s going to be so excited, baby.” Chanyeol can only imagine the bright smile on Jisung’s face when they tell him, the little giggles and then the cries when he realizes that he won’t be the youngest in the house anymore. 

“I hope so — I’m only six weeks, though, so—” 

“Nothing will go wrong, baby. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling symptoms? We could have gone to St. Mungo’s together.” Chanyeol loved the appointments when Jongin was pregnant with Jisung, even though it was hard to plan with his active work schedule, but they made it work. And Chanyeol wants to be just as present with this pregnancy, no matter what this means for his career. 

They have both grown further, have started their campaigns for changes in the Ministry and the laws it upholds after working for four years — five for Jongin — and Chanyeol wouldn’t mind taking time off to be there for Jongin, to be with him when he goes through all the changes of pregnancy in a way he hadn’t been able to when Jongin was pregnant with Jisung due to the novelty of his job. 

“I wanted to make sure before — well, before delivering the blow.” Jongin whispers into the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, and Chanyeol grins into Jongin’s hair, kissing the softness under his chin. 

“I’m so— so ridiculously happy, Jonginnie.” Instinctively, Chanyeol finds his hands wandering to Jongin’s stomach. He can’t feel much, just yet, but knows that soon enough Jongin’s tummy will start to grow, and Chanyeol will be able to caress it to his heart's content. He loves Jongin just the way he is, with his flat tummy and lovely wings, but there is something about the image of Jongin with a round, pregnant belly sitting on their bed with his wings out, the soft feathers caressing the sensitive skin. 

It had been a sight to see, when Chanyeol walked into that particular scene when Jongin had been pregnant with Jisung for seven months, and to this day Chanyeol wishes he had taken a picture of it, demanded Jongin to stay seated so he could have a portrait drawn. Even though Chanyeol can think about it whenever he wants, he wishes to see it again. 

“Me too — so insanely happy.” And Chanyeol believes him. He can feel it in the way Jongin is warm against him, can feel Jongin’s excitement radiating off of him, and Chanyeol falls in love with him all over again. 

“You’re going to look so cute at the wedding.” Chanyeol muses out loud. He doesn’t know what Jongin will be wearing to their wedding in four months, but he can only imagine that Jongin will look absolutely ethereal, no matter what he wears. And now, he is going to have a round belly, too. 

Jongin gasps, his smile growing impossibly brighter. “I didn’t even think about that!” 

Chanyeol smiles back at him before leaning down again and placing a kiss on the top of Jongin’s nose, before pulling back and taking his hand in his. “We should head to bed, my love. Busy day tomorrow.” 

Jongin hums and doesn’t protest. Instead, he follows Chanyeol out of the kitchen, Chanyeol spelling the lights off as they walk through the house and up the stairs. Before Jongin can move to their bedroom, Chanyeol lets go of his hand and takes a step toward Jisung’s door, opening it softly.

It lets out a soft creak like it always does, the old wood of their home reacting to every movement, it’s magic always making sure Jisung is comfortable, and Chanyeol holds his breath. He can feel Jongin behind him, looking over Chanyeol’s shoulder as best as he can, and Chanyeol has never felt happier.

He can see Jisung through the darkness due to the soft night light he has, fueled by Jongin’s magic, and Chanyeol has to hold the urge to coo when he sees that Jisung has a couple of his own fingers in his mouth. 

They aren’t sure whether he is Veela too, yet. It’s possible for Jisung to be entirely Veela, according to the Healers, but they can’t at this age. When Jisung turns two, however, they might be able to run some tests on him and see. Chanyeol hadn’t known this until Jongin told him it was normal, that his own parents hadn’t been sure until Jongin went through some tests of his own. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Chanyeol whispers, knowing that Jongin can hear him, and he can feel Jongin nod against his shoulder. 

“Gorgeous.” He answers back, before taking Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him away from the door, the door closing softly by itself. Finding a Wizarding home in London had been hard, but while Jongin still hates to admit it, the Kim name holds power simply because of Jongin’s father, even though they haven’t spoken since their sixth year. 

Chanyeol takes over, pushing Jongin gently into the direction of their bedroom. He can’t wait to have Jongin laying against his chest, to fall asleep with Jongin again, and he knows that he will sleep perfectly. They need the energy for when their friends come over tomorrow, and so Chanyeol makes Jongin lay down in bed while Chanyeol changes out of his Auror clothes as quick as he can, charming them to float into his side of the closet, and taking his place next to Jongin. 

Before Chanyeol can do anything, he feels Jongin move around. Within a split second he has Jongin pushed against his chest, the warmth of his magic washing over him. Chanyeol can smell Jongin’s allure now, their bedroom the only place where Jongin can let everything go without any consequences, and it’s the same sweet vanilla scent that Chanyeol has grown used to. 

One time Jongdae had joked that they would never have to buy a scented candle, for Jongin’s scent is strong enough, and Jongin had bought several scented candles with a pout on his face the next day. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers into the softness of Jongin’s hair, Jongin’s face pressed against his chest, and Jongin hums. 

“I love you too. So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are! I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a wonderful day or sleep well wherever you are. Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Love,  
> Me.
> 
> PS; the reason why this is two chapters is because AO3 wouldn't let me post the entire thing as one chapter, for some reason. but it's okay!
> 
> you can find me:  
> [feel free to say hello on twitter!](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
> [or leave a message in my cc!](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


End file.
